Harry Potter and the Legend of Tengu
by IniRniDefunct
Summary: After Harry experinces a strange summer after his fifth year, he meets someone that he met in the past name Mark. When he returns to Hogwarts for his sixth year, is the murderer Tengu and Voldemort tied with each other? Or are they seeking for their own?
1. Before All of this Happened

  
  
_This Story is a continuation of my other story, "A Mirror is All He's needed" found under my name in the profile. It would be useful if you read the other story first. Thank you_   
  
Chapter 1  
  
Before all of this Happened

* * *

Escaping the room, which had just caught on fire from the trees in front of his windows. Harry ran down the stairs, unsure what to do, after all, the Order members ordered him to stay inside the house, no matter what the circumstances were. Would that include the burning houses and the neighborhood engulfed in flames? Harry went down into the living room, and saw his relatives running out of the door, panicking. Harry screamed for them to stay, afraid that he would no longer have protection from them. Only one person listened, and Aunt Petunia stayed, but her husband and Dudley begged to leave the house.   
  
"Mum! Please! We're going to die in here!"  
  
"No we _won't_!" Petunia screamed back at her son. "Harry, can't you at _least_ put out the fires!?"  
  
It only dawned on him; he can do underage magic only when his life is in danger. This would be one of the situations, and he went back up the stairs, his wand ready. He had shut the door and yelled.  
  
_"Alohomora!"_ Harry opened the door with magic, and casts the water charm on the fires, which was getting out of control. In the background, he heard screams from other houses. There was some laughter mixing with the screams.   
  
After putting the flames out, he heard the front door crashing open. He stuck his head out of his door and bearably glimpsed the black cloaks with white masks. Cursing himself, and he casts the enlarging charm under in his loose floorboard. He quickly squeezed himself into the floorboard's space, which was very spacious. Glad that he had received food from his friends in the room he'd created.   
  
He listened carefully for the footsteps on the stairs and soon enough. He heard at least three pairs of footfalls coming up and barged in the room.  
  
"He's not here!'  
  
"Search the rooms, he should be somewhere in here!"  
  
Then Harry heard footsteps walking around in his room, presumably looking under the bed and in the closet, and other likely hiding spaces. Sounding as he was frustrated, left the room and met up with the others.  
  
"No luck Lucius?"  
  
"No," replied the familiar drawling voice.  
  
"Well, he can't have disappeared or disapparated for that matter."  
  
"He may have a portkey for emergency. Nevermind that, kill his relatives, they're of no use, and then blow this house up," with that, the drawling voice left the upstairs floor. Harry hoped that the room's he is in is protective enough. He really didn't want anything to happen to him. Most of all, his only relatives, whom had treated him horribly. He felt so bad, after putting up with them from age one. However, what was he supposed to do? He didn't stand a chance against them now that he was in weakened state from the Azkaban.  
  
Next thing he knew, the room vibrated horribly and saw flashes of white flames before his eyes. Then he was blacked out, into the darkness.

* * *

Groaning, and with a sudden realization, that he had a really bad headache thudding horribly. Lurching forward, trying to massage his temples but with no progress in lessening the headache. He looked up, and saw himself in the dark.   
  
Every single part of him ached as he moved, and realized some parts of him were filled with sticky fluids. Unsure of what had happened, and tried to find his way out of this small room. He discovered the hatch above him, which was a small hole to go through. He struggled himself out of there and discovered the room he crawled into. The whole place were in ashes and torn apart.   
  
With a heavy pang, he didn't know what had happened to this place, nor where he was. Fear gripped his stomach. Who was he?   
  
He walked down some broken steps, trying to figure out where he was. All of the papers, and what seems like picture frames, are not recognizable anymore. The second from last step gave way when he stepped on it. Crumbling down to the floor and rolled twice. Swallowing the groan that threatened to escape his throat, he slowly got up. In front of him, he saw something big, lumpy, but very black, ash-looking. He hoped that it wasn't a dead body before him.  
  
Deep down though, he knew it was a body belonging once to someone. Sickened, he stepped out of the room, through the already opened door, and found himself outside of the building. He walked along the broken sidewalks and discovered that all other houses were in the same shape just as the building he'd left. Feeling somewhat horrified. He still don't know who he was, yet thought he should.   
  
How was he supposed to find some help in this place? Feeling as though he was being watched, which he couldn't shake it off. The dark-haired boy felt unsafe in the place he found himself in. He walked for several kilometers, trying to figure out what in the world had happened. Where was everybody? Was he the only person alive in these parts? He shoved his hands into his pockets and felt something long and circular object in his right pocket. Curious, he took the said object out.  
  
He examined the thing for a while, trying to understand what it was. He felt that the thing, which he would call a stick, an important clue to his identity. He didn't know exactly what it was. Frustrated at not finding anything new about himself, he shoved his stick back into his pocket and continued to walk on the horrible sidewalks. He looked up into the sky, trying to find some more clues about anything that was going on.   
  
He privately commented that the sky were an overcast with few and far between, patches of sunlight breaking through the clouds. Still feeling troubled; he looked behind him and heard a shuffling noises. Curious and cautious, he quietly retraced his steps.  
  
"H-hello?" he spoke, and no response. "Anyone there? What happened to this place?" Then he saw some movements at the corner of his left eye and shifted toward the movement. He saw that it was a young boy with short, straight black hair with brown eyes walking slowly toward him.  
  
"You don't know?" he asked quietly.  
  
"No, all I found myself was in a dark room in some torn down building. In fact, I don't even know who I am."  
  
"Really? Well, good thing for you, I do know who you are. You're Harry Potter, who went to _St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys_ . . ." he replied nervously.   
  
"You're saying that I'm some kind of criminal?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. The boy nodded cautiously. 

"Well, that's what I've heard, anyways, maybe you're not really are, you know," he replied. The older dark-haired boy sighed.  
  
"And what the _hell_ happened to this place? Is it always like in this shape or what? I just have this feeling it wasn't…."  
  
"It wasn't like this until three nights ago," he said with a shudder. "It was horrible, a nightmare. I'm glad you don't remember any of it. I guess you're lucky," he said with distant shadows in his eyes. Harry noted that.   
  
"You mean to say that I was out for two days?" Harry asked.  
  
"Looks like it, you must've been caught in some explosions, look at the state you're in! Some miracle that you're still walking."  
  
"Oh," he looked down at himself and he thought that the younger boy was right. He was covered in scrapes, bruises and some nasty cuts mostly on his torso and arms. "Wait, I never got your name, who're you?"  
  
"I'm Mark Evans, turned eleven three days ago, some birthday," he muttered. "So, what do you reckon we should do?"  
  
"I don't know, I bloody lost my memory," Harry replied, shaking his head.  
  
"I suppose I could try and help you, well, do you remember Dudley?" Harry took the moment to try and remember and shook his head no. "Jeez, you must have one hell of an amnesia."  
  
Harry sighed, "Please don't make this any harder on me, now who's this Dudley?"  
  
"He's your cousin, and he used to beat me up from time to time. He was also a boxing champion for some title. He's on a heavy side if you know what I mean. In fact, I think most of us were more scared of him than you. That's saying something. Anyways, yeah, he's your cousin."  
  
"Oh… well I still don't remember a thing, not even a single bell," said Harry exhaling his breath.   
  
"Well, then I guess we'll get anywhere since those things I said were the only thing I know about you."  
  
"Hmm, and tell me, please, tell me about what happened three nights ago? It might bring something back."  
  
"Well, all I saw was lots of fires, and something hung over the houses. The shape was a skull with a snake slithering around its eyes. I saw some people in their cloaks and some white masks. They had something in their hand, a stick I guess, and lots of lights came out of that. You could call that a wand of sorts," Mark explained.  
  
Harry realized what Mark was describing, was the thing sitting in his pocket. "Er-"  
  
"Do you remember something now?"  
  
"Not really, except I think I have what you just described…" Harry said nervously.  
  
"Do you really?" he asked with horrified look on his face. Harry slowly took the stick out of his pocket and showed it to Mark.   
  
"Oh my god, it is! Y-yo-you're sure you don't remember anything?"  
  
"Why the hell would I lie?" Harry replied, quickly shoving the stick-now-wand into his pocket.   
  
"I don't know, to get me I guess," muttered Mark, eyeing his pocket cautiously. Harry sighed and looked around in his surrounding.   
  
"I think I'm hungry…" Harry announced as his stomach growled. Mark chuckled at this, and shook his head lightly.  
  
"'Course you are, you must've been out for two days, c'mon, let's find some food in one of those houses," with that, Mark and Harry went into a crumbled building and raided the place for food. Luckily some were still eatable and able to salvage for something to eat. Harry sat down in one of the chairs still standing.  
  
"So, after this, what do we do?" Harry asked as he bit into a banana. Mark shrugged, eating his apple.  
  
"There's not much to do except to find some food, loot some things and such. You're the first person I found since that night. I even went to downtown to find some policemen or even some troops, but the buildings are also torn down, and no one was alive either."  
  
Harry nodded in understanding that he knew what he was talking about. The boys finished their meal and drank some juices from the small boxes. The two boys set out outside again, exploring a little and salvaging whatever food the could find. Mark talked of Dudley and his gangs, and the time he was at school. Harry learned that he wasn't exactly very popular, but rather teased often about how tiny he was and people took advantage of that. Nevertheless, he is rather talkative once he's known someone for five minutes or so.   
  
Then the day fell into the night, and the two boys went into a house, which Mark mentioned being his home. The two went to sleep, waiting for the new day to arrive.  
  
This went on for two weeks and three days, with looting some undamaged materials such as watches, blankets, couches, as well as stocking up food at Mark's house. The two boys had discovered that some people in black cloaks have been found to be walking around searching for something. Of course, the two males hid themselves, in fear of being killed once discovered. Their search of something went on for six days. They had quit searching three days ago.   
  
However, today, two owls had came by and dropped some parchment mail in front of the two boys. Curious, and looking at each other and stared at the mail in front of them. Harry and Mark picked up their respective mail and stared at the address. Widening in surprise and shock, it read:  
  
_Harry Potter  
8 Privet Drive  
Largest Bedroom_  
  
Harry looked over to Mark, with identical expression on his face. Both nodded, and carefully opened their mail. Harry read the contents.  
  
_Dear Mr. Potter,   
  
Please note that the new School year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross station, platform nine and three-quarters, at eleven o'clock. A list of books for next year is enclosed.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Professor S. Snape  
  
Deputy Headmaster  
_  
"Is this some kind of a joke?" Mark spoke up after a moment's silence. Harry shook his head, trying to understand what the hell was the letter saying.   
  
"I'm not sure, but for some reason, its rung an odd bell…"  
  
"Wait a minute, your wand! That really must mean we're wizards or something…."  
  
"Could be…" replied Harry, frowning at the paper. What was it that rung something deep in his memory? Lately, his dreams had been odd, watching the people in dark cloaks and their masks. He had cast something from the wand at some people, causing them to scream in pain. Other times were when he had spoken his own name.  
  
_Flashback_

_

* * *

"It's your fault that you didn't find Harry Potter! He's been missing for nearly two weeks! Even the general wizarding world doesn't know where he is! Crucio!" He heard loud painful screams and stopped. "Do you have anything else to say?" Harry asked.  
  
"No my lord, no," breathed the person, trying to composure himself.  
  
"Very well, get back in the circle!"

* * *

Flash forward_  
  
"I'm not sure…" Harry said, frowning. "Why would I say my own name though?"   
  
"What're you muttering about?" Mark asked suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing, just trying to figure something out, like my dreams for example… and I wonder why my scar keeps hurting every time I wake up from one of those dreams. It doesn't make any sense!"  
  
"Maybe it's cursed," joked Mark.  
  
"Maybe…" Harry said seriously.  
  
"Oh come off it, it can't be, can it?"  
  
"Well, now that we both know we're wizards, it can be possible you know," Harry said, heaving a sigh.  
  
"I suppose, but where do we find these stuff on the list?"  
  
"I don't know, listen, let's go back to my old house and see if we can find any clues," Harry said, getting up from his chair. Mark followed him out of the house and went over to Harry's house and began to search.   
  
"Hey, look here!" Mark exclaimed after twenty minutes of searching. Harry went down the stairs and into the room what resembled a kitchen. He found Mark standing next to an opened door to what seemed like a cupboard. Harry froze in that spot.  
  
"Wait a minute… I remember something," Harry said slowly.   
  
"Really, what is it?" Mark asked anxiously.  
  
"I-it-Er-well that cupboard used to be my room for ten years…."  
  
"You're joking," Mark said, half teasing but half shocked.  
  
"No I'm not, I do remember that, and… Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon… They hated me; they really hated me…" Harry said quietly, remembering some of the memories flowing through his mind. He sat down on the floor, exhausted at what he had remembered. "Dudley used to have me as a punching bag…."  
  
"No wonder he was so good," scoffed Mark. Harry only nodded and looked at the opened cupboard.  
  
"What'd you find?"  
  
"_This_," he pulled something big and heavy. With a loud thunk, the trunk landed on the floor and Harry stared at it. Mark looked at Harry cautiously and opened the lid of the trunk. Harry looked in and found a broom with a Firebolt imprinted in it, lots of parchments, books and other various of things. Like cloaks, diamond-shape thing, feathers which he assumed, writing material.   
  
"Whoa…" Harry breathed, looking at the stuff.   
  
"Whoa is right, some of this has your name on it, so this must be your stuff."  
  
"Yeah, and I'm surprised that this survived the explosion…."  
  
"You're right, it's odd, perhaps it's because it's got some kind of charm that prevents any damage to the trunk?"  
  
"Perhaps," Harry said slowly. "Well, there might be directions to where ever we need to go and buy the stuff. At least we know where the King Cross is."  
  
Mark nodded, and both shut the lid close and carried the trunk back to Mark's house. That night, the two went through the things in Harry's trunk, trying to find some clues. Harry found some letters addressed to him. He soon learned that there was people named Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, Dumbledore and Ginny wrote to him. He imagined that they were very worried about where he was or if he was still alive. Then through the books, he'd refreshed his memory on spells he can do like locomotion spells, and levitating things.   
  
However, not trusting himself to actually try some magic; out for fear of exploding something up.   
  
"Oh come on Harry, I don't care if you explode anything else up, just try to lift that car," Mark complained. Harry shook his head for twentieth time and Mark whined. "Fine, see if I speak to you today!" he huffed, turning away from Harry. Sighing and took out his wand. Mark spun around, grinning, "I knew you would do it!" Harry nodded dully and spoke.  
  
_ "Locomotor car!"_ he moved the car out of the driveway and onto the street and made the car drive away for one block and stopped. Harry grinned, knowing that he didn't blow anything up. He half-heard the whooping sounds in the background from Mark.   
  
"See! I knew you can do it!" Mark exclaimed, Harry nodded, grinning. Then the two went back inside the house to get something to eat, but moments later, he found an owl flying into the kitchen and dropped a mail in front of Harry. Looking at Mark questionably and picked the mail up carefully. He examined a seal with official looking shape with the words inscribed into it. _'Ministry of Magic'_, Harry opened the mail and it read.  
  
_ Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
Due to the underage magic occurring at your residency ten minutes to five in the afternoon. You will receive a suspension from Hogwarts until you attend the Hearing for your disciplinary decision of to expell you or not. This hearing will be held on August twenty-eight.   
  
Sincerely,  
  
Underage of Sorcery Magical Law_  
  
Harry read the parchment three times, trying to understand what the hell it was saying. A bad feeling grew in his stomach and swallowed the lump in his throat. He looked up at Mark who was looking at him anxiously.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I wasn't supposed to use magic…" Harry said softly, looking back at the paper.  
  
"WHAT!?" he took the paper from Harry to read for himself. "You've got to be kidding me!" he said after a moment of reading the letter. "This is crazy, you had no idea if you were allowed or not! I'll be your witness."  
  
"Yeah… and how am I getting there?" Then he and Mark heard a doorbell ringing inside the house. The two stared at each other, wondering who would ring the bell in this neighborhood. Cautiously, Harry and Mark made way to the door. Harry, being the taller one, looked into the peep-hole and stood horrified. It was those people in cloaks that were trying to find something several days ago. He whispered urgently to Mark.  
  
_"It's them! It's those who were trying to find something!" _Harry said, and Mark widened in fear and looked in the peep-hole himself, who had rung the bell again.   
  
_"What do we do!?"_ Mark asked, and saw that the doorknob was opening. Harry stood back quickly, and Mark followed behind him. Harry drew his wand, unsure of what spell to throw at whoever it was. At the doorsteps were three people, one with black long hair, another with pink spiky hair, and one in the middle with blond shaggy hair with some grey strips.  
  
The blond haired guy spoke, "Hey Harry, watch it, put the wand down! It's us!"  
  
"Who're you?" Harry demanded. The three looked at him surprised.  
  
"What do you mean, who are we? Don't you remember me Harry? Wotcher Harry?" The female pink-haired person asked.  
  
"No I don't, and don't you play games with me! I know it was you three part of the killings on that night!"   
  
"Yeah, don't try anything or we-we'll-"  
  
"Or you'll what?" sneered the black-haired man with long hooked nose.   
  
"Don't you try anything!" said Harry firmly holding his wand out at the three. The blonde haired man frowned at Harry.   
  
"What's wrong with you Harry? Have you forgotten about us?"   
  
"Perhaps," said Harry coolly, watching him carefully.  
  
"Okay, how about we do this, we surrender our wands and let us talk," he said. The black haired guy stared at him like he was crazy.  
  
"Lupin! Are you a fool!?"   
  
"No, we have to have him trust us that we won't hurt him," he replied.   
  
"I think I agree about surrendering your wands, now put it on the table over there," he nodded to the table ten feet away. The three slowly walked to the table, surrendering their wands, with the black-haired reluctantly surrendering his. "Now go sit at the sofa," Harry pointed to the sofa twenty feet away. The three walked to the said seats. He heard some mutterings from the hooked-nose man something like, 'can't believe I'm being ordered by a Potter.'  
  
"Okay, speak," Harry sat opposite of them, with Mark next to him.  
  
"I'm Remus Lupin, this is Nyphmadora Tonks," she shot a glare at Remus, "whom like to be called Tonks by the way. And this is Severus Snape."  
  
Harry and Mark gasped at this. "You're joking!" exclaimed Mark. The three stared at him suspiciously. "I mean, it was him who sent us the Hogwarts letter…."  
  
"Its times like these I wish that mail wasn't on auto mailing lists…" Snape muttered. "At least you'll know who I am in some sense." Harry and Mark nodded.  
  
"Well, we've been searching for you since the nights of killings as you say. Some of us thought you were killed in the house, and er, our spy informed us that Voldemort didn't have you," Remus said.  
  
"Who's Voldemort?" Harry asked.  
  
"Someone who is the darkest Dark Lord of all time, likes to kill people and has his group of people known as Death eaters," Harry gaped again. His memory stirring in his head.   
  
"Wait a minute, then who was that guy in my dreams…?"  
  
"That would be those dreams that you are in Voldemort's mind at the time," sneered Snape.  
  
"You're saying I was in his body?" Harry asked, appalled at the dreams.  
  
"In a sense, yes," he replied coolly. "He was also the person who gave you the scar."  
  
Again, his memory stirred, but more deeply than his dreams. He remembered the flashes of green light and woman screaming. Scene changed and he saw a boy falling after being hit by a green light. His memories came rolling in, the night of the killings; there had been hundreds of green jets of light flying all over the neighborhood from his window. He saw one flying toward him but had hit the shingles, catching on fire.   
  
"Whoa…" Harry said after a while, remembering his memories.   
  
"What?" chorused the four people in the room.  
  
"I... I remember everyone dying by the green light. I remember my mum screaming, then that boy hit by the green light, and the jets of green lights on the killing night…" Harry spoke, and silence followed for good thirty seconds until Remus spoke.  
  
"You remember everything now? About yourself, me, and everyone?"  
  
"No," Harry replied sadly. "But everything's slowly coming back to me…. "  
  
"Well, that's good, and by the way, you should know that everyone in the wizarding world knows your name. You could say that you're… famous…."  
  
Harry groaned at this, "Me? Famous? Whatever for? I don't want everyone to know me!" Snape snorted at this, but Tonks and Remus glared at him.  
  
"Well, at least you still have the same attitude about the fame part, well, you remember when your mum died? Well, it was after she died, and Voldemort tried to kill you with the killing curse, but you're the only person to survive the curse. Thus, giving you the 'famous' scar."  
  
"I see… so I'm the only one who survived the killing curse?" Remus nodded in confirmation. "Hmm, well, that's taken quite a lot out of me. Now, I suppose you know where to shop for school supplies?"   
  
"Oh yes we do, we can do that tomorrow."  
  
"Okay, well then, good night," Harry got up, expecting them to leave the house. When they didn't, Harry arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Aren't you going to leave?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, I thought we were going to take you back to… er the Headquarters…" Remus said slowly.  
  
"No thanks," Harry replied, still not trusting the three. "Sorry, but I don't trust you three just yet, you could just be acting and try to take me or whatever. Now, good night," he pointed, indirectly, to the front door. The three caught his signal and reluctantly got up from the sofa and left the house. Harry shut the door lightly and went up the stairs to sleep.  
  
The next morning arrived, casting sun rays onto the black-haired boy with brilliant green eyes. Shifting in his sleep, turning his face away from the annoying sun beams. With a sudden jolt, Harry sat up, remembering the events from last night. Cautiously, he got out of his bed, clutching his wand in his pocket.   
  
He went downstairs into the kitchen and found himself not alone in Mark's company. Remus, Severus, and Tonks were there. In addition, along with another two people in the room. One with black hair tightly pulled up into a bun her hat in her left hand. The other male had short black hair. Harry looked over to Mark, narrowing his eye slits..  
  
_"Why did you let them in?" _  
  
_"I tried not to!"_ He whispered back nervously. _"They said they would tie me up if I prevent them from getting in the house!"_ Harry nodded, understanding what he was saying.  
  
_How dare they use threats!'_Harry thought angrily. "You, should have not used threats! Get out of this house!"   
  
"No," said the aged woman. Harry growled at this.   
  
"Well, if you wanted to talk to us, you could have done so peacefully! Now get out and come back later tonight if you wish," Harry snapped. The other adults widened at Harry's behavior, most of all, the unknown black-hair male.   
  
"Harry! I didn't want to believe this when they said you don't remember us, but you really have!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Boo-hoo, should I be sorry?" asked Harry sarcastically. "And who're you two?"  
  
"I'm Sirius, your godfather…" he answered. Harry rose an eyebrow. Last night before the group showed up, he saw briefly through a photo album and letters from him. Unfortunately, the pictures and letters did nothing to stir in his memory.   
  
"Oh…. Yeah, I saw you in one of the pictures in the album. I suppose you're right. Okay I'll give a test. Who gave me my Firebolt?" Harry asked, remembering one of the letters addressed to Harry.  
  
"I did," Sirius said. Harry grinned, and slowly put down the wand. 


	2. Discovering Idenity

_Chapter 2  
  
Discovering Identity_

* * *

"Alright, I believe you, so what do you want to say?" Harry asked, sitting down, giving the signal to Mark to sit down as well. The adults glanced at each other rather nervously, except for Snape. "And I believe that the old woman didn't introduce herself."  
  
The adults gaped at him for using the descriptions of the aged woman. However, the woman stared at him sternly, seemingly to try and come up with something to reprimand him for it but dropped it.  
  
"I'm Minerva McGonagall," she replied. "Now, down to business, I'm sure they told you that we have been searching for you for quite sometime. We wish to take you two back to the Headquarters."  
  
"And where is this Headquarters at?" Harry asked.  
  
"Somewhere in London, that's all I'm saying I'm afraid. We may have someone hearing us at this moment. You know, Death Eaters," McGonagall replied, Harry nodded.  
  
"So, when do we go, and how are we getting there?"   
  
"Soon as possible, and we'll be using a portkey," Remus spoke up for Minerva.  
  
"Alright, just let us pack first," Harry said, getting up, and Mark followed suit. Once the two males were upstairs, Mark spoke up.  
  
"Can we really trust them?"   
  
"Yeah, Sirius answered my question without hesitation. I'm sure we can, looks like they're the answers to my memory. Maybe they can even fix my amnesia. Well, I hope so," said Harry, packing his stuff into the trunk. "It's been a long day."  
  
"No kidding, with that Hogwarts mail, then finding your trunk, looking at your stuff and," Mark went on.  
  
"I get the point, now just pack," Harry cut him off wearily.  
  
"Fine, sheesh, don't take it out on me," Mark muttered putting his socks into a duffel bag.   
  
"Sorry," then the two packed the rest of their stuff and dragged down the stairs back into the room. "We're ready."  
  
"Good, I'm glad you didn't dandled," Severus Snape said coolly. Harry shrugged at him.  
  
"What's the point anyhow?" Harry met with silence. "Can we go now?"   
  
"Yes, yes, here's the portkey," Minerva McGonagall said, taking an old newspaper off the table. "Everyone gather around and touch this piece of paper."   
  
Severus, Remus, Sirius, Minerva, Tonks, Harry, and Mark touched the piece of parchment along with their trunk and the bag.   
  
"Three, two, one," McGonagall said, and then he felt something like a hook at his navel, pulling him forward. The colors around him swirled about, and wind blowing in his hair and whisperings of willows blowing in his ears. Suddenly as it began, his knees buckled forward and collided into Mark who didn't have a graceful landing.   
  
"Urgh!" Harry grunted. "Why do I have a feeling this had happened before?"  
  
"It did," spoke Remus, Sirius and Severus.   
  
"Ah, no wonder," Harry said, standing up from the floor, brushing himself. "Well, is anyone going to help me with my memory?" The adults looked at each other.  
  
"Actually, we don't know, there isn't something that solves amnesia cases like yours. If we did, then that Lockhart bloke would've been better ages ago," said Remus.   
  
"I see," Harry said softly, not bothering to ask who Lockhart was. "Well, I'll be needing all the help I can get anyhow."  
  
Remus nodded, but Sirius spoke next. "I'm hungry, can we bug Molly for some food?"   
  
"Oi Sirius," Tonks laughed. "Now that you mentioned, I'm hungry too."  
  
"Well, I am no longer of any use, I'll be going," Snape said, turning to leave with his cloak swishing behind him. Sirius shook his head.  
  
"Typical, anyways, want something to eat Harry?"   
  
"No thanks," Harry refused politely. Sure, he knew who Sirius was, but he was still cautious. Unsure of his actions and behaviors. He didn't even know how Sirius usually behaved and whatnot.  
  
"Alright, so you want to get settled in? I'm sure Ron and Hermione will be very happy to see you."  
  
"Ron and Hermione?" Harry repeated, remembering the pictures and the letters. Now those people he can actually trust. However, he was still cautious of how they acted as well.   
  
"Yeah, they're, well, your best mates I guess," said Sirius cautiously.   
  
"Yeah, I went through some of my letters and the pictures. So where are they?"   
  
"Sirius, you go lead him to the rooms, I'll help Molly with the lunch," Remus said going into the kitchen. Sirius huffed for not being able to sneak in some food and shrugged.  
  
"Fine, follow me, _Locomotor trunk."_ Sirius moved the trunk up the stairs and lead Harry and Mark up the stairs for two floors and past several doors and Sirius stopped at a door. "Well, this'll be your rooms for the rest of the holidays."  
  
Harry nodded his thanks and opened the door slowly and heard some soft murmuring and stopped talking when the door creaked halfway. He saw Ron, Hermione, and a red-haired girl. "Er-Hello.."  
  
"HARRY!" shouted the three people in front of him and Harry winced at the volume of their voices.  
  
"Oh Harry!" Hermione fell into Harry's embraced and hugged him tightly. "Oh I was so worried about you! We didn't know if you were alive or not!" sobbed Hermione.  
  
"Uh-huh, air Hermione, air…" Harry gulped for air, and Hermione promptly let go of him.  
  
"Harry mate, you're alive!" Ron grinned.  
  
"Yeah, 'course I am… and who are you?" he asked, nodding towards the red-haired girl.  
  
"You don't know who she is?" Ron asked incredulously.  
  
"Well, you could say that I have this amnesia. It was only yesterday that I found my trunk and knew who you two are."  
  
"Oh my god Harry!" Hermione gaped at him.  
  
"Yeah well, who're you?"  
  
"I'm Ginny, Ron's sister, can't you remember me?" she asked..   
  
"No, not at all, not since before the, well, I'm sure you all know what happened that night… And at least your name was along my letters in the trunk."  
  
The three looked at each other anxiously and nervously until Hermione spoke up. "What do you remember?"  
  
"How my mum died, that boy being hit by that green light, the attacks, though it took me about two weeks to actually remember anything about that night. I also remembered how my relatives treated me when Mark," he pointed to the younger boy, who, everyone had finally noticed. "Found my trunk in the cupboard. Therefore, I guess all I need is something to ring some bell in my memory. But sometimes it seems that it won't work… like the letters and the photo albums."  
  
"Lunch's ready!" hollered a woman's voice. The teenagers left the room, eagerly waiting to eat something.  
  
"And how did you meet each other, Mark? Harry?" Hermione asked, curious.  
  
"Well, I was out for two days after the attacks, and I went to explore the neighborhood. You can imagine that we found each other at one point," Harry replied, Mark nodded in confirmation.  
  
"I thought he was one of those killers, but turns out he wasn't. Imagine, I'm a wizard myself too!" Mark exclaimed, Harry grinned  
  
"You were out for two day!?" Hermione asked shocked.  
  
"Well, seeing that he does have the tendency to be out for ages, it shouldn't be a surprise Hermione," Ron muttered.  
  
"Oh yeah, well I suppose that's true, but still, I can't believe you have to go to the hearing again for the underage magic! I'm so glad we have a new Minister of Magic," said Hermione.   
  
"New Minister?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh Harry, if you knew, everything's had changed ever since that night and even before. Like bailing you out of Azkaban."  
  
"Yeah, horrible place that is, you couldn't even stay conscious for thirty seconds. Those damned dementors, even though most of them had already left to Voldemort," Ron shivered, but Hermione smiled at Ron.  
  
"At least you're starting to use his name lately Ron," Hermione smiled softly but frowned again. "Is there anything else you remember?" Harry shook his head no. Then the group finally traipsed into the dining room and found Molly setting the table. Humming happily as she set the forks down next to the plates and looked up at the group.  
  
"Harry!" she exclaimed, running to him and tried to enveloped him in a tight hug, but. Harry to pull away from her. Whom she had frowned at him. "I'm glad you're alive, but not in the condition I want you to be in!" she tutted. "Well, do eat Harry!"  
  
"No thanks, I'll just-" Harry began.  
  
"Oh no you don't, you've got to eat something!" she demanded.  
  
"No thanks," Harry said more firmly this time. "I don't trust anyone here except Mark thank you very much," Harry said coolly. He saw the disappointment and shock on everyone's faces except Mark's.  
  
"Oh fine, why don't you make your own food then?" she asked, pleading for him to at least eat something. Nevertheless, Harry shook his head no.  
  
"I just need to get my memory back and I'll see who I can trust and whom I can't, in the meantime, I'll get the food for myself," with that, Harry left the dining room. He went upstairs and into a random room, which seems to be a Sitting room. He sat down in one of the sofas near the fireplace. He heard footsteps nearing him and looked who entered the room. He saw that Mark had also followed him.  
  
"I agree with you Harry, on every point about the trust part. Funny, when I first met you, I didn't trust you at all, but, heh, I guess I do now," he paused. "For some reason, I look up to you as my brother."  
  
Harry chuckled, shaking his head softly. "What day is it?"  
  
"August 24 and its Saturday," Mark answered.  
  
"Ah, four days before my stupid hearing then" Harry muttered. Mark sat down next to him, watching the fire emitting its warmth. "What do you think of the people here?"  
  
"Well, they all seem good, but it could be an act," Mark offered his opinion, which Harry nodded in agreement.   
  
"We'll have to watch out for any slips and see if they are truly good and on our side," said Harry, picking up a quill and doodled on a piece of parchment. They talked for few minutes about what happened for the past few weeks, what the people's intentions were and the talking fell into silence. Flames throwing around golden shadows about the room. Then he heard a knock at the door and Harry looked over to Mark who shrugged.  
  
"Who's there?" Harry asked.  
  
"It's me Ron and Hermione's here too," answered the voice.  
  
"Oh, well, c'mon in then," Harry instinctively stuck his hand into his pocket where the wand is. The door opened and revealed the two people at the doorway and shakily walked into the room and sat opposite sofa from theirs. "What's up?"  
  
"Oh, we just wanted to help you getting your memory back," Hermione began. Harry nodded, letting her continue. "I suppose we can start with the first train ride to Hogwarts you had."  
  
"Yeah, when you came to the Platform nine and three-quarters, you came to my mum, asking for help on how to get through. So, she did and then later on the train, I came to your compart-"  
  
"Wait a minute," Harry interrupted, "I think I remember that, yeah I do!" Then the memories on the train ride to Hogwarts came back to him. "I remember when Hermione came to our compartment looking for Neville's toad."  
  
"That's right!" Hermione said excitedly, beaming at him and glad at the success happening already. "Okay, do you remember our first year at Hogwarts?" Harry shook his head no, and she frowned. Ron began to tell about Professor Quirrell, Professor Snape and all the teachers, and what Hogwarts looked like. Then he told about the broom flying lessons.   
  
"Hold on, Draco Malfoy did that? Wait, hang on," Harry bit his bottom lip, remembering the flying lessons and how Malfoy had acted. "Didn't I get on Quidditch team because of him?"  
  
"Yeah mate, I wonder why you won't remember any of the professors or about Hogwarts but the flying lessons?" Ron asked, wondering.  
  
"I suppose I just need to remember the experiences I had," theorized Harry.  
  
"Perhaps, I say we stick to what happened to him," Hermione said and talked of Fluffy, detentions with Snape, Norbert, working in the Library for Nicholas Flammel. All those memories, which Harry had remembered bits of it. "What we need, is something to trigger all of your memories back to normal, it's exhausting to tell you everything so far. It's taken us two hours already!"  
  
"Well, better than no memories at all," Harry said coolly which caused a hurt look on Hermione's. "So, continue?"  
  
"Oh yes, well, we found out about the Philosopher's stone-"  
  
"Philosopher's stone?" Harry interrupted again, and again his memories came rushing forward. But this time, his entire first year was remembered. "Augh.." Harry lied down on the sofa, being exhausted from the memories rushing all at once especially at a greater magnitude this time.  
  
"Harry, you okay?" Ron asked worriedly.  
  
"Y-yuh, just tired, I remember my first year now. I just need to rest a bit, it's exhausting you know," Harry said. He closed his eyes, looking at each memory he had of his first year. The Hogwarts letter, Hagrid, Norbert, lessons in Potions, Malfoy. The stone, Mirror of Erised, Nicholas, the Forbidden Forest, Voldemort, the third floor chambers leading to Fluffy, devil snare, the flying keys, trolls, chess, potions and finally the mirror again. He remembered how shocked he was to see none other than Professor Quirrell. He slowly sat up from his so-called rest.   
  
"I-I'll be right back," Harry muttered, standing up and left the room to the rooms he was staying at. He looked through the trunk for the photo album. Then a black book fell out of the trunk and Harry caught it before it hit the floor. Curious, he tried opening the book but wouldn't budge. He saw his name on the book, and that it was from Sirius. Standing up again and went downstairs to find Sirius.   
  
"Sirius?" Harry asked, and he found him sitting at the sofa with Remus.  
  
"Yes?" he replied curious.  
  
"Uh, what's… this book?"   
  
"Oh that! It's a journal I gave you few months ago, you said something about writing poems in there,"  
  
"You mean I do _poetry_ -" The book fell open and Sirius laughed.  
  
"That was your password!?" Sirius laughed even harder and rolled on the floor. "I should have guessed!" Harry had to laugh at himself, coming up with that password. Now really, him, writing poems?   
  
"Well, thanks Sirius, I'll be sure to change the password," with that, Harry went upstairs to read the contents. Once he sat down and read the contents. He was surprised with himself of what he wrote. He certainly seems to write some of the feelings down. He shrugged, and tried writing a poem for himself. He took out the quill and ink. Then he wrote on a new page of the journal.  
  
_August 24  
  
So, I guess I'm the only one here  
With no idea of who I really am  
I have no clue  
Sure, I remember some now  
Still, it's not enough  
Who is Sirius?  
Oh what'll I do about the rest of people  
Why do I sense a big change around here?  
I sense sorrow in this house  
You could say that it's driving me crazy  
When will I remember  
Remember everything about my life?  
Why have I forgotten?  
Is there something in the explosion that happened  
Or something deeper than that  
Trying to forget something dreadful?  
If that's true, then I don't want to remember  
I'm the only one here . . . alone  
Unsure of whom to trust._

He paused his quill, reading his poem and frustrated at himself for it. He tore the page out and shred it into pieces and threw into the garbage, and knowing that there is a repairing spell He then created a fire with a match and threw it into the dustbin. He then watched the flames engulfing in the small space and felt its warmth. He heard the door opening and someone shrieked.  
  
"Harry! What're you doing!?" Hermione yelled, pouring water into the dustbin from a cup off a nearby table.  
  
"Burning evidences, what else?" Harry replied casually.  
  
"What evidence?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"A poem I wrote," he said with a shrug.  
  
"Oh… well you shouldn't have done that," she reprimanded him.  
  
"Don't you tell me what to do Hermione, I may remember my first year, I still don't trust you. What year am I going into anyways?"  
  
"Our sixth," she replied.  
  
"Well, exactly, I don't know what happened in the last four years, things might have changed since the first year," he reasoned.  
  
"Oh, well, I suppose that would make sense," she said sadly. "Don't you worry, there's absolutely no reason you can't trust us, you wait and see."  
  
"I suppose," said Harry, closing his journal. "Do you mind?"  
  
"What?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Leave the room so I can change the password so Sirius won't read what I've wrote," said Harry with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"Oh! Oh, sure," Hermione said, leaving the room with door closing behind her. Harry pointed his wand at the book, remembering exactly how he had gotten his journal and giving the password. He inaudibly spoke his new password.   
  
"_Yh Wdn Amo Hwtsu Rt_," since he had remembered the mirror of Erised. It seems only fitting to say the words backwards, with some spaces. (Translation: Trust whom and why) Satisfied that no one would be able to crack his password; he tucked away his journal for now and went downstairs to see what everyone is up to.   
  
"Hey Harry, want to play some chess?" Ron asked, shifting slightly.  
  
"Sure Ron," Harry replied, and the two went to play the chess game for about half an hour. When the game finally end with Harry winning the chess game.  
  
"Bloody hell! You never beat me before!" Ron exclaimed, and Harry smirked.  
  
"Well, you had to lose someday," Harry said chuckling. "So, who's the new Minister of Magic I keep hearing about?' Ron grinned at the question and beamed.  
  
"My dad is."  
  
"You're joking!" laughed Harry, remembering the trip to Burrow before his second year. He remembered Dobby, and the second year. The troubles with people being petrified, and discovering that it was Basilisk all along.   
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Ugh, I re-remembered my second year," he leaned back, sorting his memories out. "I slayed the Basilisk?"   
  
"Yeah mate, wow, you're remembering everything faster now Harry! Bloody hell, at this rate, you'll remember everything by the time you have to go for the hearing," Ron said.  
  
"Augh Ron, do you have to remind me of that?" complained Harry, but still glad that so far, in his second year that he and his two friends are still best mates. "Mmm, for some reason, the memory about me being a parseltounge, I want a snake," Ron's eyes bulged out at his announcement.  
  
"Harry, are you nuts!? We can't have snakes, let alone in Gryffindor tower!"  
  
"Oh c'mon, at least let me put my '_gift_' to a use," Harry rolled his eyes at his friend.  
  
"B-but mate, I don't want to see you using the gift, its considered a dark gift!"  
  
"Ron, do you see me doing dark magic?" Harry asked.  
  
"Er-the thing is, you already did…" Ron said nervously.   
  
"I-I used dark magic? Wait, is that _why_ I was sent to, this Azkaban place?"  
  
"Yeah, wizarding prison," Ron filled in the details.   
  
"Oh shit, I did, didn't I?" He vaguely remembered the feelings, horrible feelings. The ones he couldn't shake off of and somehow stuck with him to this day. "No wonder, I feel like shit."  
  
"No shit sherlock, you don't last long with dementors around. God knows how you managed to stay sane. Back in our third year, we had dementors guarding Hogwarts because, well, at the time, we all thought Sirius was a convict. You see, he escaped the prison, first time anyone did actually. Anyways, when the first one came near you, you were completely knocked out. It was scary mate," Ron said with a slight shiver.  
  
"Damn Ron, are you going to give back all of my memories tonight or what!?"  
  
"You just remembered your third have you?" Ron asked sheepishly.  
  
"Yes Ron! I want to take this slow! Ah well, like it matter, at least this one doesn't have too much mental energy as the last two…" Then Harry groaned, leaning forward, rubbing his temples. "Ah bloody great, I have one hell of a headache now…" he heard Ron getting up from his seat and left. A moment later, he heard three pairs of footsteps coming into the room.  
  
"Harry, you okay?" he recognized the voice as Remus.  
  
"Do I look it?" Harry replied sarcastically, still rubbing his temples.  
  
"No, I say you don't, here, this is a potion to get rid of your headaches," Remus set the goblet on the table in front of Harry. He slowly looked up, staring at the supposed drink and stared suspiciously at Remus but he looked genuine. Heaving a sigh, he picked the goblet up and drank the contents down, willing himself not to spurt out any of it for it's foul taste.  
  
"Er-I thought you were going to argue about drink that…" Ron asked curious.  
  
"I would if I hadn't remembered my third year now would I?"  
  
"Oh, so you made some progress at last!" Sirius exclaimed. "Though you do know that I'm innocent right..? Everything's changed since third year you know."  
  
"I'm aware of that, but yeah I do know you're innocent. Now however, if I didn't remember the last bits of the memory, I'd kill you now."   
  
The three laughed quite nervously, looking at each other, and Harry glanced at them suspiciously.   
  
"Why do you have to act so nervous around me? There's no reason for you to be," Harry said curtly.  
  
"It's just that you're so," Ron began.  
  
"Sarcastic and distrusting, you're never like this before Harry, we're unsure of how you would act since you don't remember much," Remus said hesitantly.  
  
"Really? So, I'm a different person than you once knew?" Harry asked, arching an eyebrow. Then he remembered his first, second, and third years. How '_nice_' he had acted towards his friends. "Mm, I suppose you're right, comparing with my first three years at Hogwarts."  
  
"Yeah, you see mate?" Ron agreed.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry, but I think I'll keep this up until I remember everything," he said, getting up from his seat. Glad that his headache had gone already and went to the kitchen to find himself some butterbeer. i'At least this one isn't tampered'/I He opened his drink and drank the contents, feeling at once warmed up in the insides. The other three followed into the kitchen and stood there, unsure what to say.  
  
"Well, if you want to sit, then sit, if you want to talk. Well, talk," said Harry, feeling too watched.   
  
"It's just that, you're _drinking_," Ron said.  
  
"Oh, come on, I know this one wasn't tampered with. So chill," he said, drinking the rest of the contents. Ron stared at him with an odd look on his face. "What?"  
  
"Why do you have some American accent?"  
  
"I dunno, Mark's?" Harry shrugged.   
  
"What's his last name anyways?" Remus asked.  
  
"Evans, Mark Evans," Harry replied, wiping his mouth with the sleeves of his shirt. Sirius, Remus and Ron gaped at him. "Alright, what is it this time?"  
  
"Are you sure it's Evans?" Remus asking for confirmation.  
  
"Yeah, do you need some help with your hearing?"   
  
"You've got to be kidding," Sirius said slowly, and turned around and ran up the stairs. Harry stared after him, confused.  
  
"Do you know someone with Evans? Or do you actually know Mark?" Harry asked after a tensed silence.   
  
"Yes, and it was your mother, Lily Evans, perhaps it might be a coincidence"  
  
"M-my mum?" Harry asked, widening his eyes. Then the three heard two pairs of foot steps coming back into the kitchen and appeared at the door. Mark, with confused look on his face, along with anxious look on Sirius'.   
  
"W-well, I think we need Snape to get in here, and perform a small test." Sirius said.  
  
"Why? What test?" Mark asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.  
  
"There's a chance of having you two being related, seeing that Harry's mother was L-Lily Evans," Remus explained. Then a dawning comprehension appeared on Mark's face. Sirius left the room again, assuming that he had gone to get Snape.   
  
"Wow, it would be so cool if he's actually my brother!"  
  
"There's no chance of that, it's impossible. Harry was only a year old when his parents died," said Remus sadly.  
  
"Oh, sorry,"  
  
"It's okay Mark, you didn't know," Harry assured him. Nevertheless, the idea of having someone related to him. "Wait, are my relatives, alive?"  
  
"If you mean Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley. I'm sorry to say but they all died. It's possible that Mark might be your only relative. That is, if Mark doesn't have any either."  
  
"No I don't, my parents died in the killings," Mark confirmed.  
  
"Oh, that must've been terrible," said Remus.  
  
"Yeah, try having to watch two of your parents dying before you… it. It was bad," struggled Mark. "I-I'm sure they're somewhere happy together, Life goes on doesn't it?"  
  
"Yes, 'accept past as past, don't discard or deny it' (from Tuesdays with Morrie, by Mitch Albom)," Remus said quietly. The four stood there in silence, daring not to break the air formation of bond between each male. Then Sirius came back into the kitchen with Snape following, with a sour look on his face.  
  
"So, you want to see if Evans and Potter are related?" Everyone in the room nodded. "I see, well, I'll tell this much, this potion is only related by blood. So if you two are related by name, well, you'd know. Now I need a drop of your blood, each."  
  
The two looked at each other nervously. Purposely drawing out blood for a potion? Then it hit Harry, his fourth year of Hogwarts rushing forward.  
  
"Oh not again," Harry groaned, sitting down in his chair, rubbing his temples. "Oh god th-that was Cedric?" he asked to no one in particular. He felt small tears filling to the brim of his eyes. He soon felt really shaky, remembering the rebirth of Voldemort, Wormtail cutting his hand off. He let out a low whimper and fell to the floor convulsing at the memory of having Cruciatus Curse thrown at him.  
  
Harry heard someone saying his name, but it felt so far away. He wasn't sure where he was anymore, all he was trapped within his own mind, his memory in the graveyard replaying repeatedly. There was no escape he knew, the duel with the Dark Lord, the ghost figures coming out of his wand. The request Cedric had given him. The memory had replayed at least three times already, but he soon heard his name being called again.   
  
"_Har-ry, Harry_," the voice was so small, so soft. "_Harry_," The voice grew louder, the darkness fading.. "Harry! _Wake up_!" He knew the voice, but who did it belong to?  
  
"HARRY! HARRY GET UP!" His scar was burning so badly now that he realized. "Harry, I know you're awake, wake up," he felt hands shaking him to wake up. Harry let out a groan, and the shaking stopped.  
  
"Ugh… wh-what happened?"  
  
"I don't know, you tell us," he said.  
  
"Well, I-my memory back in the graveyard, it was replaying so many times I-"  
  
"Hush, it's okay Harry, you're not back at the graveyard anymore," said the same voice, whom Harry knew who belonged to, Remus. "We got your blood and Mark's for the potion and…."  
  
"Are we related?" Harry asked anxiously. He saw a faint smile appearing on premature aged face.  
  
"Yes Harry, third or fourth cousins at least."  
  
"Oh, wow," Harry said. "Augh, damn memories, I need to sleep,"   
  
"Yeah, you've been convulsing for past forty-five minutes. It's a no wonder that you're tired from all that energy you have expended. C'mon, I'll get you to your bed," Remus said, helping Harry up from the floor. "It's been a long day indeed,."  
  
"You mean it's still today?" Harry asked in wonderment. It had felt like a week dragged on forever.   
  
'Yes Harry, it's still August 24th. Long day I bet," Harry was led into his rooms and fell on to the bed, asleep even before his head hit the pillows. 


	3. Ministry Hearing

_Chapter 3  
  
Ministry Hearing

* * *

_  
The next morning, Harry stumbled out of his bed, answering to the wake up call by Ron for breakfast. He glared over to Mark's bed and found it empty. Grumbling to himself, he went down stairs to the kitchen to get something to eat. He quietly sat down in the nearest chair by the door and found Molly making breakfast and sending it over to the table. Next to Harry sat Mark, and on the other side of him was Remus, who was reading the Daily Prophet. Harry leaned forward a little, feeling a headache coming on.  
  
"You alright, Harry?" Mark asked, concerned for his only living distant relative. Though, Harry mumbled something about 'fine', Remus automatically set the goblet of some potion in front of Harry. The green-eyed boy looked at Remus suspiciously.  
  
"I knew that you would get more headaches like that, so it's best to give you some potion for it. Though don't get too dependent on it."  
  
"Thanks," Harry rose the cup to his lips, drank, and instantly his headache disappeared. "Ah.. now I could use some food."  
  
"Really?" Mark asked.  
  
"Yeah, I see no point to not trust them anymore after.. after, eh, you know, last night."  
  
"Oh, yeah, okay," Mark responded slowly.  
  
"Yeah, now all I need is something to trigger my memories of the last year of my life," joked Harry. At this, Ron, Hermione, Remus, Mrs. Weasley, Sirius and Tonks looked up at him warily. "What? Is the last year of my life that bad? Or are you not all _trustworthy_ anymore?" He asked with a hint of sarcasm, and bit of suspicion.  
  
"No, not that we aren't trustworthy anymore, but it's, well, you could say you've had the worst year yet."  
  
"Oh, if that's true, then I won't bother. I had a feeling somehow, that I don't want to remember my last year at Hogwarts. I-I just do," Harry picked at the eggs, not eating his breakfast yet.   
  
"Well, I think we all can understand that. Though it would help if you knew when you get back to Hogwarts," Remus said, eating his bacon.  
  
"The rumors about you will go like wildfire, Harry," said Hermione.  
  
"Oh… well, that sucks," muttered Harry, pushing his plateful of food away from him. Molly Weasley huffed, but didn't say anything about Harry not eating. Harry got up from his chair and left the dining room.   
  
_'Nothing in my life ever agrees with me,'_ Harry thought darkly, angry at the world. _'I suppose they are right, after all, I'm famous. Screw that… If sixth year is going to be bad, I'm going to bloody go into hiding by Christmas time. Damn you, Voldemort!'_ Suddenly his scar seared with pain. "Waugh!" his knees buckled, keeling over and curling up into a ball. He tried to will his pain away, but failed. He couldn't see anything but red and orange from the fireplace.   
  
The pain felt so intense, he just wanted to die. Then images flickered before his eyes. He stood before a semi-circle of dark cloaks with white masks. One was kneeling on the floor two meters away from him, and two meters away from the semi-circle.  
  
"How dare you give me false information!" he hissed at the person in front of him. "Don't you tell me that Harry Potter has amnesia! How do I know you're telling the truth?"  
  
"My lord, I can show you in my pensieve, I am indeed, telling the truth. However, his memory recovering is progressing quickly."  
  
"Mmm, Fudge! Go get him a Pensieve!" He saw the porky man trying not to do what he says. "Fudge, Fudge, do you want to die today?"  
  
"No, my lord!" Answered ex-Minister Cornelius Fudge.  
  
"Then, get him one!" Harry barked at him, and then saw him scrambling off to find one. Ten seconds later, he came back with the Pensieve. "Good, now give that to our dear Severus Snape. I would perform the Legillmency, but he's far too skilled. Not that I'm complaining," he crackled. Then Harry saw Snape drawing out a specific memory into the bowl in front of him. He then prodded at the surface and drew out the figure into the air.   
  
It showed himself, Harry Potter, the first impression when they tried to retrieve Harry from Surrey. The way he had acted in front of the three people he supposedly knew so well. Then Snape drew out another figure, Remus Lupin, talking about the possibility of Harry having amnesia. Then the figure went back into the bowl, with Snape retrieving his memory back into his head.  
  
"Mm, indeed, you are telling the truth, I'm proud of having you as our spy for the Order," he crackled again, and rose his wand and pointed at Fudge who froze with fear. _"Crucio!"_ Then the pain in his head seared again and hearing the laughter ringing in his ears, felt a hand shaking his shoulder to wake him up.  
  
"Harry, wake up!"  
  
"Ah, I'm up, stop!" Harry doubled over, pressing against his painful scar with his right hand.  
  
"Sorry mate, but, what happened? Is it Voldemort, or did you remember something else?" Ron asked worriedly.  
  
"Vo-Voldemort, wait, where's Remus? Sirius, there's something I need to tell th-wait, why am I going to them anyhow!?"  
  
"Because that's what you usually do," Ron said slowly. "They're coming here soon with a potion."  
  
"Ah bloody hell, I don't need something for my head! I don't have a hea-" Remus and Sirius came into the room, holding a cup of potion. "I don't need it Remus, I don't have a headache. I saw Voldemort," Harry hesitated. "There's something you should know about Snape! He's a spy!"  
  
"We know Harry, he's a triple agent, but he's for the light side, don't worry Harry," assured Remus.   
  
"How do you really know? He's told Voldemort that I have this, you know, this amnesia!"  
  
"Of course he did, we have to sacrifice some of our knowledge to the Dark Side. But nothing too valuable, if you understand," Sirius explained.  
  
"Oh, I suppose so," he said quietly, thinking about the meeting. "And who's Fudge? Wait, you don't mean--! THE Minister of Magic? Well, ex-Minister."  
  
"Oh, he died a few weeks ago Harry," Remus said.  
  
"But he's not dead! He's still alive, I saw him at the meeting," said Harry. "That must mean that Snape's really not on our side!"  
  
"Now really?" Remus asked, surprised. "That's… a twist, I can certainly see him as a Death Eater. Sad to know though, But that doesn't make any sense with Severus."  
  
"We'll let him give his report about his meeting and see if he mentions Fudge being alive, then we'll know that he only found out today. If not, well, we'll bring it to his attention. If he's found guilty," Sirius made a gesture of slitting his throat.   
  
"I suppose, this would really be a test of his true position, wouldn't it?" Harry asked, and the other three nodded. "So, when's our meeting?"  
  
"Tonight but-" Remus replied, but got cut off by Sirius.  
  
"Moony, he WILL join us," he glared softly at Lupin, who sighed.  
  
"But Molly won't be happy-"  
  
"What am I not going to be happy about?" barged in Mrs. Weasley with a stern look on her face.  
  
"Deciding whether or not to let Harry in on the meetings," Sirius replied and looked back to Remus. "He's handled much more than any of us, he's got every right to attend!"  
  
"I disagree, he shouldn't be in the meetings!"  
  
"Fine, if this is going to cause so much trouble, I won't come at all. In fact, that way Snape won't have to hesitate in front of me," Harry said, tired of the bickerings. "And it's only after breakfast? Why does each day keep getting longer and longer? Mrs. Weasley, can I at least go shopping for supplies today?"  
  
"Oh, I don't see why not, though you need to have at least three guards with you to Diagon Alley," Harry groaned. "It's for your own good Harry! Now get ready to go in an hour," she left the room and silence fell on the group.   
  
"Well," Harry spoke up after a moment. "I guess I should get ready to go to Diagon Alley," with that, he also left and went up the stairs to his room. He got out of his Pj's and put on his muggle clothes. Then he tried to brush his hair flat, but failed ever so miserably.   
  
"It's_ never_ going to be flat dear," breathed the mirror.   
  
"Ah, whatever," Harry muttered, setting down his comb on the dresser, went downstairs again and found Hermione, Ron, Mark, Remus, Sirius, and Tonks in their traveling cloaks..   
  
"Sirius, er, I thought you had to stay in hiding."  
  
"No, I was-" then the other people shushed him for fear of bringing up memories.  
  
"Oh, I suppose you were cleared, then? I guess that's all I need to know, then, so, we're ready?" The others shifted their glances at each other, waiting for Harry to go into another fits. But when Harry didn't, Ron spoke up.  
  
"Yeah, just waiting for mum to set us off," Ron replied. Then Molly Weasley came into the room with a pot of floo powder.   
  
"All right, dears? Now take the pinch of the powder and say 'Diagon alley' clearly and you should be fine. Remus, you first," Mrs. Weasley instructed. Harry vaguely remembered his first trip using floo powder. He shivered at the memory, shaking his head. One by one, each went through the Floo Network. Remus, then Tonks, Harry, Sirius, Hermione, Mark, and Ron brought up the rear. Molly Weasley stayed behind to look after Grimmauld place.   
  
Harry landed in the Leaky Cauldron pub's grate. Everyone set out to Diagon Alley and went up the white stone stairs into Gringrotts. Harry had to get some money to get a new wardrobe, sets of books, and to replenish his potion ingredients stash. After two hours of shopping, Harry getting books about Animagi, defensive magic, and then sneaking off into Knockturn alley with Mark to get a Dark Arts book. Harry only wished to learn more about it to know what he was getting himself into. When they came back out into Diagon Alley and found 'his' guards searching for him, they scolded him for straying.  
  
"Sorry, sheesh, I didn't want to be watched all the damn time, you know!"   
  
"But something could have happened, Harry," Remus justified, heaving a sigh. "At least, you're here, safe, and, now, where did you go?"  
  
"Do I have to tell you?"   
  
"Yes!" chorused the three people.  
  
"If Harry doesn't tell, I'll tell, we went into-"  
  
"Mark!" Harry yelled, glaring at him.  
  
"Fine, you do it, then," Mark glared back.   
  
"I don't get you, you were on my side about the trust part!"  
  
"Ah, so it's the trust part, huh?" Sirius asked. "What about that Firebolt question you had me answer?"  
  
"I-That-Er-That doesn't-"Harry stammered. "Fine, we went into Knockturn Alley!"  
  
"What!?" yelped Remus. Tonks widened her eyes, and Sirius gaped at him. "What for!? You're lucky you're _even alive!"_  
  
'I'm not that stupid, you know, we had our faces covered the whole time. Not that suspicious in that Alley. Anyways, I didn't want to be ignorant about the Dark Arts, so I decided to get some information. In case I ever get myself into such a situation. God knows how often I get myself into trouble, sometimes."   
  
"No, give me the book," said Remus firmly.  
  
"Why should I? Now we need to meet up with Ron and Hermione at the ice cream parlor," Harry turned around and started walking to the spot they were all to meet at. However, he took not more than two paces when he felt a firm grip on his right shoulder.  
  
"Don't you walk _away _from me," snarled Remus. "Give me the book."  
  
"Remus, are you worried that I would actually _use_ them?"  
  
"That is exactly what I am afraid of," replied Remus.  
  
"Well, I can assure you that I won't, the only practice I would get is in my own head," Harry said coolly, pulling away from Remus and walking away faster. Mark had to run to keep up with him. Once they found Ron and Hermione sitting at one of the table eating ice cream, Harry sat down and the rest of his guards finally caught up with him.  
  
"Please, Harry, I know your intentions are good. At least, let me look at the book," Remus pleaded.  
  
"What book?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Harry got a book from Knockturn Alley," Mark explained, and Hermione gasped and looked at Harry.  
  
"Harry! What were you doing in the Knockturn Alley, where the guards with you?"  
  
"'Course not, otherwise I wouldn't have gone in, with _them _around," Harry replied, snapping. "Anyway, I'm not handing the book over, I know you'll just take it from me. Well, perhaps you can _look_, but don't touch. You can do that back at the Headquarters."  
  
"Fine Harry, that suits me," Remus replied, staring at Harry as he sat down opposite of him. Silence fell, except for chattering people around them, fairies flying, and singing.  
  
"I _told _you, I won't hand the book over," Harry spoke up after being stared at. Remus grumbled and looked away, not at all happy about Harry.   
  
After some idle chatter and eating some ice cream, the group got up to go back to the Headquarters, using a portkey in a secluded alleyway. After the portkey transported them back to the 12 Grimmauld place, Harry took his stuff upstairs and came back down with the book that Remus wanted to see so much.  
  
"Since you're so adamant about what book this is," Harry walked into the living room where Sirius, Remus, Ron, and Hermione were. Mark was already upstairs in their rooms. He saw that Remus sat up straighter, and Harry sat opposite of everyone and set the book on the table, flipping the pages every moment or so.   
  
The book contained several permanent curses, of how you do them, incantations and the background of it. There were some life-threatening hexes as well, containing some good background of each of the curses, hexes, and spells. Of course there were some gruesome pictures like turning someone inside out and severing many limbs at once.   
  
"Erm, I never heard of this book, must be rare. Well, at least it provides lots of background in it," stammered Remus. Harry closed the book in annoyance.  
  
"I'm not going to perform them! I just want to be informed."  
  
"But you were curious the last time you did them!" Hermione spoke up.  
  
"And what did I do last time, anyhow? Why do you keep mentioning that I had gone to-Wait, I did an Unforgivable?" The group wasn't happy at all that Harry was getting closer to solving his last year at Hogwarts.  
  
"Look, you take a rest, the first four years worth of memories at Hogwarts has been exhausting. I don't think you should remember the fifth year right now. Perhaps tomorrow or the day after," Sirius said, getting up from his seat and helping Harry up to his feet.   
  
"Long day I suppose, good night," said Harry curtly. He left the living room to go to his quarters. Three long days later, at Grimmauld place, Harry found himself eating a piece of toast in the kitchen alone. Then someone came into the kitchen, yawning and he realized that it was Sirius.  
  
"Mo-Morning," yawned Sirius, sitting across from Harry. "Nervous?"  
  
"Should I be?"   
  
"Well, you certainly seem really laid back. But why are you up early?"  
  
"None of your business," Harry replied. Before he had woken up, he had had more dreams of Voldemort and other snippets of memory from his fifth year. Such as Umbridge giving him a detention the first week at Hogwarts. Granted, he didn't know the whole fifth year, yet, but he was on his way to remember.  
  
"Fine," said Sirius sourly, drinking a cup of milk.  
  
Then Mrs. And Mr. Weasley came into the kitchen, followed by Remus; Tonks and then a tired-looking Mark traipsed into the room.   
  
"Morning, Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley said with a sad smile. "Would you like something to eat?"  
  
"I already ate my breakfast, thank you very much," replied Harry.  
  
"Oh, well, at least you ate something," she said, bustling around, making everyone's breakfast. Once everyone ate their breakfast, Mr. Weasley spoke up.  
  
"Okay, so everyone good to go? The hearing starts at nine, A.M., of course, so don't worry about the time being changed. You will be in the Madam Bones' office for the hearing. I'm sure we can clear you just as easily as last year. Do we have the proof of Harry's amnesia?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I got the paper from a mediwizard that came two days ago to examine Harry," Sirius replied, pulling the roll of parchment out.   
  
"Okay, can you stop _talking_ like I'm not here?" Harry said annoyed.   
  
Oh er, sorry Harry," Sirius said.  
  
"Sure, Sirius," said Harry coolly.  
  
"Right, now, everyone ready? Okay, here's the portkey," he took out an old napkin for everyone to grab hold of. "Three, two, one," Within seconds, they all arrived at the Ministry Atrium. Harry composed himself, and looked at the water fountain. Without warning, the battle at the Ministry came back to him.  
  
The trickery that Wormtail did by posing as Aunt Petunia, the escape he tried to make, battling with the ten death Eaters by the water fountain, and the short duel with the Dark Wizard. He also remembered setting the chandelier on top of Voldemort and escaping to the surface and founding Lucius and Bellatrix there. He had performed the Unforgivable on Bellatrix after knocking Malfoy out. Then he had escaped to an alleyway to think and came back to the Ministry because he had nowhere else to go. He remembered being cocky with Voldemort and dueling. Then everything became fuzzy and he started hearing his name being called.  
  
"_Harry, Harry_, oh _Harry_ wake up!"   
  
"It's happening again isn't it?" someone asked.  
  
"It must be, this room must have triggered this, Harry wake up!" Harry let out a small groan. "Harry, is it happening again?" Remus asked, worry evident on his face.  
  
"Yeah, only this time, I only remember the battle that had taken place here, I understand now, ah, shouldn't we get going?" Harry asked, rubbing one side of his temple.  
  
"Don't worry about the Hearing Harry, we can be a bit late," Mr. Weasley said as Sirius helped Harry to his feet.  
  
"Alright, but I want to get this over with though," Harry said, walking to the room to have his wand checked in, as well as Remus, Sirius, and Mark's, even though Mark doesn't know any magic as of yet.   
  
"How did you know where we had to go?" Remus asked, as everyone left the room.  
  
"I-well, have been getting dreams with some pieces of my memories, and my last hearing was one of them," Harry explained.  
  
"Oh, I see, anything else you remember?" he asked again.  
  
"Just that one, and Umbridge's detention, and-and one of Snape's."  
  
"Snape?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, we've already talked about it," Harry stepped onto the lift as everyone else filled in. Once they reached the Second floor for the hearing, Harry waited for someone to lead, seeing that he never actually had the Hearing in the original room the year previously. Once Mr. Weasley, the new Minister of Magic, entered the room, Harry found himself with ten other people in addition to the group he had arrived with.  
  
"You're late," Madam Bones said.  
  
"Sorry, we ran into some difficulty on the way down here, excuse him please," explained Mr. Weasley. "Well, shall we get down to business?"  
  
"Yes, let's," she said. "Well, on Friday, the August 23rd, you received a letter from us for using magic, when you are fully aware that you are an underage wizard. Is this correct?"  
  
"No, madam," Harry replied.  
  
"No? Then what's not correct?" she asked.  
  
"I wasn't _aware_ that I was an underage wizard."  
  
"You weren't? How can that be, since you were on trial last year?"  
  
"I have a case of amnesia," he replied.  
  
"Is that right? Do you have a proof, mister?"   
  
"Yes, may I bring up a witness?"  
  
"Yes, you may," she replied.  
  
"Sirius?" Harry asked, and Sirius came up next to Harry, pulling a roll of parchment out.   
  
"Do you want to read this or me to read out loud?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Read it out loud, please," replied the judge.  
  
"Okay, so here it is: Harry Potter seems to have a mild case of amnesia. He currently only remembers his years at the Dursleys and his first four years at Hogwarts. However, the examination was taken after Harry regained a few partial memories. This was according to the temporary amnesia potion, which is also mixed with truth potion. Harry was willing to submit himself under the Vertiaserum. According to Harry James Potter, he remembered nothing until he had received assistance from an acquaintance. Right now, he only needs some sort of object, certain words, and/or experiences to trigger his memories." Then Sirius set down the paper in front of Madam Bones for her to see the valid signature of the Mediwizard.  
  
"Ah, I know this mediwizard, very trustworthy. Well, I'll accept your story on amnesia. However unusual. Did he say something about how he had gotten the amnesia?"   
  
Sirius then looked down quickly scanning the paper and his cheeks filled with red tinge. "Yes madam, I-I seem to have skipped a line or two."  
  
"Ah, read it out loud then," she said with a wave of her hand. Sirius picked the paper up and began reading again.  
  
". . .To trigger his memories. As for the cause of amnesia, he seems to have forgotten everything the night that his house was attacked and explosive spell on the house. How he survived, I don't know, I haven't been able to retrieve that information out of Harry. I thank you for the examination."  
  
"I see, so it occurred night when his house was attacked, then? Hmm, Harry Potter, why was the wizard unable to retrieve that information of how you survived?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but even I don't know how, all I know was that I hid under the loose floorboard after expanding the space."  
  
"Ah yes, we did get that spell on your files. However we excused that because it was a life and death situation. Go on," she said.  
  
"Well, that's all I know - I saw some white light though before I was knocked out. I had assumed it was the explosion. Then I woke up two days later in the location where I had hidden."  
  
"Alright. Wait a minute, do you have a legal guardian with you?" asked the judge, while looking through the documents in front of her.  
  
"Well, we don't exactly have that worked out yet," replied Harry, sheepishly.  
  
"Well, I'm afraid we will have to postpone the trial until a guardian can be appointed to you. By law, under 17 years of age, a wizard needs a parent or legal guardian to accompany them or with their permission to attend a court."  
  
Then Mr. Weasley stood up, looking embarrassed. "Oh, I had forgotten the legal guardian thing! Would you give us a three-month extension on the trial to appoint one?"  
  
"Of course Minister, Sir. I suppose we can also take the suspension off Harry for him to attend Hogwarts until we can continue the trial. Meeting adjourned."  
  
Harry's group filed out of the small court room, the door closed behind them, and then Sirius spoke up.  
  
"About this _'legal guardian'_, I should be the one because I'm the godfather."  
  
"Wait a minute, you're hardly in the public, I am, and I should be the one," interrupted Remus.   
  
"But wait, what about Harry's best friend Ron, shouldn't I be the one because I have the experience?" Mr. Weasley asked. However, Remus and Sirius glared at Mr. Weasley. "Okay, nevermind then but still-"  
  
"_I'm the godfather_!"   
  
"At least I wasn't in prison!" yelled back Remus, and a hurt look fell on Sirius' face.   
  
"Shut up you three! Mark also doesn't have a guardian! Why are you arguing about this?" Harry asked angry and annoyed that people were fighting for guardianship over him. 'Right_, sure, The-Boy-Who-Lived'_ Harry thought. _'Anyone would like to._'  
  
"Harry, it is because we _care_ about you," Mr. Weasley replied.  
  
"Well, I don't want anyone to care about me!" said Harry hotly.  
  
"We can't help it, okay, so if it _were_ up to you, who would you like as a guardian?" Remus asked, and Harry fell silent, thinking.  
  
"I don't know, we do have three months, don't we?"  
  
"That was only to extend the time because of the paperwork for the guardian," Mr. Weasley replied.  
  
"Oh, well, couldn't you extend it until I'm 17 so I wouldn't need one?" The three adults gaped at him, and then Mr. Weasley spoke up.  
  
"Harry, I can't do that, it's favoritism, and it will look bad. I'm sorry."  
  
"That's fine, wonderful," Harry said sarcastically. "I didn't want anyone to fight for me. How about some random wizarding family?"   
  
"Harry, w-what about me?" Sirius asked, looking hurt.   
  
Then the other two adults looked thoughtful, and both said at the same time. "You know-" the two looked at each other grinning.   
  
"Okay, you first, Remus," Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"Alright, well, you know that might be best. About Sirius being the one as a guardian for Harry," said Remus, and Mr. Weasley nodded.  
  
"That's what I thought, too," he said. "That's what Harry's parents had wanted in the first place. Placing Sirius as the godfather, and I guess we should comply with that. Harry, how would you like that?"  
  
"Fine, I guess," replied Harry dully.  
  
"Right, well I'll get the paperwork started, Sirius you can come back here in a week to fill it out." Then Mr. Weasley went onto the lift alone to get started on the paperwork. The other people went on a separate lift to head back home to Grimmauld place.  
  
"Oh, yeah, what about Mark?" asked Harry.  
  
"You're talking like I'm not here, Harry," said Mark.  
  
"Sorry, but-"  
  
"I don't want one," he said.  
  
"I'm afraid you will need to have one, Mark," Remus said. "Until we appoint you with one, you will be a ward of the Ministry, a subject placed at Hogwarts."   
  
"What? Do I have to?" groaned Mark, and Sirius looked at Mark for a moment, then to Harry. "Well, that sucks," said Mark, kicking the wall of the lift.  
  
"Don't do that," reprimanded Remus, and the lift stopped suddenly.   
  
"Oh bloody hell!" cursed Sirius. "Mark! You killed the lift!"   
  
"Sirius!" yelled Remus.  
  
"What!? This is a dire situation isn't it? Mark, oh bloody hell, how are we going to get out of here?"  
  
"Well, in the muggle world, they would have an emergency phone in the lift in case it stopped working but - "  
  
"But what?" Remus pressed him.  
  
"There isn't one here," Mark explained.   
  
"Just great, we're going to starve here. We're going to die!" Sirius exclaimed, worried.  
  
"No, we're not, Sirius," said Remus.   
  
"Can't you two apparate?" asked Harry, leaning against the wall, not at all worried.   
  
"It's anti-apparation, and I hate small spaces! I can't-I," Sirius let out a really loud, manly scream. Remus slapped Sirius, and he stopped.  
  
"Sirius, get a hold of yourself! Calm down, you're not at Azkaban anymore. If you continue to act like this, I'll stun you," threatened Remus. "Now, we need to think clearly, and do something."  
  
"Such as?" Harry asked, crossing his arms.  
  
"Such as getting out of here!" Sirius said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.   
  
"Sirius, we're all smart in here, I'm sure we can come up with something," said Harry. Mark sat down, thinking as well as everyone else. Sirius was standing up, walking in small circles, panicking.  
  
"Sirius, sit down, it's nerve wracking when you do that!" Remus said.  
  
"I can't stop walking! It's… too small in here," said Sirius, hyperventilating.   
  
"Oh fine, that's it, _STUPEFY!"_ Remus knocked Sirius out cold. "There, now we can think more clearly."  
  
"But that's one less head to think with," said Harry, Suddenly the torches went out on their lift and the familiar cool woman's voice spoke.  
  
"Attention all wizards and witches, there are two spies in the Ministry, please be on the look out for two suspicious wizards. They may be highly dangerous."  
  
"Oh bloody hell, and we're caught in this!" Remus cursed, and the two younger boys rose their eyebrows. "What? I can curse as well as anyone else, you know!"  
  
"Yeah, it's just that you reprimand _us_ for it and then its alright for you!" argued Harry.  
  
"Okay, sorry, Harry. I think we should go and wake Sirius up… _ENERATE!"_ Said Remus, waking Sirius up with a soft groan.  
  
"Ugh, Remus, why'd you do that to me? Why is it dark in here, what's going on?"  
  
"It's just that, there's two spies at the ministry, it was announced just before we woke you up," explained Remus.  
  
"Oh bloody hell, have you found a way out of here yet?" Remus didn't even bother to reprimand him for the language. Harry felt the cold entering him, and started to pass out, hearing the screams of his mum.   
  
"Ah," Harry mumbled.  
  
"Oh hell, dementors! How'd--!?" someone yelled, but Harry couldn't hear properly. He saw some flashes of white, what he knew must be the Patronus charm. He fell to the floor, unable to stand up anymore.  
  
His mum, he could now clearly see the terrified look on her face, and Voldemort advancing on her, killing her. Harry tried to think of something happy. But it had been so long since he had truly felt happy.   
  
"Expe - epecto... exp - expecto _PATRONUM_!" But all he could conjure was a vapor of white wisps.  
  
Harry struggled for his wand, knowing that Mark was unable to do any spells. In addition, he realized that Sirius and Remus couldn't conjure the Patronus charm. Very unusual, since Remus could usually conjure one. He couldn't push the screaming out of his head, and then he saw something else. He saw himself brutally killing Avery in Hogsmeade - the way he had felt.   
  
The memory changed, he felt long and slithery, he rose up, staring at the man before him. He was waking up, he knew he had to attack him, and so he did, feeling blood running down his mouth and teeth.   
  
"Stop!" yelled Harry, trying to stand up. But he felt a slimy hand grasping his right shoulder. "N-n-n-_NOOOO_!!!" 


	4. Spies Among Us

_Chapter 4  
  
Spies Among Us_

* * *

Then his mind snapped, he remembered the stay at the Shrieking shack. How happy he was with them in hiding. _'I want to live with Sirius and Remus!'  
_  
_"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_ yelled Harry, conjuring the stag, and now he could see dementors clearly on the lift. There were six of them, standing in front of him, one gripping his right shoulder, nearly bending down to kiss him. But Harry steered the stag to the one in front of him. "Get it Prongs! This way!" He guided them and driving the rest of the dementors away and collapsed to the ground. "Augh…" He felt so cold on the inside, he felt like passing out but felt hands shaking him.  
  
"Harry, stay awake, I'm sorry that we were of no use, I-I couldn't conjure it," Remus said sadly, but Harry shook his head.  
  
"You tried Remus, it's okay, it's - It's thanks to you two that I could finally conjure the patronus to drive them away."  
  
"But Harry, you're underage!"  
  
"Screw that," said Harry. "I was nearly kissed!"  
  
"W-what?" gaped Sirius.   
  
"Oh Harry," said Remus, wrapping Harry into a hug. Then the torches came back on, and the lift started moving again.  
  
"_YES!_ We're moving!" exclaimed Sirius, Remus only smiled. Harry saw that Mark was shivering badly and he crawled over to him.   
  
"Mark? You okay mate?"   
  
"N-no… do I l-l-look ok-okay?"  
  
"No you don't, I guess I shouldn't need to explain what dementors do?" asked Harry.  
  
"N-not really, what are they exactly?"   
  
"They suck happiness out of you, just like you felt you'd never feel happy again right?" Mark nodded. "And if they get a chance, they kiss you. Which is just another saying of taking your soul, through the mouth," explained Harry after looking at the face of horror on Mark's face. Then the door finally opened to see Mr. Weasley, Madam Bones, reporters, and many other people standing there.   
  
"Oh hell, not now," groaned Harry. "I want some chocolate, we all do."  
  
"Chocolate? Why?" frowned Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Dementors," said Remus, looking at Mark, who was still shivering, Harry looking really pale. Both Remus and Sirius were in cold sweat.  
  
"_Dementors?_ On the lift? How?" asked Madam Bones, alarmed, examining each person.   
  
"Don't we all want to know?" said Harry, rubbing his own arms with hands, shivering slightly. "Can we have some chocolate please?"   
  
"Oh, oh! Yes, _accio chocolate_!" Mr. Weasley summoned really big chunk of chocolate, and breaking them into equal pieces for each of the affected persons. "Well, follow me, I'm sure you heard that there are spies in the Ministry earlier did you not?" Harry nodded, eating the warm brown candy. "Yes, well, we received the intelligence from an auror w-who didn't look so well. Came to us in a bad shape mind you."  
  
"Who?" asked Remus, fully recovered.  
  
"Auror Tonks."  
  
"You're kidding!" exclaimed Sirius, but Mr. Weasley shook his head sadly.   
  
"She came here not thirty minutes ago, saying that there are spies among us. Perhaps in the Ministry itself. We just have to be cautious," he said, closing the door behind him. "But I'm glad you're all fine, albeit the run-in with the dementors.," he sighed. "Harry, you keep doing magic, I suppose I'll have to talk to Madam Bones about it. Perhaps we'll just do the formal trial for this as well as the magic you did in Surrey in three months. Don't worry Harry, I'm sure we can clear you."  
  
"Yeah, right, well, I'm hungry, can we go home?" asked Harry, staring out of the magical window. Which showed a bad storm going on. Harry thought that it was ironic that the storm in the magical window is exactly how he felt on the inside. Though no one had to know that he felt like a raging storm. Still, he had been feeling that way ever since he had come to Grimmauld place. He now remembered the rest of his fifth year, nevertheless, he didn't voice that he did. He did realize that his fifth year was his worst year at Hogwarts yet.   
  
However, Harry didn't want to hope that it would be a better year this year and realized with a sudden jolt. "Wait a minute, where's Dumbledore?"  
  
Everyone fell silence, and Harry felt the tension in the air, and realized something must have had happened to the old man. "What? Tell me, you better not be keeping me in the dark! Why is professor McGonagall the Headmistress?" Still, no one said anything. "Tell me damnit!"   
  
"Harry, we'll talk about this when we get back home, now here's the portkey," said Remus calmly.   
  
"Wha - I don't - I want - What's the bloody hell going on!?" demanded Harry.   
  
"Just touch the portkey!" ordered Sirius, and Harry reluctantly touched the old napkin, and everyone in the room had whisked away into the kitchen at Grimmauld place.  
  
"Well? I want some answers now!"   
  
"Dumbledore's missing," Remus said simply, causing Harry's eyes to widen in shock.  
  
"What? He's missing? How? When? Who? It's not Voldemort is it?"  
  
"According to one of our spies, Voldemort has nothing to do with it. At least, to his knowledge. He's been missing since the night of attack in Surrey," Remus explained. "So, we don't know how he had disappeared." Harry sat there, feeling really numbed, and suddenly furrowed his eyebrows together.   
  
"I just realized something, whatever happened to-err" he wasn't sure if he should ask about Sirius's mom and Kreacher, then they would know that his memory is back completely. But then again, his fifth year wasn't _THAT_ horrendous. "To Kreacher and Sirius' mum painting?"  
  
"Sirius found him in the drying air duct awhile ago, and we found a way to get rid of the painting," Remus grinned.  
  
"Yeah, by insulting back to her and she simply blew herself up," said Sirius, laughing.   
  
"Oh, ha, ha," Harry mocked laugh, but no one else noticed it. "Well, that's good I guess," Harry said. "Well, I'll be up in my rooms," he stood up to leave.  
  
"But Harry, what about some food? Didn't you say you were hungry?"  
  
"I _was,_ but not anymore, I lost my appetite thanks to Dumbledore and Sirius," he said with more sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"What? What'd I do?"  
  
"Nothing Sirius, nothing, well I'll see you all at dinner then," with that, he left the kitchen into the dining room and found Ron and Hermione sitting by the fire. Hermione slammed shut a book titled 'Wizards in Feudal Japan and Modern Times.' They both looked over to Harry and jumped to their feet.  
  
"Harry!" exclaimed Hermione. "You're back, well?"  
  
"It's been postponed for another three months," said Harry without any enthusiasm.   
  
"What?! Why?"   
  
"Yeah mate, why?" Ron asked.  
  
"The stupid legal guardian part, and here's another thing, wait I think you should come with me. Hang on, go ahead, I'll meet you in my room, I'll get Mark," Harry said, and they went in their separate directions. Harry went back into the kitchen and found Mark.  
  
"Hey Mark, c'mon upstairs?"  
  
"Sure I guess," he replied, taking his sandwich with him and both boys went up the stairs, and entered the rooms, the boys found Ron and Hermione sitting on the couch. With Ginny in one of the chairs.  
  
"Ah.. well, I suppose they could hear it too," Harry mumbled.   
  
"Well, what's up?" pressed Hermione.  
  
"There's spies among us, and dementors were on our lift. On our way out as well," said Harry, getting to the point. "So I"m being tried for that in trial in three months."  
  
"What!? Spies? Dementors? Oh bloody hell, you're being tried for that too?" cursed Ron, Hermione and Ginny's mouth were open in surprise.  
  
"Yeah, and to think with everything's that happened to me, you would think it would happen again. Well, it did, I was nearly _kissed_," the reaction was immediate. Ron's face paled deathly white, Ginny, and Hermione yelped.   
  
"No way!" Ron exclaimed. "Who do you think the spies are?" he asked on a serious note.  
  
"No idea, otherwise we would've caught them by now. It's thanks to Tonks that we know that bit now," Harry explained.  
  
"It's all my fault that we were stuck in the lift!" Mark said suddenly.  
  
"No Mark, it wasn't, dementors would've gotten us anyways."  
  
"What do you mean Mark?" Ginny asked.   
  
"I sort of stopped the lift by kicking it. We were. . . just talking about my guardianship, since I don't have one. I'm a ward of the Ministry. I rather just live on my own."   
  
"Well, you can't, you're only eleven years old," Hermione said.  
  
"Hermione, remember what stuff we did in our first year at Hogwarts? I'm sure he's capable on his own, or he could even live with me and Sirius as well as Remus."  
  
"Remus? I thought he lived on his own?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh er-well, you know how close they are and all," Harry said. _'Shit, I had forgotten that 'they' don't know about them two together!'  
_  
"Oh, true I suppose," remarked Hermione. Harry lied down on the bed, stretching and staring at the ceiling. He then started thinking about his fifth year at Hogwarts. How Umbridge had treated him, stripping every single happiness he had at Hogwarts. How he couldn't play Quidditch anymore, unable to see Hagrid, their horrible lessons, the attitude she had about the Unforgivables and towards Harry in general.   
  
"Wait, whatever happened to Umbridge?" Harry spoke up, wondering.  
  
"Harry? D-do you remember your fifth year now?"  
  
"You could say that," Harry replied.  
  
"Well, she's in Azkaban because of her using an Unforgivable, the Cruciatus Curse on you when you were locked up in Azkaban, and using the Blood quills for detentions. Apparently that was banned two hundred years ago."  
  
"You're saying you didn't_ know_ everything?" Ron asked, amazed.  
  
"Oh Ron, there's so much to learn you know!" said Hermione, annoyed. "But yes, she's in Azkaban," she said with a satisfied smile.  
  
"Good, otherwise I would get revenge and kill her," he said, sounding serious, but then added. "Joking of course."  
  
"I hope you are Harry," Hermione said sternly.   
  
"Yeah, we don't want you back there. It was the worst two weeks of our lives. And of course, best two weeks of Malfoy's life. It was awful," Ginny remarked.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"The way he was boasting around the school. How he was saying that Harry had always belonged at Azkaban. He treated us worse than shit," Ginny replied.  
  
"Ginny!" exclaimed Hermione. "But she's right, awful that Malfoy."   
  
Harry didn't realize that he was clutching his fists so tightly that it had started bleeding and only until Ron pointed out that his hand was red.  
  
"Harry, what's-- Mate! Your hands' bleeding!"   
  
"Wha-oh so I am, well, I'll be back," with that Harry was glad to have an excuse to leave the room and went to the bathroom across the hall. He closed the door with a loud bang and winced slightly but then shrugged. _'Why do I even care? That Malfoy, how dare he,'_ Harry thought, washing his hands and saw that his nail cuts were really deep. "Ah bloody hell, that's just great." He put some balm that he found next to the sink on his cuts to make it better.  
  
He then found some napkin and wrapped it around his hands and taped it together with some spell-o-tape in one of the cupboard in the bathroom. He then sat down on the cool floor, glad that there are some good locking charms on the door. One even had an anti-Alohomora charm on one of the locks. Harry sat there, thinking about his past. From his first memory, his mum dying and his father's last words.   
  
To abuse at the Dursleys, of times when Dudley had bullied Harry. He remembered not having a single friend from kindergarten to the time he got the letter to Hogwarts. Hogwarts. There were so many memories of the good and bad. He hated how he was famous in the wizarding world, and that he was despised in the muggle world. How every year at Hogwarts, that having either directly or indirectly to do with Voldemort and his slaves.   
  
Harry soon fell into a light doze, with those thoughts buzzing in his mind. Then the words of the prophecy fell into his mind and Harry felt even angrier. _'How dare that there had to be some prophecy about me!? Neville, why couldn't it be him and let me be normal for once?'_ Harry thought bitterly. _'Fine, only if Hogwarts is as bad as last year, I'm leaving.'  
_  
_'What then? Where would I go? I could prepare to live as a muggle. To get away from Voldemort and everyone here. I'm sick of this.'_ Harry sighed. _'What about Ron and Hermione? Ginny even? Aren't they my friends? Well, of course they are, no one else except for the Weasleys, Remus, Sirius and some of my teachers see me not as a 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'. Still, would that outweigh the need to live as a normal person?'  
_  
Harry cursed himself, berating for those thoughts. _'Okay, fine, I'll start living normally _after _I finish Voldemort off. He won't stop killing people if I go into hiding. Ah bloody hell,'_ he banged the back of his head against the wall, frustrated. _'How I wish I can stay here until we can go to Hogwarts.'_ Then he remembered something else. His O.W.L.s, how did he do on them? Harry stood up against his will, and unlocked the door which took thirty seconds and found that everyone was shouting.  
  
"_GUYS!_ STOP SCREAMING!" Harry had to yell.  
  
"Oh Harry, why did you lock yourself in there? It's nearly midnight!" Hermione said, nearly on the verge of tears.  
  
"Did you use all of the lock on the door?" Remus asked, and Harry nodded. "Why'd you do that?"  
  
"Would you bother my privacy otherwise?" Harry asked, walking past everyone. "Does anyone know where my O.W.L. results are? I had forgotten what they were."  
  
"Oh, it's in your trunk-" Hermione began.  
  
"Thank you, good night," Harry left into his room and searched his trunk for a certain parchment and found what he was looking for. He read the paper and it read:  
  
_Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
Due to the Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations taken at Hogwarts of the year 1995. We are pleased to inform you of your O.W.L.s Please read the following grades you have received._  
  
Charms - _Exceeds Expectations  
_  
Transfiguration - _Exceeds Expectations_  
  
Herbology - _Outstanding  
_  
Defense Against the Dark Arts - _Outstanding  
_  
Potions - _Exceeds Expectations_  
  
Care of Magical Creatures - _Outstanding  
_  
Astronomy - _Acceptable_  
  
Divination - _Poor  
_  
History of Magic - _Dreadful  
_  
_Highest score for Ordinary Wizarding Levels for past fifteen years.   
  
Thank you for taking the examination.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Teminsa Broake _  
  
Harry felt really please about his results. However he didn't do well as he had hoped on Potions. He dearly hoped that Professor Snape would let him continue potions. Though he seriously doubted it, then again, their relationship between themselves had improved dramatically. He hoped that Severus Snape would come by Grimmauld place soon. He stood up and left the room down the stairs to the kitchen.   
  
Harry couldn't believe his luck, he found Professor Snape at one of the seats at the table. Harry nervously swallowed the building lump in his throat and approached Snape. "Er - Professor, Sir?" Snape looked up from his parchment to Harry, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes Potter?"  
  
"I would understand if you refuse, but can you erm, take me into your Potions class? I - "  
  
"I appreciate your boldness to ask me, did you receive an Exceeds Expectation did you not? I also would hate to have you in my class. However, according to how well you have been in my class recently as well as a certain Headmaster pleading me to take you in. So, yes, you may be in my class. I only hope you will be as good as you were at the end of the year," he paused. "And I also hope that Mr. Malfoy won't be in your Potions class. However it is not entirely my decision."  
  
"Thank you sir, and what about Occulemency?"  
  
"I believe that you have mastered the art of Occulemency. However, if you are interested, the offer to teach you Legillmency is available," Harry blanched at him.   
  
"Sir?" Harry asked, wondering if he heard correctly.  
  
"Me teaching you Legillmency," Snape repeated, sounding as though he was speaking to a two-year old.  
  
"Of course Sir!" said Harry, hardly daring to believe that he would be receiving lessons in Legillmency. "Sir, can I ask a question?"  
  
"You may."  
  
"Why are you offering this? Clearly you seem to be the type that doesn't want me to nose around."  
  
"That, would be the exact reason. I only hope this lesson will teach you not to nose in other people's privacy. As well as your… gift in learning things yourself."  
  
"I see, well thank you sir," Harry said.  
  
"Nevermind that, however, I heard that you had snuck into Knockturn Alley, is this true?"  
  
"Er - Yes sir," Harry replied uncomfortably.   
  
"What for? I also heard you bought a book."  
  
"That's correct Professor," said Harry, looking away from his Potions Professor.   
  
"May I see it?" The question seemed so simple and easy, yet Harry hesitated, looking back at his teacher. Debating whether or not to let him look at the book. He had been reading a few chapters already and the information about them was really rich.   
  
"Ah, well, er - of course Professor, I - let me go get it," Harry ran out of the room, and went up the stairs and into his room. Pulling out a book from a hidden space in his bedside cupboard and ran back downstairs into the kitchen. He set the book on the table carefully.   
  
"Ah, it's _'Dark Magical Signatures and their curses'_," Snape said, tracing the title on the book.  
  
"Do you know it Professor?"  
  
"Yes, a rare book, how you managed to have a hand on this, I don't know," said Snape, flipping every few pages and scanning.   
  
"Remus said it was rare too, but… it was cheap," Snape snapped up at Harry.  
  
"How much?"   
  
"A-a Galleon and two knuts," Harry replied, hesitating. Snape's eyes narrowed, and looked back at the book.   
  
"What store?"  
  
"It was _Cardiac & Yivagical_ store."   
  
"You have got to be lying Potter," growled Snape.  
  
"N-no sir," Snape studied Harry for short while and sighed.  
  
"I guess you aren't, if that is true, then that is very foolish. Buying a book from that store!"  
  
"What is so special about that store?" asked Harry.  
  
"Besides me, and Dumbledore, the owners of the store are very adept at Legillmency. There is a chance that they performed that on you."  
  
"Or maybe on Mark," Harry added.  
  
"He was with you?" he arched an eyebrow. "Nevermind that, has anything happened to you from reading the book? Like hexes or curses or any sort?" Harry shook his head, and Snape seem to have frowned or perhaps looked really frustrated. "Mmm, perhaps, how did you find this book?"  
  
"They erm.. asked me only two questions and they found the book for me, offering to sell it for a galleon and two Knuts."  
  
"Strange, well, may I borrow this book? I won't destroy the book without your permission. I'll return this before you come back to Hogwarts, fair?" Harry nodded.  
  
"Yes sir," said Harry, sighing and annoyed. Snape seem to catch the annoy part of Harry.  
  
"Potter, I am only curious, not concerned for your welfare. I know how well you can escape. . . death."  
  
Harry nodded, feeling a bit better. 'At least someone on the light side didn't worry about him!' Harry thought happily. "Thank you sir, you have no idea how much that means to me Professor."   
  
Severus Snape waved him off with his hand, standing up and picking the book up. "Don't thank me, however I hate to admit, I am a selfish man."  
  
"But sir, no one on our side has ever thought the same way as you do. I hate when everyone has to worry about me, and how I had gone through more than most wizards do. Professor, I don't know how you would take this, but on some levels, we both could be relate," Snape stared hard at Harry, seemingly to contemplate something. "Plus sir, I have told you how I felt about being famous. I never wanted to be, and never will. Why would someone like to be famous when your parents have sacrificed for your life?"   
  
Snape stared hard at Harry still, but apparently speechless and opened his mouth to speak.   
  
"Well, Potter, you never cease to. . . amuse me," then he winced and cursed, as well as Harry's forehead feeling like it was splitting into two.   
  
"_Augh,"_ Harry pressed his scar with his hand. "You too professor?"  
  
"Yes, he's calling us. I must go," then with that, he disapparated. Harry realized that he had taken his book with him as well. He hoped that Snape would return okay. Feeling too restless, he sat down in one of the chairs next to Snape's emptied one. He rested his head on his hand with his elbow on the table.   
  
Examining the seat that Professor Snape had left only moments ago. He remembered the relationship between himself and Snape from year one to near end of year five. Ending when he, himself accidentally found Snape's memory of his father at Hogwarts twenty years previously. Since then, their relationship had been mutual. He didn't know how Snape would act with other students around. Only when he was alone with him, he had treated him much better than he had done in the past.   
  
Harry sat there, watching the empty seat and hadn't noticed someone entering the room until the person was in front of Harry. He snapped up and found Sirius standing there and arched an eyebrow in curiosity.  
  
"Evening Harry," he said, sitting down in the seat that Harry had been staring at.   
  
"Hullo Sirius," he returned the greeting.  
  
"Why aren't you sleeping in your bed? Or in the kitchen? You hungry?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I was - I was talking to Professor Snape," replied Harry.  
  
"What did the git do this time?" demanded Sirius.  
  
"Sirius, we had an intelligent conversation, stop worrying, bloody hell, does anyone else not worried about me?"  
  
"You, erm, you had an intelligent conversation with Snape?"  
  
"That would be right Sirius, anyways, he was summoned, and I'm just worried about him. Seeing that my scar hurts as well when it comes to summons. Happens like once a week or so."  
  
"Oh, that must have to suck," remarked Sirius, patting Harry on the shoulder. "Well, don't stay up all night."  
  
"Well, I might at this rate," said Harry, crossing his arms. Sirius sighed, and stood up.  
  
"Alright Harry, just because I will be your legal guardian and as a godfather, I won't bug you for not sleeping. I just would like to know what's going on."  
  
"Oh, well, I suppose, well, Snape and I were just talking about my O.W.Ls results, and well, I received a Potions grade the one I didn't want and asked him if he could put me in his class."  
  
"What!? Are you crazy, that's. . ._ suicide!"_  
  
"Look at me, I survived five years in potions, I should be fine in the next two years. Anyways, we talked about doing some. . . Legillmency lessons. Also of other various of things that are of no concern to anyone else but me and Snape. I .. I hope you can understand that.." He wasn't ready to reveal that Snape had looked over the book, talking about it and his feelings and view on being famous in the wizarding world.   
  
"I hate to admit it, and it's against my moral code, but for this once, I won't persuade you to tell me what else you two had been talking about. Well, it's late, I'm going to sleep. Night Harry," with that, he left the room. Harry sat there, now have to stare at the seat that Professor Snape sat in, then his godfather, Sirius sat in there as well.   
  
His mind drifted off to the spies that were mentioned earlier. Snape was the spy for the light, and now there's someone as a spy for the dark. He hoped that Snape was on their side. Voldemort had known that Snape is spying for them i'against'/i the light. He hoped that the spy wasn't someone in the order. If it was, then Snape's cover would be blown. He didn't want that at all, and he looked at his watch and realized that it was close to five. He knew that the sunrise would come up soon. Harry stood up and filled a cup of water and heating it for himself. He then poured some tea into his cup and let it sift for awhile.   
  
After the tea was cooled down a bit, he drank some himself, drawing apart the curtains, and he watched the sunrise as he drank the tea. _'Sunrise represents new day, perhaps new life as well?'_ Harry wondered as he watched the sun creeping over the horizon. He watched as the sun was well above the edge of the earth that Harry could see. Then he heard a voice behind him and turned around.  
  
"So, have you slept at all?" Harry knew the voice, and belonged to Professor Snape. Harry slowly shook his head. "Gryffindor pride," Snape scoffed.  
  
Harry only glared at him but only softly, and turned his eyes back to the sunrise. "Sir, how'd. . . the meeting go?"   
  
"It went fine, as everyone here already knows, there are indeed spies among us. I still haven't been able to find out whom it is. I fear I would be too late if I find out who is spying."   
  
Harry nodded, sipping a bit of his tea, which was rapidly getting cold. He stared at the cup and looked back at his professor. He watched him, his cold stare looking straight back at him.   
  
"I know you will find out soon Professor. You just have to talk to the right people. Like the Malfoys for example."  
  
"Oh sure, I can go up to them and ask who is spying against the dark,' he said with sarcasm evident in his voice.   
  
"I don't mean that, just talk to them about something else, and then work your way to that question, directly or even indirectly Professor." Severus looked at him again, more intently than a glare. His face fell into a thoughtful look, or so Harry thought it was. He then stroked his chin with his left hand, his right hand holding the left arm. The two didn't speak for a moment or two until Snape spoke again.  
  
"I suppose that would work, no wonder why everyone keeps saying how . . . intelligent you are," said Professor Snape, turning to the window to watch the sun's progress through the sky.  
  
"T-thank you sir," he also watched the sun. " . . . You know, earlier, I was thinking that sunrise can represent a new life . . ." Snape arched an eyebrow, looking at Harry.   
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"I just want a new life, where no one knows about me or my scar. You said yourself that you're a se-selfish person. I suppose this is being selfish isn't it? I would be away from Ron and Hermione . . . and everyone else here."  
  
Snape nodded, looking a bit tensed. "I suppose," he said stiffly. "I guess your reason is better than anyone else I've known who wanted to hide. Though, all of them, including yours, are cowards. You don't see me hiding away from the life I had lived do you?" Harry shook his head no. "Exactly, I suggest you to think, I daresay you do have two years to decide."  
  
_ 'Or sooner than that,'_ thought Harry. "Well sir, I think I'll take a short nap. I'm sure Mrs. Weasley and Ron will wake me up in about half an hour. I'm assuming you'll be gone by then?" Snape nodded, turning to the door out of the kitchen. "Alright, bye Professor."  
  
"Good bye Potter," he said.  
  
"Sir?" Harry asked after a moment thinking, and Snape stopped walking. "Can you call me by my first name? I can still call you Professor and Sir. Unless with your permission?"  
  
"Of course, Harry, you may call me by Severus. But only in private. Also, that book you let me borrow, it looks very interesting. Well, good night,"  
  
"Oh, er, right Si-Severus, good bye," he smiled, but Severus didn't return it, instead, he left the kitchen and heard a soft pop of apparation. Harry then went into the living room to take a nap on the couch. Then only thirty minutes later, did he hear his name being called.  
  
"Harry, morning dear," Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"M-morning," yawned Harry, having only slept for good twenty minutes. Then Ron came down the stairs, looking a bit worried but found Harry on the couch. "Morning Ron."  
  
"Mate, don't scare me like that," Ron said breathlessly, and Harry rolled his eyes. Remembering the conversation about the people that are constantly worrying about Harry.   
  
"So sorry Ron, but I was up before you were," Harry said with satire evident in his voice.   
  
"Sorry, it's just that -"   
  
"I know Ron, I tend to get myself into trouble. No wait, they _find_ me," Harry gibed.   
  
"Harry, stop biting my head off!" he stormed out of the living room into the kitchen. Not at all hungry, he went up to the room where Buckbeak is. Granted that Sirius was pardoned, Buckbeak wasn't and Hagrid had known that Buckbeak was here hiding at the Grimmauld place. Needless to say, he was very happy to see his Hippogriff again. He bowed and looked at Buckbeak, doing a ritual of the animal. He bowed back and Harry walked over to him and petted him on the beak. Harry stared at him, the beauty was just amazing. The sleek coats of feathers and furs, the beak a very shiny yellow and smooth. The eyes were brown and with sharpness to them.   
  
"Hey Buckbeak, how are you?" he got a flap of wing for an answer. "I know you would love to fly, but until we get you to be pardoned. I know it would be soon, seeing that Mr. Weasley's the new Minister of Magic. Hmm, I wonder how he got to be a Minister though. Whatever happened to Fudge? Not that I care about him anyways. He doesn't care about creatures like you, I hope you can fly again Buckbeak." He flapped his wings again, though more sadly.   
  
Harry sat next to Buckbeak, leaning against the feather-y body. He soon fell into another light sleep, dreaming about flying on Buckbeak and slaying dragons with a long broadsword. He felt more peaceful than he ever had since before the night at the Department of Mysteries. 


	5. On Our Way To Hogwarts

_Chapter 5  
  
On Our Way To Hogwarts_

* * *

One and a half day later, Harry found himself in the dining room, eating a small snack. He knew that the next day was the September the first. Which also meant going back to Hogwarts, then he saw that Professor Snape came into the kitchen, carrying a book, which he assumed, would be his book. Harry and Snape looked around in the kitchen and found that they weren't alone. Professor Snape nodded to the door behind him and caught the signal.  
  
Harry stood up and left the kitchen, and Snape closed the door and whispered. "We'll go to the sitting room."  
  
"No, we should use the bathroom," the face on Snape's was precious. He looked horrified. "I don't mean that! There's a really good locking charms that even prevents any charm of unlocking the door. And we or they can't hear anything from the inside or from the outside. There's even a place to eat there as well. Anyways, it's across from my room."  
  
Harry and Snape went up the stairs and then down the hallway towards his rooms and the bathroom. He turned right and into the bathroom, and once Snape walked in, Harry shut the door, and used all of the locks on the door.  
  
"So, Severus, what did you learn about the book?" Harry asked. "It's not dangerous is it? I mean, enough to destroy it?"  
  
"No, luckily we don't have to. I spoke with the owners of the store. I . . . . I had to perform the Legillmency on them. You see, they weren't cooperative with me. Of course, I put on a mild Oblivation charm so they won't know that I had broken into their minds. Seem that their intentions were. . . clean. I'm almost afraid that they would try something. Apparently they don't, they seem most anxious to sell the book. Something about having too much knowledge. Now of course, you can never have too much knowledge. Ms. Granger is the perfect example of that."  
  
Harry nodded in understanding. "I see, so may I have the book back?"  
  
"Just one more question about the book and I'll give it back. What are your intentions?"  
  
"To be informed of the dark magic of course. If I have to deal with Voldemort, I have to know what he or the Death Eaters would try, right?" Snape nodded, after composuring himself of hearing the Dark Lord's name.   
  
Then many days ago, Harry suddenly remembered the short vision he had of Snape and Voldemort. He became more suspicious of Professor Snape. Sirius nor Remus had never told him if he had reported truthfully. Harry unconsciously narrowed his eyes at the man before him who was seemingly taken by surprise.   
  
"What is it P-Harry?"  
  
"Nothing, I just remembered something, excuse me," Harry got up from his chair and left the bathroom with his book under his left arm. He went back to the kitchen at a fast pace, and found Remus and Sirius. Looking back to see if Snape had followed him but he hadn't.  
  
"Alright, tell me what happened at the meeting few days ago, is Snape telling everything or his he not?"   
  
The two men in the kitchen stared at him in surprise, and sighed.   
  
"Snape did tell us, before we would have caught him. He's for our side Harry," said Remus.  
  
"Which is just too bad, I was hoping to at least torture Snape," said Sirius unhappily.  
  
"Sirius!" scolded Remus, shaking his head. "So, you don't need to worry Harry. Is something up?"  
  
Harry shook his head no, "No, I was just talking to Professor Snape and it had only crossed my mind. Well, thanks," with that, Harry left the kitchen and shut the door behind him. When he turned around, and received a surprise, Snape was standing there, his arms crossed.  
  
"I see that you don't trust me? No matter, I deal with that all the time."   
  
"No Professor, I do now, it's just that, with all your spying, and being a . . . . Being a triple agent. I wasn't sure whom you worked for. I saw you when you told Voldemort about my temporary amnesia."  
  
"I suppose that would cause a lot of questions wouldn't it? Well, I'm glad to see you're not so foolish. Very. . . observant and careful. You truly would have done well in Slytherin. I remember in one of your. . . snapshots of your sorting hat memory during our Occulemency lessons."  
  
"I suppose I would have done well, but I wouldn't have the friends I have now. Too bad though," said Harry shrugging his shoulders. "Well, I'll see you at school tomorrow Severus?"  
  
"Yes Harry, I'll be off, good bye, and don't miss the train like your. . . second year," with that, he disapparated with a pop.   
  
Sighing, Harry went back into the kitchen, or tried to, since the door opened into the kitchen. But felt something knocking into the door and revealed Sirius and Remus. Who had appeared to be leaning against the door. Feeling very frustrated that everyone was eavesdropping on him today, he exploded.  
  
"WHAT WERE YOU STANDING THERE FOR!? Why does everyone have the need to hear everything I have to say!?"   
  
"Harry - " Remus tried to interrupt, but Harry plowed on.  
  
"If you didn't know if you wanted to trust me or not, then don't eavesdrop on me and WAIT FOR ME TO SPEAK TO YOU! I trust you that much! But apparently you don't do the same with me! Good day to you Lupin and Black!" he slammed the door behind him and wished that Sirius' mum was still on the wall so that there would have been more noise. But unfortunately, she wasn't there anymore.   
  
He stormed to fifth floor and walked into the library, with the door slamming behind him and found Hermione reading another book on Japanese wizards. _'What's the big deal with Japanese wizards?'_ Harry thought angrily and just about to go back out of the library when she called out to him.  
  
"Harry, you frightened me! What's wrong?" she asked, putting the book down.  
  
"Oh just an argument that's all, now I'm just going to - "   
  
"About what?" asked Hermione firmly.  
  
"Betraying your privacy, now I am going to leave the ro - "  
  
"No, you're staying here, and who did you argue with?"  
  
"Sirius and Remus, now I'll talk to you _LATER,"_ with that, he left the library with the door shut behind him. He roamed in the quiet corridors. He was glad that the Grimmauld place was huge enough to be able to hide among a corridor. He was sure that a little kid can be lost for ages in these corridors. He again brooded on many thoughts about his miserable life. As for his fame, Severus Snape, his soon-to-be legal guardian, Sirius.   
  
He was walking, kicking a stray rock around, thinking about the future. Then he remembered the prophecy, and a new rage exploded in his veins. The nearby lamp exploded, and few shards flew into Harry's skin. But he could care less about the blood pouring out of small punctured skin all over his left arm, some of his face and neck. Where had Dumbledore gone? Had he become too much of a coward to help Harry in destroying Voldemort?   
  
If he was, then Dumbledore has a lot to pay, how was he supposed to figure out how to kill Voldemort? He had thought that Dumbledore would help him, but even he, had said that he had to figure that out for himself. He knew the answer was love. But just _how_ was he supposed to do that? He had never known love, even now that he has his friends, his godfather, Mark, Remus, heck, even Severus.   
  
He kept wandering along a corridor, and literally bumped into someone and looked away from the ground to the person who had rudely walked into him. He saw that it was Remus and saw the surprise look on his face.  
  
"Harry what happened to you!?"   
  
"A lamp exploded, that's what," he tried to turn into another direction but Remus stopped him.  
  
"H-how? You didn't throw it did you?"  
  
"No, I was angry and well, you can say my powers magnified," Remus seemed to gulp at this. "And I'm still angry, so leave me _alone."_ That worked, Harry walked away without him following. Glad of this, he walked into a random room and found that the room seems to have once belonged to someone his age, but in different time setting.   
  
He reasoned that it must have once belonged to Sirius' brother, Regulus Black. There were some hints of that it did belong to Regulus. There were several pictures of Sirius' brother, because they had shared some looks with Sirius, and his friends from what looked like, Hogwarts. He looked over to the bookcase, which had an over a decade's worth collection of dust.   
  
He lightly brushed off a book's title and didn't have a word. He went to brush off the next book, which had read _'Guide in reading the signs of Dark Arts in wizards'._ It struck Harry odd of that Regulus would have such book. Perhaps to learn about the enemy. He brushed off the next book, and the title read _'Dark Arts in the Middle Ages'._ He took the book out of the shelf and sat down in an old chair that creaked when he perched on the seat. He opened to a random page in the book and read the first paragraph which had read.  
  
_So the witches that were accused in the Middle Ages would try to contact the other people before being put on trial. When they couldn't reach them, the witches would cause all sorts of mischief and cursing the muggles. Of course, those witches would be far away before the muggles would try and kill them off. Some were even put under imperious and the muggles would wrongly accuse other muggles for witchcraft.   
  
It was a time for a lot of fun for most wizards and witches to torture the muggles and make them turn on each other. It was one of the sports in the Middle ages for the Wizarding World . . ._  
  
Harry shut the book close, sick at the thought of making the muggles turning on each other as a sport. He was glad that no one was doing that anymore today. Otherwise he would have worked to change that. And to prevent Voldemort from ever reinstating that sport among other things. Setting the book back on the shelf, with new knowledge and left the room.   
  
He made his way back into the kitchen, surprised at himself for knowing where to go. When Harry reentered the kitchen, the people in the room fell quiet. Harry narrowed his eyes at this, daring anyone to stop talking whenever he enters the room.  
  
"What? Why do you keep looking at me like that?" Harry snapped at them, sitting down at the table.  
  
"Harry, it's - " Remus began.  
  
"If it's about what happened earlier, then just - " Harry interrupted.  
  
"No, I won't drop it," said Remus firmly. "What're you and Professor Snape on about? You both are on first name basis!"  
  
"Is that a crime now?" asked Harry, irked for trying to butt in on his personal life. "Plus, we just had a trust issues to work out. Obviously you two weren't the only ones that weren't the eavesdropper."   
  
"He heard our conversation earlier? Why that iSniv /i- " said Sirius.   
  
"Don't call him that!" yelled Harry, positively getting even angrier, and causing the chandelier above the table to explode. Molly Weasley, Hermione, and Ginny shrieked, Remus and Ron yelped, and Sirius only stared at Harry in surprise. Harry continued to glare at the people before him, and heard someone entering the room. Harry turned his head and found Severus Snape standing there.  
  
"Hello Professor," said Harry lightly.   
  
" . . . I wish not to know what just had happened here, but I need to make a report. . ." he made a meaningful glare to Remus, Sirius and Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Oh, of course, do you want to call the others?" Mrs. Weasley asked, recovering, but still rather nervous. Severus Snape nodded.  
  
"Just Minerva McGonagall, your husband, and few of our aurors as well," with that, Mrs. Weasley left the kitchen. Snape then looked to the teenagers in the room, with the look that told them to leave the kitchen. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny stood up and left the kitchen albeit reculantly but Harry didn't follow. Severus Snape arched an eyebrow at him.   
  
"I'm not leaving," said Harry simply. "I'm not sitting any more meetings out just because - "  
  
"You _will_ leave the kitchen," said Snape, glaring, and Harry glared back at him. Sirius and Remus stared at the two nervously, unsure what to say.  
  
"But Harry, you can do that next summer - " spoke Remus, but Sirius cut him off.  
  
"But most of the war with Voldemort has to do with Harry, he's got a right to stay in on the meetings!"   
  
"What, is Potter going to single-handedly going to defeat the Dark Lord? Don't make me laugh," then Snape found himself with silence. ". . . Don't tell me . . . that _he_ will? This boy is too young to defeat the darkest wizard of all time!"   
  
"Professor," said Harry tiredly. "I'll explain later."  
  
"No, you tell me now, I don't believe that you will rid the world of Voldemort."  
  
"But the Prophecy. . ." Harry began.  
  
"Oh, so it's the prophecy that Headmaster had been talking about? That's what it said, that you're the only one who is able to defeat the Dark Lord? I find this a big idea of a joke."  
  
Harry only stared at him, with not a hint of anger, but tiredness and saddened. He heaved a sigh, and leaned forward on the chair, with his hands on top of the seat. He spoke in monotone voice.  
  
"Do you think I would joke around about _this?_ That _I_ want to fight him?" With that, he stood up straight again, and glanced at his Potions master before leaving the room in the other direction. He retreated to his rooms and found Ron there, he saw that Ron started to speak but Harry cut him off.  
  
"No Ron, they wouldn't let me, now I'm only here to get something," he went to his trunk and found his journal, grabbed a quill and ink. He then left the room and walked in many corridors later and found himself in Regulus' bedroom again. He was glad that there was a desk and a chair in the room. He went over to the desk and sat down. He spoke his password into his journal and opened the book. He inked his quill and began to write.  
  
_August 31st  
  
Sirius and Remus are scared  
Of me and my temper  
I'm afraid that one day that I would explode  
And everyone would be injured or worse  
Why do I have this temper?  
It's growing worse,  
Severus doesn't think I would be able to take Voldemort on  
Voldemort, that ugly murdering git  
Every time I seem to explode  
I feel part of him intertwining within me  
What's going on?  
I feel like a nasty snake within a snake  
Won't anyone ever trust me?  
Or at least help of what I am feeling?  
I'm all alone in this world  
No one has had this experience  
Nor the problem I have  
Maybe, perhaps, except for Voldemort . . .  
_  
Harry dropped his quill, realizing something and stood up fast. Hoping that Professor Severus Snape was still here at Grimmauld place in the kitchen. He left the book open and ran back down the many stairs and hallways and into the kitchen. He barged into the room with the door banging loudly. Causing everyone to stop talking immediately. Harry quickly spotted Severus at the end of the table.   
  
"I need to talk to you," breathed Harry, panting from his run. All the adults in the room looked at him suspiciously, and few of them were looking rather nervous.   
  
"Can't you say it in here since, it's a meeting?" drawled Severus.   
  
"Fine, I know - er hang on," he walked back to the door so no one would eavesdrop. "Can you cast the silencing charm on the door?" he asked Professor McGonagall. She nodded and performed the charm on the door, and signaled him to continue.   
  
"Thanks, right, okay well, this might sound crazy but . ." Harry began.  
  
"But . . . ?" prompted Remus.  
  
"You just have to hear me out, find out if Voldemort is being . . . _somewhat_ different. You know, I mean, you saw that I'm different somehow lately haven't you?" The adults in the room nodded slowly, agreeing that Harry was different than usual. "Well, what if Voldemort is different somehow as well?"  
  
"If you mean on how angry he gets, well I'm afraid I won't be able to figure that out. Since he does that all the time," drawled Snape.  
  
"Perhaps not that, maybe well, more forgiving?" said Harry, throwing ideas around, still thinking.   
  
"That would be madness," said Sirius, still white in the face.  
  
"You call my temper and my behavior madness?" said Harry coolly. Sirius seemed to be at loss for words, and then Mr. Weasley spoke next.  
  
"Well, I suppose it seems . . . crazy but very logical. Severus, do you think you can keep watch if he slips or with a different behavior like Harry does? By the way, Harry, how do you know about this approach?"  
  
"Let's just say, it's crossed my mind," said Harry. "Well, now I said my piece, I'll go now . . ."   
  
"No Potter, you will remain here. Obviously, you have just proven worthy to . . . ." said Snape.  
  
"No, he will not join the Order, end of discussion!" argued Mrs. Weasley.   
  
"Molly, since he's going to be my legal kid, I should have the say in this, he will join by his own decision," said Sirius, arguing with Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"But you're not the legal guardian _yet!"_ said Mrs. Weasley sternly.  
  
"He's going to end up soon, now Harry sit down please," said Sirius. Harry felt grateful that he was his guardian now, and finally able to join the order. "Now, will you agree to do that Severus?"  
  
"Watching for Dark Lord's behavior? Of course I will do that, now, back to what we were discussing before Potter had interrupted us . . .."  
  
"Oh yes," Mr. Weasley muttered. "We were just talking about the paperwork for Harry's guardian.  
  
"Does the entire meeting have to revolve around me?" asked Harry exasperatedly.   
  
"Most discussion yes - " Mr. Weasley responded.  
  
"And I still don't see a reason why I didn't join sooner?" asked Harry, anger burning in his eyes. The adults around him looked at each other quickly and apprehensively.   
  
"Harry, calm down, don't explode up at us again," said Remus quickly. "I - we're sorry we didn't let you join on the Order sooner. It's just that you're - "  
  
"If it's me being young and _innocent'_. Well, excuse me, but have I ever acted my age, and am I innocent?"   
  
"I can argue on the _'acting your age'_ part Potter," responded Severus Snape, and Harry glared at him. "But perhaps not," he said after a moment of staring contest. "Now do carry on with the Order, I will be called soon or may I leave now?"  
  
"It's up to you Severus," replied Remus. "Now, what are the difficulties in legal guardian papers?"  
  
"Several of the child service members have argued that Sirius shouldn't be one - "  
  
"Oh, whatever for? I haven't got a criminal charge against me except for wrongly imprisoned for twelve years and escaped on the run from the law," said Sirius angrily.   
  
"Some of them seem to think that you are not fit for the job," explained Mr. Weasley.   
  
"Well, that's screwed up," muttered Sirius.   
  
"I - er - can be the backup?" asked Remus hestiantly.  
  
"No, it's got to be me, that's what Lily and James wanted!"  
  
"Sirius - "   
  
"No Remus, please, I - I need something to take up my time."  
  
"Alright Sirius, but what if you lose?"   
  
"I won't, I just can't lose okay?"  
  
"Wake me when you two are done arguing," interrupted Harry, attempting to go to sleep on the table.  
  
"Okay, we're finish Harry, thanks for the so-called signal," said Sirius with a bit of sarcasm.   
  
"Right, well, to the next issue . . . How are the increase securities coming on Hogwarts Minerva?" asked Mr. Weasley, looking at his notes.   
  
"It's finished Mr. Weasley, the students will still be able to play Quidditch unsupervised, and more wards are being put up around Hogwarts and there are a way of letting the staff know of danger in the corridors by the students."  
  
"Oh, what's that?" asked Harry, curious and interested.  
  
"You will set your wand off in red sparks, but at the wall, ceiling or floor and the alarm will go off. Of course, we will have to let the students know of that as not to abuse them. There will be severe consequences if one was a false alarm."  
  
Harry nodded, "of course, we won't want to waste our energy for a false alarm."  
  
"Well, if that is everything to be discussed, I think the meeting for the Order is adjourned," the people at the table nodded in agreement and Severus stood up to leave.  
  
"Very well, I will see some of you tomorrow. And the rest of you," he said with a smirk, "I will see you at the next meeting." With that, he left with a small pop. Harry stood up, and said his good nights and retired back to his rooms. He found Ron packing his stuff for Hogwarts.   
  
"Hey Harry, where'd you go?" asked Ron, putting some of his new second hand books for this year into his trunk.   
  
"Oh I was around, and then I eventually joined the Order," said Harry, also beginning to pack his stuff.  
  
"What?! You joined the Order without me?" asked Ron incredulously.  
  
"Yeah, they had to since I had . . . provided some invaluable direction for the Order. Some of them weren't keen on letting me join, but Sev - er Snape and Sirius argued to let me join the Order."  
  
"Wait, did you nearly said Snape's _first_ name? Whatever for!? Are you on first name basis now?" asked Ron suspiciously.  
  
"So what if we are?" replied Harry, shutting his trunk lid with a slam.  
  
"Just . . . odd that's all," replied Ron, closing his own trunk. "Didn't you take a book, quill and ink with you to somewhere?" Then it dawned on Harry and stood up.   
  
"Oh! Thanks Ron, I had forgotten, I'll go get them," he left the room in the direction of Regulus' old bedroom. Once he neared the room, he heard soft murmuring inside and his insides grew cold. Then he recognized the voices as Sirius and Hermione's. He barged into the room, making a loud banging noise and with a cold glare on his face.  
  
"Harry!" yelped Hermione, and Sirius took a step away from the desk.   
  
"Did you read my journal?" asked Harry, shaking with anger.   
  
"H-Harry - "  
  
"Did you read it or not!?" the top shelf of books flew out and banged on the opposite wall and fell to the floor.   
  
"Harry, calm down, we only read the last poem - " Sirius began.   
  
"Oh, so you decided to go through my stuff now!? After few hours ago that you were eavesdropping on my conversations!"   
  
"It was lying on the table open Harry!" Hermione interrupted, on the verge of tears.  
  
"Why did you come in here in the first place Hermione?"   
  
"I should be asking you the same thing Harry," said Sirius.   
  
"I was exploring, that's all," responded Harry, walking over to the desk picking his journal up and closed it. He also picked his quill and ink and glared at the two on his way out. "Plus, forget anything that you read in my journal. If you two are clever, my poem had dealt with trust and the prophecy."  
  
With that, he closed the door behind him and returned to his rooms. Wishing not to speak to Ron, he entered the room quietly and put his stuff into the trunk and changed his PJs and went to sleep while Ron was still packing his things and hadn't noticed Harry until he went to sleep.   
  
Next day, everyone wasn't in a much hurry since everyone had gotten up early and less people to be getting to Hogwarts this year. Harry got dressed in his muggle cloths and dragged his trunk down the stairs into the living room. He found Mark already sitting on the sofa and walked over to him.  
  
"Morning Mark, how are you feeling?"   
  
"Like hell, I'm nervous . . ." admitted Mark, brushing through his hair with his fingers. Harry noted that he had done the same as his father had done but in more of a bragging state than Mark's.   
  
"Don't worry Mark, even kids in Wizarding families don't know that much of magic as much as you do. There are also loads of kids coming from muggle families as well. Did you know that Hermione was one, and she is the top student at Hogwarts?" This bit of information seems to have lifted Mark's spirit up slightly. Mr. Weasley came into the room and announced that everyone was going to King's Cross in Ministry Cars provided by him.   
  
Once everyone got in the car including Remus, Sirius, Mr. Weasley, and Mrs. Weasley, among with Tonks and Kingsley. The car arrived at the station at half hour before the train takes off to Hogwarts. When everyone got on Platform nine and three-quarters, Mark, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Harry said their good-byes and Mark, and Harry found their compartment at the end of the train. But Ron, Hermione and Ginny (being a new Prefect which Mrs. Weasley was so happy to have) had to go to the Prefect compartment. Once eleven struck on the clock, the train took off. The people on the platform waved goodbye and everyone waved back at their parents and guardians in Harry's case.   
  
Harry only hoped that this year at Hogwarts would be a much better year than his previous one. The thought of Umbridge made Harry glad that she was rotting away in one of the Azkaban's cell That Fudge would soon join her soon if he wasn't killed by Voldemort yet. He knew that there would be far more deaths and destruction in his sixth year. Harry wouldn't keep his hopes up for a better year, but at least to have more freedom. Compared to his fifth year anyhow.   
  
"What're you thinking?" Ginny asked entering the room, and after watching him for awhile.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you," replied Harry, looking out the window. Then the trolley arrived with the candies.  
  
"Anything dears?" she asked.   
  
"No thanks," replied Harry, and everyone in the compartment including the lady looked at him in surprise. "What? I'm not buying candy today." However Ginny, Ron and Hermione did but only a few candies and talked of nothing until certain three Slytherins came by.  
  
"Well, well, well, looks like that Potty is out of that jail. You can imagine how pleased when I heard you landed yourself in there," sneered Malfoy.   
  
"Stuff it Malfoy," butted in Ron.   
  
"Shut it Weasley, the air you breathe is too expensive for you so I suggest you to stop breathing."  
  
"Malfoy, if you are trying to piss me off, you are failing miserably. Leave us alone or face horrible consequences," said Harry, threatening him.  
  
"Such as?" taunted Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Landing your _father_ in Azkaban the next time I see him," replied Harry coolly. "Everyone knows what a dirtbag he is now."   
  
"How dare you!" he drew his wand out, but Harry, Ron, and Mark were faster than him and threw three different curses at him. Mark had thrown the Jelly-leg hex (which failed since Mark never performed magic before), Ron with the Bogey-batty hex, and Harry's with the Stupefy curse. Goyle and Crabbe stared at the three stupidly and dragged Malfoy off in fear of being cursed next. When the boys were satisfied, sat down on the seats again.  
  
"Well, we always seem to win in cursing Malfoy and I wish we had done that to the cronies that are always with him," frowned Ron.  
  
"Oh well, at least you got Malfoy," said Ginny, taking out her gobstones. "Gobstones?"  
  
The rest of the journey to Hogwarts had been filled with exploding snaps, gobstones, and sharing what little candy they had gotten. But during all of this, Harry had not involved at least once of any of the activities. When the train came to a slow and stopped. The students filed out of the train and onto the carriages. Mark separated himself from the group towards Hagrid who were calling the first years.   
  
"Don't worry Mark, the sorting is not painful. You just have to try on a hat," said Harry as he left to the carriages. When he got on and closed the door behind him, the once-horse-less carriages, now visible threstrals pulled the carriages. When Harry saw that Hogwarts loomed into view, he caught his breath, his home. When the threstrals pulled to a stop in front of the Hogwart's gates, Harry climbed out of the carriage. He walked up to a threstral and patted it on the nose. Remembering all of the deaths he had witnessed so far in his life.   
  
Sighing, he turned to the doors and found most of the students staring at him with wide eyes. Most of all, Malfoy leering at him but in a nervous way.   
  
"What?" snapped Harry, and everyone filed into the castle quickly. He walked up to where Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were.  
  
"It's just that, you were petting the threstrals, we can't see it you know," explained Hermione.  
  
"Well, it's a pretty creature, but every time I see them, I remember of those who were killed before my eyes . . ." no one spoke after that once they reached the Great Hall. Harry felt disconcerted, not seeing Headmaster Dumbledore at the main chair, but instead replaced by Professor McGonagall. Harry went to sit down with his fellow friends and housemates of Gryffindor.   
  
Then Professor Snape came into the room, followed by first years and found Mark in the middle of the line. Severus Snape called each to the seat to be sorted. Once Severus said 'Evans, Mark', his distant cousin went up to the seat nervously. He sat down, putting on the hat. It had taken him a long time before the sorting hat spoke out the decision to place him, two minutes later.   
  
_"GRYFFINDOR!"_


	6. Let Me Rage

_Chapter 6  
  
Let Me Rage_

* * *

The Gryffindor table, especially the trio erupted in loud cheering. Obviously no one had taken so long as Mark Evans had during a sorting hat's decision this year.   
  
"Alright Mark, mate! What other house or houses did the hat want you in?" Ron asked as Mark sat down between Ron and Harry. He mumbled a reply but Ron asked to speak louder.  
  
"Slytherin, the hat wanted me to be in that house badly."   
  
"Looks like we both have something in common," said Harry, smirking.  
  
"Did the hat want you in Slytherin too?" asked Mark, brightening.  
  
"Yeah it did, but I asked the hat not to . . ."  
  
"Harry, we never knew!" exclaimed Hermione. While Ron was paling in the face rather rapidly.  
  
"How'd you not end up there?" asked Ron.  
  
"It's thanks to you Ron, and partially to Hagrid too," admitted Harry.  
  
"Mate, I - That's - Man, that's - " he was speechless for the fact he influenced someone without, now with, his knowledge.   
  
"Excuse me, you're interrupting the Sorting," said Sir Nicholas, curtly. Everyone fell quiet, watching the rest of the first years through their sorting hat. Finally, Professor Severus Snape called the last student to the chair.  
  
"Zabini, Rose!" She came up to the thee-stool seat and sat down. The Sorting Hat was placed on her dark red curly hair. After forty-five seconds of contemplation, the hat shouted.  
  
_"Slytherin!"_ The table that housed the home mascot of snakes cheered as she sat down next to her sister Blaise Zabini. Harry spotted Hermione staring at the red-head girl with suspicion in her eyes. Then Headmistress McGonagall stood up to start her speech.   
  
"Hello first years, welcome! Welcome back to those has returned. I know for those you were expecting our former Headmaster. As it was in the _Daily Prophet,_ he had disappeared from this world. I will try to run these things smoothly as I can. Now, as Filch had so kindly reminded me. No magic are allowed in the corridors as you all know, there are lists of things that are disallowed in these corridors. Including," she paused, looking at each student. "_All_ Weasley Wizarding Wheezes," Harry swore that there was a smile flickered on her face. "If you are found to be skiving off classes with one of those boxes. You will receive a week's worth of detention. Now that's out of the way, no one is to go into the Forbidden Forest. More than ever, the danger with Y-V-Voldemort, (there was a loud murmuring going around the Great Hall) we are in imminent danger. I urge you, more than ever, to be extra careful and please," she looked over to Harry's direction," be in company at all times when you're in corridor or on the grounds."  
  
Harry felt a surge of anger going through his blood. _'How dare everyone try to protect me! Haven't I proved myself over time and again!?'_ He didn't listen to the rest of the conversation which had included Quidditch, classes, and more warnings about the danger. Then she dismissed everyone to start eating the feast. It had taken a full minute before he had realized that everyone was chatting and eating. Mark was trying to get his attention and when he did, he barely registered what he was saying.  
  
"What?" asked Harry, confused.   
  
"I was trying to get your attention for a minute there, what were you thinking?"  
  
"Oh I was - " then someone tapped on Harry's shoulder and found a first year boy smiling at him. "Yes?"  
  
"Hi, Harry right? My name is Durand, and I was thinking - " he spoke.  
  
"Whatever it is, I don't want to be bothered. Ask me later," said Harry, irritated. He stood up away from the table, not eating his food. "I'll be just . . . around." He left Great Hall, and walked straight to the Room of Requirement. Totally forgetting the need to bring _guards_ with him. He walked back and fourth in front of the door three times with a need in his mind.  
  
_'I need something to blow things up . . . something that will withstand a lot of explosion . . . . Some punching bags would be nice . . .'_ Then the door appeared. He quickly walked to the door and opened it ajar. What lies in the room had astounded Harry. The room was built like in a dungeon. But with more iron fasting to it. There were some punching bags, and lots of wood littered around the room. _'To blow things up,'_ he thought. He remembered the warning, and the look in McGonagall's eyes and new surge of rage coursed through his veins. The previous day at Grimmauld place, how everyone had been betraying his trust left and right. Especially when Hermione and Sirius had read the last poem in his journal.   
  
The nearby chunk of wood exploded into splinters in front of him. He punched the bag on his left and pounded into it as more wood around him blasted into mince pieces. If someone was in the room right now, it looks like as if there were invisble ghosts stirring up the chaos. Once he felt exhausted, he felt like that he needed something to drink. Nearby him, he saw a table and a glass of milk came into view. Grateful, he walked over and drank the whole cup.   
  
_'If this is how I am going to be like this year, I'm afraid of the times when I get angry in other people's company.'_ This is all Voldemort's fault. He could so clearly feel him when he was mad. But even when he knew people meant good, he still overreacted because Voldemort was in him. He felt dirty just thinking about it and did nothing to rid of his anger. He needed something to rid of his anger soon and fast. He looked around for anything to help him relax. To his relief, he saw a Firebolt, and the room that he was in expanded threefold times more. He was surprised at how big the room could get and thought that he needed far more room to fly. He watched the room expanding increasingly, further and wider and even higher than he would have ever imagined. He didn't want to risk getting lost in this room, he stopped the room by feeling satisfied. He mounted his broom, happier than he had felt in ages. He urged the broom he was riding to go even faster and even more faster. Once the broom reached it's limit, he yelled a whoop as he did series of short loop-the-loops and doing Sloth Grip Roll.   
  
He led the broom to fly up to the ceiling to see how high it was since he couldn't even tell from where he had been flying which had been at least a hundred feet in the air. While he was flying towards the ceiling, the broom began to vibrate but not horribly shaking him off the broom. When he finally reached the ceiling two minutes later at top speed. He figured that the ceiling was five miles high with his simple math in his head. He was surprised that the room had expanded so high and so wide, he did not even want to think how Hogwarts managed to increase this big inside.   
  
When he looked down, and felt like he was about to fall. He never flew so high and so far above the world, if there weren't any walls. He grinned, and leaned forward in his broom and the gust blew into his ears as he went hurtling fast toward the ground. He then heard a scream and lost his concentration. He looked to the door in quite a distant ways away. He saw the new Headmistress, Hermione, Ron and Professor Snape. He turned his focus back to the ground and widened in shock. He urged the broom to pull up but he knew no more.

* * *

Harry felt every single muscle ached as he tried to make the tiniest movements. He couldn't even control his voice nor to open his eyes because something was holding it down. How on Earth was he to move at all? All he saw was black and silence, and nothing else. He knew he would be on a bed in Hospital Wing. There was no other explanation for it.   
  
He moved his right fingers slightly and felt something was holding his hand. The fingers that wrapped his own felt somewhat familiar. Then he heard a voice.  
  
"Harry?" asked a familiar voice. He wasn't sure who it was yet thought he should. "Can you hear me?" He slowly squeezed his hand since he couldn't speak right now.   
  
"Is he awake?" asked another voice, that sounded stern but in a motherly way.   
  
"I think so, he's only squeezing my hand, I don't think he can speak."  
  
"Of _course,_ how on Earth did he survive Hermione?"  
  
_'Ah, so that's who the voice belonged to, and the person who was holding my hand.'  
_  
"I don't know Madam Pomfrey, should I go?" Hermione asked, letting the hand go.  
  
"Yes please dear, you go to your classes, they're about to start."  
  
"Thank you," then he heard foot steps walking away from him and felt a presence coming near him.  
  
"How are you feeling Mr. Potter? How on Earth did you land yourself in here on first day of school!" Harry felt embarrassed, remembering his broom ride. "Can't you speak at all Potter?" He tried to sign in a way to say no with his hand. "Oh here," she grabbed his right hand and spoke again. "Squeeze once if you're in pain, twice if you do not." He squeezed once.  
  
"Very well, and I am sure you want to know how long you have been here. Only overnight so far Potter," she tutted. "Missing your first day of lessons! What were you thinking? Oh well, I'm not getting any answers from you right now. Now here's a potion that will help your pain, mind you, don't spit it out."  
  
She helped Harry to drink in a substance that tasted so horrible that he thought that he would have thrown up. But soon his pain began to dissolve and disappear. He opened his mouth but all it came out was a low croak.   
  
"I see that it is working, here, have a pumpkin juice."  
  
Harry took the cup and drank the contents down, washing the taste away from his mouth. Then he tried speaking again.  
  
"W-why do I have this thing over my eyes and my head?"  
  
"You've had a nasty blow to your head, they thought you had died in the fall. Very lucky that you survived Potter, you never seem to have run out of luck. What scares me is that one day you will," she fell quiet and walked away as her foot falls fell quieter and quieter. Harry tried moving a bit and found that he wasn't in any pain anymore. Or for the time being anyways. He wished that he didn't have to miss any classes right now that it's the first day of school.   
  
Elevating a sigh, Harry sat up in his bed, wondering what he could do. He can't stand the silence in Hospital Wing, especially that he knew that there were classes going on. On top of that, being in the dark and being wide awake and knew that it was day time outside. Then he heard someone entering the Wing sometime later. He thought the foot steps were familiar, since they gave off foreboding feeling. Then the voice spoke to him.  
  
"Mr. Potter, do you have any _idea_ what you have done!?" the voice that Harry knew belonged no other than Professor Snape.   
  
"Other than you guys losing my concentration and crashing my broom in the Room of Requirement, then no."  
  
"Oh so it was _our_ fault for making you to lose your concentration. Why did you leave the Great Hall in the first place?"  
  
"I decided that I wasn't hungry, that's all," replied Harry.   
  
"I see, so you thought that getting yourself hurt will get you out of lessons for awhile have you?"  
  
"No Professor, those weren't my intentions at all."  
  
"Very well," he checked the Wing to see if anyone was listening. "I'm also here to discuss about Legillmency lessons with you. That is, if you're still interested."  
  
"Yes, I still am," confirmed Harry.   
  
"The lessons will start on next Tuesday, at eight P.M. If anyone asks, you have remedial potions. As usual," he said with a slight sneer.   
  
"Okay Professor," replied Harry nonplussed.   
  
"I do hope you don't fall behind your classes, because I won't be easy on you as everyone else is, of course," with that, he turned with his bottom of the cape swishing as he left the room. Harry leaned back into his bed, thinking about the upcoming lessons with Professor Severus Snape.   
  
_'Boy, what fun it is to stay in the hospital,'_ thought Harry sarcastic.

* * *

"Hey Harry, feeling better?" Ron asked, entering the room. Harry had finally got his bandages off of his eyes, but they were still wrapped around his head.   
  
"Yeah Ron, loads, got some homework for me?" he asked, sitting up in his bed.  
  
"Yeah mate, they're loading us so many work, I don't even know how I am going to pass this year," replied Ron as he handed Harry some notes on homework that was to be done and recieved notes during the classes.   
  
"Thanks Ron, Madam Pomfrey said that I should be out of here tomorrow morning."  
  
"That's good mate, I bet you are bored in here," said Ron, grinning and Harry grinned back at him, shaking his head.  
  
"I should make this place my second bedroom, I keep ending up here at least twice a year," said Harry. True he's been staying for only two days, but the way the nurse acted more motherly to Harry than other students that end up here. You wouldn't be able to know if that's simply because he was _The-Boy-Who-Lived_ or because he keeps getting himself into danger and hurting himself.   
  
"Harry! Oh, finally you're up, any other time I tried to talk to you. You were either sleeping or doing your homework. Oh, _how_ are you?" exclaimed Hermione, and Mark was close behind. Harry noticed the black eye on Mark's face behind her.   
  
"Fine, just what happened to you Mark?" asked Harry.   
  
"He got into a fight with a Slytherin that's all. Do you know how foolish you were when you were flying on that broomstick!?"  
  
"Which Slytherin? It can't be Malfoy is it?" asked Harry, ignoring Hermione's question.  
  
"No, it was a girl in my year," replied Mark.   
  
"Stop ignoring me," warned Hermione, frustrated.  
  
"A girl? She beat _you_ up? What was her name?" asked Harry, surprised.  
  
"I'm not sure, she's - "  
  
"It was Rose Zabini," replied Hermione nonchalantly. "Now, will you answer my question?"   
  
"Fine, I was looking for a way to cool down my anger. I'm just afraid that sometime this year - that I would hurt someone badly if someone makes me mad."  
  
She, and the other two gazed at him and then at each other nervously. Hermione shifted her feet, unsure what else to say. Harry had a feeling that she was trying to say something but at loss for words.   
  
"Mate, we - " began Ron.  
  
"Oh Harry, I am sorry that we pestered you so much. We'll try not to interfere with you. But why fly, of all things? You were going so fast!"  
  
"I would have not gotten hurt if someone had screamed Hermione. I lost my concentration."  
  
"Oh no, that was me, I'm so sorry Harry," said Hermione, nearly on the verge of crying.   
  
"Forget it Hermione, I'm _alive_ aren't I? At least I'm not falling behind my classes because you two are helping me. So, think of that as a way to repay for my injuries," this seemed to cheer her up slightly. "Anyways, Mark, how did you get in fight with that Zabini?"  
  
"Oh, that," he reddened in the face a bit. "She was insulting me."  
  
"I thought it was the other way around, _you_ were insulting her because of her attitude," said Ron.  
  
"Oh, yeah well, that, she er - " said Mark sheepishly. "I just hate her attitude."  
  
"Well Mark, did you get in trouble for it?" asked Harry, and Mark nodded. "You see, since the founder's time, Gryffindor and Slytherins have always fought with each other, well, after awhile anyways. So don't go looking for trouble again. Now if the trouble goes looking for you, well, all I can say is try to get out of the way."  
  
"You don't seem to get out of the way Harry," muttered Ron, but Harry ignored.  
  
"Fine," said Mark. "Well, we better leave you alone to get on your homework, Saturday's tomorrow!" Then the three left the Wing, leaving Harry to do his homework.

* * *

Finally, the long await moment to get out of the hospital had arrived. Harry happily got out of his bed, took his school things and literally ran out of the Wing into the corridor. He ran suddenly into someone and fell down backwards with a grunt. He looked up, and found someone unfamiliar, who also got the wind knocked out of her.   
  
"Sorry, excuse me, I was - " apologized Harry, but she waved him off as it were nothing.  
  
"Don't be, I haven't properly introduced myself, I'm Professor Srycry. (Pronounced Sry-cry [sry as cry]) A professor for the Defense Against the Dark Arts. I heard that you were incapacitated for past few days in the Hospital Wing Mr. Potter. I hope you are well?"  
  
"Uh yeah, seeing that I was running. So I must say that I am fine. Er - please to meet you professor," he finally had a clear look at her. She was in her early forties, with ethic background from somewhere in Africa. Her hair was braided to her scalp with loose beads at the neck of her hair. He felt a stern yet friendly presence about her, similar to that of Professor McGonagall.  
  
However more friendly than so, he would have to remember to talk to Ron and Hermione about their new teacher for the Defense Against the Dark Arts. She waved him good bye and continued down the corridor. Harry watched her go around a corner, and Harry continued to run back to the common room but more slowly as not to run into anyone else. Luckily, he hadn't found anyone. He came to the portrait and stood there dumbly.  
  
_'Great, no one told me the password for this term,'_ thought Harry as the Fat Lady stared at him, as if to wait for him to speak the password.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Sorry, but I was in the Hospital Wing on the first day back so no one told me the password," replied Harry moronically.  
  
"Well, as you know, no password, no entrance."  
  
"You didn't have to say that, you know Ron and Hermione?" she nodded in answer. "Well, tell them I have gone to the library. Thanks, oh and tell them that I don't even know the password," he added with satire evident in his voice.  
  
"I will, see you later," with that Harry slowly walked to the library to work some more on his homework. They were seriously loading everyone with homework. Also dwelling his thoughts on the new teacher he had just met earlier. After all, every new teacher for the DADA had a profound effect on him, directly or indirectly, such as Lockhart.   
  
When he finally came to the library, and found the place empty except for Madam Pince, who looked up to see who had just entered the library. He waved hello to her and continued walking towards the back of the room, behind a lot of book shelves and book cases. He was glad to actually sit in a chair to do his homework and class assignments. The only work he had to do was the DADA's essay and the Potions one. Which he dreaded the most, but with Hermione's careful notes, he should be able to write a good essay on how to identify charcoal and soft onyx, and their differences.   
  
But as for the DADA's assignment, he had to name three common and three uncommon hexes, as well as telling the differences between curses, jinxes, hexes, and charms. Sounds like the teacher so far tries to make the assignment interesting because he had to name hexes and their usage.   
  
Then he heard footsteps entering the library and voices speaking to Madam Pince. Since he had hidden deeply in the library, behind shelves upon shelves of books. Harry couldn't make out anything that was being said. He had a feeling that whoever it was, he would not be happy to see.   
  
Sure enough, they stopped talking and started walking towards the end of the library. Straight to where Harry was, but he went back to work. Or pretending to be working, and felt someone's presence next to him. He slowly looked to who it was. First thing he saw was the Slytherin badge. Then his eyes traveled up to Malfoy's face that was sneering at him.  
  
"Well, well, well, looks like Potter finally got out of the Hospital Wing. Did you enjoy your stay there?"   
  
"No I didn't," answered Harry, matter-of-factly. Draco Malfoy scowled at him.  
  
"So the Pothead decided that he would skip some lessons by missing first few days of school. Do you remember the duel challenge I asked for in our first year?"  
  
"Yes," replied Harry cautiously.   
  
"And making a fool out of me last year?" Harry smirked at this.  
  
"Of course," replied Harry with a chuckle. But Malfoy glared at him for chuckling.  
  
"_I _demand a rematch!"   
  
"Oh poor rich boy's pride is destroyed huh? Yeah, I suppose because I heard that you didn't live it down to my friends," he stood up from his chair. "While I was in Azkaban. Do you know why I ended up there?" He asked, growling a little.  
  
"Of course, it was all over the news Potter, you cast the Cruciatus Curse on one of our beloved friends."  
  
"You call the Death Eaters your friend? Why I heard that they were just slaves to Voldemort," Malfoy tackled him suddenly and began pounding him. But luckily Harry fought back with a kick to the gut and hook punched Malfoy at the right jaw. All of this scrambling and grunts made Madam Pince to come to where they were and began shrieking.  
  
"Boys! Stop! _Get_ out! _STOP THIS MADNESS!"_ The two boys on the floor were still fighting, and Pince took her wand out and made a lout bang. This caused a pause in their fight, but then continued with Malfoy initiating the punch to Harry's torso. Which knocked the wind out of Harry for a moment. Then Harry counterattacked with a knee to Malfoy's stomach again and stood up. Panting, wiping the blood from his bruised nose.   
  
"I said you boys to sto - " Malfoy tackled Harry to the floor again and another Professor entered the library.  
  
"What's this - Potter, Malfoy?" Harry looked up who was talking and found Professor Snape. Of all people to enter the library.  
  
"I'm so glad you came Severus, they wouldn't listen to me!" exclaimed Madam Pince.   
  
"I'll handle it from here, they both will receive a week's worth of detention," said Professor Snape silkily.   
  
"Thank you Severus," with that, she left but not before glaring at the boys who finally stopped fighting. After she was back at her desk, Snape turned to the two boys who stood up from the floor.  
  
"I don't want to hear any explantions, you two will, as I have said, receive a week's worth of detention. Professor Conan will see to your punishment Potter. As he is the newest Head of Gryffindor, Mr. Malfoy will do with me, come on Malfoy, come with me, you too Potter. So get your stuff and come on."  
  
Harry got his stuff together, mad at Malfoy for landing him in detention. What's worse, he didn't even know who was Professor Conan was or if s/he was stricter or kinder than Professor McGonagall. When he finally got his stuff into his bag, the three filed out of the library and into the corridor. He found Ron and Hermione running towards them and stopped in front of Professor Snape.  
  
"Move out of the way Weasley and Granger. Potter needs to see Professor Conan for detention," sneered Snape and went around the two. Hermione and Ron looked at Malfoy and Harry with confusion but with a dawning look on their faces. Then after the two had pieced two things together. Of course, trust Harry and Malfoy to stay out of trouble for more than ten seconds.   
  
When the three finally reached the office where Professor McGonagall used to occupy until this year. Professor Snape knocked on the door and heard a 'come in'. The three men, with two of them being students, filed into the office and found a man sitting at the desk, seemingly working on lesson plans. Which Harry assumed Transfiguration classes.   
  
"Yes Severus?" he looked up, and found that he wasn't alone in his company.   
  
"I've come to speak to you about Potter's arrangement for his detention. Seeing that I already have my hands filled with Mr. Malfoy's detention."  
  
"Ah, I see, so, what have they done to have earned their detention?"  
  
"One, they were fighting in the library, and two, ignoring Madam Pince when they were fighting. I have given each a week's worth of detention. I'm sure you can arrange that, can you not?"  
  
"Of course, of course," replied Professor Conan, looking at Harry and to his scar. Harry felt annoyed, and combed with his fingers to cover his scar. Conan looked back to Severus Snape and nodded. "And not to mention my first time doing detention for a student. Thank you, I'll take it from here. Good day to you Severus," said Professor Conan, dismissing Severus Snape and Malfoy from the office. Then the two didn't speak for a moment, just staring at each other..  
  
He wasn't sure if the new Professor would be strict, kind, or a fun guy. He sorely could not handle another Umbridge or another Trelawney or of some other teacher like Snape. Then Professor Conan finally spoke.  
  
"So you don't like people staring at your scar?" Harry was taken aback from the first question that was asked. Then he nodded in answer. "I see, much different than I had thought, all those news that was conjured about you for past two years . . . were a fiction?"   
  
"Most of them," said Harry, unsure where this was going.   
  
"Ah, what wasn't?"  
  
"That my scar do hurt from time to time, my interview last year, me going to Azkaban. I'm not sure about other things. Oh, and I'm not a attention-seeking little boy who makes up lies," now Harry wasn't in the best of moods. "Are you going to give me detention or not?"  
  
"Oh, yes, sorry," replied the new Professor sheepishly. "Yes, well, you will come here on Monday at six. I'll have something to do for you. Nice to meet you Mr. Potter. Good bye, and see you on Monday night," Harry gratefully returned the good-byes and left the office. Now where was he to go? He didn't want to go back to the library and suffer Madam Pince's wrath. But would Ron and Hermione be there, waiting? Heaving a sigh, he slowly walked back to the library, resisting the urge to shudder at the thought of seeing Pince again.   
  
When he finally reached the corridor where the library was, he found Ron and Hermione waiting there just outside of the door, carrying his book bag. Relieved that he didn't have to go in to get his stuff, after all. Hermione saw him first and ran to him.  
  
"Harry! What's going on? I'm so sorry we didn't give you the password or at least met you in the Wing but we - I'm sorry Harry," said Hermione, all in one breath.   
  
"Hermione, slow down, Malfoy and I just had a - a muggle fight, you can say that I have detention with Professor Conan . . . what is he like anyways?" Harry asked, as the three walked back to the common room.  
  
"He's a wonderful Professor," said Hermione at once.  
  
"Yeah mate, the detentions can't be all that bad can it? Not with him, or at least, I think so," said Ron, smiling.  
  
"But if that is true, then why did Professor Snape hand him over to Professor Conan..?" asked Hermione, frowning.  
  
"Nevermind that," said Harry. "What about Professor Srycry? I ran into her earlier. Literally," said Harry.  
  
"Dang Harry, did you meet two of the newest professors in one day?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Looks that way, so what is she like?"   
  
"She's a nice Professor as well as Professor Conan. I think you will like both of them," replied Hermione, as the three reached the Fat Lady's portrait. "And Harry, the password is," she snickered. "Malfoy's a git."   
  
"What?!" exclaimed Harry, laughing. Ron was laughing at Harry's expression as the pathway to the common room opened up and climbed through. "Oh this is priceless," commented Harry and found other fellow Gryffindors. "Hello, I'm back." The room roared in response, happy that Harry was back. Harry laughed a little, shaking his head.   
  
"Funny password that we have!" said Harry, and everyone laughed. "Who came up with it?"   
  
"I did," replied Ron. "We didn't have a password back on the train and well," explained Ron, reddening in the face. Harry and everyone in the common room laughed.   
  
"Well, I need to get on my work, so can you just go back to whatever you were doing?" asked Harry abashed. Then the common room slowly returned to normal. Or as normal as it can get, now that Fred and George were officially graduated. Harry got his things out of his bag and sat in his favorite chair next to the fire. At least everyone knows that it's Harry's seat, even the first years were briefed on that. Shaking his head, sometimes his fame has its uses. He knew he couldn't let that to his head, seeing how much he despised being famous. For something so trivial and with a big price. _'Okay, maybe not so trivial, seeing that I lived through a Killing curse, survived Voldemort more times than anyone. Including the former Headmaster, Dumbledore.'  
_  
He got to work on his two papers, and eventually finished the DADA's paper at five, which was when everyone slowly left the common room to dinner. Harry also decided that it was time to eat and wrapped things up and put his bag in his dormitory with other things. Then he went back down to the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione.   
  
When he entered Great Hall, he had forgotten that he was absent from the rest of Hogwarts for three days. The place fell silent when he entered, and felt a surge of annoyance when they keep falling quiet whenever he comes into Great Hall after some feat or another. Gratefully, everyone started talking again as nothing had happened. He let his eyes drift to the Slytherin table and found Malfoy with a withering look. Harry smiled maliciously at him. Which made Malfoy's scowl deepen even more, and Harry went over to Gryffindor's table and sat down with his housemates. He had purposely sat down facing away from Slytherin table.   
  
That night, Harry worked on his Potion's essay, which he found really easy to write. Of course, Hermione helped proof read his paper, fixing a few things in one area or another. At ten, Harry lied back in his super-comfy chair, as the orange fire glowered. Then the fire changed to emerald color, which made everyone in the common room shift their heads to the fire, wondering who was coming.   
  
Then Harry saw who it was, and blinked his eyes several times to make sure what he was seeing. Several people in the common room yelped at the arrival. Many of the people drew their wands, after all, it was unlike Gryffindor to hide in fear. Harry thought that the man before him was very foolish to come to this certain common room. 


	7. The Warning

_Chapter 7  
  
The Warning_

* * *

"Malfoy, what are _YOU_ doing here? Looking for your dear son? Do you know that it's suicide to come here?"  
  
"Of course I know that, I merely am delivering something to you," replied Lucius Malfoy.   
  
"Well, what is it? Why couldn't Voldemort send his one of the lesser servants than you. Or perhaps you _are_ a lesser servant?" several people in the room gasped. Lucius glared at him, and dropped an object on the table next to Harry and took some floo powder from his pocket.  
  
"Shut up Potter!" snarled Lucius, "Well, I'll be going," said Lucius, ready to say the destination. But Harry was faster than that who had shouted the binding charm. Lucius Malfoy fell to the ground with a thud, and groaned in pain.  
  
"You're _not_ going anywhere, someone go get either Professor Conan or McGonagall. Well, I suppose it _IS_ suicide for you to come here. Hmm, I wonder how's _Voldemort_ is doing?"   
  
"You brat," snarled Lucius and the common room's portrait opened again and entered two people. Which revealed Headmitress McGonagall and Professor Conan, their new Head of House. They took one look at the man on the floor and to Harry who was standing over him.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Professor McGonagall.   
  
Then the Gryffindor exploded with loud talking and pointing at Lucius Malfoy and Harry. McGonagall raised her hand for everyone to be quiet.  
  
"One at a time, what happened here Miss Granger?"  
  
"Malfoy flooed in here and dropped that box over there on the table," she pointed to the said box. "And he was about to leave, Harry binded him, since he is a Death Eater. They also… exchanged a few things with each other, I mean, Harry and Malfoy."  
  
"I see, thank you for telling us Granger, five points to Gryffindor," awarded Professor Conan. "Now, we'll take Mr. Malfoy from here," he levitated the body who was scowling madly at Harry who smirked back at him.   
  
"He'll get you _Potter!"_ yelled Mr. Malfoy as he drifted through the hole.  
  
"Oh right, like Voldemort (whimpers and shivers went around in the common room) will ever _get_ me," gibed Harry, shaking his head softly. The portrait closed the door with a soft click.  
  
"Well, I suppose that is true, how many times have you escaped him already?" asked Mark, and murmur went around the room.  
  
"Does that count the one down in the Chamber of Secrets?" wondered Harry. Several people laughed at this.  
  
"Okay so that would be five times that I escaped him," everyone in earshot fell into awe. "Okay, this is becoming really annoying. Excuse me," Harry felt that he shared too much info with his counterparts in Gryffindor. He went up to the dormitory and sat down in his four-poster bed, and then buried his face into his hands.   
  
_'What have I become?'_ wondered Harry.   
  
Then someone else entered the room and found out that it was Ron by his familiar foot steps. He mused that the temporary blindness had done him good. "Hello Ron."  
  
"Mate! You scared me," exclaimed Ron.  
  
"Well, what else can I do when I was in the hospital wing?" asked Harry, his hand still buried into his face. "So, what's up?"  
  
"What's up? _WHAT'S_ up? Mate, I think you hung with Mark a bit too much."  
  
"Whatever Ron, just tell me why you're here?"  
  
"Just checking to see if - "  
  
" - I was fine?" finished Harry.  
  
"Yeah, that," said Ron timidly.   
  
"Do I look it?"  
  
"No mate, you don't," said Ron finally. Harry exhaled, standing up to face Ron.  
  
"Very _good_ Ron. You make _a_ wonderful observation. You _should_ be an observer," said Harry with ridicule in his voice. Ron was taken aback from his attitude, mouthing wordlessly and trying to make a comeback but came up with none.   
  
"Y-you don't have to bite my head off like that Harry," said Ron, getting dressed for bed. Then he asked another question.  
  
"What about the box that Malfoy dropped off?" asked Ron.   
  
"Oh, right, I forgot, er is Hermione still down there?" asked Harry, standing up from his bed.  
  
"Last time I saw her, yeah, I'm coming too, what if it's a trap? Like last year… why didn't Professor McGonagall or Professor Conan pick it up?"  
  
"I don't know," shrugged Harry, "c'mon Ron."   
  
The two went down the stairs and back into the common room. Ron spotted Hermione by the fire and found that she was writing in columns of scribbling pictures. From this distance, Harry assumed that it was an essay for the Ancient Runes class. When they got to her, she looked up and rose her eyebrows, waiting for them to speak.  
  
"Well, I think we need to check the box," said Harry. "This time, we won't pick it up blindly. Like last time when I - you know."   
  
"Of course," replied Hermione, setting her book down and the three cautiously walked over to the table. Most of the kids in the common room were already in their dormitories except for the boys from their sixth years and Mark was there as well. They too, were watching tentatively, waiting for something to happen. Harry proceeded with caution, with his wand in hand. He did a charm to levitate it and set it on the floor. Then Hermione cast a charm where the lids of the box would open.   
  
The box were no bigger than a muggle shoe box, if Harry wasn't mistaken, it was smaller than that. Finally, Ron lit his wand with the Lumos charm. When the three peered in, and Hermione gasped and pulled away, holding her hand to her mouth. What Harry saw was someone's hand and that it was rotting badly. Harry felt sick to his stomach from the strong smell of death, and the two boys also pulled away from the box. Then Harry walked to the box again, holding his sleeves to his nose to smother the smell. When he looked in again, and found a note, he boldly picked the note out of the box and read:  
  
_Dear Potter,  
  
This hand belonged to your former-Minister of Magic, Fudge. I do realize that he was one of our numbers. All these past tenses may make you think, yes he is dead. Why did Lucius deliver the hand? I just wanted to prove you that you are no longer safe at Hogwarts. So long Potter! Your days are numbered.  
  
- Voldemort_  
  
Harry looked up from the note at his friends and including the other boys who were watching them. He realized that he was panting and sweating a little.  
  
"What is it Harry?" asked Hermione, worried.  
  
_"Here,"_ he handed the note to her and Ron read over Hermione's shoulder. Mark also looked over her arm on other side of the young woman, the trio that was reading the note paled with each sentence. When they finished reading, they looked up at Harry wide-eyed.  
  
"What is it?" asked Dean, anxiously.  
  
"Is it a threat?" asked Seamus.  
  
"Well, I suppose you could, see that hand? That belonged to Minister - er - ex-Minister Fudge. He was a Death Eater," the two boys paled deathly white at this. "And that I'm _no_ longer safe here," explained Harry glumly. "I guess I'll have to have more security around me," he spoke, scoffing   
  
"But Harry, it's for your own good!" said Hermione vehemently.  
  
"I'm sure from what you know, that I hate it," responded Harry, walking to the portrait, picking the box and the note up from the table.  
  
"HARRY!" yelled the people in the common room.  
  
"What is it now?" gibed Harry.  
  
"This is exactly what you can't do, at least let at least two people with you while you're out of the Gryffindor Tower," said Hermione, and the others nodded in agreement. Harry sighed heavily, and feeling really annoyed.   
  
"Fine, don't say that I agreed with this, but Hermione, Ron, you're coming with me. Mark, too," said Harry, rolling his eyes and went through the portrait. The others followed him out of the common room.  
  
"But where do you want to go?" asked Hermione.  
  
"To _tell_ McGonagall of course, what else? Carry this box for a _walk_ in dark corridors?"   
  
"Sorry I asked," said Hermione with hurt in her voice. Then the group walked to the statue and Harry stood there, thinking. "What?"  
  
"Um, usually the passwords would be of candy assorted, but now that it's Professor McGonagall…."  
  
Everyone groaned at this. Harry sighed, wondering what to do next. Then the group of teenagers heard a familiar footsteps approaching them, and they all looked in the direction that was coming from. Then Harry realized that it was Professor Snape. Of all people that had to walk tonight.  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Gryffindors out of bed, and next to the Headmistress office at one in the morning?" asked Professor Snape smoothly.   
  
"See Professor we - " Hermione began.  
  
"No, I'll speak for myself. I'm glad that he's here, too," interrupted Harry and the others looked at him like he was nuts. "Professor, were you aware that Fudge was killed and that," he showed the box, "in here, is a hand that belonged to him?" The taller man scrutinized Harry with his dark beady eyes. Then he nodded in response and Hermione gasped.  
  
"When then, Professor?" asked Harry. "When did he die?"  
  
"Last night, and I was also informed that you would be getting a note. May I read it? Since the Dark Lord does not share what he writes with his . . . _servants,"_ he spat the last word. Harry opened the box, pulled it out and handed the note to Snape, who read it. Then he looked from the paper to Harry, calculating his thoughts.  
  
"Yes, we should go and see the Headmistress, _Ton Tongue Toffee_," the kids were surprised at the choice of password, but Mark was however confused. Harry laughed a little, remembering the incident with Dudley. The statue jumped out of the way. Then the five people stepped on the moving staircase upwards.   
  
"What was so funny?" asked Mark, waiting for the stairs to stop revolving. Ron and Harry snickered, but Hermione was trying to resist a smile, but managing a frown on her face.  
  
"I'll tell you later," said Harry, sneaking a look at Professor Snape. Then he knocked on the door when the stairs stopped moving and heard voices inside the office. Harry and the others heard a _'come in',_ and Severus Snape pushed the door open and walked in.  
  
"Severus what's - oh, the others are here?" she asked, looking at the kids.  
  
"Yes, they have something to share with you," said Severus, stepping aside for Harry to walk to her. He saw that Arthur Weasley was there as well as Kingsley and few other unknown faces but with unmistakable badges of Aurors. Then on the floor lay Lucius and had to bite his tongue from laughing.  
  
"Ah, yes, well," began Mr. Weasley, "what is it?"  
  
"They forgot to take the box and… well, knowing us, we looked inside the box. With caution of course," said Harry quickly, seeing the horrified look on their faces. "And… er, it was a - a hand."  
  
"A hand? Who's, do you know?" asked Mr. Weasley tentatively.   
  
"Fudge, the former Minister," replied Harry and everyone in the room who didn't know that information paled slightly. "And Voldemort (most people in the room shivered and some whimpered), sent a note as well. Saying that I'm no longer safe at Hogwarts."  
  
"But you are Harry," said Professor McGonagall at once. "Everyone knows that you're a _top_ target."  
  
"Ha, well, that's not going to prevent him from trying to _kill_ me would he?" Harry ridiculed.   
  
"For goodness sake Harry, stop acting like this!" said Hermione exasperatedly.   
  
"Excuse me, it looks like there's nothing _else_ to discuss, I'm going to bed now," said Harry suddenly, walking to the door but Severus stood in the way. "Sir?"   
  
"No, there's more to discuss, such as - "   
  
"No there isn't. _Good. Night_," he shoved him out of the way and down the spiraling staircase. Before the door closed behind him, he heard loud murmuring and shook his head, feeling defeated. He was also glad that no one was after him to walk back to the Tower. He knew he had to control his satire attitude, or he'll be a different person by Christmas time. At this rate, Voldemort and Harry would be so intertwined that he was sure that they could switch souls in each other bodies for a moment or even a day or more.   
  
He shuddered at the thought of that, and kept walking. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going and realized that he ended up in the dungeons. _Of_ all places, he had subconsciously walked down to the dungeons. He continued walking, not caring that he could have the possibility of seeing Mr. Filch or that wrenched cat, Mrs. Norris. Why he named the cat Mrs. Norris, Harry will never know. Then he stopped in the middle of the corridor, and walked sideways to the wall of the dungeon. None of the torches were lit, and he was simply walking in the dark without any guide.   
  
_'Let other people worry about me, for all I know - wait, damn you, stop thinking like this! Get back into the Tower. Nevertheless, I need to be alone for awhile, just leaning against the wall here…' _Harry reasoned with himself. _'But I do need to get back in the Tower, they'll lecture me anyways. So Why bother going back now? Oh wait, they have the Marauder's map. No wonder how they found me on the first night back here… Fine, fine,' _Harry gave in to his conscience and started walking back to the Tower but bumped into someone.  
  
"Ow! Lumos!" said a familiar voice, the one he dreaded the most. The light revealed no other than Malfoy himself. "What're you doing here? I'm a prefect and you're not, so - "  
  
"I would shut up right now if I were you Malfoy, I know that no prefects are to walk after three in the morning and before five thirty. Plus, we have your _precious . . . father_ up in the office. Did you know that - "   
  
_"Incendio!"_ snarled Malfoy, and Harry's robes caught on fire and Harry was trying to put the fire out but Malfoy didn't leave him much time. _"Crudus!"_ Harry's face began to bleed, then he threw another curse. _"Everte Statum!"_ Harry went spinning out of control into the air and crashed into the wall twice more force than a single spell. Harry let out a groan as he fell to the floor after the initial crash. "How does it feel like to be the man down?" sneered Malfoy.   
  
"This is nothing, considering to the Department of Mysteries last year Malfoy, this is hardly anything," said Harry, being very slanderous licking the blood off his lips, wincing at the pain on his face and his back. Draco Malfoy growled and rose his wand again. But Harry was faster than that and yelled.  
  
_"Petrificus Totalius!"_ And then he heard a body thud on the stone floor. Then Harry heard scurry steps running towards him and Harry sighed, knowing what was in store for him.  
  
"Harry!" said Hermione, casting light on the torch as she went, and saw that Severus and Ron was with her as well. "Oh my god, your face! On the map we - "  
  
"You don't look good mate," said Ron, who had looked at Harry. He realized that he had a busted lip, bloody nose as well as the rest of his face, and a few bruises on his back which he was limping slightly from.  
  
"I'm sure you saw Malfoy's name on the map, did you not?" asked Harry wearily, and the two nodded, while Professor Snape was examining the scene and released Malfoy of the hex.   
  
"Professor I - " Malfoy began.  
  
"This calls for doubling the detentions you two have just got earlier today. This is getting ridiculous; you two are sixteen year old boys. Twenty points off Gryffindor, and five points off Slytherin."  
  
"But sir -!" Harry began.  
  
"You walked away from me when I asked you to remain where you are!" snapped Severus, but Harry glared back at him and leered at Malfoy. "Mr. Malfoy, please go back to dormitories and you two will have two weeks worth of detention. One more of this fighting, you two will share detention for a month." With that, Malfoy left them in the corridors back to his common room. Few minutes of intense silence, Severus Snape spoke finally.  
  
"When I mean that we were not finished talking, we still have some things to discuss. You are to be in company of at least two people at all times and please, _for the last time_, for the good of us all. Stop getting into fights with Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"But sir, he keeps attacking _ME_," said Harry, defending himself. "He came to the library and attacked me, and did again tonight."  
  
"It makes two to make trouble Harry," said Hermione, frowning slightly. "But I agree with Professor, you shouldn't be alone, at least not out in the corridors or on the grounds."  
  
"So, where the hell am I supposed to have my privacy then!? Don't you know how frustrating it is when - when," said Harry, wanting to burst everything about how he felt and how he couldn't control his temper.  
  
"When what Harry?" pressed Hermione.   
  
"When I couldn't control _my_ temper, I try so hard not to, and as I have said, Vold-Voldemort's stirring inside of me," said Harry finally. "I'm just afraid that one day that I would do something that I will regret. But don't worry Professor, I still practice my Occulemency so I haven't got any dreams since I remembered how to," assured Harry.   
  
"Very well, you three should go back to the tower. If Mr. Filch catches you, well, it's not _my_ fault," Snape half-taunted, but Harry knew better. The three turned and started walking back to the Gryffindor tower. They also did not speak, and only heard the ragged breaths of Harry's, the foot falls on the stones and on some stairs.   
  
Luckily for them, they didn't run into Mr. Filch or Mrs. Norris. Once they said the password, (Malfoy's a git) and went through, with Harry making a small chuckle about the choice of passwords. When they approached to where Hermione and the two boys would go separate ways.  
  
"Night Harry, Ron. You really need to clean up the mess on your face before you go to sleep," said Hermione, and the two bid her night to her as well. Harry and Ron climbed up the stairs and into the dormitory. Harry felt an odd sense of loss in the room and looked around for something that didn't quite fit.  
  
"What is it mate?" asked Ron, dressed in his PJs. Harry shook his head in answer, but still unable to shake off of what was missing.   
  
"I don't know, something's not right," replied Harry.  
  
"Is it Voldemort?" asked Ron in a whisper, but he shook his head again.  
  
"No, it's in this room, I don't know what it is… well, night Ron," intending to sleep in his uniform.   
  
"But mate, you aren't - you know, dressed…" said Ron, worried for his friend.  
  
"Is that a _rule _too?" asked Harry sarcastically, going into the bathroom to wash his face.   
  
"No, no, 'course not," replied Ron alarmed, and pulled the curtains close and Harry, after coming out of the bathroom, closed his. "Night mate."

* * *

Next day came, and the new-foursome group walked down to the Great Hall to eat some breakfast. Mark walked alongside Harry, Ron on the other side of him, and Hermione walked next to Ron.   
  
"So Mark, when do you have your flying lessons?" asked Harry.  
  
"On Tuesday," replied Mark.  
  
"Hey, do you think we can practice our Quidditch after breakfast?" asked Ron.  
  
"No Ron, not after wha -" Hermione began, scowling.  
  
"'Course mate, let's fly," smirked Harry. "Sorry Hermione, but flying's the only thing that helps getting rid of any… grudges I have or anger. You know," explained Harry.  
  
Hermione sighed and nodded reluctantly. "Okay Harry, this time, don't do it like the last time!"  
  
"Hermione, that happened because you guys came unexpectedly, and screamed. So I _naturally_ lost my concentration."  
  
"Oh, so it's my fault!"   
  
"I'm not saying it is," said Harry.  
  
"Oh so you do admit that it's my fault," said Hermione, picking up her pace to the Great Hall.  
  
"Hermi - ugh, you'd think that we would argue less for all the things we've been through," said Harry, sighing. Ron patted him on the left shoulder.  
  
"Well, can't blame you mate. But you need to stop -"   
  
"Ron," Harry interrupted him. "I told you last night, I'm trying really, really hard to control this… whatever it is! Temper if you want. Ron, let's just skip breakfast and just go flying -"  
  
"Are you mad? I can't skip breakfast!"   
  
"Fine, Mark, want to come along?"   
  
"Of course, Ron, you'll bring _some_ food for me right?" asked Mark. "Please?"  
  
"Bu -But mate, you need -"  
  
"Fine! . . . Hey Ginny!"   
  
"Yes Harry?" she stopped at the door to the Great Hall, and looked over to him.  
  
"Er, I need to be in the company of at least two people and I'm one person short and…."  
  
"Oh, but what about Ron?"  
  
"He wants to eat, and I want to fly right now," replied Harry.  
  
"Oh, understandable. He never skips any meals if his life depended on it," and the three laughed, and Ron frowned a little but went into the Great Hall without another word. The three went through Entrance Hall, and down the stairs toward Quidditch pitch. Harry rose his wand.  
  
_"Accio Firebolt!"_ Few moments later, Harry's broom came zooming to him and stopped in front of Harry. "Thought I should put my experiences into use. You two will be needing a broom?"  
  
"Oh I have one, it's Sweeps 85, better than Ron's, he's so jealous. But since I got Prefect, so…" Ginny giggled. "You think you could call my broom?"  
  
"I'll try, _Accio Sweeps 85!"_ The wait was longer than it did for Harry's broom. The three nearly gave up waiting for Ginny's broom to come. But then Ginny spotted it coming and sailed right in front of Harry. He handed the broom over to Ginny and turned to Mark. "Do you want to fly?"  
  
"Sure!" replied Mark, excited.  
  
"Okay, but you'll have to do with one of the school's broom," Harry walked over to the Broom shack, and looked inside for a decent broom and found Cleansweeps 42. "Here, this'll have to do, you can exchange for a different broom if this acts too weird."  
  
Mark accepted the broomstick, looking very excited and thrilled to ride on it. He looked up to Harry, waiting for the next instructions.   
  
"Okay, put the broom on the ground next to you," Mark did as he said. "I'm just going to teach you as Madam Hooch did to me. Now put your hand over the broom and say up."  
  
"Up!" The broom immediately went into Mark's arm, and he looked daze. "Whoa, this is _wicked!_ What next Harry?"  
  
"Okay, mount your broom, and lightly, very lightly, kick off the ground," Mark mounted his broom, and with a soft flail, levitated several feet into the air. "Excellent, I never got to see this part in my lessons in broomstick flying," said Harry, laughing at the memory.  
  
"Huh, why?" asked Mark.  
  
"Before anyone of us could even pushed off the ground, Neville," he gulped in large amount of air. Trying as much as he could not to lose his cool. "He was one of our classmates, he took off by accident, and he was flying out of control. Then he fell off the broom, which must have been fifty foot drop and broke his wrist. When he had gone to the Wing, Malfoy took one of his things. Of course, I went after him when I said to give the item back. So, we both mounted the brooms, although Madam Hooch said we'd be expelled if we rode the brooms against her warning. She wasn't there by the way. Anyways, I insulted Malfoy about not being protected by his usual cronies. He threw the item upwards and fell towards the ground. I raced to get it before it broke. I made it, and I was only one foot away from crashing into the ground."  
  
"Needless to say, Professor McGonagall saw me flying. We all thought that I was going to be expelled and that I had only lasted here at Hogwarts for a week. Then it turns out that she wanted me to be on the team for Quidditch. They don't allow first years to play on the team and I was the youngest Seeker in about a century. Not to get your hopes up Mark. This sort of thing is pretty rare, so don't expect to do some amazing feat and be suddenly on the team as I did."  
  
"That's… amazing Harry," said Mark, somewhat awestruck. "Well, let's fly!" said Mark, still on his broom with few inches off the ground. Ginny and Harry grinned and mounted their brooms and took off. "Hey! How do you fly thi - nevermind!" exclaimed Mark, and soon he was flying to his new friends.   
  
"And tell me, how did you know?" asked Harry.  
  
"I just leaned forward and I started moving," replied Mark.  
  
"That's what I did, and it was my first time flying. My dad was a Quidditch player himself. You could say that he was one of the best flyers at Hogwarts. There's even a trophy to his name while playing Quidditch. It's in my blood as Sirius, Remus, Hermione and Professor McGonagall said," said Harry shrugging.   
  
"Oh, and how do you play Quidditch?" asked Mark, and Harry looked over to Ginny.  
  
"You'll have to help me explain, okay, there's four balls, and seven players on each team. There's a Quaffle, the size of basketball, but it's red."  
  
"What's a basketball?" asked Ginny, curious.   
  
"Muggle game," replied Harry. "And there's three players that are called Chasers. See the hoops on each end? The Chaser's job is to score as many times as they can. Just like in basketball. Except there's a Keeper, another player, whose job is to prevent the Quaffle from going through. Like in Soccer (football), Ginny is going to be a Chaser, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm definitely not a Seeker's material. You are," replied Ginny. "And Ron's our Keeper."  
  
"Yes, and there's another ball, two of them, which are called Bludgers. If you get hit by one of them, then you might end up in Hospital Wing. But that's what Beaters are for, there's two of them, protecting our team, and knocking the ball away from our team players into another team player. Got that so far Mark?"  
  
"Yeah, I do," replied Mark. "Three Chasers scores with a Quaffle, and the Keeper protects the hoops. Two Beaters beat other team with Bludgers. Wait how many points do we get with a Quaffle and how do Beaters hit the balls into other direction?"  
  
"Ah, I forgot that part," said Harry.

"Quaffle gets us ten points for every time we score through the hoops. As for the Beaters, there's a bat that knocks away the Bludgers," said Ginny.  
  
"Yeah, like Baseball," explained Harry.   
  
"Oh, I see, okay, so that's three Chasers, one Keeper, and two Beaters. What do you play?"  
  
"I haven't told everything just yet, the most important part in the game, which is also the most dangerous job of all. Seeing that they are the ones usually end up in the Hospital Wing. The player is Seeker, and their job is to catch the Snitch. Very hard to find, since the Snitch is very small and fast. Hard to look for. The game can't end without finding the Snitch. Which is worth 150 points. Most of the time, whoever catches the snitch, is the winner."  
  
"Oh, and that's you, the Seeker?" assumed Mark.  
  
"Yeah, that's me, I can't count how many times I've ended up in the Wing though," said Harry.  
  
"Oh but you ended at the Wing two times so far," said Ginny.  
  
"Oh, right, a Bludger was set out to attack me, literally. And another time, it was because of Dementors," said Harry. "But that's besides the point. Plus everyone plays outright dirty against the Seekers, on other teams of course."  
  
"Okay, I understand, three hoops, three Chasers, one Keeper for the Quaffle, two Beaters with two Bludgers, and a Seeker that seeks out to find a Snitch. Got it, race you Harry!" He took off toward the other end of the pitch. Harry grinned at Ginny.  
  
"No fair!" pouted Ginny, because she knew that Harry's broom was no match for her or Mark's broom. Harry gave thirty seconds headstart and when he saw Mark look back. Wondering why Harry wasn't going after him. Then Harry took off really fast, going at 100 miles an hour, with Mark's being at 50, and climbing. Mark's eye widened, realizing that he has the faster broom, and urging his own to go faster. But, unfortunately, Harry reached the hoops before Mark was even within the Chaser's scoring area.  
  
Once Mark caught up with Harry and went around the hoops and back to Harry. They were waiting for Ginny to catch up to the them, whom was going at her own pace. When she finally arrived where the boys were waiting, Mark spoke up.  
  
"How come you didn't tell me that yours was fast!?"  
  
"I was going to," replied Harry.  
  
"Oh, that you're the _owner_ of the fastest broom or something? Yeah right," joked Mark but Harry and Ginny looked at each other and back at Mark. "I - I mean, that's not true is it?"  
  
"Yeah, he's the owner of the best broom there is, fastest broom in the world. International Standard, and it goes up to 150 miles an hour in 10 seconds flat. Sirius gave the broom to Harry back in his third year," said Ginny, obviously jealous.  
  
"But Seekers do need the fastest broom on the team, because the Snitch is really fast and hard to see, and it's basically a race," explained Harry.   
  
"Wow…" said Mark softly. "Oh, can I have a go on it?" asked Mark, fully knowing that this broom wasn't anything as ordinary as he had thought.   
  
"Sure, after doing some loops," said Harry, grinning.  
  
"But that's not right, you -"   
  
"I can do twice as far as you two would. How's that fair? The winner would have a go on this broom, if I win, then the second winner gets it."  
  
Mark and Ginny stared at each other, and grinned evilly.  
  
"You're on!" said the two.  
  
"Ready, set - oh I _don't_ believe it," said Harry, seeing someone else walking on the pitch. Harry saw Malfoy mounting his broom and started flying towards them. "Let's go!" And they were off, "we'll do five loops, ten for me!" With that, he took off ahead, going at hundred-fifty miles an hour, leaving the two in the dust. But soon, Malfoy joined in on the little race, but before long, he caught up with Harry. He soon realized that he got Firebolt as he had. Harry grinned and urged his broom to go faster.  
  
But Malfoy matched the same speed as Harry was going, and was in finger-to-finger, their knees and elbows were touching. Malfoy was struggling to knock him off the broom, but Harry had a death grip on the broom ever since he saw Malfoy coming on the pitch. They were on their third loop, with Mark and Ginny close to second loop.   
  
"Shove off Malfoy!" yelled Harry, getting pissed at his efforts to try and knock him off the broom.   
  
"Shut up you Potter! I'll get you for landing my father in Azkaban! You will _regret_ it one day!"   
  
"Yeah, not today, Malfoy!" He went head-to-head, with Harry mostly in lead. With struggling to stay on broom, and fending off Malfoy, they reach the seventh loop. With Mark and Ginny on the halfway through the fourth loop, who were really worried for Harry but kept racing. What Harry saw, and it was too late to act anything. He yelled a hex with his wand at Harry, and he went flying off the broom and falling towards the ground with of hundred feet off the ground.   
  
_'Oh great, this must be it…'_ he heard screams of other kids. Ginny and Mark he assumed. He didn't even open his mouth to scream to his death. He won't give Malfoy the satisfaction of his last moments. Within ten feet off the ground, he felt the slow of his body coming toward the ground. Then he crashed and knew no more. All he felt was nothingness and silence was the only thing he heard. Then he felt weird and light, then he saw red and then felt solid and heavy. He heard indistinct voices._ 'Was someone arguing?'_ He couldn't make out the noises at all, but the pain in his body was too much to take.  
  
Then his hearing improved, and heard familiar voices of Malfoy and Hagrid. _'Why was Hagrid arguing? Oh right, I fell off the broom because of Malfoy hexing me.'  
_  
"Yeh ruddy kid! Yer gettn' detention fer attackin' anoth'r student!" bellowed Hagrid. "An' a detention fer 'Arry too," he said. "Fer fighting Malfoy."   
  
_'Huh? That doesn't sound right at all…'  
_  
Then Harry felt being lifted off the ground. He then sensed that Hagrid was carrying him and walking, which he assumed, to the Wing. 'Oh brother, another stay at the Hospital Wing,' then he fell asleep, since there was so much pain to take in.


	8. Lessons

_Chapter 8  
  
Lessons_

* * *

Next time he woke up, all he heard was cessation of sound. He opened his eyes with ease, and saw that the sun was still high up in the sky. Next to him was a blurry figure in the chair. He realized that he didn't have his glasses on and saw the figure moving.  
  
"Harry, you're awake!" said Hermione, sounding really relieved.   
  
"Yeah, I need my - " Hermione gave his glasses. "Thanks," he put them on and everything else was sharp again. "I know, I fell at about hundred feet in the air, please don't lecture me."  
  
"What!? You fell hundred feet from the broom?" she shrieked.  
  
"I take it that you haven't heard, Malfoy hexed me off the broom," said Harry wearily.  
  
"Oh, next time I see him, I'll hex him so badly that his _servants,"_ she spat the word servant, "won't be able to recognize him!" she threatened. Harry was glad that she was on their side. But sometimes things do get ugly with her and Harry. "So, is it still Sunday?"  
  
"Yeah, you'll be out of here before nightfall. At least you won't miss any more lessons this time."  
  
"Yeah, I can't afford to keep landing here . . . ."  
  
"Oh you're up!" tutted Madam Pomfrey. "Here, have some of this. You'll be out of here in two hours. _Why _I can't keep you overnight, I'll never understand."  
  
"Perhaps it's because I haven't even attend one of my lessons yet?" helped Harry.  
  
"Oh, I suppose that's a reason enough," she handed the potion to Harry who unwillingly drank the contents. Then the door opened and appeared Professor McGonagall who looked stern as ever.  
  
"Potter, I hear that you have had another accident."  
  
"Yeah," replied Harry sheepishly.  
  
"I don't approve of this at all, nevertheless, I am glad that you are able to be out of here today instead of missing more lessons."   
  
"I agree Professor," said Harry. "Ma'am?"  
  
"Yes Potter?"  
  
"Um, you know, er - last year, the ban. . . ."  
  
"Is lifted Potter, if you wish, you can be the Captain on the team. I thought you received the letter?"  
  
"Oh, I might have, but as the circumstances were last summe . . ." said Harry slowly.  
  
"Of course, well, you may discuss this with your new Head of House, Professor Conan."  
  
"Thank you Professor McGonagall," said Harry, feeling excited, but somewhat down. Since Ron didn't get the captaincy instead, he got it. He looked to Hermione who was giving off a small smile. The two watched the new Headmistress leaving the Wing and closed the door.  
  
"I bet you're happy that you've got the Captaincy this year. It'll be interesting."  
  
"I suppose, if Malfoy is one too," said Harry. "And I'm glad I'm caught up with my homework. Thanks to you."  
  
"It's nothing Harry, Ginny was really worried," said Hermione.  
  
"Was she?"   
  
"Yeah, she was in tears, she thought you died."  
  
"Don't I have that tendency?"   
  
"Yes, but at this rate Harry, you're going to shave off everyone's lives by twenty _years!"_ Harry laughed at that.  
  
"Oh come on Hermione, it can't be that bad… can it?"  
  
"You obviously have no idea."  
  
"Mmm, then I wonder who slowed my fall down?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Someone slowed my fall down, like it did with the dementors back in our third year. Only that time, was Dumbledore's doing. But who did it this time?"  
  
"Huh, I'll find out something about it, but one of the possibly is that you could have triggered that since you were conscious. But perhaps it was someone else."  
  
"Possibly," said Harry. "Well, what am I suppose to do until I get out?"  
  
"I'll get Mark and Ginny," offered Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, I think we'll appreciate that," said Harry and then Hermione stood up from her chair to leave the Wing. Harry watched the sun to go down from the sky to the horizon. Several minutes later, the door opened again and saw that Ginny, Mark, and Hermione entered the room. When she saw that Harry was awake, she ran to him.  
  
"Harry! Oh my god, I thought - I'm so glad you're okay!" she hugged him but winced in pain. "Oh, I'm sorry, did that hurt?"   
  
"Yeah, just a little, but I'm fine. Hey, I have a question, was anyone else besides Hagrid there? At the pitch I mean."  
  
"No, no one else was there," replied Ginny.  
  
"Why?" asked Mark.  
  
"Did you two see my fall slowing down at the last ten feet?"  
  
"Oh yeah, you did. . . ." said Mark, a dawning comprehension appearing on his face, as well as Ginny's.  
  
"I wonder who slowed my fall down then. . . ."  
  
"Could've been Hagrid?" asked Mark, but the three shook their heads.  
  
"He can't do magic, he was expelled back in his third year. But pardoned several years ago because of new evidences," explained Hermione.  
  
"Yeah," said Harry, somewhat uncomfortably. He had been remembering his summer before his first year. His umbrella was his wand and that was his biggest secret and Harry did vow to keep that secret for his friend. But he agreed, Hagrid couldn't have done to slow his fall down. Otherwise that secret would have been out. "Er - this might sound funny but, was he carrying his umbrella?"   
  
The three stared at him and Hermione looked over to Ginny and Mark. But Mark shook his head in answer while Ginny was trying to remember.  
  
"No he wasn't carrying any umbrella, it's sunny out."  
  
"Oh, well nevermind then," said Harry. But Hermione looked at him suspiciously but shrugged. "It's nothing important, that umbrella has some healing uses."  
  
"Oh, I see," said Hermione. Of course, what did she know, Harry had to throw her off the trail, that the umbrella contains some parts of his old wand.   
  
"Yeah, so I suppose you three can keep me company until I get out of here?"  
  
"I don't think so," spoke the stern nurse, appearing behind them. "Potter needs his rest for the next hour, so shoo!" Hermione, Mark, and Ginny looked at Harry sadly and slowly left the Wing.   
  
_'Great, just great, I'm stuck here with this woman,'_ thought Harry bitterly. An hour and half later, Harry found himself twiddling his thumb, still wide awake and too restless to sleep. Madam Pomfrey came over to his bed, hands on her hips.  
  
"You're allowed to go, please Potter, I really hope that you won't need to come here for the next week or two. If you are, I am personally going to give you your own bed!"  
  
Harry widened his eyes in horror, and shook his head timidly. "No, that won't happen. I'll be careful."  
  
"Knowing you, you won't," she shook her head. "I'll be seeing you."  
  
Harry got out of his bed, and realized for the first time, his cloths were bloody and very dirty. How and why did she not change his cloths for the sanitary reasons? That doesn't sound like her at all. _'Oh well, she must've thought that I was leaving so soon rather than overnight.'  
_  
He walked back to the Gryffindor tower, and found no one on his way there. Which he was glad for that. He gave the Fat Lady the password, and chuckle and shook his head as he went in. i'Malfoy's a git, that password's going to keep me happy all semester.'/i  
  
When he got to the common room, and found Hermione, Ron, Mark, and Ginny by the fireplace with their faces in the book. Harry frowned at the behavior of his friends. He walked over and cleared his throat for his friend's attention.  
  
"Oh you're here! We're just looking up for any possibility of wandless magic to slow your big falls down and a magical umbrella." Harry inwardly groaned at the last part. "Obviously, we haven't found anything on either of those two yet."  
  
"That's because it's either undocumented or in deep inside the library or even in the restricted section."  
  
"You do know that sixth and seventh years have free access to the restricted section don't you?"   
  
"Really?" asked Harry, new ideas popping in his mind. "Great! I'm out of here to check some things out," he left the common room and slammed the portrait loudly behind him in his haste.  
  
"Oh be rude why don't you!" yelled Fat Lady but Harry was long gone.   
  
_'Oh this is great,'_ thought Harry excitedly. _'Free access, finally!'_ He barged into the library and skidded to a stop. He forgot the yesterday's incident and found Madam Pince at her desk and she looked up at the door and glared.  
  
"Um, hello," said Harry bashfully, walking to her. "Um, just making sure, can I access the Restricted section?"   
  
"Yes you may," she nodded, albeit disinclined.  
  
"Thanks, and I'm really sorry about yesterday, I'll do my best not to repeat such happenings in the future."  
  
"Thank you, I appreciate that," then she went back to work as Harry walked to the door. He put his hand on the handle, and hesitantly pushed the door open. So many times in the past, he had used this section legally and illegally. First Nicholas Flammel, then the Polyjuice Potion. There were few times when he wanted to get in here in the past as well. He finally entered, and free access to this section of the room had opened the many new possibilities. He ran his fingers along the bookshelves, excited with the prospect of looking up any books he wanted.   
  
He walked to the end of the aisle and randomly pulled out a book and looked at the title. Which had read _'Ghastly Barbarous Malisons,'_ he flipped the page near the middle and what he saw was reeking blood and organs spilling out of the mouth and nose as the person got thinner. He felt sick to his stomach. He looked on the opposite page which explained what the curse was, how you do it, and the history of the particular curse. He flipped the page to the front page and found the author. It was the same author as the book he got at Knockturn Alley he realized. He carried the book out of the section to the desk to check the book out.  
  
"I'll check this book out," said Harry breathlessly. She looked at him suspiciously from the book she was looking at moments ago.  
  
"What are your reasons for this particular book, may I ask?"  
  
"You ask this question whoever checks a book from the Restricted Section?" she remained stern and he sighed. "I only want to increase my knowledge of the Dark Arts. Because, as everyone knows, I have to deal with Voldemort (she winced at the name) and his followers. Surely, you know that?"   
  
"Of course, so you will be a regular in this library to check books from that section?" he nodded in answer. "Very well," she checked the book out for Harry. "Good night," with that, Harry left the Library to Gryffindor Tower.   
  
He said the password and entered the common room. The others were still sitting where they were. But this time, they all looked up, looking anxiously. Then Harry remembered, _'oh great, now they're going to lecture me.'_  
  
"Harry! We should have come with you! Why didn't you remind us!?" demanded Hermione.  
  
"Maybe it's because we all forgot?" asked Harry apathetically. "Anyways, I'm reading this book now," he sat down in one of the plush chairs next to Ginny. He looked at her and then back to his book and opened the book to second page for the table of contents.  
  
"What is it now?" asked Harry, feeling too many stares upon him. "This book is the same author as the book I got from Knockturn Alley, that is all you need to know."  
  
"Harry, you can't be reading those!" said Hermione, looking reproached.   
  
"Make me," Harry snapped, and turning the page to first chapter but Hermione had used the summoning charm on the book. "Hey!" he took his wand out at her who looked terrified. "Give it back," she immediately gave the book back to Harry. "Thank you, I didn't want to hex you."   
  
He went back to reading the chapter one while everyone was looking at him, with high-strung feeling in the air. But Harry ignored the tension and the rest of the people eventually went back to reading. Soon the clock tolled at ten, Harry stood up suddenly which caused everyone a nerve wreck and falling out of their chairs.   
  
"Night everyone, big day tomorrow," said Harry, walking to the dormitories, and forgetting to carry his _book _.  
  
"Why is it a big day?" asked Ron.  
  
"Because of our lessons, and more lessons with S-Professor Snape. Plus detentions, and of course, Malfoy. So, you can imagine," he closed the door behind him. He went into the Fifth year dormitory and changed into PJs and got under his covers and fell asleep after clearing his mind for Occlumency.   
  
Harry woke up with a start, and realized that it was still dark outside and he found out that he was on the floor. He felt tensed, and out of place, he couldn't remember the dream of what he had. He stood up, wincing as he did. Harry put on his glasses and looked at his watch which read ten to five. He groggily rubbed his eyes and felt too rested to sleep and too sore to stay awake. He got back under the covers, trying to sleep but failed.   
  
He gave up and got out of the bed and dressed in his uniform. He struggled repeatedly to comb his hair but failed miserably. He angrily set the comb down and went out of the bathroom and into the common room. He stopped short, and found himself with the rest of his friends still by the fire. But this time, they were all reading the same book. On closer examination, he saw that he had left the book in the common room and felt angry.  
  
"Why are you reading that?" asked Harry, angrily and they all jumped.  
  
"Oh my goodness, is it time for breakfast already?" asked Hermione, worriedly.  
  
"No, I woke up earlier, now why are you reading that?"  
  
"Same reason as you do," said Ron, defending themselves.   
  
"Knowledge then? Well, I'm glad that now you're on my side."  
  
"I… suppose, if you could put it that way," said Hermione slowly.  
  
"What are you talking about then?" demanded Harry.  
  
"Are you sure you're just reading to defend yourself?" she asked timidly.  
  
"Of course, why would I want to land myself back in Azkaban?" asked Harry scoffing.  
  
"Oh, nothing then, I - suppose you want to read this now?"  
  
"Yes please, and do try to get one or two hours of sleep in, I think you all need some."  
  
"How can we?! After all of those awful things in the book," said Ginny, looking scared.  
  
"It's your fault for picking up the book and reading. Here Ginny," he walked over to her and gave her a tight hug. "I won't let anyone hurt you guys, do you believe me?"  
  
"Of course Harry," replied Ginny.  
  
"Yeah mate," said Ron, standing up.  
  
"Well, after what they said and what you have learned, I suppose I'll have to trust you," said Mark, and Hermione nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry, we shouldn't have doubted you," she said.  
  
"You have every reason to doubt me, after all, because of the past events… actually, I think I'll just write," declared Harry, walking back to the dormitory with his book. He got out his ink, quill, and the journal out of the trunk and carried it back down as Ron got dressed to sleep. When he got back to the common room, and found it empty. He ignited the fire to flare more brightly and giving off more heat. When he was comfortable, he inked his quill, said his long password and flipped to a blank page. He began to write.  
  
_September 4th,  
  
Trust is something important to have in friendship  
  
And in any relationship that one person has  
  
But once they betray you  
  
How can they win you back?  
  
All you can hope is to ask for forgiveness  
  
Friendship is something important  
  
Oh the things you can complete  
  
Rather incomplete when alone  
  
Give what you can  
  
In order to have the trust back  
  
Verify that you have the trust back  
  
Enough are when they ask you a favor  
  
New day will approach  
  
Everyday, someone has to trust to an extent  
  
Some don't trust at all  
  
Someday, we all will have one person to confide in  
  
But who is that person?  
  
Perhaps your friends are the people you trust.  
  
_  
  
Harry leaned his face on his left hand with his elbow propped on the table, rereading the poem and felt satisfied. He closed the journal and sat back in his plush, soft chair. He looked at his watch again, which read 5:39 and sighed. _'Well, breakfast should be starting about now,'_ thought Harry. _'If not, there's the kitchens . . . but the others . . . eh I'll be fine.'_  
  
He got up from his chair and put his things back in the dormitory. He wrote a short note to Ron saying that he would be either be in Great Hall, Kitchens, Library, or the Astronomy tower. He decided to go to the tower first to watch the sunrise. Which would be in about twenty minutes or so. He walked up the stairs and went outside and found that the sky was perfect, clear for stargazing and most of all, the sunrise. There were a few faint clouds, perfect for the sunrays to color on. He watched the stars and observed that it was moonless night. He knew that Remus would be glad for that.   
  
The sky was lightening up fast now. He saw a faint red line on the east horizon. In the distant, he saw threstrals flying in and out of the trees above the Forbidden Forest. This immediately reminded of the deaths he had witnessed and felt a dip in his emotions. He shook his head and saw the sun rising above the mountains in the distant.   
  
He thought that the sky was glorious to see. The faint clouds he saw earlier were now painted in pink, orange, red and purple. He stood there, watching as the sun rose higher and higher up in the sky. As the sun went up, he felt a rise in his emotions as well. Somehow the nature was playing on his emotions. Feeling mostly positive, he went back down the stairs, and on his way to the Great Hall to eat.   
  
"Sunrise is a beautiful thing is it?" someone said and Harry spun on his heels towards the voice, his hand nearly pulling out his wand and found that it was Professor Srycry.   
  
"Yeah," replied Harry, relaxing, now that he knows who it was, but not completely.  
  
"_Constant Vigilance_ is the way to go, don't drop your guard," she said.  
  
"I know," said Harry, looking at anywhere but the Professor.  
  
"I would appreciate if you would at least look at me," she said sternly and Harry looked at her. "That's better, now do I have you today?" Harry nodded. "Good, excellent, it's the best lesson yet, I'll be seeing you in class."  
  
"Yeah, bye Professor Srycry," he went down the different corridor than she was going into. He finally arrived at the Great Hall and found himself the only student to eat breakfast in Great Hall. He sat down to eat as the food appeared around him. Slowly, more students but mostly Ravenclaws arrived in the Great Hall. When Harry finished his meal, he left to the Library with his bag and the book he checked out last night.   
  
He sat down in one of the seats in the library and began to read the rest of the chapter one. He was so caught up in reading, which he is now reading chapter two, that he didn't notice the pair of people were out of breath, and walking up to him. When someone tapped him on the shoulder, Harry overreacted, pulled his wand out, and pointed in the person's face, nearly uttering a painful curse, and realized that it was Mark.   
  
"Oh, sorry Mark," said Harry slyly, grinning.   
  
"Geez, a _bit_ over enthusiastic are you?" joked Mark.  
  
"Something like that," said Harry, nodded. "So, you all finally up?"  
  
"Yeah, classes in ten minutes though, I need to eat something, can you come along please?" asked Mark, looking over to Hermione, begging for help.  
  
"Yeah, come on Harry, I bet you haven't ate yet," said Hermione.  
  
"No, I ate and I'm too full to even think about food," he shuddered. True, he did eat a lot of food for breakfast which he was sure was going to last all day. "I'll just go to class, see you Hermione," he said, standing up from the chair.  
  
"Oh, alright, at least the Professor will be there," said Hermione giving in. They went their separate ways once they walked out of the library. He began to walk to the Charms class, first day of the semester for Harry. He spoke to Professor Flitwick, who gladly accepted his homework, and asked him to perform all of the charms they worked on which Harry gladly did.  
  
"Thank you Potter!" squeaked Professor Flitwick, and Harry went to his usual seat and waited. He looked over his timetable and found out that he has Defense Against the Dark Arts after this class. When sixth year kids piled in and realized that all of them were Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. He reasoned that Charms is an easy class to pass for the O.W.Ls.   
  
When the Charms class finally ended, Ron, Hermione, and Harry went to the DADA class. Harry felt anxious, waiting to find out what the teacher really is like. The three sat in the second row from the front, since they were already taken by other classmates. Then Professor Srycry entered the room and closed the door behind her with the flick of her wand.  
  
"Morning class," she said.  
  
"Morning Professor," some of them answered. Harry felt glad that this teacher wasn't like Umbridge last year. _'At least, so far so good . . .'_  
  
"Right now, I would like you to hand in your homework, Potter, all of them if you would?"  
  
"Yes Professor," replied Harry, handing all of his work in along with other classmates. Which was a lot of parchment that was being piled up.   
  
"Okay, today we will be doing practical lesson," low murmur broke out. "You will be using the hexes and jinxes that you found, will be cast on this dummy here," she pointed to the life-sized, worn-out doll next to her. Harry grinned, coming up with many hexes and jinxes to be used on the dummy. He raised his hand to ask a question and saw that Hermione was looking at him questionably. But he shook his head no, and waited to be called on.  
  
"Yes Potter?"  
  
"Would that include curses? As far as I know, hexes and curses are the same thing," said Harry.  
  
"Yes you may," she replied. Harry grinned mischievously. The rest of the classmates, including the ones in Slytherin. Which he found, included Malfoy and his cronies, all looking at him warily. "Would you like to go first?"  
  
"I have another question, is the dummy flexible, and un-destroyable?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes, the only thing that can actually destroy this thing is the Killing curse. Which I am sure none of you would like to try. Okay, perhaps some of you would, I ask you not to perform the curse, nor the other Unforgivables. So, Potter, would you?"  
  
"Yes Professor," replied Harry, standing up from his desk to the front of the room. The entire class was watching him as he went up against the dummy. "Any hexes, jinxes and curses, and of course, except the Unforgivables?" she nodded.   
  
"Alright then," he rose his wand, pointing at the dummy, coming up with one of the less gory curses he found in the book.   
  
_"Cifros Glimmeros Totalis!"_ The sudden bursts of twirling wind wrapped around the dummy's body. The icicles began to form on every single part of the body, and ice suddenly erupted from the nose, eyes, and the hair on it's head began to freeze. Harry could feel the coldness emitting from the lifeless-doll and set down his wand to his side. He turned to his Professor who stared at him, with some admiration in her eyes and he looked over to the class.  
  
"Just you know," he smirked. "That's the ileast/i gory curse I can do," his eyes flickered over to Malfoy, grinning. "Will that be all Professor?" starting to walk back to his desk  
  
"Yes Potter, twenty points to Gryffindor, half was getting the hex and curse definition right, and performing a difficult one on this dummy. Sit down, Finite incantatem. That curse Potter had just done is fatal in within five minutes, you do not want to be caught in that curse. It is sometimes irreversible. Potter, was that the first time you did the hex?" He nodded, "Wow, you are truly gifted and what they say is true . . . who's next?" Malfoy rose his hand to be called next. "Come then Mr. Malfoy."  
  
He got up from his seat, smirking at Harry as he had sat down. His friends snickered when Malfoy smirked, but Harry ignored the Slytherins. Malfoy walked up to the professor and nodded a little and turned to face the dummy.   
  
"Begin when you are ready, Malfoy," she said, waiting for him to start. He raised his wand from his right side and pointed at the dummy. He narrowed his slits, as if in concentration.  
  
_"Tenebrosus Asphyxiatis!"_ The black clear cloth-like came out of Malfoy's wand and started wrapping around the dummy's body rapidly. The black essence started at the feet, and began tightening the essence up. Soon the entire body was covered in black essence, and before their eyes, began to be squeezed. But before he could actually make any more progress than five seconds of squeezing, Malfoy's wand hand began to shake violently. Harry could see sweat beads appearing on his forehead, and began to pant out of exhaustion.   
  
Professor Srycry had ordered him to stop doing the spell when he uttered the words, but everyone in the class hadn't heard or see her. She even tried to do a Stunning curse but some sort of force shield was in place while Malfoy was doing the curse. Suddenly Malfoy fell to his knees and hand, and watched the essence falling to the ground and dissolved into the stones or so it looked.   
  
"_Ten _points from Slytherin for not listening to me! Explain _why_ did you use that particular curse?"  
  
"I - I was," he sneered, standing up, making an effort to look like that he wasn't tired out. "Just showing Potter that I'm more powerful."  
  
"Well, you're clearly aren't! Sit down Malfoy," she said sternly, and Malfoy glared at her as he sat down in his seat. He looked over to Harry and narrowed his eyes, filled with malice.   
  
"Who's next?" she asked the class, but she was met with tensed silence. "Oh please, don't be afraid, oh Zacharais, you'll do it?"  
  
Terry put his hand down, and nodded as he stood up. He nervously went up to the front of the room. Harry sat there, watching him dully as he thought about Malfoy's curse.   
  
_ 'Certainly was interesting, where did I read that from? Apparently he didn't have much power to complete the spell. How foolish,'_ he smirked at the idea of Malfoy being stupid and incompetent he is. _'Heh, he really doesn't stand a chance - damn, I'm thinking like this again!'_ he cursed himself and banged his head on the table hard which caused loud bang.  
  
"Is something wrong Potter?" Terry had completed his hex on the dummy, Professor was taking the curse off. Harry shook his head no quickly, and embarrassed that everyone had heard the bang. "Well, I want to talk to you after class. That will be all for today, no homework. Good day to you all," she dismissed the class and Harry hung back, packing his bag slowly.   
  
Once everyone left the room, he went up to the desk and stopped in front of her. He waited for Professor Srycry to speak but she didn't and instead stared at him directly in the eye.  
  
"What?" asked Harry finally, annoyed.  
  
"You banged your head for a reason, sure something is not wrong?" she asked, concerned. Harry felt something boiling in his blood, fed up with the fact that everyone was always worried about Harry Potter in one way or the other. He shook his head no, heaving a sigh.  
  
"It's just something you wouldn't understand, let alone Professor Dumbledore, but thanks, I need to get to my Transfiguration class," he left in a hurry, not willing to hear what his new DADA professor wanted to say. When he got in the Transfiguration classroom, and on his way to find the seat, the bell had rung and looked around for the new Head of House professor and found him at the desk.   
  
He quickly grabbed a seat and sat down, and waited for the class to begin. Professor Conan stood up and began walking the aisles, looking at each student carefully. Harry got his assignments and homework out for the teacher to hand them in and when Professor came to him. He collected Harry's work and sent it to his desk with the flick of his wand.  
  
"Today," he began slowly, "we will be learning about the art of becoming Animagus. Back in your third year, I understand that Professor McGonagall told you a bit about being one. Some of you may wish to become one. If you do, you must approach me or the Headmistress McGonagall to begin and during your training. It's a long and difficult process."  
  
He paused there, calculating everyone's gaze upon him, which was alert and awake. "Some of you may be gifted, while others may not be so. Sometimes it will take one person to become Animagus in three years, or even a decade. The record of one person becoming one was in nine months and that was back in the 1500's. I doubt any of you will achieve it before you graduate. As some of you may know, there were seven registered Animagi, before. However in recent light of later years, two more have been added. One was James Potter, and the other is Sirius Black."  
  
Harry suddenly raised his hand as well as Ron and Hermione. He acknowledged the three of them as well as looking at each other.   
  
"Potter?"  
  
"Actually, there's one more Animagus, Peter Pettigrew is one," said Harry. "And of course, there might be many other unregistered Animagi as the history shows that my dad was unregistered until this summer. And that he was unregistered since his fifth year at Hogwarts. You never know if one of your colleagues might be one. Or your . . . _enemy,"_ he finished. 


	9. Animagus

_Chapter 9  
  
Animagus_

* * *

"Um, yes, well, there's always that chance Potter," he said, nodding slowly. "But of course, if one is caught, they would be charged with large fines. As you might have already know, Sirius Black is charged."  
  
_'No he didn't,'_ thought Harry. _'But it's never going to make a dent in his fortune . . . would it?'  
_  
"As for Peter Pettigrew . . . mmm, I suppose he would be, because they were all friends at Hogwarts. Regardless, I am afraid just your word will not register an Animagus. Anyways, today, we will be determining, and choosing the animal that you might like to pursue in becoming one. Once you have found the animal, you need to understand how it moves from the most basic breathing to the movements of the animal. As well as eating behaviors and of course, the reproduction stages."   
  
The class groaned at the last part, some of them clearly disgusted, but Hermione, Harry and few others weren't. "Of course, if you don't want to do the nasty parts of the transformation, then you can quit now. From here on, it is only on your own time. Given that you will, of course, be registered at the Ministry. Also, knowing your personality is important in finding and determining your animal."  
  
"It would not make sense if one who is very energetic person to have sloth as its Animagus animal. Moreover, the traits of your appearance can also be a factor. The Ministry keeps tabs on the form of the animal, their markings and the appearance."  
  
"So, you may need some help in finding your animal. You may want to think about the size, environment that your animal can take, and the usefulness of your animal. If you want to be underwater, all the time while being an animal, you can become some sort of fish. But if you want to be able to be on land and in water, you can think about being a frog or a turtle. Now if you want to fly, the answer is obvious, some sort of a bird. As for the size of your animal, that's up to you, although, being a worm won't help in completing the feat of doing big things such as lifting a chair. But if you become a gigantic animal like an elephant, then you won't be able to be in small spaces. That sort of thing you should keep in mind."  
  
He paused here, looking at his parchment and taking a breath. "And lastly, the usefulness of your animal. We return to the worm-animagus. One person may want to dig underground and search for something. Alternatively, if you want to cover great distance, you can choose a bird. As well as choosing an animal that can, or prefer to attack, become a lion or an elephant. You all need to keep that in mind as well as your personality and your appearances. The findings may be long and hard, or easy and short for some of you."  
  
"I suggest that you all start talking to your neighbors, I don't expect you to have your animal by the end of the hour. This is something you would do in your own time and at your own pace. Think of this as a journey in becoming one. Once you decided to pursue in becoming one and an animal chosen, you may approach me, McGonagall, or," he turned to Harry. "Someone you know who is an Animagus as well. If you want, I can pass out a test to find out more about yourself in personality sense. I would say it is entertaining as well as a learning experience. Who would like to take the test?"  
  
Everyone in the class rose their hands in response, anxious to take the test. Professor Conan hid a smirk but seemingly, only Harry spotted that he was smiling.   
  
"Very well, I will hand these test out today and you will get your results in a week or two's time. However, during that time, you may still want to find some possible animal to transform into," he said as he pulled a wad of parchment out of one of the drawers in the desk. He passed all of the parchment out to each student. When Harry got his, he found out that the test was six feet long. But he went to work, taking the test. The first question was, _'How do you feel when you saw the length of this test?'  
_  
He wrote down his answer, _'not too overwhelmed.'_ Sometime later, he and most of the class have completed the personality test. Harry sat back in his seat, waiting for some students to finish. He thought about his father, and Sirius being Animagus. He couldn't wait to become one, but how was he supposed to pick an animal that represents himself? When Professor Conan picked up one of the last test someone took, he cleared his throat.  
  
"You may talk to your friends about different animals and that represents themselves. Begin," he set the test papers on the desk and then watched the class.  
  
"Well," Hermione began, "I wouldn't know what to choose in the first place. What do you think that would fit me? I don't suppose an otter would. They're too playful to be my personality."  
  
"How about an owl?" joked Ron.  
  
"No, not an owl, I'm afraid of heights," replied Hermione. "How about you being a crab, because you're always in crappy mood Harry?" she smiled slightly. Harry shook his head in answer, feeling silly.   
  
"No, I don't want to do anything with water. I need something useful. An animal that . . . can attack."  
  
Hermione and Ron stared at Harry in a fearful way. Ron looked at Hermione hesitantly and back at Harry. Harry sighed, annoyed by the fact that they couldn't piece two and two together.  
  
"Guys, don't you think I need something defensive because of Voldemort? And of course, his followers?"   
  
"Oh, that would make sense," replied Hermione, scratching her chin with one finger. "Perhaps we all should?"  
  
Harry shook his head in a definite no. "Why?" asked Ron.  
  
"Because I don't want you two be involved in my battles. Pick something that is useful to you and that you can also get away fast."  
  
"But Harry - " Hermione began.  
  
"Please, I don't want you two to get hurt when I fight the Death Eaters and Voldemort. This is something_ I,"_ he emphasized the word _'I'_. "Have to do."  
  
"Mate, if you're thinking of taking them all on, you're wrong!" argued Ron. But Harry only looked at him, irritated, and Ron seem to be backed away a little. "Mate, how about we have something that can fight, and get away at the same time? We do need to defend ourselves, right Hermione?"   
  
She nodded in answer, pleading with him. Harry finally sighed, giving in. Ron and Hermione perked up happily that they won the argument.  
  
"I knew you would see it that way," said Hermione. "But we will try to get away as fast as we can okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I just don't want to see you two getting hurt," said Harry, incensed by the fact that his two friends won the argument. "So, you two need an animal that can fight back, and get away quickly. That I need something that can fight against them . . . ."   
  
"How about something like a lion?" asked Hermione.  
  
"No, the lion's too courageous, I need something sly. After all, I was nearly placed in Slytherin."  
  
"Oh," said Ron. "I suppose, how about a - " The bell rang for lunchtime. Professor Conan spoke up before anyone could leave.  
  
"From this point on, it is on your own except when I pass back your results in one week's or two time. Good day!" he dismissed them as he sat down in his chair behind the desk. When the trio packed up their bags, Hermione spoke.  
  
"What animal were you going to say Ron?"  
  
"Oh, a - a snake? Not just any snake, something like basilisk?" Harry looked abashed. "No?"  
  
"_No_ Ron, too big, and plus, I already have the gift to speak in Parseltongue. I don't really think I need to have something that does do with Slytherin. But that was a good idea though Ron," said Harry after a moment thought. When they walked to the Great Hall, they were still talking about choosing their animal's form.   
  
"I know, we could talk to Sirius and Remus," said Harry.  
  
"But how Harry?" asked Hermione. "We can't be writing to each other all the time."  
  
"You're not using your brain Hermione, the mirror?"  
  
"Oh! Of course, the mirror, we can use that," said Hermione earnestly. "And I suppose we'll have to take another trip to - "  
  
"The library," the boys finished for her unanimously. Hermione smiled by the fact that they have some sort of routine in their lives.   
  
"But why Hermione?"  
  
"To look up animals right?" asked Harry, Hermione nodded. "Thought so."  
  
"Oh . . ." said Ron, his mouth gaping open.  
  
"You better keep that closed or you'll eat a spider," said Harry. Ron immediately closed his mouth in fear of actually eating one. "Oh Ron, how about becoming a spider?" asked Harry seriously.  
  
"Are you mad? Become one of the one I fear the most?" asked Ron terrified.  
  
"Just think, you just might get over that fear, and if you become like Aragog's size, then you can easily attack as well as running away."  
  
Ron shook his head, shuddering at the mere thought of spiders. Harry sighed; knowing the answer was going to be the same.  
  
"Okay Ron, not a spider. Perhaps that doesn't fit your personality either. So that wouldn't work too well," said Harry, thinking.   
  
"Of course it wouldn't match my personality, I'd die if they were!"   
  
"Oh Harry, I was meaning to ask you, why didn't you tell Professor Conan about the other unregistered Animagus?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Oh, I just wanted to leave that up to you because of your deal with her," reasoned Harry.  
  
"I see, well, thank you Harry," said Hermione. The three of them ate their lunch while talking about an animal or another.   
  
"What are you guys talking about?" asked Mark, confused.  
  
"Animagi, in our class today - " Hermione began.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, slow down, what's Anima-what?"   
  
"It's the ability to transform into an animal, but you only have one form to choose from. Then after your first transformation, you're stuck with that form, you can't turn into a different kind of animal," explained Hermione. "Right now, we're trying to choose an animal. But mind you, Animagi is not common, there's only ten known animagi in this century. So, we're just giving our shot at becoming one."  
  
"Oh, can I be one too?" asked Mark.  
  
"And me!" piped Ginny, listening in on the conversation. Hermione, Ron and Harry looked at each other cautiously and back at them.  
  
"Well, you'll have to talk to Professor Conan and McGonagall," Hermione began. "But I don't see why they have to deny you that." Harry sighed, pent-up by the certainty that everyone he loved was putting themselves in danger.  
  
"No," said Harry flatly. "It's enough trouble with Hermione and Ron trying to help me. I'm not - "  
  
"Harry, this is war," said Hermione persuading him.   
  
"A war that I don't want you guys to be involved in!" The Gryffindor table fell quiet at his outburst, as well as the Hufflepuff table. "Oh go back to talking would you!?" A murmur broke out after Harry talked. Harry exhaled large amount of used air, rubbing his temples. "Fine, fine, we'll talk to Professor Conan and McGonagall."  
  
"Thank you!" chorused Mark and Ginny.   
  
"I'm not saying there will be a chance for you to study to become one," said Harry.  
  
"But if we tell them that this is for war's effort - " said Ginny.  
  
"No," interrupted Harry, standing up from his bench. "No, I'm not letting you say that," he tore out of Great Hall into the corridor. He walked for great while and stopped many floors up away from Great Hall. He stared at the wall before him and slammed his fist into it. _'Damn, why can't everyone stay out of Voldemort's and my way!?'_ He leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor.   
  
_'Animagi business is something alright,'_ thought Harry. _'Dad, Sirius, Wormtail… they had honorable intentions of becoming one. I wish it was that easy. . .'_ he regarded. _'I hate this war, it's senseless and absurd.'_  
  
He sat there for how long, he had no idea. He was glad that there were no afternoon classes. The fact that he didn't have Divination anymore, but he supposed that he could talk to Firenze sometime. Also the fact that Trelawney had literally predicted his destiny was too much for him. The words Trelawney had predicted, the ever so called Prophecy. Crazy as it sounded, most of the Prophecy had come true.   
  
Were Voldemort and Harry, already unable to live with each other. That they are becoming one, Harry shook his head. Pushing the bad thoughts out of his head, and he tried to clear his mind. Then his thoughts drifted back to Animagus. Would becoming an animal prevent that? After all, Sirius said that dementors had not effected him in his dog form as much as his human form did.   
  
_ 'Mmm, an intresting theory to try out,'_ thought Harry. He stood up from the cold stones, began his way to the Gryffindor tower, and met with Hermione outside the portrait. When he approached her, she stuffed a parchment letter into her book bag, looking abashed. Then he remembered his supposed guards and sighed.  
  
"Harry, you really need to stop wandering off away from us!" reprimanded Hermione, looking reproached.   
  
"I'm sorry," began Harry, with his usual bit of sarcasm. "I won't do it again. Now really, I do need privacy and it's not like I would turn myself in to Voldemort or something like that."  
  
"But Harry, we care about you so much. It really hurts that you keep wandering away. If you wanted some alone time, you could just tell us where you are. That would satsify me at least," said Hermione. Harry looked at her, contemplating her idea and nodded.  
  
"I'll try but when I do go off alone, I don't usually know where I am going, so I give you permission to use the map okay? Malfoy's a git," they entered the common room and Hermione nodded in agreement. "I'm glad we reached an agreement."  
  
"Me too Harry," replied Hermione. "So, should we talk to Sirius and Remus?"  
  
"Of course, of course, but I have a theory that I would like to share with all of you. Bring Ron, Mark and Ginny to the Room of Requirement, wait here," he went to his dorm and looked for the mirror in his trunk. When he found it, he had dug the mirror up and carried it down to the Gryffindor common room. He found that his friends were there waiting. "But first, I think we should talk to Professor Conan and McGonagall."  
  
"I guess, to get it out of the way and for permission," said Ginny. Harry nodded and they all crawled out of the portrait's hole. The five of them walked to the Professor Conan's office and Harry knocked on the door.   
  
"Come in," replied a voice and they all entered. When he looked up from his papers on the desk to the kids. "Ah, and what is it?"  
  
"Professor, it's about Animagus," Harry began. "Ginny and Mark wanted to be one too." Professor Conan shook his head no.  
  
"But Professor," Ginny started.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss Weasley and Mr. Evans. But you two are too young."  
  
"May I point out that my dad, Sirius and Peter started working on becoming one in their first year?" said Harry. "I don't see any reason why you should deny them. Earlier the better isn't it?" Professor Conan looked speechless and opened and closed his mouth trying to say something. "I think this is for Professor McGonagall to decide?" he nodded in answer. He stood up from his chair, took some floo powder. He threw some into the fire, and the fireplace blazed in green flames.  
  
"Professor McGonagall!" Few moments later, her face appeared.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can you come in here?"  
  
"Of course Stan," she replied and her face disappeared and few seconds later. She came through the fireplace and stood up, dusting herself. For the first time, she saw other students in the office and turned to Professor Conan for explanation.  
  
"They came here few moments ago, and," he waved his hand allowing kids to speak.  
  
"I - Mark and I want to be an Animagus," Ginny began. Headmistress McGonagall looked at the two of them for a moment and shook her head. "But Professor."  
  
"No, you two are not sixth years yet," Professor McGonagall said.  
  
"Professor," Harry spoke up. "Did you know that my dad, Sirius and - "  
  
"I know of them being Animagus, but they did it after Hogwarts," she said, but Harry shook his head.  
  
"You were lied to professor. They started working on becoming one back in their first year," explained Harry. Professor McGonagall widened her eyes.  
  
"Oh! It makes everything much more sense!"  
  
"What did?" asked Harry, wondering what she was thinking.  
  
"Back in their third year, I saw notes, many notes about becoming one. But I had thought it was for research purposes only . . . well, if that is true - no, I'm sorry, Weasley and Evans won't become one. I will see to it," said Professor McGonagall.   
  
"Professor, I - but I'm a fifth year, what if it takes me five years? I want an early headstart on becoming one," said Ginny, determined. Professor McGonagall peered over her glasses at her and sighed.  
  
"Oh very well, no, I'm sorry, not you Evans. Perhaps in your second year," she said, looking at him who started pouting. Ginny looked sympathetic but happy that Professor McGonagall had given in. "Alright Miss Weasley, you may begin your lessons in Animagus with your other two friends and of course, one being your brother. If you wish, you can take a personality test to determine what kind of animal you would like to become one. I believe that Professor Conan can take this from here?"  
  
"Of course," replied Stan Conan, nodding his head. "Oh, and Potter?"  
  
"What?" replied Harry.  
  
"You haven't forgotten our appointment in the evening have you not?" Harry nodded.  
  
"Of course, why would I forget?"  
  
"Just making sure you haven't. Now, you four want to start working on becoming one?" The four kids nodded in answer, whereas Mark looked glum. "So, have any of you got a animal form in mind?" The teenagers shook their heads in answer. "Ah, having difficulty time in deciding one?"  
  
"Yes professor, though I want an animal that can do a lot of damage," said Harry. "And I prefer that my friends have an animal form that can attack and able to get away fast."  
  
"What prompted you these ideas?" asked Professor Conan, curious.  
  
"Oh, you know, the war and stuff like that," replied Harry. "Voldemort (Stan Conan and Ginny winced) have me high on his target list as well as my friends. So I want to able to defend myself and be on the offensive as well."  
  
"But Potter, you shouldn't initiate the first attack."  
  
"Says who? Besides, oh nevermind. I made my mind up, I'm only choosing an animal that can do most damage."  
  
"Very well, Miss Weasley, if you wish to take the test, you may do so today or tomorrow."  
  
"Can I take it now?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Of course, the rest of you, please leave," he dismissed Harry, Ron, Hermione and Mark. When they were out in the corridor, Mark began to complain as they all started walking to the library.  
  
"It's not fair! I want to start working on my transformation."  
  
"Perhaps we can teach you and pass on the lessons we've learned," said Harry.   
  
"No Harry, he shouldn't!" said Hermione imperatively.  
  
"Why?" asked Harry and Mark.  
  
"Because, because that's defying the Professor's - "  
  
"Hermione, my dad and Sirius started working on becoming Animagus at the end of their first year. Please, I don't want Mark to get caught up with this war as it is."  
  
"No Harry, we can keep him protected."  
  
"Hermione, look around you, do you really think he can be protected when he's got me last year? Have you forgotten the year before that, Hermione? My second year, and what about the first?" Hermione bit her bottom tongue, frustrated. "If Sirius hadn't broke out of Azkaban, and that Wormtail ran off during one summer and brought Voldemort back and then comes back to Ron at the Burrow? Do you realize how many people we don't really know, they can very well be a Death Eater."  
  
"Stop it, stop it Harry!" Hermione's eyes began to fill to the brim of the eyes. "Fine! We'll do it, but if we're caught . . ."  
  
"Hermione, you're brilliant and the only time we ever got caught was last year when that Cho's friend blurted to Umbridge woman. Do you really think we can be caught, after all of that we've been through? Remember our second year, when we brewed that potion?"  
  
" . . . Oh I suppose we could," said Hermione, defeated. Mark smiled at Harry and Hermione, obviously cheered up.   
  
"Thanks Hermione! That really means a lot to me," said Mark, Hermione returned a feeble smile back at him. Then they went to the Room of Requirement. Harry walked back and forth, thinking about the needing to use the room to research on animals and to talk to Remus and Sirius. The door appeared, and they all went inside the room. Mark's mouth opened at the sight before him. There were thousands upon thousands of books on Animagus, animals, and lots of plush chairs with a live fire going.   
  
"Oh my goodness, this room _will never_ cease to amaze me," said Hermione breathlessly.   
  
"Same here Hermione," said Ron, awestruck.  
  
"Well, let's get to work," said Harry lightly as he poured over the bookshelves, looking for a right book, when he found a book he wanted. He went to sit down in one of the big, plush chairs and took a book off the table which was, _'A Guide to Dangerous and Lethal Animals.'_  
  
An hour later, the door opened, and came through Ron's sister, Ginny. Harry looked up from his book, which he had been reading about alligators. "How'd it go Ginny?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, the test was interesting," she replied, sitting down next to Hermione, looking at the bookshelves around her. "Oh, you're all looking up animals?" She stood up again and went to the bookshelves for a closer look.  
  
"Yeah, I've read alligators, lions, venomous frogs, but so far, none of them is not right to me, if that make any sense."  
  
"Yeah, you need an animal that matches you," Ginny said, looking over the titles one the spine of books.  
  
"Oh, I think I found one for me!" exclaimed Mark, everyone looked up to him. "How about a Cheetah? I can hide, get away fast, and defend myself."  
  
"Hmm, that could work," said Harry, thinking. "Cheetah are sometimes social, sort of like you, and you have black hair, and brown eyes. This could be mistaken for yellow eyes sometimes. Well, on the borderline anyways. What do you think Hermione?"  
  
"That could fit him, but aren't Panthers better? That could disguise him better when he needs to hide, and don't forget Mark. Cheetahs can only run at top speed for ten to twelve seconds. I don't think you would want to tire yourself that fast."  
  
"Panthers huh?" muttered Harry, turning some twenty pages in the book. One image grabbed his eyes but didn't stop the page in time, but the page he stopped at was a page on Coyotes. "Hey Mark, how about a coyote?"  
  
"Coyote?"  
  
"Yeah, this says that coyotes are very adaptable, and you could use the howl as to warn us."  
  
"Hey, let me see that," said Mark, taking the book out of Harry's hands and read the page and looked at the picture, stifling a surprise. Then after a moment of altruistic silence, Mark looked up from the book and grinned.  
  
"Well?" pressed Harry, waiting for an answer.  
  
"I think this is my animal."  
  
"Excellent, so Coyote for Mark it is. Oh, and I have been meaning to talk to Sirius and Remus, hang on." He took out the mirror from his pocket and spoke the two names he mentioned earlier to the mirror. Several moments later, he saw two faces appear on the mirror.  
  
"What is it Harry?" asked Sirius.  
  
"How's school going for you?" asked Remus.  
  
"It's good so far, ran into a few glitches is all. But guess what we had for our lesson in Transfiguration today?"   
  
"I wonder, why would Harry call us for a lesson in transfiguration? Have you learned another way to turn yourself invisible than the cloak or the one that Moody used on you?" joked Sirius. Harry shook his head, "Okay, okay, did you transfigure your hand into some type of animal by accident?"  
  
"No Sirius," replied Harry, chortling slightly.   
  
"Well, that happened to Sirius when he was at Hogwarts one time," pointed out Remus.   
  
"Really? What animal?" asked Harry, curious.  
  
"A platypus," replied Sirius flatly, and Ron, Mark, Ginny and Harry laughed. "Oh go ahead and laugh, you won't be laughing soon when it happens to you!"  
  
"And how did you transfigure your hand into a platypus?"  
  
"He was trying to curse Professor Snape into a platypus, but Lily pushed his arm and aimed at his left hand."  
  
Harry stared at the mirror, unable to say anything else. Then Harry sighed, shaking his head. "Jeez Sirius, you never live it down."  
  
"But he and I were partners in Transfiguration and we had to transfigure our desks into an animal," protested Sirius.  
  
"Yeah Sirius, and you _'accidentally'_ aimed your wand at Severus," said Remus, shaking his head.  
  
"Okay, enough of that, what is it you want to talk about?" asked Sirius, fed up with the story.  
  
"We're working on becoming an Animagus. We just had the lesson on it today. We also took a test determining our personalities and - " rambled Harry.  
  
"Whoa, slow down! They're offering you lessons in Animagus!? Who is your new Transfiguration anyways?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Professor Conan," replied Harry. "Anyways, can you keep a secret?" Sirius and Remus looked at each other warily and then back at Harry.  
  
"It depends," said Remus  
  
"Of course," said Sirius at the same time as Remus but then they glared at each other. Harry exhaled, thinking what to do next.   
  
"Depending on what Remus?" asked Mark, from behind Harry.   
  
"If it's against the rules. Then I may have to see if it's honorable or not," said Remus.  
  
"What if it's honorable intentions and our professors refuse to teach one of the students to become an Animagus?" asked Hermione. "Oh, and Professor Conan said that we can ask you to teach us some of basic training in becoming one because you went through that process."  
  
"Hmm, well, who is it that they don't want to teach?" The kids looked at each other nervously until Mark spoke up.  
  
"It's me they don't want to teach. They say I'm too young," said Mark gruffly.   
  
"Hmm, well, it's only a few days start of school and you hardly have your grasp at magic. How about this, we'll start your training at end of December?"  
  
"What? That long?" asked Mark, frowning.  
  
"Well, I suppose that would work, " said Harry, thinking. "When I was here a few days at Hogwarts, I barely had much apprehend about magic. And that way, we can also provide you some lessons in Animagus."  
  
"Now wait a minute, who's giving you lessons on Animagus?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Professors Conan and McGonagall," replied Hermione.   
  
"Oh, okay, so have any of you got an animal form picked yet?" asked Remus.  
  
"We only found one for Mark's. It's a coyote, what do you suggest him to do?"   
  
"Ah, coyote, good idea for Mark. Well Mark, you should start by finding a lot of books on coyotes, their behaviors, the pup stages, their skeletons, where the organs are. You also need to find out what kind of fur coyotes have," said Remus.  
  
"A bonus if you could feel the texture of the fur type. James had to visualize the stag's fur while I and Pettigrew had counterparts of our form," explained Sirius. Through all of this, Hermione wrote down the important parts of learning about the animals.   
  
"Well, let us know if any of you found an animal form, oh and just what kind of animal are you looking for?"  
  
"I think mine should be something that can attack ferociously, because of my position in this war, obviously," said Harry. "And I prefer that Hermione, Ron, and Ginny should have an animal form that can defend itself, and some escape skills," Ron made a stuttering noise. "Because I really don't want any of you to get hurt."  
  
"But Harry," said Ron. "What if I can't find a right animal?"   
  
"There are a lot of animals to choose from Ron," said Harry.   
  
"Harry, listen, this is your friend's choice, you shouldn't limit them," said Remus, interrupting their fight. Harry glowered at Remus and Ron.   
  
"Fine, if that's what you think! I'm going back to work," he picked up the same book he was reading earlier and flipped a few pages backwards to the page that caught his eyes. Then he ogled at the picture, his arm began to move restlessly, tingling began to start through his arm and soon the tingling feeling covered from head to toe. Then the feeling disappeared.  
  
"What? What is it Harry?" asked Ron, afraid something had happened.  
  
"I - I think I found an animal for me," said Harry finally. He looked at the picture.   
  
"Well?" asked Remus, who still haven't put the mirror away.   
  
"It's a cougar," replied Harry, looking up from the book. "I had just got the strangest feeling."  
  
"What sort of feeling?" asked Mark.  
  
"A tingling feeling of sorts," replied Harry.  
  
"That's what I had experienced, when you gave me the book, with the page on coyotes. Remus, did that happen to the others?"  
  
"Yes, that is the feeling you should have, so you two did indeed find your animal form," replied Remus, smiling. In a moment Sirius returned from somewhere, one could assume he'd left earlier.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Mark and Harry did find their animal form. The two told me they had felt the initiative feelings." Hermione had of course, wrote this important part of unofficial lesson down on the parchment.   
  
"Did they really? What is the form for Harry?"  
  
Harry answered, "a cougar." 


	10. Legillimency

_Chapter 10  
  
Legillmency_

* * *

A silence followed Harry's small announcement then Sirius finally spoke. "A cougar? Hmm, well, I suppose that would fit you. James' would've been proud . . .."   
  
"Yeah, but you wouldn't exactly know would you, since they're dead you know."  
  
"Harry, don't take this the wrong way! You're real immature you know that," said Sirius, furious and impatient with Harry and sighed. Harry looked at the mirror, straight in Sirius' eyes coolly. "Harry, you need to stop acting like this, at least try to. You don't seem to try Harry."  
  
"I do try! Try having Voldemort's personality inside and part of you!" he snapped, and returned to the page on Cougars. "I _do _try," muttered Harry moment later. "Well, go find your animals! Don't just stand there and gawk at me. I don't have anything else to be stared at."  
  
Everyone looked away in embarrassment and Hermione; Ron said good-byes to Sirius and Remus before returning Harry the mirror. Harry felt frusterated at his friends and his godfather, whenever he got those strange flashes of anger that seems to channel from Voldemort himself. 'Well, most of the time,' thought Harry. True there had been times where he was still him and that he had been sarcastic. Such as the whole issue of having guards in the corridors, library, and whatnot.   
  
As he read the book on cougars, he came across a valuable information on them. The further he read the passage, the more in-tuned he realized that he shared aspects of the big cats. He learned that cougars are solitary animals, where muggles or even most wizards rarely ever see the cats. Because cougars are so silent and can freeze to the tip of the tail when stalking a prey.   
  
Just as Harry was, he realized that he was, in a few demeanors, a loner. He also freezes when he senses trouble at times. Cougars have a downside, Harry noted, that they have a long tail. _'Well, that would help with the directional balances when I lose some footing,'_ thought Harry. Then he read another passage on how cougars rarely do misbalance since they are so precise in movements. The most interesting part for cougars is that if they spot prey from above, like on a cliff. They seldom jump and drop onto the prey. Instead they take the roundabout way and leap on the prey from behind, uses the claws to latch itself onto the prey. Cougars use their jaws to break at the neck and killing the prey, or victim in Harry's mind.   
  
"Harry," interrupted Hermione, and he reluctantly looks up from the book at her." You have detention in ten minutes, I think you should go." Harry looked at his watch, saw the time, and nodded.  
  
"Thanks Hermione, I'll see you after detention? Here or the common room?"  
  
"Oh, common room, but we'll check out some books for you on cougars from the library," offered Hermione.  
  
"That would be appreciated," with that, he left the Room of Requirement and began his way to Professor Conan's office. When he reached the office's door, he rapped on the wooden oak doorway. He heard a faint voice of _'come in, Potter,'_ and he opened the door and entered the office.  
  
"Right on time Potter, I would do indeed say that all those terrible lies are just made up. Now to business - "  
  
"Sir, can I tell you something before I serve my detention?" asked Harry.  
  
"Go ahead," he replied with a wave of his hand. Harry hesitated, but Professor Conan simply waited for him to speak.   
  
"I found my animal form," said Harry. Professor Conan's eyes widened in surprise and recovered.  
  
"How did you know it was the right one?"   
  
"Sirius and Remus, they said the feeling I experienced when I was searching for an animal was right. I had a - a tingling feeling. It started in my right arm and then it covered my body for like three seconds . . ." he finished, faltering.  
  
Professor smiled at Harry, seemingly proud of him for what he did. He stood up from his chair, walked around the desk, and stood two feet from where Harry was standing. He realized that he no longer had to look up at the adults. He was in even height to converse with adults.   
  
"Potter, it would seem that you indeed did find your animal. Now however," he turned to the window. "We have pressing matters to attend, your detention. First off, I want you to tell me, written or orally, why you got in fight with Mr. Malfoy two times so far this year. Which do you prefer?"  
  
Harry gaped at the professor before him, he was going to be forced to tell why and how he gotten in these fights! _'This is madness,'_ thought Harry.  
  
"You may think it's, ah, loitering. But since you are here to serve detention, you will do as I say," he peered over his oval-square glasses at Harry.   
  
He mustered up all his strength not to get mad at the new Head of House. Then when he had self-control at last, he nodded his head yes, understanding what Professor Conan had said.  
  
"That must have taken a quite a bit of your pride did it? So, orally or written? I daresay that you would say more in paper, but, of course, speaking is faster. I have length for each choices so the would be the same."  
  
"I'll write professor," said Harry. _'How on Earth am I going to talk to this guy, without getting angry!'_  
  
"Very well, you will write three feet of parchment. Of course, assuming you would write in the same way as you did the homework that you handed in today. So it's only fair," said Professor Conan, putting the parchment down in front of Harry. "Of course, this reminds you of detentions last year, from Professor Umbridge I would understand. But don't you worry boy, write with your own ink and quill. Begin and I'll judge when you finish writing."  
  
Then, feeling angry and humiliated began to write his composition on fights with Malfoy. How he had felt when confronted by Malfoy two times. The way Harry's feelings being stirred deep within himself. The reasons from his side of the story that started the fights. He added history in his essay, saying how the two of them have been archenemies since the first train ride to Hogwarts. Feeling too empowered and on the roll, he added lengths to the parchment with his wand. He had poured most of what happened with the exception of mentioning Voldemort in his essay. When he finished writing an hour and half later, with five and half feet long worth of parchment.   
  
Harry nearly cleared his throat to get his Professor's attention, but he had the strangest feeling that he was watching the whole time. He pushed the parchment towards his professor, who stood up and walked to his desk. Professor Conan picked the parchment up and began to read what he had wrote. There was no need to say any words, Harry realized. When he looked up from the last six inches of essay at Harry.  
  
"I must admit, you write well. Do you write often?"  
  
"No sir, I just - I no," he shook his head. Harry was not willing to give him any more information than he did. For some odd reason, he felt something strangely odd about the professor. Especially not, when he was about to reveal anyone else that he writes poems other than Ron, Hermione and Sirius, as far as he knew.  
  
"Well, I would say you have some writing talent. A wizard or witch thinks that some of the writing aspects are not very enlightening."   
  
Harry sighed in frustration, feeling overwhelmed by other people saying how good he plays at Quidditch, and being a powerful wizard. His Patronus told him that at age thirteen. Professor seems to have noticed his uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Potter, you should not feel bad for having valuable talents. Your parents were a powerful wizard and witch, if I remember correctly," he turned to the window, staring outside. "I would say that your grandmother on your father's side had been a good writer."  
  
"Really?" said Harry, attentive at any mention of learning something new about his family.   
  
"Yes, she wrote a book called, 'Desupor Insolo' which means, 'From above, the sun.' She writes everything in Latin, your grandmother was a halfblood. Her father was a muggle, which that makes him your great-grandfather. He was, one could say a religious person, learning all of the Latin words from a boarding school. He naturally taught his daughter Latin as well. In the book she wrote was about how muggles and wizards/witches are much more alike than we think."  
  
"I would agree, magic is just something, a talent if you possibly call it, that muggles don't have. When Hagrid told me why hadn't muggles known about us? Some would go looking for answers in us, some would freak like the burning times."  
  
Professor Conan nodded, smiling insignificantly at Harry. He nods his head once, looking at the stone floors. "That would be right Potter. We are truly best off alone, though some people would like to do with muggles to make some money. But of course, the Ministry would find out and they would have quite a problem on their hands."  
  
"I guess, but since I'm finished, may I leave?" he asked politely.  
  
"Of course, I'll see you tomorrow night for our next detention," he said with a smile which sent chills down Harry's spine. He then left the office with a good night. He realized that it was only close to eight. Before he even came to the office, he had thought he would be in detention until ten at night.   
  
_'Well, he might be throwing me off . . .'_ thought Harry. "Malfoy's a git," said Harry, about to climb in but heard a voice shouting his name.  
  
"Hey! What do you think you are!?" said Malfoy, apparently not pleased with the password.   
  
"What are you doing in Gryffindor corridor. You do realize if I start shouting, everyone would be after you?"  
  
He just gave a disgusted scowl and turned to leave. Harry watched after him before closing the Portrait.  
  
"I'm not going to keep this door open all night!"  
  
"Oh, and we have to change our password, do I go to one of the prefects right?"  
  
"Yes, and go in already!"   
  
"Fine, fine," he entered the common room and found Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Mark pouring over the books, deeply taken by the books. "Looks like you all are having a great party," joked Harry as he plopped down in one of the chairs. Hermione and Ron looked at Harry with suspicious look.  
  
"What? If you want to ask, then ask," said Harry, furrowing his eyebrows.  
  
"I thought you wouldn't be back this early," said Hermione.   
  
"What did he do to you?" asked Ron.  
  
"Just an essay that's all," replied Harry.   
  
"On what?" asked Hermione, interested.  
  
"On giving details why, how and what happened in our fights with Malfoy. Oh, and that reminds me, he found out about the password so we need to change it."  
  
"That git," spat Ron. "But the essay wasn't too bad was it?" asked Ron on a lighter note. Harry nodded in affirmation.  
  
"Yeah, it wasn't that bad. He gave me a choice if I had to do it orally or written. Of course I chose the latter because if I did the oral way," he made a sign with his finger across his neck.   
  
Then he fell quiet, letting the others continue their research on animals. Of course, Mark was reading more about the coyotes. He wondered what else they had to do to become an Animagus. He supposed he would find out tomorrow. Then with a jolt, the Legillmency lesson!   
  
"Oh crap! I have to go!" Harry ran clear out of the common room, out into the corridor. He was a little over ten minutes late. How he forgot, he didn't know. He blamed himself and Professor Conan for forgetting such crucial lesson. When he finally reached Professor Snape's office, he rapped on the door, anxious at how he would react. _'Cruel I would think. . .'  
_  
"Come in," said the voice, and Harry slowly entered the room nervously. "About time Potter," said Snape coolly. "I have to do something, so you go and sit down."   
  
Harry sat down cautiously, waiting for him to do something else. Something like points taken off, anything for him to punish him for being late. When he didn't do anything, he wondered what Severus was doing. For the next ten long minutes of silence with some shuffling papers made by Professor Snape. Then he put his quill down and spoke.  
  
"You made me wait for ten minutes, and I made you wait for ten minutes. And since you came a little over ten minutes after eight, it's fitting to take five points from Gryffindor for that. I don't care why you were late now let's begin learning the art of Legillmency."  
  
Harry sat up straighter, not wanting to argue with Severus. He nodded, wanting to get started and was glad that he didn't ask why he didn't start ten minutes ago.   
  
"As I have stated before, it's a mind's intrusion. You have to have the feel for the need to look into other people's mind. Right now, you would start off thinking what do you need to know." He paused, taking his pensieve out and putting out three certain memories into the bowl. "I will give you an object to look for, and I presume you know the incantation and the way you flick the wand?" Harry nodded in answer, knowing all the incantation and the certain way to flick the wand.   
  
"Good, now the thing you need to look for is . . ." he drew in a breath, "the first meeting of myself and your father."  
  
"Sir?" said Harry, unsure what he was saying.  
  
"I said the first meeting of your father and me."  
  
"Okay Professor," said Harry uneasily. This was the first time he was willing to reveal some information about his father other than an arrogant man that Severus said so many times. He raised his wand and spoke, _"Legilimens!"_ with a swish of wand and cast on Professor Snape. He immediately thought of the event that he was ordered to look for.   
  
But instead of finding the first meeting of his father and Professor Snape, he found an older version of the two, judging from what he saw in Pensieve, hexing each other.  
  
_"Stupefy!"_ yelled the wild-haired boy.  
  
_"Protego!"_ said a younger-version of Severus, blocking the Stunning hex. Harry began to try to look for the event that he was ordered to. But the fight was still in process.  
  
"Stop defending yourself Snivellius! Why did you become a Death Eater!?"  
  
"Expil-"  
  
_"Stupefy!"_ James threw the Stunning curse at Severus again and knocked him out. Then Harry refocused back to the dungeon room that he was in. He found Professor Snape panting on the floor.   
  
"Sir! I'm sorry I-"  
  
"Nevermind that, at least you are able to perform the spell. Tell me, have you ever done this before? Accidentally perhaps?"  
  
Harry thought for awhile, thinking in the past but found nothing. He shook his head no, looking back at Professor Snape. "No, not with my knowledge."  
  
"Have you ever been able to tell if someone was lying or not? More so than . . . other people?" Harry shook his head in answer. "Hmm, perhaps. . . perhaps . . ."  
  
"What?" asked Harry, annoyed at the fact that Severus is being mysterious.   
  
"Careful now Potter, I won't tolerate that. Do it again, same event as before," Harry reluctantly rose his wand again, doing the same movement of wand as he spoke the incantation.   
  
_"Legilimens!"_ He thought hard, trying to search for the first meeting of hi father. Instead, he found another event, which showed an even older pair of the two. Including, what Harry later realized, Dumbledore and Lily, his mum.  
  
"Are you lying Severus?" asked James worriedly.  
  
"No, Dark Lord wants you two and . . . your baby killed," said Severus Snape simply. "Why would he focus on you, I have no idea."  
  
"If this is true, we must hide you two, okay James and Lily? Ah, and of course, the baby Harry. Thank you for telling us Severus," said Dumbledore seriously. "We must be careful because there is a spy in our Order."  
  
Harry couldn't stop focusing on the event as he was told to. He was curious at to how his parents and him went into hiding. It was then he realizes this must be that energy draining and called to stop the mind-screening. He found that Snape was on the floor again, Harry poured some water from Severus' desk and gave him the goblet of water to sip from.   
  
"Professor, I think we should sto-"  
  
"Even calling off the attack on the mind . . ." muttered Snape. He groaned softly, and dubiously accepted the goblet and drank its contents. Harry furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as to what Severus was talking about.  
  
"Sir? What do you mean? What are you talking about, care to tell me?" asked Harry impatiently.  
  
"Shut up Potter, this is something for myself to think about," snapped Severus.   
  
"Fine, don't tell me anything," said Harry snapping back at his Professor. "I'm finished here, you can tell me when's my next lesson after Potions tomorrow." With that, Harry left the office, without leaving Severus the chance to say anything or to even throw a binding hex at him.   
  
He made his way back to the Gryffindor tower, pondering about the new _'memories'_ of his father. He had fought Snape because he became a Death Eater. Severus, of course, never answered his question and continued to fight.  
  
Now the second one, it had been Snape who warned his parents and Dumbledore that Voldemort was after the Potters. He supposed that he owned his life to Severus for that. After all, he did try to help. 'Well, at least he did his fair share of work,' thought Harry. Then he stopped at the portrait, (Malfoy's a Git) But when the painting did not open, he now realize that he did not have the new password and cursed himself for it.   
  
"No Password? Sorry, no entering!" said the Fat Lady beset Harry.   
  
"Oh shove off," said Harry angrily. He leaned against the wall next to her and waited for someone to come in or out of the Common room. Annoyed in about twenty minutes later, he left the Gryffindor's corridor and walked toward Astronomy Tower. But stopped walking, did he hear voices.   
  
"The recruiting in You-Know-Who is increasing. At this rate, many countries around the world would start supporting Him. What will we do?" asked a voice that he could not identify well.  
  
"For now, we must tell them that we stand a chance against him. Don't you not to worry, we will win this war."  
  
"But the battle that was taken in New York, the cost of lives are huge, how will we win the war when they could wipe millions in one night? The mass scale of it, it's terrifying! Not to mention the attack in Surrey."  
  
"I'm aware of that, but despite that, we will win. Voldemort plays your fears, which are how he recruits people. Don't fall into his trick.."  
  
The other person sighed in frustration, and about to continue the conversation, did Harry make a noise. He had knocked down a suit of armor. Harry cursed himself for being such a clumsy person and looked up. He found Professor Sinistra and Conan.   
  
"What're you doing here Potter?" asked Professor Conan coolly.  
  
"On my way to the Astronomy Tower, so I can look at the stars. Apparently we had to change our password and I don't know what it is."  
  
"You should have stayed there and wait," said Professor Conan.  
  
"I did, no one was coming out or into the Common room," said Harry, annoyed at his Professor. Professor Conan sighed and looked over to Professor Sinistra and nodded.  
  
"I'll escort Potter back to Gryffindor, good night," he led the way back to the common room. Harry feeling aggravated, followed his new Professor. "Did you wait there after you left my office?"  
  
"No, I went in and back out because I had forgotten that I - " Harry stopped himself short. Wondering if he should tell Professor Conan that he was taking Legillmency.  
  
"Yes?" he asked promptly.  
  
"That I have remedial potions," he said glumly. It was the best excuse he could use. He didn't want him to know the truth just yet. The conversation back there sounded suspicious in a way.   
  
"You take remedial potions?"  
  
"Yes, I've been taking it since last year, helps my grades in potions you know," said Harry, appreciative that they arrived at the common room's entrance.   
  
"Hello Fat Lady," said Professor Conan.  
  
"Hello sir, do you need to go through?"  
  
"Yes, but what is the password now?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't say it," she replied sadly. "I am not letting you two through by the way. No password, no entry."  
  
"Thank you," he said, not exactly happy with the situation. He pulled a parchment out and wrote something on it. He then handed Harry the bit of scroll "Here Harry, so that if anyone sees you out here, you can tell them that you're waiting to get inside by showing this paper. Well, good night," Harry returned the good nights to him with a nod.   
  
When his Professor finally left, Harry sat down on the cold floor, wondering when anyone would come. Ten o'clock rolled around and no one came. Harry found this strange, usually someone would at least come to the Gryffindor common room, either coming in or out of there. Maybe it was a weeknight, Harry mused, coming up with reasons why it was so quiet tonight. Eleven rolled by, and still, no one came, getting impatient, he went to Headmistress' office.   
  
He gave the password and went up the moving spiral stairs and knocked on the door. He heard a come on in, and Harry entered. Professor McGonagall widened in surprise at the visitor and narrowed in suspicion.  
  
"Professor, is it normal if no one comes in or out of the common room for over two hours?" Professor McGonagall looked at the time and back at Harry.  
  
"No, I say it isn't, have you been waiting there?"  
  
"Yes, we had to change our password because Malfoy heard ours," replied Harry. She sighed, understanding the situation.   
  
"Okay Mr. Potter, we will go and get you in," she said, standing up from the chair. The two walked back to the Gryffindor common room. Then Professor McGonagall stopped before Fat Lady. "Major Anuis," she said and entered through the hole. Harry, feeling confused, followed. The sight before him stopped both in their tracks.   
  
Everyone had been knocked out in the common room. By the looks of things, something had set off a sleeping gas or something. Professor McGonagall, now alarmed, raised her wand and checked the vital signs of the nearest student. Satisfied that the student was okay.  
  
"Potter, you go get Poppy quick," she said, as she went to check the next person. Harry immediately went to get Madam Pomfrey. When both came back, she gasped at the sight.   
  
"What happened here?"   
  
"We don't know," said Professor McGonagall, standing up straight to face her. "But I check for the vital signs on all of them. They seem to be okay, but I rather play it safe. Potter, you go to sleep, we'll sort this out."   
  
Harry dejectedly went to his dorm, feeling incensed by the fact that he couldn't help. But Harry did feel tire from today's event. So he gave in, and not argue. Harry changed his cloths to PJs and slipped under his covers. Hoping that his friends were okay, if they weren't, he hoped that whoever did it, would remain unnamed. Otherwise, he would kill him/her/it personally.   
  
After some twisting and turns in his bed, trying to sleep. But his friend's welfare occupied most of his mind. But since Harry forgot to clear his mind, it was only a mater of time before he eventually fell into a fitful sleep.   
  
He dreamed that Professor Snape was giving everyone at Hogwarts a detention except for Malfoy. Who was looking smug, because he had tricked Severus into giving all a detention. Including his own house. The dungeons faded into something new.  
  
_"My Lord, it is completed except for -"_ said a masked Death Eater, but cutting off, trying to think what else to say.  
  
_"Except for what?"_ hissed Harry.  
  
_"Harry Potter wasn't in the common room or in the dormitories. I think he was out when we -"_  
  
_"Crucio! You are not supposed to fail this mission!"_ seethed Harr. The masked Death Eater fell into agony, screaming in pain. Then Harry took the curse off him, _"This is a failed mission, take off of what you put on them. We cannot continue fully without Harry Potter."  
_  
_"Y-yes my Lord,"_ breathed the Death Eater, trying to hide his pain.  
  
_"Now get out of my sight! Be grateful that you do not have to die today,"_ spat Harry.  
  
Harry sat up, clutching his scar in pain, groaning as he thought about the 'dream' he just had. Then Harry found himself surrounded by sleeping fifth year Gryffindors. He realized that they must have been put in their rooms sometime late last night. He reasoned that they're in condition where it's okay. Harry got up and went to wake Ron with a shake. But to no prevail, he shook harder.  
  
"Ron, wake up," said Harry, then he got a mumble in answer. Then he got an idea and smirked. "Ron, there's a spider crawling on your bed."  
  
"What!? _Where?!"_ yelled Ron, looking around in his bed frantically. Harry laughed at his expression. "Wait. . . Harry, don't do that," said Ron angrily.  
  
"Sorry, I had to get you up faster, but what happened last night?" He did have some idea, but he wanted to hear for himself.  
  
"Last night? Wait, last thing I remembered I was in the common room. How did I get here?"  
  
"Everyone in the Gryffindor tower was knocked out, I don't know how that happened. But I have some idea. Come on, we might have some answers downstairs," said Harry, getting dressed and going down the spiral stairs. With Ron getting his day cloths on himself and following Harry. Once he reached the common room, he found other housemates surrounding the bulletin board.   
  
"Harry! Look at this," said Ginny, pointing at the board. "We were all knocked out, and it says that you were the only one wasn't. What happened? This also said that Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, same thing happened to them."  
  
"What about the Slytherins?" asked Ron.  
  
"They were unaffected, so that makes them suspicious," replied Ginny.   
  
"Those slimy Slytherins! What will they gain by doing this?"  
  
"I don't know, but I don't think it's the Slytherins," said Harry, narrowing his eyes at the bulletin board.   
  
"If it's not Slytherins, then who did it to us?" asked Ron.  
  
"Come on, I'll explain later, where's Mark and Hermione?"   
  
"I'm right here," said Mark, and Harry looked down and smiled halfway.   
  
"Okay, is Hermione up yet?"   
  
"No, I'll go get her," offered Ginny and Harry nodded and Ginny went up to girls' dormitories.  
  
"What's going on Harry?" asked Mark, after reading the news on the bulletin board.   
  
"Well, I have some clues that Slytherins didn't do it," said Harry.  
  
"How do you know?" asked Ron.  
  
"With my dreams, if you know what I mean?" replied Harry cautiously, waiting for him to catch his drift.  
  
"Wha - I don't - Oh!" said Ron, understanding. "But Harry, didn't you do Occulemency?"  
  
"I forgot, you guys occupied too much of my thoughts. Plus it was too quiet in the dorms because you would be sleeping and snoring along with Seamus and Dean."  
  
"I snore?" said Ron appalled. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"  
  
"Because yours soothing," joked Harry. "Really, it lets me know you're alive."  
  
"Oh that's a real big help," said Ron sarcastically.   
  
"Morning guys, Ginny filled me in, what's going on Harry?"  
  
"Not here, we'll make a quick stop in Room of Requirement, come on," with that, Harry climbed out of the Gryffindor hole into the corridor. He found himself face to face with Professor Snape.  
  
"Professor," said Harry, acknowledging him. "I suppose I should be glad I had classes with you last night."  
  
"Yes, that's what I want to talk about," said Severus.  
  
"Can this wait?" asked Harry, looking at his friends uncomfortably. Severus looked at them as well, and contemplated. He sighed and nodded.  
  
"Fine, you will hold back in Potions."  
  
With that, he turned with a swish of his cloaks and disappeared at the end of the corridors. Harry looked at the others who were looking at him warily. He sighed and said.  
  
"I'll fill you at the other room okay?"   
  
"You better," said Ginny.  
  
"Don't worry, I will," the group of Gryffindors made their way to Room of Requirement. On their way there, he ran into a first year Slytherin.  
  
"Hey Zabini," said Mark coolly.  
  
"Evans, it's good to see that you haven't lost a brain cell yet," she said, looking at Mark then turned to Harry. "I'd watch if I were you."  
  
"Right, I never watch my back without people warning me. Thanks," said Harry with sarcasm.  
  
"Shut up Potter," she circled the Gryffindors' group and stopped in front of Mark. "I don't care what you rash Gryffindors do, just as long you don't need a trip to St. Mungos."  
  
"Shut up Zabini!" retorted Harry, sensitive by the fact that Longbottoms were there.   
  
"I seem to have touch a nerve," taunted Zabini. "I'll be going now."  
  
"You better," glared Harry. When she walked away out of sight, Harry took a deep breath and sighed. This wasn't going to be an easy year as he had tried to hope for. The quintuplets of Gryffindors finally reached Room of Requirement. With a need thought in his head, the door appeared after passing three times. Harry opened the door, and found that the room was nothing fancy.   
  
"Okay, sit, stand, whatever you want to do. Just listen," Mark sat down in one of the chairs and the rest stood up next to Harry. "Don't stand next to me, spread out a little why don't you."  
  
"Fine Harry," said Ginny indifferently. After they moved away from Harry a little. "Well?"  
  
"I had another dream as Voldemort. He did something to you guys as well as the other houses. But whatever it was, he canceled the plan. Something to do with me, I suppose he wanted to take me or something like that. Or maybe he knew that I would figure out what's going on. So that's good news for all of us, I was out at the right time."  
  
"Yeah mate, I guess it's good that you were . . ." said Ron, shivering slightly by the fact that they had been out because of Voldemort. "But why didn't' they take us? Me and Hermione I mean, they know that we're important to you. . ."  
  
"Or me," said Ginny.  
  
"And me," said Mark, Harry shook his head at Mark.  
  
"No, Voldemort doesn't know about you. I plan to keep it that way as long as possible."  
  
"Oh. . . I suppose that's true," said Mark.  
  
"Yes, well, as for Professor Snape, I was taking Legillmency last night, about the time that you all were attacked."  
  
"You were ta-" began Ron, but were interrupted by Hermione.   
  
"Shouldn't you say that it was Death Eaters involved last night to Professor McGonagall?"  
  
"I have no doubt that Professor Snape told her, maybe that was one of the reason why he didn't start right away. . ."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Since I came late, he didn't take off any points right away, and he made me wait. Perhaps it's a coincidence. Anyways, that's all of the information I have. Breakfast?"  
  
They ate breakfast in Room of Requirement because as soon Harry said breakfast, there was heaping mounds of food on the table. Then Hermione, Mark and Ginny went to their classes. But as Ron and Harry didn't have many classes to take this year, they had the period off. But the next period was Potions, which neither Ron and Harry was looking forward to. 


	11. New Forms Discovered

_Chapter 11  
  
New Forms Discovered_

* * *

During their free period, Ron and Harry stayed in the Gryffindor common room. With Harry learning more and more about the cougars while Ron was complaining by the vast of animals to choose from the books.   
  
"How do you know that cougar is the _One?"_ asked Ron impatiently  
  
"You just _do _Ron. You will know when you find your animal. Perhaps when you least suspect. Maybe you're really a goldfish?" joked Harry.  
  
"Don't joke around Harry, I don't want to be a _goldfish!_ That would be horrible."  
  
"Well, you just need to keep your mind open for it. Even if you do find that it is a goldfish, I'm sure you can choose something else."  
  
"I hope so mate, I _really _hope so," said Ron glumly, taking the wizarding chess out to practice his skills with himself.   
  
"Well, that's a question you can save for Sirius and Remus or even Professors Conan and McGonagall."  
  
"Mate!" he said, sitting up. "Do you think you could talk to them? Sirius and Remus?"  
  
"I suppose," replied Harry, putting the book down that was called _'Silent Killers: Cougars'_ He went up to his dorm and searched for the mirror in the trunk. When he found the mirror, he came back, while speaking Sirius' name.  
  
"Yes Harry?" asked Sirius anxiously.  
  
"Nothing bad is happening, Ron just wants to ask - "  
  
"No, you bloody know that something happened last night! Are you okay?"  
  
"Oh, do you see that I'm hurt? No, then I'm fine, though I'm more worried about my friends affected by previous night. Okay Sirius, here's Ron," Harry stopped in front of Ron. Who looked at him incredously. "What?" Ron mouthed something about 'You do it!'  
  
"Fine Ron, I'll ask," said Harry with a bit of sarcasm. "Sirius, Ron wants to know if he found an animal and doesn't want to do the form. Can he become something different?"  
  
"Did he find his Animagus form yet?"  
  
"Ron? Have you found your animal?"  
  
"No, I just - "  
  
"No he hasn't Sirius, is it possible to become something different?"   
  
"It depends really, say, he found that he was to become a domestic cat, then wants a different animal. He can't choose a horse because its too big of an animal compared to the cat. But may be able to transform into a bunny, or, god forbid, a rat." Harry and Ron pulled a disgusted look on their face.  
  
After all, their traitor is a rat and the thought of becoming one is too much. Ron's face turned green, and shook his head, clutching his stomach. Harry swallowed the small lump in his throat as Sirius had an angry look on his face.   
  
"Anyways, are you sure about this Sirius?"  
  
"Yes, when I did the research myself, my original form was a bear. But I had felt that it wasn't exactly right, and it was far too large. So, I thought of becoming a dog that's far bigger than the usual domestic dog. As for your father Harry, his original form has been the same. He never changed his form, because he said that it felt right for him. Not all original forms meet the needs of the person. You do not have to feel confined to it at all."  
  
"I see, well I think I'll write this down for Hermione. I think she'll appreciate that," said Harry, writing down what Sirius said about original forms and the sizes as well as new ones. When he finished writing, he thanked Sirius. "I'll talk to you later Sirius, our lesson is starting soon."  
  
"Okay Harry, good day to you," with that, the mirror returned back to the usual reflecting mirror. The two got their bags, with Harry's new notes stuffed in one of the pocket. They made their way down to the dungeons.  
  
"Today we will be working on Withering Potion. Which causes an object or a plant to grow old faster than usual. This potion is highly potent," he looked around in the classroom. "Potter! Hand in your homework right now," barked Professor Snape.  
  
Knowing him, Harry readily turned the essays in which he had taken out the moment he entered the class room. On the way back to his seat, he found Malfoy glaring at him. Harry glared back twice as much leer at him. The two didn't back off from the staring contest until Severus spoke again. Causing Malfoy to look back to the front of the classroom.   
  
"Know this, we are lucky not to have Neville Longbottom in this classroom anymore - "  
  
"Don't you talk about him like that!" growled Ron, pissing off for talking about a dead friend like that.   
  
"Shut up Weasley, five points from Gryffindor for speaking to me like that and for interrupting me. Now, if he _were_ here, there wouldn't be a dungeon here anymore. I stress this is a highly potent potion. Because it withers away an object rapidly. I'm sure none of you would want us to grow old now do you? If you attempt to use this on yourself. By all means do it, but know this, this makes you wither more than two hundred years. Depending on how much you subtract the water. For every quarter cup of water taken away from three cups, it adds another fifty years to the object. Now, the directions," he said, flicking his wand.  
  
"Are on the board, begin," the class began working on their own cauldrons. Since it was their sixth and would-be seventh year, as Hermione said about their first potion class he had missed, are on their own. For this, Harry was glad he didn't have to work with anyone and focus on his own work. When he got to the point where he had to carefully add four tablespoon of dill, Malfoy came towards him.  
  
"Don't you come any nearer," said Harry, acknowledging his presence ten feet away.   
  
"Be quiet," snarled Draco Malfoy. "Where were you last night?" hissed the blonde boy.  
  
"None of your bussiness, I had some errands to take care of," replied Harry, still focusing on his potion. "If you want to deal with this, then we'll do it after Iclass/I if you so badly want to talk to me." Harry was now stirring one time clockwise in his cauldron and began to boil for ten minutes.   
  
"Well, now you're boiling your cauldron, now answer me," said Malfoy with malice in his voice.  
  
"What makes you _think_ I'll answer your questions? Perhaps your boss wants to know why I was out when his plan was in motion? Hmm?"  
  
Malfoy stared at him with his eyes narrowed nastily. Harry only stared back unperturbed. Harry saw the annoyance appearing on Malfoy's face and saw that Professor Snape was walking in their direction. Malfoy turned to return to his seat, and Professor Snape did nothing to stop him.  
  
"What's going on Potter?" asked Severus Snape rudely.  
  
"Malfoy just wanted a conversation with me Professor," replied Harry, checking his time for the boil to cease. He had only seven minutes to go. "Just for that, I want you to stay behind after class," he said, glaring. Harry saw Malfoy smirking at him because he was going to be held back in potions. Then Severus Snape looked at his cauldron and found nothing to argue with. Since it was giving off pine tree smell, exactly as Hermione's was now. He then kept on walking around the classroom.   
  
After corking his potion and putting on unbreakable-charm on the vial. As he remembered that Malfoy had Iaccidentally/I broke one of his vials last year. He put his name on the bottle and turned it in, feeling sasifaction by the fact that he did the potion just right. Even after a month of amnesia, a summer's worth of not studying magic, and his potions' grades had improved ever since he went into hiding.   
  
When the bell rang, he held back, packing his stuff into the bag slowly. When the kids left the dungeons, Harry went up to Professor Snape. "Sir?"  
  
"Potter," started Professor Snape. "As you might have already know, your common room was invaded last night."  
  
"I already know sir, it was the Death Eaters. They had some sort of plan, I think they were planning to control the students…" Professor Snape arched an eyebrow at him. "I - I forgot to clear my mind last night sir. I was worried you see," Severus scoffed.  
  
"Potter, you must not forget to clear your mind, even if you are… _worried._ Nevertheless, you would sleep better that way, if you would remember that is. I had conviently chose the time where I knew the plan would be in motion. I heard that Mr. Malfoy had tried to ask you of your whereabouts last night, you do realize how important we keep this to ourselves?"  
  
Harry nodded in reply, "Yes sir…" He was wondering what else Professor Snape would say. He knew that Voldemort and his followers would try to attack, and stop at nothing to achieve it.  
  
"As you may have known Potter, I will choose the times when they attempt to do anything here at Hogwarts, you will be here for Legillimency lessons. Which will include on weekends. You may have to skip a few classes and I'll do the same for my Potions' class. Anything else Potter?"  
  
"Yes sir, but what if Voldemort finds out that you were with me? Shouldn't Professor McGonagall do that? At least, some of them?"  
  
". . . I suppose yo are right on that part. I will speak to the Headmistress after you leave. Now, good day to you," he dismissed Harry. He immediately left the classroom and came to Great Hall several corridors later. He sat down next to his friends, and grabbed something to eat.   
  
"What did Professor Snape want? Did he give you more detention?" asked Hermione.  
  
"No, just… updated on few things," replied Harry, drinking his Pumpkin juice.  
  
"Oh, I see," replied Hermione, looking over to the Slytherin table. Malfoy was laughing with his friends after reenacting something. Which Harry assumed, would be him as the subject of the joke. Harry shook his head, and ate his sandwich. Then he had attended his detention which he had to talk more about the relationship between Malfoy and himself to Professor Conan.

* * *

Next day, after they had their classes in Herbology, charms and Transfiguration. Harry also did his detention while Hermione pulled an all-evening research for the group on animals. After Harry came back to the common room, Ron started to complain that he wanted to play chess with Mark.  
  
"Hermione, can I at least have a break from researching?"  
  
"No Ron, it can make all the difference in the world if we start today instead of tomorrow."  
  
"Fine Hermione," grumbled Ron, pulling a book off the table and began to read.   
  
Some time later, before they had to go to sleep, Ron yelped in surprise. Harry looked up quickly from his book that he was reading on Cougars.   
  
"What is it mate?" asked Harry, furrowing eyebrows.   
  
"I.. think I _found_ it…" said Ron slowly, staring at the book. "How did I ever skip this page earlier!?"   
  
"You found your animal Ron?" asked Ginny, interested and glad for an interruption from her readings. Ron looked up from the book at the others, and grinned slyly.  
  
"My form's a fox," said Ron.  
  
"Oh really?" asked Hermione, interested. "Foxes are _fascinating._ Well now, you see? If you had put it off until tomorrow, you wouldn't start researching today!"  
  
"I know Hermione," grumbled Ron about the fact that she was right _again._ "At least there are a lot of information on foxes."  
  
Then the group fell silent, researching on more of the animals. Ginny was reading the ones about different types of bears, Hermione was on kinds of horses, but the two were no where near finding their animal forms. Harry sighed, putting the book down.  
  
"I think I know everything about cougars now," groaned Harry.  
  
"Really? Including the bone structure?" asked Hermione, not looking up from the books.  
  
" . . . No," replied Harry. "But can we stop for tonight? I think everyone is tired… even you look tired. I think what ever it was three nights ago affected all of you. You all look… strange," said Harry.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Ginny, looking up.  
  
"I mean, there's something in your eyes, I can't put my finger on it, I know it's not.." Harry hesitated. Thinking that he could be imagining things.  
  
"Not what Harry?"  
  
"Imperius curse," said Harry. "It can't be. . ."  
  
"Why?" asked Mark, curious.   
  
"Oh I don't know, all of the books that stated about the Imperius curse. They have eyes of being controlled. Yours don't compare anywhere near that. I think I'll research more on that…" Harry said, getting up from his seat. "You better get some sleep guys," he went up the stairs to look for his book that he got from the Knockturn Alley. When he found the book, he flipped the pages to the one on Imperus. He skimmed the page and something caught his eyes.  
  
'So that's it,' thought Harry. 'The others, I hope they haven't gone to bed yet,' with that, he ran down the stairs noisely and into the common room.  
  
"Guys!" said Harry, "good, you haven't gone to sleep yet."  
  
"What is it Harry?" asked Hermione anxiously.  
  
"It seems that you all are experiencing… after-effects of Imperius curse. Whoever did that, took the curse off of the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and the Ravenclaws. I suppose that you all are at least happy I got this book?" Hermione widened her eyes and stared at the book. She nodded slowly.  
  
"Can I read the page Harry?"  
  
"O-oh, of course," replied Harry, handing the book over to Hermione. She read the page quickly, and when she was finished, she looked up worried evident in her eyes. "What?"  
  
"You're right, but why take it off of us?"  
  
"I don't know, but I think they couldn't complete the plan without me, even Severus didn't tell me what was the plan. Right now, Sev-"  
  
"Wait a minute, you're saying his first name!" interrupted Ron, slow in the take when he said the first time.   
  
"… So, what if I am? We _are_ working closely together. . . . Wait a minute, Ron, Hermione, can you come with me? I need to talk to Professor Snape. But as I was saying, he's going to tell me in advance when Voldemort tries to take Hogwarts from the inside. I'll be either with him or Professor McGonagall, now… Will you Ron, and Hermione come?"   
  
"What about me?" argued Mark.  
  
"And me," piped Ginny. Harry sighed, and ran back up to the dormitory for the invisblity cloak and came back to answer the two.  
  
"Sorry, but I'll fill you in later. This is urgent, come on," the three climbed out of the portrait hole and went down the dungeons under the invisibilty cloak. When they reached Severus' rooms, Harry knocked on the door, since the office was only next door. Several seconds later, the door opened and he looked around for someone.  
  
"Hey, it's me, Ron and Hermione here. I need to talk to you about something," whispered Harry. Professor Snape glowered, and sighed, he stood out of the way, letting the teenagers into the room. Harry took the cloak off and faced his Professor.  
  
"Have you found anything odd, about Voldemort's behavior?" Professor Snape sighed and looked at Harry. He nodded faintly.  
  
"Yes, I indeed did observe his behavior. I assume you figured this out from what happened in the common room three nights ago?" Harry nodded in answer. "As you might have figured, he did take the Imperius curse off students. At first, for all of us, we were confused as to why he would do that. I latter concluded that he couldn't withstand such mass imperius."  
  
"So, I was right then?" Snape nodded, and looked away. "My theory's been correct after all. We really are experiecing each other… personalities," finished Harry.  
  
Ron and Hermione stared at Harry fearfully and then back at Professor Snape. Who didn't look at them or said anything, only staring out of the magical window. Harry realized, for once, they _were_ in his rooms and not the office. Harry conciously looked around in the room and it looked like the Slytherin common room which Harry and Ron, back in second year and saw the common room. The bed coverings were green, the bed frame silver, the sofas were of green with spikes on them.   
  
"If that is, all, please leave," interrupted Harry from looking around in his rooms any more than he did.  
  
"Yes, er well, good night Professor," said Harry.  
  
"Oh, and Potter, remedial potions are on Monday, at eight Isharp/I." Then he saw a worried look on his face, "no Potter, no activities are being planned for that time. Good night," with that, he dismissed the three out into the corridor. After swinging on the invisiblity cloak around themselves, they started walking back to the Gryffindor tower. They didn't speak until they were on floor three.  
  
"Harry?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Mmm?"   
  
"A-are you really experiecing V-Voldemort's personalities?"  
  
"Look at my behavior for past few weeks, that should say something for itself," replied Harry. Hermione sighed, frowning. They didn't speak until they got back to the Gryffindor common room. Harry saw that Mark and Ginny were sitting there, waiting for the return of the trio. Mark stood up quickly, followed by Ginny.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"My theory's right," said Harry, being vague.  
  
"W-what theory?" asked Ginny tentatively.   
  
"I gave the Order a direction, it might sound really crazy but. . ."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"Voldemort and Harry are playing on each other personalities," explained Hermione, looking at Harry. Ginny took a step back from him in fear, and Harry sighed.  
  
"It's not like we will switch souls or anything. Just… you know," said Harry. Then Harry realized, none of them knew what Prophecy said.   
  
"Remind me to. . . tell you that deals with Trelawney tomorrow night, okay?"   
  
"Huh? Trelawney? Why mate?" asked Ron, alarmed.  
  
"It's a code for myself, so none of you will know what I'm going to say tomorrow. Now, let's all go to sleep."

* * *

The next day, after classes and dinner, Harry did some of his homework and went to his detention with Professor Conan. Tonight, however, is different, he had asked him to think of different ways to avoid conflict. Especially getting into fights with Malfoy. Harry thought that this was useless and voiced that to his professor.  
  
"No Harry, it is not useless. In some ways, you _will_ avoid some conflict one way or the other. You can't be fighting all your life."  
  
"Oh you're saying that adults never fight?"  
  
"No, not particularly," replied Professor Conan, frowning.   
  
"Then what's the point?"  
  
"The point is so that you will fight less," he replied, "now get back to work."  
  
After he served his detention, he came back to the common room, where all his friends were anxiously waiting for him. Harry arched an eyebrow, wondering why they were waiting for him.  
  
"Harry, mate, uh, did you want to tell us about Trelawney?" said Ron.  
  
_'Oh right, I had forgotten…'  
_  
"That… well, I think we all should go to the Room of Requirement again, it's… a Prophecy."  
  
"Prophecy?" repeated Hermione.  
  
"Yes, what else?"  
  
"Oh…" Once the five kids reached the Room of Requirement, they went in after passing the entrance three times. All but Harry sat down in one of the sofa, or a chair. "Well?" prompted Harry.  
  
"Let's see, where do I start?" wondered Harry. "Well, I'm not exactly sure if I should tell you…"  
  
"Tell us what?"  
  
Harry sighed, "I'll get to the point and discuss it afterwards," he took a breath and exhaled. "I'll tell you all of a Prophecy made a year before I was born. _'THOSE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES . . .BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES . . . AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE THE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT . . . AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NIETHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES . . . THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES . . ."_  
  
No one spoke after that, mainly it was because they were all confused. Hermione seemed to be the one recovering fast, and opened her mouth but closing it several times. Then she spoke with confusion in her voice, and on her face.  
  
"D-do you know what this means?" Harry nodded.  
  
"Of course, I - I have known about this since late April. So I had a lot of time and thought about this . . ."  
  
"Did Trelawney predict that?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yeah, she's only made two _real_ predictions to our knowledge. One, was the day we all found out that Sirius is innocent, and that Wormtail is the real traitor. She said a servant would return to the 'Dark Lord' and that he would rise again. And, of course, the other one is the one I just told you. But when Trelawney predicts those ones, she doesn't… remember it afterwards."  
  
"What does this mean? The Prophecy I mean," asked Mark.   
  
"It means, that I either have to be the victim or the murderer," everyone gasped at this in the room.  
  
"Oh Harry," cried Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, don't, I had thought on this a lot, and I have a feeling that I will beat him, once and for all," said Harry, determined.   
  
"And, it said something about neither can live while the other survives?" asked Ginny softly.  
  
"That, is what we had talked about last night. My theory, I can't truly live life with Voldemort around. So, so I ask you," he took in another breath. "To help me to live life as much as I can."  
  
"Oh we will Harry," said Hermione at once.  
  
"Don't worry mate, the Quidditch try-outs are tomorrow, I'm sure you can play a lot of Quidditch." Harry grinned at his friends.  
  
_'Well, I suppose being in people's company isn't so bad after all . . .'_  
  
"But there's one more request," said Harry. "I know you all will want to be with me every step of the way in this war. But, in the final battle between me and Him. I will have to face him alone," he said.  
  
"What, Harry, no!" exclaimed Hermione, worried-strickened appearing on her face.  
  
"It's the only way Hermione, I have the power that he doesn't know. Though I don't know what that is yet, and Dumbledore won't give me answers," growled Harry. "Said something about discovering that on my own."  
  
"Oh Harry," said Ginny, feeling sorry for her friend.  
  
"Don't you start pitying me, just… be supportive at least. Anyways, we should go back to researching animals…" He thought of the need to look up cougars, foxes, and coyotes, as well extensive books on various of animals. The room transformed into a den-like with shelves of books around them. Harry immediately found the section all devoted to cougars.  
  
The group began their own research and didn't stop until it was past ten at night. Harry spoke up, saying that they had better go back to the common room since it was really late. The teenagers finished up their research and put together their notes on their findings. When they came back to the tower, Harry bid them all good night and went to the dormitory. He found Dean and Seamus already asleep. Harry went to his trunk and dug out the book on Dark Arts, and sat on his bed to read more about the curses.   
  
Harry found one particularly interesting curse, which Malfoy had attempted to use back in the DADA lesson. The Dark-Essence curse, which spurts out black essence from the wand and wrapping around the victim. Squeezing the victim to death, and he found out that only really strong wizard/witches can perform them.   
  
_'Hah, so Malfoy is not a strong wizard?'_ thought Harry, laughing silently to himself. He heard foot steps coming up the stairs. Harry immediately put the book under the bed, pulled at the curtains and pretended to sleep under the covers.   
  
Weekend rolled by, with Quidditch trials which made Harry a Seeker again, with Ginny being the new chaser along with two other new chasers, Dean Thomas and Pavarti Patil. Then it was Monday evening, after serving his detention with Professor Conan, which he had, again created more situations of how to avoid conflicts. Harry thought that with Professor Conan, he prefered Professor Snape's detention any day. At least with Snape's, he didn't have to _think._  
  
Then when it was eight o'clock, he came at Severus Snape's office and knocked on the door.   
  
"Come in," replied the voice, and Harry pushed the door open and found him grading papers. He closed the door behind him with a click and went to the front of the desk and waited. Once Severus finished the stack of papers, he stood up and went around the desk to face Harry, and paused. Then he continued to walk around Harry and to the Pensieve to draw out particular memories into the basin.   
  
After Snape did his short ritual with the Pensieve, he turned his front to Harry and stared at him for a moment or two. Then he walked over to the aisle between the desks and spoke.  
  
"Today, you will try again, and find my first meeting with your father, you do what you did last time. But this time, try and visualize some parts that you would be expecting."  
  
Harry nodded in answer, visualizing the youth of Snape and his dad, then Severus gave him the signal and Harry cried, _"Legillimens!"_ His mind went reeling in Harry's head, memories flicking rapidly of all the encounters he had with James. But then slowed down to the point where it was at normal pace. When Harry examined a little closer, and found that his dad and Snape had looked young. Much, much younger than he had saw in the previous two memories.   
  
"Hey, why is your hair so _greasy?_ Do you wash your hair once a month?" taunted James, and, what seemed to be Sirius, laughed at his joke.  
  
_"Inflingo!"_ snarled young Snape, and James' face flew away from the front, groaning in pain. He slowly put his left hand to his reddened cheek and glared at him.   
  
_"Furibundus liuidus!"_ he caused a liquid substance out of his wand, and smacked Snape head on, pushing him into the side of the train. "You better hope not to cross our paths again!" with that, James closed the door on Snape. Harry stopped the memory, by moving his wand off Severus. He found him not on the floor, but balancing himself on the desk with his right hand, panting slightly.  
  
"W-w-well done Potter, you are certainly gifted."  
  
The two practiced some more on Legillimency, with Harry still have ways to go to improve such as getting to the event he needed to find on first or second try. He learned that a mind is full of complex _rooms._ Severus had said that minds can be like Hogwarts, with many corridors and hidden rooms. It was only a matter of willpower, raw power, and visualization.  
  
"But when you are better at Legillimency Potter, you won't need to visualize events anymore," said Snape, catching his breath after another attack on his mind. "But that will do, good night Potter," he dismissed Harry, who went back to the Gryffindor tower.   
  
The next evening, after serving his detention. Harry longed to have detention-free days again, as he could not stand Professor Conan's method on detentions. Afterwards, Harry returned back to the common room and found the others be doing their homework, Ginny working on her search for the animal for her form. Just when Harry sat down, Ginny gasped in surprise and Harry arched an eyebrow.  
  
"H-Harry, I felt, I feel weird…"  
  
"Oh? What did you find?" Ginny frowned.  
  
"But - but I don't want to be a.. a rodent!" Ginny said, nearly on the verge of tears. Harry stood up fast, widening his eyes in surprise.  
  
"S-say what?"  
  
"A - a rodent…"  
  
"Oh man, that's not good, well, I suppose we'll have to find a similar animal to that. Something small and light…"  
  
"Hmm," said Hermione, hearing in on the conversation while Ron looked green in his face. "Oh Ron, lighten up, we'll have Ginny be something else."   
  
"Like what? A cat?" asked Ron, now reddening.  
  
"Oh I don't know, something useful - Hey Ginny!" she picked the book on the same page she had just flipped. "Take a look at this!" she gave her the book. Curious, she skimmed the page, and the further she read, the happier she felt.  
  
"Oh, a mink sounds perfect!"  
  
"A mink? Hmm, yeah, that would fit you nicely," commented Harry, looking over Ginny's shoulder. Ginny grinned, and nodded.  
  
"I agree, so, now that leaves you Hermione. Can you hurry up and find your form?" Hermione sighed experhastedly.  
  
"Ron, these animals are so fascinating, I can't hurry up!"  
  
"Well, you said yourself, doing it today makes all the difference than doing it tomorrow," he retorted, Hermione huffed in response. Harry shook his head at his friend and started working on his homework that was due tomorrow. Then the week rolled by, with Hermione not finding a single animal. But on Thrusday evening, Hermione gasped at the page about some owls, but she continued the research.   
  
Harry and Ron kept pushing her to finish the research faster, or at least skim through the animal list. But Hermione said that it was necessary to look at all options before choosing an animal that represent her and her needs. When Saturday rolled by and into Sunday night.  
  
Hermione sighed, getting everyone's attention. "Guys…"  
  
"What is it Hermione?" asked Ron, concerned.  
  
"I found my form, but I - I think it will do," she said bravely.  
  
"Oh, what is it Hermione?" asked Ginny, interested.  
  
"My form's a tawny owl," she said.  
  
"Really? I thought you didn't want to fly..?" asked Mark.  
  
"I didn't," replied Hermione. "But it would be useful if someone has to fly, you know? I can probaly carry Ginny in her Mink form, think of the strageties we can come up with!"  
  
"Mm, I suppose it's a good idea," said Harry. _'That way, Hermione and Ginny can get out of the battlefield when necessary,'_ thought Harry, and nodded to himself. "That would work, well, that's very Gryffindor of you Hermione."  
  
She flushed at the comment, and smiled slightly and looked at Ron, and her face reddened even more. "Well, now we all have our forms, and Harry's finished with Detention. We can focus on them now," she said. "But first, we will need to finish our homework."

* * *

Sorry for not updating in past few days. Something came up in my personal life and the internet was taken from us. But it should be running more smoothly from now on. I have 2 chapters already written so yeah. Thanks for the reviews! And to all the people who aren't reviewing either. Yes I do realize there are people who don't review and put me on the author alert anyways. I find that comforting. Anyways, see you in the next chapter! Oh, and shameless promotion, please read my one-shot story! _'Potions for Dummies' _and it's for humor. shrugs 


	12. A Note

_Chapter 12  
  
A Note_

* * *

"Here are your personality tests that you took. The answers are along with the answers you put in. I am assuming you all know how to dipher your answers. If you need help, all you need to do is ask," said Professor Conan as he passed the papers out. When he finally passed Harry the answer sheet. He immediately read what his personality is.   
  
_"You are very ambitious person with resources. You also have the tendency to block your emotions from others, perhaps in fear or for protecting others. Your protectiveness nature shows that you would need a defensive mechanism or an offensive one."  
  
"You also have the trait of showing compassion to others, which is very good to have. You show a lot of humility and a modest person. You furthermore, have the tendency to hostility when it comes to sensitive issues. But you do try to be patient and not to hold grudges."  
  
"Overall, you are a compassionate person who tries to achieve what you want to fulfill. Sometimes you let things away with the big picture and instead, focus on the smaller picture. At times, you relieve your anger by doing the things you love, but will regrow again if you do not resolve matters quickly."  
  
"This test was diphered by an automatic-personality test charm so your professor won't read your results."_  
  
At the last part, Harry felt grateful_ 'At least no one knows of my results yet.'_ True, he didn't need anyone to read about his personality. He knew some of the results already, such as being compassionate. But he learned that he usually focuses on the smaller details instead of the big picture. Now that he thought back on it, it was true that he did. Harry looked up at Ron and Hermione who were still reading their results.   
  
After they were finished, Ron had asked if he could read Harry's results.  
  
"Not right now Ron, I think he wants to start," by he, he meant Professor Conan.  
  
"Oh alright mate, after class?"  
  
"I suppose," answered Harry.   
  
After class, the trio exhanged their results with each other and read to themselves and exhanged again for the other one. Once they had finished reading under the birch tree by the lake. Hermione spoke up about what they read.  
  
"I suppose there were some things we knew and some we didn't, but that was intresting."  
  
"Yeah, I never knew that you would actually sacrifice your fears for something like becoming an owl. Well, I didn't actually _think_ but I somehow knew that…" said Ron, thinking about a few things.  
  
"And you Ron, I learned something new," said Harry, "I never thought you would be humble. In fact, I thought you were the oppiste."  
  
"Ha, ha, funny Harry," said Ron, "and you mate, I didn't know you would be hiding your feelings from us. You do know we're your friends right?"  
  
Harry sighed, _'That was something I was afraid of when you read the results . . .'_ thought Harry glumly.   
  
"Yes I do Ron, but if I do, then I would be mad all the time, it will be unnatural if you two actually know, well, uncomfortable more like."  
  
"Well, I assume Ginny will get hers when she gets back from Transfiguration class after lunch," said Hermione, pulling out a book from her bag which had read, _"Asian cultures and their Dynasties".  
_  
"Hey Hermione," said Harry suddenly, after looking at the title of the book.   
  
"Mm?"  
  
"Why are you looking up Asian stuff lately? And those scribblings you - "  
  
"It's not scribblings, I don't scribble, it's an language for a country in Asia. Anyways, I'm just fascinated by the cultures in Asia after an Ancient rune's lesson last year. Check this out," said Hermione, taking another book out of the book bag.   
  
"These books are very popular in China, South Korea, Japan, and now in America. They are, in sense, comics. But some people call them mangas. This one is called _'Marmalade Boy'_ which is a very cute story about a girl and a boy. In any event, I have a pen pal from Japan. So that's why I'm writing in Japanese."  
  
"Okay, so you're just intrested in Asia?" Hermione nodded. "I see, well, it's lunch now."  
  
"Thank you!" exclaimed Ron, standing up.  
  
"You could have said something," said Harry, also standing up while Hermione was packing her things back into the book bag. On the way back, he found Hagrid storming out of the Entrance Hall doors, the trio looked at each other curiously and asked Hagrid when he approached them.  
  
"What's wrong Hagrid?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Bloody hell, haven' yeh heard? We've got a note from Dumbledore!"  
  
"What?" asked the three, widening in surprise.   
  
"Where is he? Is he okay?" asked Ron.  
  
"From wha' he said, he's fine. We jus' got information tha' someone's under You-Know-Who's control. He sai' tha' there are countries 'round the world 're bending towards Him through people in his service. No good at all," he started out strong then slowly slowed down his speech, heaving a sigh.   
  
"Well Hagrid, don't worry, we will win," said Hermione, still not convinced of herself and looked at Harry. Who nodded to assure her, which worked for Hermione and smiled at Hagrid.   
  
"I 'ope so 'Ermione," said Hagrid. "I'll be seeing yeh three later?"  
  
"'Course Hagrid," replied Harry, Hagrid smiled, hapy that he was to have company. Then he went back to his hut down at the foot of the cliffs.   
  
The trio went inside the castle, pondering the new info they had just reicieved from Dumbledore through Hagrid. Countries around the world were in Voldemort's favor and Harry already knew that there were spies for him, but under Imperius? As far as he knew, Voldemort had told his followers to take the curse off the students, who else was still cursed?  
  
After they sat down and ate their lunch, Hermione said to Ginny that they had received their results. That Ginny should expect one today in Transfiguration.  
  
"Oh, I had thought Professor Conan forgotten about the test. Well, it'll be interesting thing to read. I still say that mink is right for me."  
  
"We all are keeping our forms even after we read the results," said Hermione. "We learned a few things about ourselves as well the others," she took a look at Harry.  
  
"No, not here Hermione," said Harry, shaking his head.  
  
"If _you_ want, but I'll tell her about my results," she rambled on about her personality to Ginny during their lunch.   
  
After lunch was over, and Ginny had gone to the class as well Mark attending his Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry, Ron and Hermione went to the Library to read on some things, Foxes for Ron, Owls for Hermione, and the book Harry checked out from the restricted section for him. Hermione looked at Harry disprovingly, still not liking the idea of Harry reading dark material.   
  
"Hermione, I'm _not _going to perform them for fun," said Harry irriated. Hermione puffed in annoyance and continued her research on tawny owls and recording important facts down on the parchment.   
  
Harry was reading the page on Imperius curse, apparently the author seem to like this curse a lot because it has a really thorough depth on them. He realized that if a person was under imperius for extended period of time, the person _may_ go insane. There was also another fact that the caster of these curses speak through the victim minds by their thinking and not necessarily verbally.   
  
After about an hour of reading the book, Mark and Ginny came to the library from their lessons. Hermione closed the book on _'Tawny Owls: Skeletons and their wings.'_  
  
"Well?" she asked Ginny.  
  
"Oh, my results," she said, taking the parchment out of the book bag and gave them to Hermione. She read the paper quickly and smiled faintly.  
  
"That seems to be you Ginny, the part where it said that you are very dauntless about feelings are true, but I never knew you were the type to be cunning and private most of the time. I suppose we all learn something new about each other." She handed the results back to Ginny.  
  
"What about you Ron? Harry?" Harry stopped reading his book, who had been listening to their entire conversation. He book marked his place with a piece of parchment and closed the book. He looked up at Ginny and went to find his results to have her look over. Ron was doing the same but more reculuant to share something with his sister.   
  
"Here Ginny," said Harry, giving her the paper. She accepted it and read the parchment about his personality. Why he gave her the paper seemingly without a thought, he'd never know. Ron had given the paper to Mark who readily read the paper as well. Ginny had started reading on Ginny's results. Silence fell over the group, waiting for the three to finish.   
  
"Wow," said Ginny, after finishing the paper.  
  
"I can say the same about you Ginny," Harry said, giving the paper to Ron who took it. Mark exchanged the parchment with Ginny and began to read the results. After they were finished reading, Mark commented that a lot of Harry's personality wasn't surprising to him, whereas Ginny was surprised at Ron at one or two of his aspects.   
  
"Well, I guess that take cares of everything now, I'll be going back to reading this book," he opened the book again to the spot where he stopped.   
  
"Isn't that the same author you got from Knockturn Alley?" asked Mark.  
  
"Yeah it is," replied Harry. "He's an excellent author. Describes everything in detail. Which is something I need because I really can't risk myself with the Death Eaters and Voldemort."  
  
"Yeah, that's true," said Mark, pulling out the book on coyotes. The group had started reading on their animals except for Harry who had admitted that he needed new material for awhile before going back to cougars.   
  
At twenty minutes until dinner, Harry switched his books to something on cougars. Hermione had suggested that they would ask Sirius to start on their training tonight or tomorrow. Harry wrote extra things on cougars in his notes. Harry learned that there was always something new to learn about the animal that he was reading on.   
  
He figured that one of the markings of his form would include his _famous_ scar. He would like that he didn't have that marking since it might give away his identity, or at least be very faint with all the fur. When Ron announced that they all should eat dinner, Harry put his things away into his bag as well as everyone put away theirs. The group walked back to the Great Hall to eat and then after dinner.  
  
"Okay, I'm going to go get the mirror, I'll meet you all at the Room of Requirement."  
  
"Oh that reminds me, I'll tell you later," said Hermione and they went their separate ways. Harry wondered what Hermione had wanted but shook off as she said she would tell him later. After getting the mirror from the dormitory, and came to Room of Requirement.   
  
"What is it you want to tell me Hermione?" asked Harry, closing the door.  
  
"Oh, I was just wondering if you are going to reinstate D.A?"  
  
"Oh I don't know Hermione, we have a competent teacher this year," said Harry, heaving a sigh.  
  
"Yes, well, you do know the war right? We just want to be prepared," said Hermione.  
  
"What's a D.A?" asked Mark, confused.  
  
"It's a secret society we came up with, Harry was our teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts last year. Our _fake_ teacher wouldn't teach us anything at all, or to even practice magic. And we couldn't just do nothing with Voldemort at our toes," explained Hermione. "Anyways, Harry, please? Can you think about it at least? Perhaps we can make it a real club?"  
  
"No," said Ron at once. "Not with those slimy Slytherins."  
  
"But Ron, we need to remember our inter-house relationships. Remember the sorting hat at the beginning of our fifth year?"  
  
"Yes, something about standing as one, one as united or something," said Ron, agitated by the fact that Hermione remembers everything from books to speeches.   
  
"Exactly, we need to invite the Slytherins too. Perhaps we might get some inside information?"  
  
"Okay, okay, can we stop talking about D.A. for now, and do our Animagus training?" asked Harry, irked by the two of them.  
  
"Sorry mate," said Ron. Harry shook his head slightly and brought out the mirror and spoke Sirius' name into it.  
  
"Sirius?" Several seconds later, came Remus' face.  
  
"Yes? Sirius' right here, so what's up?"  
  
"Oh, we just wanted to get started on Animagus training. We all have our forms," said Harry.  
  
"Oh? Well, what is it?"   
  
"Mine's a cougar, as you already know, Mark's coyote, Ron's a fox, Ginny's a mink and Hermione's a tawny owl."  
  
"Oh, intreresting variety there," commented Remus.   
  
"Did you say that Ginny's a mink?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Uh, yeah," said Harry, looking at Ginny. Who shook her head prefusely.   
  
"Ah, and did anyone who had an different form but chose something else?" Harry again, looked at Ginny who mouthed the word.   
  
'Fine, but don't tell of my original form,' she mouthed to Harry who nodded in understanding.  
  
"What is it Harry? Well?"  
  
"Ginny had something else, but she won't share it with you. Too embarrassing for her," said Harry.   
  
"Ah, okay," said Sirius. "Well, what you need to do is start imagining their fur, or feathers in Hermione's case. If you can get an animal with their fur, as I said, is a bonus. But most of you, it is quite hard to get an animal as it is."  
  
"Yeah, I've found something on describing cougar's fur, I don't know about the others though," Harry looked up at the others who nodded their heads. "I suppose the others have, as well."  
  
"That's good, right now, you just need to focus your fur on every part of your being. I'm sorry Mark, but please do wait until the winter Holidays," said Remus. Mark's face fell into a frown, and lied back in his seat glumly. Harry looked at Mark and then back at Remus.  
  
"Oh, and how's the Legal Guardian coming?" asked Harry.  
  
"Ah, that," began Sirius. "The counselers have finally given in, and they are observing me to see if I'm fit to have you. Apparently you are a bit too special in everyone's eyes. Why they won't understand that James and Lily put me as your Godfather, I'll never understand."  
  
"Mm, I see," said Harry, "well that's annoying. But you are doing good job right?"  
  
"Yeah, according to Remus," he gave a sheepish look at Remus who shook his head.  
  
"Yeah, considering," said Remus chuckling.   
  
"I'll bet that's got to take a lot of effort from Sirius," said Harry, grinning.   
  
"Well, I'll let you go, we have to eat dinner now. Molly's making her famous meatballs, good night," said Remus.  
  
"Night Harry!" exclaimed Sirius. Then Harry saw the time, which was fifteen 'til seven and realized that he has Legillimency lessons with Professor Snape in little over an hour. He told his friends this and asked Mark to a secluded area. He needed a room where his friends won't listen to their conversation. The walls around Mark and Harry appeared.  
  
"What the - " said Mark, taken aback from the walls appearing.  
  
"I needed a room where they can't hear us, anyways, you can start your Animagus training with us. Just don't tell the others okay?"  
  
"Really?" feeling privileged, "you will?" Harry nodded. "Great, I won't tell the others, so you will just tell me what I need to do next right?"  
  
"Yeah, or overhear us when we do the training. You Idid/I hear about the fur part right?"  
  
"Yeah, so I just need to start on that," said Mark.   
  
"Okay, wipe the grin off your face or it'll look suspicous," said Harry dryly. Mark's face turned serious and Harry felt the need to leave the room and the door appeared. The two went out and found the others were waiting by them anxiously.  
  
"What did you do that for?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I had to talk to Mark about something, it's not really any of your buisness."   
  
"Oh do act like that why don't you," said Hermione, sitting down in one of the sofa seats and seemingly to start on concentrating. The others had started on their concentration of having furs, feathers in Hermione's case. Suddenly Harry had an idea and opened his eyes.   
  
"I just got an idea guys," said Harry, after ten minutes of silence.  
  
"What?" the others asked the same time.  
  
Harry thought about the needing to see a cougar, a fox, mink, coyote, and a tawny owl, how he needed to know their exact type of fur. Suddenly the said animals appeared in the room. Hermione shrieked as the tawny owl flew over her, a fox ran under a table. The cougar prowled around in the room quietly, as well as coyote staring at the teenagers, the mink scampered about the room.   
  
"H-Harry, this is a great idea!" exclaimed Ginny, standing up towards mink which immediately came to her. She petted the small animal and grinned at Harry. "This is great!"  
  
". . . I stand by what I said, this room _never_ cease to amaze me . . . " said Hermione breathlessley as she held out for the owl to land on her arm. Who had complied her wishes as the owl soared through the air to Hermione.  
  
After each of them (except for Mark) had felt their animal form counterparts, and commit that to their memory. Harry said that they should study the fur every day to_ really_ get the feeling and to memorize the fur type fully.   
  
"I suppose you are right Harry, but why does Mark have the coyote?" asked Hermione suspiciously. Mark wasn't touching his animal, but rather studying from a distance.  
  
"To keep him entertained," replied Harry, petting the cougar. Hermione said nothing more on the matter, and studied her tawny owl, and recording more notes on them.   
  
"Hermione, you don't _need_ to record how you feel the owl," said Ron irriated by the scatching on the parchment.   
  
"Oh yes I do Ron, I would do the same thing if I were you, what if you want to remember something during the class? At lunch, or back in the common room? I doubt we can bring the animals out of here."  
  
Ron, Harry noticed, grew red in the face, but petted the fox nontheless. Harry had to admit that Hermione was right, and he quietly got his parchment of notes on cougar and began recording the new information he found on cougar. When he looked up a little while later and found Ron's angry face at him.  
  
"So, you're writing the notes down too?" said Ron irked.  
  
"It's for my own good, I'd say the same for you Ron," Ron grumbled and Ginny found herself writing and recording the notes as well.   
  
"Fine, I give up!" Ron exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air and taking his quill, ink and parchment out. Hermione gave herself a small smile, glad that she had got everyone to write down their findings on the animal. Harry, at the corner of his eye spotted Mark quietly petting coyote while everyone else was busy with their own animal and grinned to himself. Oh yes, the two of them would have done well in Slytherin.   
  
As the group studied the animal, and attending classes, Steptember milled into October, and the Hogsmeade was approaching. Hermione came up to Harry in the common room two days before Hogsmeade.  
  
"Harry?"   
  
"Yes?" replied Harry, looking up from the notes he had collected over the weeks on cougar.  
  
"I, I was wondering if you are going to reinstate D.A? We can do the first meeting in Hogsmeade like we did last year. Ha-have you thought about making it an offical club?"  
  
Harry didn't say anything for a moment, wondering what the answer will be. Then he shrugged in answer, "I don't know Hermione, Malfoy will mess things up if _he_ joins. But other than that, well, I don't see the problem."  
  
"Great! I'll talk to Professor McGonagall now about it," exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"What, now?" asked Harry, taken aback from the suddeness.  
  
"Of course, if we want to be able to put up notices for the first meeting. We can do a little test of who is, well, worthy to be in our club. Such as eliminating Malfoy, but we have to do it the appropriate way to do it."  
  
"How about inviting all of the old members of the club and vote new members in with them and us?" piped up Ron.  
  
"Oh that's a good idea Ron, at least we can do it properly, but I think we should remind everyone of the House Inter-relations so the Slytherins can join. I heard that not Ievery one of them/I turn bad you know. It can be a great asset if we do get one Slytherin from there"  
  
"I suppose you're right Hermione," said Harry, thinking. He had remembered what Hagrid had said in the summer before his first year. _Nearly_ all go bad in Slytherin. Also the fact that Wormtail was from Gryffindor, and that a Death Eater can be from any house. Slytherin just tend to be the bad apple of the lot at school Then he remembered the note that Dumbledore had given to Hogwarts, there are spies who are under Voldemort's control so it could be anyone, anywhere. How would Harry trust anyone? Harry then nodded again about having a good asset if they have a Slytherin in D.A.  
  
"But it'll be tricky," said Harry.   
  
"Yeah, the _other_ future Death Eaters will want to get them," said Ron, glaring slightly. Hermione and Harry nodded, and noticed that Mark was listening in on the conversation.  
  
"Oh don't worry Mark, we'll get you in the club," said Hermione, realizing of the newest _screening_ process they're going to use. "Most of us know you already and since _everyone_ knows about us, so you'll be okay."  
  
"Oh good," exhaled Mark, relieved that he has a superb chance of joining the club.   
  
"So, you going to do it Harry?" asked Hermione tentatively.   
  
"Oh, I don't see what's the dilemma here," said Harry, grinning, and Hermione grinned in excitement.   
  
"I'll go find Professor McGonagall!" said Hermione, climbing out of the protrait hole. Harry looked at Ron, who chuckled and shook his head slightly. Then Ron caught Harry watching him, and gave him a furtive look.  
  
"What?" asked Ron.  
  
"Oh nothing," replied Harry, chuckling to himself and climbed the dormitory stairs to their dorm.

* * *

Next day, without a doubt, Hermione had kept her word, the posters about D.A. went up on the notice board. However, he did not feel at all pleased when he saw a huge crowd clamoring over the supposed new club. Dean went up to Harry, with a questioning look.  
  
"Why didn't you _tell_ us about this?"  
  
"Don't worry Dean, I'm calling the old members tonight before tomorrow about something, I'm gonna use the gold coin, but I don't know if that will be much help…"  
  
"Oh, I'll spread the word to other original members then," offered Dean.   
  
"Thanks," Harry had taken the charmed gold coin and set the time to 7 tonight for the original members. Then he looked up again and saw the crowd grew larger and sighed. He went down to breakfast with Ron and Mark. Hermione was no where to be seen, and Ginny had taken off to the library before breakfast.   
  
Then Harry realized today, one of the classes included the Slytherins and mentally groaned. He was going to have to face Malfoy, and no doubt he would comment about the club.Harry realized he should have read what exactly was on the notice, and excused himself from the table and went to the notice board outside next to the Great Hall entrance doors. He quickly read the poster which reads:  
  
_**Official New club Created: D.A.**  
  
**Only members will know the true name of the Club**  
  
Do you want to be taught futher in Defense against the Dark Arts? Are you struggling in trying to hex someone but can't jinx a toad? Or you are interested in knowing more about the Defense club and learn new curses and protective charms. Then this club is for you, come to the second floor at Hog's head tomorrow at one. As for the first and second years, the meeting will be held next week on Thursday, this is also for anyone who are unable to come to the Hogsmeade tomorrow on Saturday. The meeting will be held in the Great Hall after dinner.   
  
We also stress that you may not have the chance to join the club, seeing it is a private club. But that should not prevent anyone from joining, since we are not basing on how well you do, but by other means which will not say in here or it will ruin the purpose of the elimination process.   
  
Note: Original members, we will be keeping the same leader, unless someone wants to nominate someone else, and don't forget the important item with you at all times.  
  
I hope to see you all at Hogsmeade and next Thursday!_  
  
Harry felt better that she didn't mention his name at all, sasitified, he went back in the Great Hall and found himself being splattered by mash potatos in the face. Wondering what's going on, and noticed that he heard many shouts and laughters along with some splattering of food. He concluded that there was a food fight and the Professors must be trying to control the students. Harry wiped the food stuff of with his cleaning charm. Then he got the full view of the Great Hall.  
  
He had only stepped outside for one minute, and a full riot was on. He saw that Professor McGonagall was desperately trying to stop the food fight. Annoyed, Harry cast the Sonorus charm on his throat and 'shouted to everyone'.  
  
"HEY! IF YOU DON'T STOP THIS, I WILL PERSONALLY SEE TO THAT YOU DON'T JOIN THE LATEST CLUB!" The Great Hall fell silent and few splattering was still made but gradually came to a stop. Irked by their behavior, he asked to someone who was willing to answer.  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE? SOMEONE TELL ME OR I'LL DO SOMETHING DRASTIC!"   
  
"Harry, no," said Ron faintly, covered in pancakes and syrup. "T-the Slytherins started it mate."   
  
"Yeah, it was the slimy Slytherins!" said a first year Gryffindor. "Someone threw a pancake at me, and I retialated . . . " he had started out strong but grew weaker in his voice. Harry sighed and looked to Professor McGonagall. Who only simply stared at him, perhaps for getting control of the Great Hall.   
  
"THIS IS MAKING ME _SICK,"_ with that, he left the Great Hall, closing the doors with a loud _bang._ He walked down the corridor and stopped at the library and found Ginny there. He went over to her and sat down. "WH-CRAP," Harry had forgotten to take the charm off his voice, but the damage was done. Madam Pince stood up so fast that several of her books went flying, Ginny sat up startled by the loudness of the voice as well as scaring the other students in the library.  
  
"POTTER! KEEP IT DOWN!" she hissed at him, and Harry did a quick Quietus charm to his voice.  
  
"I'm sorry Madam Pince, but I had forgotten.."  
  
"Wait, was that you yelling from the Great Hall?" she asked suspicously.  
  
"Yeah, that must've been me, there was a food fight going on and professors were trying to stop. So, I helped, it worked I guess."  
  
"I see, well, do try and not forget that next time with the charm, I do not need a repeat of this," she went back to her desk, reorganizing her books. Harry mentally groaned again, and laid his head onto the table in front of him, tired, and wanting the day to be over already.  
  
"What's wrong Harry?" asked Ginny.   
  
"Well, besides the food fight and the D.A? I just want the day to be over already . . . Is it over yet?"   
  
"Sorry but no Harry, but the only thing that seems to pass the time is reading, don't you agree?"  
  
"Yeah . . . it does pass time quickly," agreed Harry, picking up a book Ginny had out. "You're reading on the South American wizards and witches?"  
  
"Yeah, it's a research I have to do for History of Magic," replied Ginny dully.   
  
"Oh, well, at least this one is modern, modern history are interesting, sometimes ancient ones can be interesting. But anyways, sorry for interrupting," said Harry, getting up from the table.  
  
"Thanks, I'll see you at seven tonight right? The meeting," said Ginny. Harry nodded in affirmation and left the library.   
  
After lunch, Harry had potions class with the Slytherins and Professor Snape wasn't in yet. Harry got his things out to get ready for the class to begin. He saw that Malfoy was coming toward him.  
  
"What Malfoy?" asked Harry, setting the _'Advanced Potions and their uses'_ on the table in front of him, next to the cauldron.   
  
"Just be quiet Potter, you obviously know how to get pass the elimination process in that club of yours. Now tell me or I will hex you."  
  
"Try me," said Harry coldly, not looking at him at all but focusing on reading his potions assignment he had done. But before Harry knew it, Malfoy hurled a hex at Harry.  
  
_"Inflingo!"_ Harry felt the blow to his jaw as if he was being punched with a steel hand and when spinning backwards out of his seat and into the wall with a lout groan. "Heh, do you like that P-" Before he could finish the sentence, three Gryffindors hexed him with the Pastry Head Charm (which turns the head into a desert, in Malfoy's case, a chocolate cake), Knocking Enemy Hex( knocking Malfoy away with small force) and Grow Hot Charm which causes a person to have a fever suddenly. At the end, Malfoy came in a much worse condition than Harry was in. Then Professor Snape came in and noticed the crowd around the two on the floor.  
  
"What's the meaning of this?" asked Professor Snape imperturbable.  
  
"Sir, Harry was hexed by Malfoy," Hermione began.  
  
"No, it was Potter that hexed him first!" said Pansy, glaring.  
  
"I don't want to hear explantions, I want to know why you are all out of your seats when I came here," said Severus Snape, getting Malfoy off the floor. "Apparently that you two will have detention again, this time, _together.'_ Harry widened his eyes in shock, and then anger.  
  
"But sir - !"   
  
"No Potter, ten points from Gryffindor for speaking to me like that, now get in your seats and you better be in them when I come back from the Wing." Wiith that, he left with Malfoy who could not speak or see since his head had become a cake. Harry groaned silently, knowing that he had gotten himself more detentions, this time, with _Malfoy_ of all people.  
  
When Professor Snape returned from the Wing. He had told them what potion they were brewing today and that the directions, again, on the board. While he was making the Awake Draught, which helps keep people awake for extra five hours, he recorded the uses of the ingredient and why they are essetntial to the potion. He kept working until the bell rang and packed away his things and Professor Snape cooly calls him to stay behind. The Sltytherins grinned evilly while the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws were not.   
  
When Hermione last left the room, Severus closed the door with his wand and motioned Harry to come closer for them to speak.   
  
"Potter, I need you to tell me what you did to Mr. Malfoy, Poppy cannot sort the Pastry hex you put on him."  
  
"Professor, it wasn't me, he knocked me into the wall and I couldn't do anything. I think one of the classmates hexed Malfoy," said Harry, defending himself.  
  
"Nevermind that, just find the counter for this hex! Now, get out," said Severus and Harry grumpily left the room and closed the door. D.A. meeting was tonight Harry realized and sighed. _It's a long day….  
_  
Then the time finally came for the D.A. meeting at seven p.m. Harry had arrived an hour earlier because he had to get things together, and also because he had nothing else to do. When he came up to the front of his old members from last year and grinned slightly. 


	13. Decisions To Be Made

_Chapter 13  
  
Decisions To Be Made_

* * *

"Well, as you all might have read the notice today, we're starting up D.A again," said Harry. "But, well, some of us want to keep this club a private one."  
  
"But how will we do that?" interrupted Terry.  
  
"With you guys of course," replied Harry. "You guys will be our screening process. So that way if a Slytherin, for example, Malfoy. I have no doubt that he would become a Death Eater this year or the next. Basically, a private society to thwart Voldemort (murmuring went around the room, some flinched). Oh for crying out loud, Hermione said that not saying the name increases the fear itself. If you start _using _his name, then you won't have so much to fear."  
  
"I guess we can start with that, using his name, how else will you be able to defend yourself from Death Eaters and dark creatures, or even Voldemort himself? (Still more whispers and flinches) You just need to think on that, there is not much to fear about him anyways. I am more afraid of Dementors than I do of Voldemort. My boggart shows that."  
  
"Really?" asked Cho surprised.  
  
"Yes," said Harry coolly. "Anyways, whoever shows up tomorrow, you will have your own sheet of paper, not signed of course. You will conduct as a ballot of sorts. But before we do that, I will explain few things before we do that. _Then _ you will discreetly count anyone out at the meeting tomorrow. Same thing will happen next week on Thursday."  
  
"Now, I know we _all_ hate Slytherins, but before anyone argues. Let me give you a background story for the reason I am about to state. When my dad, Sirius, Remus Lupin (some of the kids perked up at the last two familiar names) attended here at Hogwarts. There was also another kid, named Peter Pettigrew, I know all of you heard he was murdered by Sirius. But he was not, he is the traitor, by betraying my parents to Voldemort (more flinches). And he is still alive to this day. Know what's the two most sickening part is?"  
  
Everyone looked at each other, wondering what Harry was about to say, except for Ron, Ginny and Hermione. Harry sighed, and spoke again.  
  
"He was a Gryffindor here at Hogwarts, and he was Scabbers in our first three years of school. Remember Ron's _rat_" Some of the older kids paled at what Harry said. "Yeah, he's an Unregistered Animagus. So, this brings back to the original point, any person of any house can be a Death Eater, so, that means someone in Slytherin might be innocent. So, I ask you to please consider any of _worthy_ Slytherins. It would be a great asset if we have one so we can sort of spy on them."  
  
"Yeah, that would make sense Harry," said Collin shakily. None of them knew that a person from Gryffindor could betray Harry's parent to Voldemort. Harry noted that some of them were eyeing other students with suspicion.  
  
"Guys, I don't think we will have a traitor in this group. However," his voice grew cold. "If there is _one_ then that person will wish that he/she was never born once I find out. And believe me, I _will_ find out, I have my… resources." Harry knew he wasn't about to tell about his 'visions' and his Legillimency lessons. Some of them gulped visibly, while others paled slightly.  
  
"I guess that is all I have to say really, so, don't forget to put aside any prejudice toward Slytherins, we'll deal with that later. That will be all, good night," Harry dismissed the group, and the four of them remained, which included Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. "How'd you think that went?"  
  
"I think it went great Harry," replied Hermione, smiling. "Though, you didn't really have to threat them… That just scares them even more."  
  
"How else am I supposed to warn them, now that I'm learning Legillimency and sometimes, my rare visions as well. So I had to warn them somehow so they would not even think about it. So, anyone up for some more Animagus study?"  
  
"Sorry, but I think I'll do my homework," said Hermione, taking her books out on the table that appeared next to her.   
  
"Fine, let's all work on our homework," said Harry rudely, but Hermione ignored his tone of voice and instead replied with something else.  
  
"I am _glad_ you agree," said Hermione coolly, finally getting tired of Harry's new attitude. The others looked at each other confused and a little afraid and reluctantly pull out their own homework as well. Apparently, the room was serving quite well for the Gryffindor group for their homework and research.   
  
The next day, the trio went to Hog's head, Harry felt bad for leaving Mark behind for this trip. But he vowed that he would bring him here sometime this year and not wait until he was a third year. Harry knew that by then, he would have graduated from Hogwarts. If he even lives to see the graduation day.   
  
"Hello sir?" said Hermione, walking up to the barkeeper at Hog's head.  
  
"Yeah?" replied barkeeper gruffly.  
  
"We reserved the upstairs for the meeting today, can you keep anyone else from going up except for Hogwarts students?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll do that," said the barkeeper crudely while washing the bar with his dirty rag. The two went up the stairs, but Harry remained behind, staring at the barkeeper. Last year, he had thought this man was familiar, and couldn't pinpoint what it was.   
  
"Excuse me sir, what's your name if you don't mind me asking?" He looked up at Harry harshly and sighed.   
  
"Name's Aberforth, I'm a brother of Albus," replied the old man. Then his memory clicked, the photograph that Mad-Eye had shown him and the short mention of him at the Yule ball from Dumbledore.   
  
"Oh, yeah no wonder why you look so familiar last year, well, thank you sir," said Harry, turning around. But he stopped him by speaking as to why he looked familiar.  
  
"How am I familiar to you?" Harry turned around again and leaned into his left ear.  
  
"You were in the Order at the last war, I saw the picture that Mad-Eye showed me two summers ago."  
  
"Ah… yes, that, well you can safely say that I'm still in the Order, not very active mind you but I keep my look on people here. Well, your friends are waiting for you upstairs. Go on," said Aberforth harshly.  
  
"Oh, thanks for the info sir," with that, he finally went up the stairs and found Ron and Hermione setting the room up with their wands.  
  
"Where were you?" asked Ron, putting the tables in a semi circle.  
  
"Just talking to the barkeeper, listen, he's -"  
  
Before he could finish the sentence he started, he heard many footsteps coming up the stairs and Harry sighed.  
  
"I'll tell you later," with that Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in the three chairs in front of the semi-circle. In the next ten minutes, more students filed into the room above Hog's Head and Hermione had to draw up more chairs to accommodate the kids that came. When the door finally closed with a soft click and Harry took the cue.   
  
"Hello everyone, I know you are all here to know more about the D.A. and whether you are or not able to join the club. I do not mean to exclude anyone from this opportunity to learn more about defensive charms and hexes. But that's not what the club is all about, it's something deeper than that," he looked over to Malfoy, and he glared back at him. "I have informed the original members of fairness of who to include and who not to."  
  
"Hey Potter, how will they choose the new members?" asked Malfoy, clearly getting the message.  
  
"It depends on trustworthy of a student as well as ambitions to improve in D.A. Also, we will be basing on what the person's true intentions are," he said while glaring at Malfoy. "But don't worry _Malfoy,_ you have equal fairness as everyone is in the room. I have specially told the members not to… automatically exclude any Slytherins out of the club," he said this while looking at his members of the D.A. He could see some of the parchment and quills out.  
  
"First, I will pass around this to you, fill out your name, year and what the intentions are for this club," he gave the paper to the first student on the left side of the semi-circle. Dennis had received the paper, filled out the parchment, and passed that on to the next person. He also discreetly looked at each and one of the members to start the elimination process. When everyone caught his cue and did so, writing down names and looking around the room.  
  
"While you are doing that, if you do get eliminated, but for whatever reason, I apologize for the inconvenience. If you think that we were unfair to you, you can come up to me or these two here," he pointed to Ron and Hermione. "But please, don't be a spoil sport about being eliminated, perhaps you may get included later in the year. If I catch anyone hexing a member of the D.A, old or new, I will make it so that you will regret that you hexed the person."  
  
Harry felt odd in a good way, talking in front of everyone. He supposed that this would be a good practice because he knew he would be bugged by the interviewers and _fans._ He mentally shook his head and waited for the last person to fill out the name and intentions of joining the club. He had spoken to Hermione earlier about the parchment and she confided in him  
  
_Flashback  
_  
In Entrance Hall, Hermione showed Harry the parchment when he came out of Great Hall from breakfast and she looked around quickly and spoke.  
  
"Harry, this piece of parchment is for everyone to fill out their names, and I was thinking if we could have the person fill what the true intentions of joining the club."  
  
"But Hermione, what if they lie?"  
  
"Don't worry, I got a complicated charm on this so that the writer can't tell lies on the paper," explained Hermione.  
  
_Flashforward_  
  
_'Ah the good old Hermione,'_ thought Harry, grinning to himself. Harry walked to the end of the table and picked up the parchment that was charmed to keep the writer tell the truth but discreetly so that no one would complain. He was particularly surprised when Malfoy did not raise objection when he wrote his down. He supposed that it would be interesting to read Malfoy's intentions.   
  
"Well, guys, I think that is pretty much it, any questions?" said Harry, rolling up the parchment.  
  
"That's all?" one asked in wonderment. Harry nodded, and the boy frowned. "I thought that you would tell us more."  
  
"Well, I would if you ask me the right questions," said Harry. He looked up at him again and smiled.   
  
"Well, I was wondering what _sort_ of hexes and defense charms you would teach us."  
  
"Oh, various of things, I've been reading two books, one from the Knockturn Alley and another from the restricted section. There are many hexes like those that you wouldn't believe. There are also plenty of different kinds of defensive charms. This is what I will be teaching most of the time. The last lesson I had taught last year," then he looked to Malfoy specially, remembering the incident when they were almost caught by Umbridge. "It was on Patronus charm, and we were interrupted because of a certain woman and her squad," he spat the words a little, glaring daggers at him who glowered back at him and sneered.  
  
"Patronus charm Potter? I'm sure all of them failed," he said. Harry shook his head in answer.  
  
"No, in fact, some of them made a corporeal Patronus last year, Cho, Hermione, Collin, Dennis, and anyone else who can conjure the charm, pleas prove Malfoy wrong by conjuring it." He said with a grin, and they grinned happily back at him and stood up, taking their wands out. One moment of silence, then . . . .  
  
_"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_ cried the students and their Patronus took form in front of them, and they all petted their own animal.  
  
"See?" said Harry, feeling immensely proud for teaching the complicated charm. "As you can see, I can teach fairly well."  
  
"Are you kidding me? You're a real great teacher Harry!" exclaimed Dennis, and several of the members nodded anxiously. Harry flustered little red in the face.  
  
"Right, well, you will have the results tomorrow by owl post, stating if you joined or not. Now, I suggest you all go out if you want to enjoy last two hours of Hogsmeade," the room slowly filed out. But the last group of people that went down was the D.A. members. They gave Harry the parchments and with that, he beckoned Ron and Hermione, left the room, and went downstairs. "Thanks sir, for allowing the privacy of the room upstairs."  
  
"Not a problem, a few were keen on trying to get in though, well I'll see you later Harry," said Aberforth, washing the cups. The trio left Hog's Head and headed straight for the Three Broomsticks. When they got inside and found themselves surrounded by people.   
  
"I'll get us some butterbeer," said Harry, "grab a table for us." He went to buy three butterbeers, paid the money, and went to the table they had found.  
  
"Thanks Harry," said Hermione, accepting the drink.  
  
"Cheers mate," said Ron, lifting the drink to Harry and drank some of the contents. "Ahh, so what was it you want to tell us about that barkeeper?"  
  
"Oh, that, he said he's a brother of Dumbledore, I seen him in a photograph Mad-Eye's shown me. His name is Aberforth and he's in the Order."  
  
"Whoa, mate, slow down, he's in the Order? He's Dumbledore's brother? I didn't know he has a relative."  
  
"I've known that since fourth year though," said Harry.  
  
"What? How come you didn't tell us?" asked Hermione.  
  
"It didn't seem important at the time," said Harry dully, drinking the butterbeer. "Anyways, let's see, I want to know what Malfoy wrote down for his intentions…."  
  
"Oh, I want to know too!" exclaimed Ron, turning a little red from the Butterbeer. Harry dug in for the parchment from his bag and took it out. He unrolled to the part where Malfoy wrote his answer.  
  
_Draco Malfoy: Intentions- To learn more magic, even if it is from the famous Potter boy. Perhaps more chances of hexing him as well.   
_  
Harry scoffed at the answer and gave it to Ron. Who shook his head at the first sentence and paled slightly at the second one. Then he gave it to Hermione who read what Draco Malfoy wrote.   
  
"Well, that's certainly different that what we expected," said Hermione.  
  
"You're right, I didn't expect the first sentence, the second is not surprising," said Harry, finishing his drink. "So, should we get heading back? I think Mark's bored without us," he grinned slyly.  
  
"I guess you are right," said Hermione, finishing her drink.   
  
"Yeah, I agree, let's go back," said Ron, putting the bottle down on the table. The three came back to Hogwarts and into the common room. Harry found Mark reading and re-reading the books on coyotes, looking bored.  
  
"Hey Mark, we got some stuff from you from Zonko's, and Honeydukes," said Harry, interrupting Mark. He looked up eagerly and stood up, putting the book aside.  
  
"Really? You got me something?" asked Mark, and Harry replied with putting two medium-sized bags on the table next to Mark. "Hey, thanks! So, I have to wait until I'm in third year to go?" asked Mark sadly, eating one of the candy.  
  
"Looks that way," said Ron, helping himself to chocolate frogs. Then Harry filled in of what had happened at the Hog's Head and Hogsmeade itself.   
  
"Here, this is what Malfoy wrote," said Harry, giving him the parchment. After a moment reading, he heard a soft chuckle.  
  
"Sounded like a truce and a threat at the same time."  
  
"Truce? This? Ha," said Ron.  
  
"It does, he says that he would learn anything even if it were from Harry. I see that way as a truce Ron," said Hermione, agreeing with Mark.   
  
"Well, I suppose it is," said Ron slowly. "But we're still not going to invite _him _in our club are we?"  
  
"I don't think we will, well, let's go over who is joining and who's not," said Hermione, taking the stack of paper that the D.A. member filled out.  
  
After two hours of organizing data and counting. Hermione had concluded that out of the people who showed up, only eight of them were eliminated. This, of course, included Malfoy, Goyle, Crabbe, Nott and Pansy.   
  
"At least they did eliminate students from other houses too," said Hermione. "That way, Malfoy can't complain that only Slytherins were eliminated. And I see that Blaise Zabini isn't eliminated. Perhaps she can be of use . . . ."  
  
"Zabini? Ugh," said Mark, shaking his head. "Keep her sister away from me if _she_ joins."  
  
"Well Mark, you might because of partnering up to practice, and I tend to put partners together with about the same strength and power."  
  
"Oh, then I hope she's weaker than me," said Mark.  
  
"Well, we'll have to wait and see, now I need help duplicating the letters stating who joined and eliminated," said Hermione, finished writing two different type of letters. She also included the special gold coin into the envelope for the ones who were joining.   
  
"So that way we won't have to keep spreading the word and all. I've also included the directions to the Room of Requirement for them as well."  
  
"Good thinking Hermione, I'll help send them out," said Harry. "Ron, you coming?"  
  
"Yeah mate," replied Ron, picking up the stack of envelopes. On the way there, Hermione spoke up.  
  
"I can't believe how many showed up today, besides us and the members, there were almost 120 kids at Hog's Head. Harry nodded in agreement, and he knew he already had too much to take on for the D.A. lessons. He supposed he would have to divide the group into equal parts as well as accommodating the Quidditch players, including himself.  
  
"How am I supposed to teach that many?" Asked Harry out loud.  
  
"Well, we do know that the room can be expanded for miles around. Perhaps you can use a podium, a board to show how it's being cast and so on."  
  
"Hey, you're right, I can try that," said Harry, new ideas rolling in. They arrived at the owlery and called several owls to deliver the mail. When they took care of that, the headed back to the common room.  
  
Thursday after Dinner finally came and Harry stood in front of Great Hall, looking around, feeling nervous and sick to his stomach. There were much more kids here than it had at the Hog's Head. How on earth was he supposed to teach them all? He knew he should have had told the D.A. members to pick certain amount of people. Then again, he remembered Hermione's suggestion and how important everyone had to protect themselves from Voldemort. He nodded to himself and waited for everyone to be quiet.  
  
When they did not, Harry raised his hand for them to be quiet. Then when they did, Harry smiled, and looked at each table, observing.  
  
"I know you all want to be in the D.A. club, and let me tell you a bit more about it. I know most of you know what I have said in Hog's Head from the others," while he said this, he looked at each of the D.A. members to start the elimination process.   
  
"Unfortunately, not everyone can be in the club, one, there are a lot of people, and two, I think it's quite unnerving for me to teach such large numbers of people. I know that some people are on Quidditch team, as I am myself. So I will try not to clash the club with any of the teams. Here's the parchment for everyone to write down your names and your intentions for joining the club."  
  
He handed the paper to a first year Slytherin who also got the quill from Harry as well as ink. When Harry watched the first year pass on to the next person and felt satisfied.  
  
"Anyways, any questions?"  
  
"Is it true that you're using people's grades to determine who joins and who doesn't?" one asked.  
  
"No, that is not true at all, even the top student can have problems with Defense," he looked at Hermione. "And even someone with the worst grades can be excellent at defense. What really matter is the trust, ambitions and your intentions. That is what the elimination is based on. Does that answer your question?'  
  
"Yeah, thanks," replied the one who asked earlier.  
  
"Anyone else?"  
  
"Is it true that you will teach us the Unforgivables?" a girl asked. Harry blanched at the question.  
  
_'Really! Geez, I hate these rumors, they twist it so much . . . '  
_  
"No, definitely not. What I will be teaching are hexes, charms and curses that will _defend_ yourself from people who wish to harm you. Other than that, like intentionally hurting people, I do not approve that at all. Anybody else?"  
  
"Is it true that you formed this club because of Professor Umbridge last year? Were you really trying to thwart her?" asked a first year boy whom Harry recognized as Durand.   
  
"Yes and no, it is true that we formed the club because that woman wouldn't exactly _teach_ us about Defense. But no, we were not trying to thwart her; we were trying to annoy her. Okay, not really, everyone here at Hogwarts last year did try to thwart her. Except, of course, for the _Insquistorial Squad_ of hers. It was quite funny to be frank," he chuckled and some of the kids laughed. "At any rate, we were quite successful."  
  
"Harry, is it true that you taught the D.A. last year, the last lesson you taught. Was it Patronus Charm?"  
  
"Yes, that is true," replied Harry. _'At last, a rumor remains untwisted.'_  
  
"Wow, will you teach us that?"  
  
"Once you get better at other ones that I will be teaching, Patronus charm is actually pretty difficult to learn. So, any other questions?" Then the silence fell on the room as they looked at each other. "No? Anything at all, even a moment of doubt…."  
  
"Are you going to signal us out?" asked a Slytherin.  
  
"No, everyone is equal. After all, the sorting hat said that we have to stand together. So I thought we had better work on our Inter-house relations. Which will be, of course, incorporated in the club. So, if I see anyone hexing each other, you will regret once you deal with me. inside or _outside_ of the club. That goes for anyone who will be eliminated. I will apologize in advance for whoever could not make it. As the notice said, it is a private club and we can't exactly invite _everyone_ to the club. There's already a lot of people as it is."  
  
"So, please, if you think you have a problem with it, _talk _to me okay? I do not want to cause any problems with it right now, especially with the Professors. I think that's everything that's needed to be talked over." He looked around the room, "Oh, who has the parchment that you needed to fill out - oh there you are," he spotted the paper at midway in Gryffindor table. "Okay, for anyone who hasn't signed please stay, and the rest of you leave." He turned to Hermione, and exhaled. "I need to stop standing in front of people…."  
  
"Harry, you hardly did much of that, and well, you're still young . . ." Harry groaned. "Sorry Harry, but it _might _be of a good practice."  
  
"That's what I'm hoping for. I know what I will do; I'll just not do a lot of these 'speeches'. He looked over to Gryffindors who are filing out of the Great Hall slowly along with everyone else. "Right, they're almost finished."  
  
When they did, Hermione went to collect the long scroll of names and of their aims. The trio and Mark, who stayed behind, headed to the Room of Requirement to organize the data. Ginny was also there waiting for them.  
  
"So many people," said Harry, sitting on the chair, feeling exhausted. "I need to find a way to teach them all," no sooner, than Harry said the word, one shelf of books appeared. Ranging from speeches to lectures-how-to's. " . . . Well, that answers my problem then. Do you all think you can organize these kids and send the letters out to them? I'm gonna read on how to manage . . . a lot of people in our club."  
  
"Of course," replied Hermione, the group nodded in agreement.  
  
"Thanks," said Harry, walking over to the shelf, and randomly picked out a book. Then he sat down, turning to the page one on _'Giving Speeches to People and Not Faint'_ Sure he didn't exactly _need_ to read about how not to faint, but it was still a good reading.   
  
At ten to Eleven, the group decided to head back to the Gryffindor common room and they all retired for the night. Harry's mind was buzzing with information he acquired and from the 'meeting' he had with mostly first and second years. He was still uncomfortable by the thought of being a role model for other people. _'Then again, I was always a role model since age of one . . .'_ thought Harry, closing his curtains and cleared his mind, which Harry noticed, was harder to do, but succeeded. He was still troubled by the fact he was unable to clear his mind for awhile. Eventually, he got his mind protected by invasions before falling asleep.   
  
Next day, after Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Srycry had asked Harry to hold back. Harry nodded, packing his things slower that of his classmates.   
  
"I'll catch you up in Great Hall," said Harry to Ron and Hermione. They left the classroom, and Harry walked up to his professor. "Ma'am?"  
  
"I wish to talk to you about your club Potter," said Professor Srycry. He nodded slowly, prompting his teacher to continue. "Yes, well, I saw the scores of students who joined your club last year, they did exceptionally well. Especially who did their O.W.Ls and N.E.W.Ts; all of them have gotten Outstanding on them. So, Potter, if you like, I can provide information that you are unable to receive. I'm not asking you to let me in your meetings, though it would be interesting to watch."  
  
"Oh, thanks Professor," said Harry. He relaxed a little now he knows what his professor wanted to talk about. "Of course, you can attend _some_ of them, though not the first meeting because I'm sure it'll be really hectic for me. Imagine… teaching some two-three hundred kids," he sighed.   
  
"Oh, I feel for you kid, but why are you doing this?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, with the war and all, and they say I have hero-complex," he exhaled in annoyance.   
  
"Ah, I see, well, that is all I wanted to talk about. Thank you Potter, good day," she dismissed him.  
  
"Bye professor," he left the classroom to eat dinner. When he sat down next to his friends, Hermione gave him a questioning look. "What?"  
  
"What did she want to talk about?" she replied as if it was obvious.   
  
"Oh, just about D.A. She's willing to give me some information that I might be having problems with. And among other . . . things."  
  
"What other things?" asked Ginny, sipping her Pumpkin juice.  
  
"Oh, like how well I'm teaching them, and she wants to come to the meetings once awhile," replied Harry, eating baked beans.   
  
"Really? Did she say how well you taught the kids last year?"  
  
"Yeah, everyone in our club got Outstanding on their exams," said Harry indifferently.  
  
"What? Really? Oh that's _amazing_ Harry! You should feel proud," said Hermione, grinning.  
  
"Oh I am, believe me, but I hate all of this flattery really . . .."  
  
"You know, you should be a Professor one day," said Hermione, thinking.  
  
"What? Me, teach?" said Harry, sputtering slightly. "Ah no, no thanks."  
  
"Oh Harry, at least think about it," said Hermione, groaning slightly.  
  
"Right, so it's either be an Auror, Minister or a Professor," said Harry sarcastically.  
  
"It _is _possible to do them all you know. After all, you cannot exactly be a Minister right after Hogwarts. You'd need to be of twenty-five years old. So, you could be working to be an Auror then Minister and _then _a Professor. See?"  
  
" . . ." Harry slowly brought his face to the table, banging loudly. "I was only . . ."   
  
"Only what Harry?"  
  
"I don't know if I will be able to live after Hogwarts," said Harry.  
  
"Oh stop being so _melodramatic_ about it!" said Hermione harshly.   
  
"Whatever you say Hermione, whatever you say . . ." said Harry, getting out of his seat. "I'll be at the Astronomy tower, don't let anyone come until nine," with that, he left the Great Hall. _'Now really, who am I kidding? I might be able to live after all.'_ Thought Harry, walking to the top of the tower and stared out to the grounds of Hogwarts. The sun was still high up in the sky but slowly going down to the horizon. He thought about Sirius, his would-be guardian, then Remus, he thought it was very cute of them to be together. He wondered how they had gotten together in the first place.   
  
He supposed that it formed at Hogwarts and then broke off when Sirius was sent to Azkaban. He knew that Remus must have suffered some sort of emotions for twelve years. After all, he had lost James, Lily, and thought Peter to be dead. Along with Sirius betraying them all, and supposed that the bond between them renewed sometime in his fifth year.   
  
He sighed, wondering what to do next; he could plan lessons now. Or do his homework, but it's the weekend, thought Harry, scolding himself. _'Oh, I could talk to Sirius or Remus,'_ then Harry stopped himself. He needed this time alone and watched Forbidden forest stirring with the wind. He saw birds flying out of the treetops as if it was suddenly disturbed. He remembered that he met Grawp last year. _'What a disaster . . .'_ But Harry saw more birds flying out of the trees, and it was closer than previously did.   
  
He found this to be odd, and observed for a little while longer, and found _even more_ birds flying. Catching his breath, something or someone like Grawp was coming this way, and fast. He watched the edge of the forest and found Hagrid running straight for the school. Now extremely alarmed, he tore down the stairs to the Great Hall for some news of what is _going_ on. Two minutes later, he banged the doors open and was now breathing fast. He didn't find Hagrid here yet and everyone looked at him curiously. He thought that Hagrid had ran to the Headmistress office, but no sooner he thought that, Hagrid came running into the room.  
  
"Go ter yer dormi'orties _NOW!"_ bellowed Hagrid.   
  
"Hagrid what's -?" began Harry.  
  
"No 'Arry, no time! Grawpy's coming!" said Hagrid, eyes bulging. Harry looked to the room and found that no one moved a single inch.  
  
"What're you waiting for!? _GO!"_ said Harry, and everyone immediately ran to the dormitories of their respective houses. Only Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Mark stayed behind. "No Mark, you better go too."  
  
"Who's Grawpy?" asked Mark, not moving.  
  
"Get. Going." Gritted Harry. "I'll explain once I know what's going on. Please!"  
  
"You too 'Arry!" yelled Hagrid.  
  
"But Hagrid, what will happen to you!?" said Harry, holding his ground.  
  
"I jus' hav' ter hold Grawpy back. The En'rance doors might hold him out. I don' want ter take chances!"   
  
"But Hagrid - Augh, I'm going down to your hut tomorrow to find what is going _on,"_ with that, the all went to the Gryffindor Tower. Feeling helpless, he had snapped at everyone who tried to ask him what was going on.  
  
"I don't _know!_ Leave me alone!" said Harry, getting up to walk to his dormitory.   
  
"But Harry, when you came, you were out of breath. You_ do_ know what's going on!" demanded a fifth year boy.   
  
"Fine, I only saw something was stirring in Forbidden Forest, and something wasn't right. So I naturally came to Great Hall for some news. That's all there is to it!"  
  
"Who's Grawpy?" asked a second year girl.  
  
"He's Hagrid's brother," replied Hermione timidly.  
  
"He has a brother?" blanched a seventh year girl.  
  
"Yes, we were all surprised by that last year, well, half-brother. You see, he's a full-giant . . ."  
  
"That's enough Hermione," said Harry, sitting back down.  
  
"A. A . . . full _GIANT?_ In our Forbidden Forest?! I'm never going near there again!" said Seamus fearfully.   
  
"What's Hagrid thinking!?" asked Pavarti.  
  
'He's a _family,_ he's never known family since he was twelve," said Harry. "How would you feel if you never had known family and found out you do have a brother or sister, or even a cousin?" He looked over to Mark. "I found a cousin last summer. Never mind my relatives. They are hardly considered _family._ He's like a brother I never had," he looked to Ron, "No offense meant Ron, but really.   
  
"None taken mate," replied Ron grinning.  
  
So, family is important. We all make sacrifices, and this war is going to tear apart families," with that, he stood up. "I say you think about that before you open your mouth about Giants, or relatives and families." He went to the dormitory and sat down.   
  
_'So, what's up with Grawp then?'_ thought Harry. _'Did Hagrid do something to royally piss him off?'_ Then he felt agitated, how could he just sit there and do _nothing _ to help Hagrid? He stood up again and grabbed his invisbility cloak and headed out of the common room. He was going to help, whether they like it or not.  
  
_**----  
  
Sorry, but the updates in chapters will slow down as I have to write more of them. ; So, expect one every two days okay? Thanks!**_


	14. Eyes of the Giant

_Chapter 14  
  
Eyes of the Giant_

* * *

When Harry had gotten his invisibility cloak out and tore out of the dormitory and into the common room. They were still up, waiting for further news. Harry saw the time on his watch and it only read twenty to seven. The twilight was upon them from outside. He wasn't sure how he was to get out of the common room undetected, and then his answers came. Professor Conan entered the common room and chanced at the only opportunity. But after he heard what he had to say.  
  
"I know you all have the warning about . . . Grawpy," he said. "He is not yet controlled as of yet, so I need to ask all of you not to leave until that problem is taken care of, even if it took us three days. You all are to remain here under_ no circumstances_. Okay? I bid you all good night," with that Professor Conan, and quickly followed by Harry climbed out of the portrait.   
  
_'Still having problems huh?'_ thought Harry as he made a different direction than Professor Conan was going. Harry headed straight for Entrance Hall doors. He made his footsteps quiet but moving fast. He wasn't sure if Grawp was inside Hogwarts or outside. He hoped that he was outside, for which will be far more easily to deal with. When he quietly pushed the doors open and found that no one was within his vision field and quickly closed the door behind. He had already got his wand out, and searched the grounds. He could not find Grawp or the staff anywhere. Growing more concerned, he went down the stairs, searching still.   
  
_'They have to be somewhere along here . . .'_ thought Harry desperately. _What if they were hurt? _Harry shook his head furiously. They would be okay, it was only one giant after all. But he remembered a saying, _'Sometimes, one thing can be too much.'   
_  
When he could not find anywhere on the grounds and sighed tiredly. Grawp must be inside Hogwarts . . . Then he had an idea and ran back to the Entrance doors and quickly pulled on the doors and went inside with the door shutting behind him. He hastily looked for something and went down to Great Hall and heard lout voices and booming noises. He knew then, that they were battling. When Harry reached the Great Hall, and found several Professors against Grawp who was roaring very loudly.   
  
_"STUPEFY!"_ cried Professor McGonagall. But the spell only bounced off toward the enchanted ceiling and the heavens shook.  
  
"That's no good! It only bounces off Grawp! _Stringo!"_ Professor Flitwick yelled, using the binding charm.   
  
"LIS'EN TO ME!" roared Grawp. Harry wasn't sure what made him so angry. He then watched Grawp swinging his arms around, knocking tables away. "HAGGER I--!" Harry couldn't risk any more injury to Grawp or anyone else and ransacked his mind. He knew he remembered something about protection against Giants. Since Grawp was introduced last year, he had to have some sort of protection. He couldn't remember where, but then his memory clicked. The book he had checked out from the library.   
  
"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" yelled Harry, ordering them to get away, and confused Grawp. Then the giant realized that he had interrupted and about to roar in his direction _"Ingensquivis repello!" _ bellowed Harry, shooting the spell at Grawp. The charm hit instantly and squares in the chest. Knocking straight to the wall in front of Harry with a sounding thud. He put his wand down and realized that he was under invisibility cloak and groaned.   
  
"Who are you?" demanded Professor Snape. Harry slowly took the cloak off, staring at the ground. "You?"  
  
"Didn't I order you to stay in the tower?" asked Professor Conan.  
  
"But Professor - "  
  
"No buts, you were out of the tower against our concerns for yours and other safety. Thirty points from Gryffindor," said Professor Conan. "However, since you took care of our problem, you shall receive fifty points to Gryffindor. Where did you learn the spell?"  
  
"Oh, it was one of the books in restricted section in the library," replied Harry, and glad that he only gained twenty points for his house.  
  
"I see, and for some reason," Professor McGonagall looked to her colleagues, "we didn't even know that there was such spells. Well, I daresay you saved Hogwarts once again Mr. Potter."  
  
"It's nothing really," began Harry. He really didn't need the flattery, but grew concerned. "Where's Hagrid?"  
  
"He's in the Hospital Wing right now, nasty blow that Grawp given him. Don't worry Potter, he will be fine."   
  
"If you say so Professor, can I see him?"  
  
"Tomorrow, I daresay that Poppy is still treating him," replied Professor McGonagall. Harry frowned, but nodded, although very reluctantly. "I'm sorry Potter, but for now, the best thing we can do is retire for the night. I think all of us would like to rest," she looked at the others somewhat meaningful.   
  
"Yeah, okay, night Professors," with that, he left the Great Hall and looked back. He slipped on his cloak and went to see Hagrid. He didn't care if they've forbidden him from visiting him. When he approached the Wing, he found Madam Pomfrey bustling around the large lump of body. He was in for worse wear, his beard was soiled with blood. His face was covered in nasty bruises and cuts. He saw that several parts of him were in wrong angles and shuddered. He had imagined that Hagrid would look better than this. After all, he _is _ a tough guy.   
  
His thoughts drifted back to what Grawp was trying to say and regretted. What was he trying to say about Hagrid? Perhaps he will never know, or learn of it sometime in the future. He looked at Hagrid again, sighed inaudibly, and went back to the common room. He spoke of the password, ('Major Anuis') and slipped into the common room. He saw that everyone was staring in his way and cursed himself for it. They shouldn't have looked in his direction!   
  
"Why did the portrait open?" asked a fourth year girl.  
  
"I don't know, what if it's someone invisible .. . ."  
  
"Oh no, what if that was Grawp!?" a girl asked, panicking. Harry was going to take the cloak off to calm everyone down but someone shot a curse his way and got hit.  
  
"AUGH," he fell to the floor.  
  
"WAIT!" yelled a familiar voice. "Don't shoot, I think I know who it is…Harry?" Murmuring went around the room in surprise.  
  
"Harry? Was that Harry?"  
  
"Harry, are you in here? Hey Dean, go check if he's in the dormitory," said the same voice that Harry was sure that it is Ron. But he got badly cursed that he couldn't even say anything.   
  
"But I think someone shot a curse and I saw the light stopped at something… invisible," said a fifth year boy.  
  
"Oh no, where at?" asked Ron.  
  
"Over there," replied the boy, pointed three feet in front of Harry. Ron and Hermione went to the said area and went searching for Harry. Hermione got to him first, as she felt something solid.  
  
"It's here!" yelled Hermione and Ron went to help Harry up while she took the cloak off him. "Oh Harry . . ." whimpered Hermione.   
  
"We need to get him to the hospital," said Ron.  
  
_"Mobilicorpus!"_ said Hermione, after setting Harry on the ground and taking her wand out to speak the incantation. Ron, Hermione, Mark and Ginny led out of the common room to the hospital Wing with Harry between Hermione and Mark. When the group arrived at the Wing, Madam Pomfrey sighed in exasperation when she saw Harry knocked out. '_Again' _ she seemed to think.   
  
During all of this, Harry was not knocked out or fully conscious. He could tell what's going on around him. _ 'Strange, how do I even know that she's feeling irritated by me?'_ he thought as he heard Madam Pomfrey.   
  
"Put him on the bed," she commanded Hermione and she did exactly as that. Then Harry realized that he was slowly drifting away from the conscious world into the land of sub consciousness. Sometime later, Harry felt something pressing against his lips and slowly opened his eyes. Wondering what is going on, he opened his mouth. Before he knew it, and should have known that he should have not opened, for liquids poured into his mouth.   
  
Harry sat up, spitting out what ever it was. "Are you trying to poison me or something?" asked Harry, spluttering.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Potter! Don't you take that tone with me. That was your hourly potion intake for your headache!" exclaimed Madam Pomfrey. Truth be told, Harry felt a splitting headache coming on, and lied back down on the bed. He groaned, rubbing his temples.   
  
"Here, drink this, it's for your own good. However, I agree, constant vigilance, these days are so dark . . . "she trailed off sadly Harry thought about the words, it had been Mad-Eye who said those words, then it was Professor Srycry and now her. Not to mention any other person who mentioned that. It is true that he had to be careful now that Death Eaters could be anywhere. Even under his own nose.   
  
Sorry for being so short. But I think from now on, the chapters will get uneven in lengths. But this is just so that way you can have something to read every two days or less. ; And I know some of you said that the chapters were so long or find it it's perfect length. shrugs Happy reviewing or reading! 


	15. Black Feathers

_Chapter 15  
  
Black Feathers_  
  
After he was allowed to leave the hospital the next morning, since Madam Pomfrey insisted on keeping him. Harry went down to the Great Hall, since it was Saturday, he didn't need to worry about lessons. "Morning you guys," greeted Harry t the others. The entire Gryffindor table looked to him, but Harry tried his best to ignore the attention he was getting.  
  
"Morning mate, you okay?" asked Ron, eating the oatmeal.  
  
"Yeah, it just caught me off guard last night," replied Harry, sitting down to eat his breakfast. The table returned to their own conversation while Harry's group was discussing about Animagus training.   
  
"We should asked Sirius and Remus to see if we can move on, I mean, I think we all know our animal's skin type. Right?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Well, we will find out after breakfast. First, I think we ought to check if any of us have homework. He looked to Ginny, he remembered last year only too well now that he has his full memory back. Professors were literally pouring the fifth years with homework. Ginny frowned and sighed, she nodded albeit reluctantly.   
  
"How much do you have?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I have to do a Potions' essay, some Herbology reading, practice my transfiguration charm we were working on yesterday, and writing a _dream_ journal.  
  
"You can fake your dream journal," piped Ron.  
  
"Ron! She can't fake that!" scolded Hermione and turned back to Ginny.  
  
"Really? Can I fake my dream journals?" asked Ginny hopefully.  
  
"Yeah, Divination is that lax, you can make up anything. But I got hand this to you, the more horrible predictions you make, the happier Trelawney gets," said Ron.  
  
"Ron! She shouldn't be doing that," frowned Hermione.  
  
"You should be talking Hermione, you walked out of her class in our third year," defended Ron. Harry sighed, knowing that this is going to be another debate between Ron and Hermione.   
  
_ 'Oh when will they realize that they need to figure that they actually like each other?'_ thought Harry dully. He looked down the Gryffindor table and saw that Pavarti was staring at him but looked away when she saw him looking. Harry shook his head slightly, _'Girls! When will they stop bothering me . . . ?'_ thought Harry, wondering. _'Well, there's another Hogsmeade coming . . . ' _pondered Harry, but then shook his head again.  
  
_'What am I thinking?'_ wondered Harry, standing up from his seat. He wasn't very hungry anymore. "Well I think we should get on the training. Ginny, you can do your homework in the afternoon, meet me at you-know-where," with that, he left Great Hall but bumped into someone else.   
  
"What it Potty!" said Malfoy. Harry heaved a sigh and stared at Malfoy in the eye.  
  
"If you really want to join our club, I suggest you to be kinder, I do know that you received the letter that you are unable to join," said Harry.  
  
" . . . Fine, get out of the way," snarled Malfoy, shoving Harry to the side and resumed his entrance to Great Hall. Harry continued his way to the Room of Requirement, or as Dobby called it, _'The Come and Go Room.'_ When he arrived there and stopped himself. He needed the mirror, but he wondered if the room could have such device as well and decided to experiment.   
  
_'I need a room for my friends and I to train for our Animagus training . . . I need the device that allows me to speak to Remus and Sirius . . . Need something for our Animagus training . . . '_ Then the door appeared in the wall and Harry went and opened with the brass door knob. He entered the room and on his right side, he saw the exact replicate of the mirror he had back in his dormitory and grinned. _'There really_ isn't _any limit to this room, first the expansion of space, then the animals, and now the mirror.'_ He half wondered if this room could do anything when one person needed something. Then he also wondered if Voldemort knew about this room. _'Well, perhaps not when he was here . . . but if he finds out through my mind . . . '_ thought Harry.   
  
He picked a book out of the shelve, needing to read something on Cougars' sleeping habits. Then he read the book, while waiting for his friends, and he did not wait for long. The door opened some ten minutes later and came Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. But Mark wasn't with them, but Harry knew better. They won't let Mark do the training with them. At least , not yet, as they said.   
  
"Hey Harry," greeted Ron, and Harry nodded in their welcome. "Well, should we talk to them now?" Harry nodded again, though with affirmative. He shut the book and set it on the table, he stood up to walk over to the table with the mirror. Harry picked the mirror and spoke Sirius' name into it.   
  
"Hey Harry," came Sirius face not more than five seconds later.   
  
"Hey Sirius, Hermione wanted to know if we could move on. I mean, how do you know when you did the fur/feather type really well? We've been memorizing for past few weeks. What else is there to know?"  
  
"Well, have you guys been studying I just /I the fur type?" Harry looked at the others who all shook their head yes. "Not to the toenails or their teeth?"  
  
"I have, but it doesn't look like the others went that far," said Harry, looking at his friends.   
  
"Ah, well that's what you need to do, observe their toes, teeth, see if there are whiskers, all the important details. As for you Harry, have you really studied every _single _inch of your animal form?"  
  
"Yes Sirius, I even went as far as looking in the cougar's eyes to see what kind of irises they have. They don't have slits, they never do," replied Harry.   
  
"Well, you certainly studied your animal then Harry. I suggest you to start breathing with cougar. Their tensed and relaxed breathing. Though don't do that for more than one minute otherwise you'll pass out," he grinned slyly.   
  
"Did something happen to you?" asked Harry, curious.  
  
"Oh no, not me, Wormtail. See, rats have small er lungs, so they tend to breath very fast," Harry saw from the corner of his eye and saw the worried expression look on Ginny and Hermione's face. "So, I repeat, do not breathe their way for more than one minute if possible. You are only working on their physical aspects right now. Emotional part will come later, so it is important to know their breathing habits."  
  
"Thanks Sirius, so how do I know that I would be finished with the breathing process?"  
  
"When you observe all of their feelings when they breath, like stalking prey, eating while breathing or not, when something occurs and so on," replied Sirius.   
  
"Okay, well, I think that's all?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah, I smell brunch being made, so I think I'll go get something to eat," replied Sirius.  
  
"Bye then Sirius," said Harry and set the mirror on the table. "Well, let's get to training now."  
  
For the next three hours, with his cougar by his side, Harry had mastered a third of how cougars breathe in different situations. Ron,, Hermione, and Ginny studied further on their own, as Hermione scribbled away on details of the tawny owl. She even included of how the bone structure in the wings felt like. Harry sighed, standing up from his cougar and walked t his friends.  
  
"Guys, do you think we should finish up for today? I think I'm getting sort of light headed," admitted Harry. True, the breathing process of cougars can be tiring. But for three consecutive hours can be really draining. Hermione looked away from her tawny owl to Harry, looking concerned.  
  
"Well, I think you would need a bit of a lie down Harry," said Hermione. Harry chuckled quietly at her words, he could tell by the tone of her voice. She was trying to catch up to Harry.   
  
"Hermione, I just want to eat food," a table appeared with food on top. "With Mark that is," The food and the table disappeared from sight. Hermione sighed, as her owl disappeared. Ron and Ginny saw the cue and stood up as their animals disappeared too. "So, we leave now?" The three nodded, and the four of them left the Room of Requirement and down to Great Hall for lunch. Harry immediately found Mark chatting to other first and second years at the Gryffindor table. He felt a pang, he should have let Mark be with his own age for them to hang out sometime. But the feeling went away when Mark called him over.   
  
"Hey Harry, how was it? What did you do?" asked Mark, curious.  
  
"Oh, I just began on breathing process now. They're still studying the animal fur type along details of the nails, toes, eyes and things like that," replied Harry, helping himself to sub sandwiches with pumpkin juice.

* * *

On Monday, after checking with Hermione he took his gold coin out. To anyone who sees the coin may think it's just a galleon. But Harry knew better than that, he touched the time on the clock, so that it will be set to six P.M.   
  
Hermione had all ready gave the gold coins to the new members along with the direction of how to get there. To be honest, Harry felt very nervous and he felt butterflies in his stomach whenever he thought of the meeting that night. After his dinner, the trio, Ginny and Mark went up to the room that they are all going to meet.   
  
"Okay," said Harry, "let me do the thinking…" _'I need a room that will handle three hundred people or more . . . I need a room that can handle the practice of Defense Against the Dark Arts . . . I need a room with podium and that will reach to everyone when I teach them . . .'_ thought Harry and the brass door knob appeared.   
  
"Well, let's get going in," said Harry, and opened the door. Once again, the room of Requirement never cease to amaze. The room was so large and housing many of pillows for cushioning. In the middle was a podium on raised stone steps. "This room just keeps surprising us . . ." said Harry, pleased with the podium. "Ron, go to the edge of the room, I want you to tell me if you can hear me when I'm up there," he said pointing to the podium.  
  
"Okay mate," replied Ron and went to the furthermost part of the room as Harry walked up to the platform. Ron gave him the signal and Harry nodded.  
  
"Can you hear me Ron?" asked Harry in his normal voice, "if you can, then try talking to me."  
  
"Wow mate, it sounds like you were right next to me!" exclaimed Ron in his normal but excited voice.  
  
"I guess this does work, thanks Ron, come back here," requested Harry and Ron came back. "Okay, that'll work," said Harry. Then he frowned in thought.  
  
"What is it Harry?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I'm just thinking how I am supposed to correct everyone's when I go around the room like I did last year . . . .."  
  
"Well, you could ask us, the D.A. from last year. I'm sure we would like to help," said Hermione.  
  
"Do you think so? Hmm, perhaps that will work," said Harry, nodding in thoughtful way. "Okay, that's problem solved two. Actually, that just solved all our problems."   
  
Then the door opened, and the room began to fill quickly. When at six o'clock came, Harry cleared his throat at the platform. The kids turned their attention to Harry, anxious to begin.   
  
"Good evening, well, I'm sure you all would like to know what D.A. means? First off, this is a _private_ club. So, nothing should escape outside of this room. We gave the initials to the title of our club for a reason. Everyone got that? Okay, well, welcome to Dumbledore's Army," said Harry, grinning.   
  
"Okay, can I have all the D.A. members from last year, come up to the front row?" asked Harry. For next thirty seconds, there had been some stirring in the crowd and Harry recognized all of them when they came. "Thanks, I will just be practicing the easy spells with all of the others. Well, as you know, there are a lot of people and I can't go around the room that quickly. So, I'm asking if you can help me to help the others?"  
  
"Of course Harry, we'd love to," said Cho brightly.  
  
"Yeah, you can count on us," said Terry, and the rest of the D.A. original members nodded in affirmation.  
  
"Thanks guys, I really appreciate that. Okay, these club meetings will usually be about three hours, two for all first and second years because of the curfew. This is why I've put this meeting at six instead of the usual seven or eight P.M. Right now, we will be practicing the Expilliarmus charm. The incantation is _'Expilliarmus'._ If you think you already know how to do the spell or that it is very easy to do."  
  
"I'll tell you right now, it's saved our lives at the Ministry last year and my own life against Voldemort (winces, yelps and nervousness went around the students in the room) in my fourth year. Expilliarmus charm is very useful in battles as they usually come up frequently. Especially against Death Eaters, so I better not here anyone complaining, all set? Okay, those pillows around you are there for a reason. It's to protect you if you fall. So find a partner to practice with, got one? Okay, begin," said Harry and the air immediately filled the air with Expilliarmus charm, flying wands and people. Harry and the original members began gong around the room to help the others.   
  
For the next hour, Harry had asked everyone to stop with the whistle, which pierced the noise in the room. "Okay, excellent work! Now we will be doing Impedimenta hex, which makes so that the victim will slow their actions drastically. They wear off after a time. The incantation for it is _'Impedimenta'._ So either you do with the same partner for last hour or use a different one. I suggest that you pair off with someone that you can trust and not whom you have fights with."   
  
He had seen for the past hour that some kids have paired off with people that they have feuds with or fighting now. Harry had made a note to himself to talk about inter-house relations and feuds. He didn't need anyone to be sent off to the hospital on the first night of D.A. of the year. He waved his hand, allowing the students to start practicing the Impedimenta hex. After that, the first and second years had to go and left to their respective houses.   
  
"Aw Harry, can't I stay here with you?" asked Mark, pleadingly.  
  
"I'm sorry Mark, but just for today, you will go back okay?" said Harry, Mark sighed in resignation.   
  
"Okay Harry, I'll talk to you later then," said Mark, leaving with the group of other first and second years. When the last one left through the door, Harry turned to everyone else and nodded to himself, thinking.  
  
"Okay, for the next hour, we will be practicing the stunning curse, which will promptly knock a person out unconscious. Which, again, is what the pillows are for. I ask you to please aim so that they will fall onto the pillow, not over the pillow. I don't really need anyone going to the Wing tonight okay. Okay, well the incantation is _'stupefy'_ and this is how you wave your wand for the hex," he said waving his wand and suddenly saw a projection above his head for waving his wand. Some of the kids gasped in surprise. Harry grinned and continued waving the wand. "Okay, everyone got that? All right, you can start now," said Harry and the room filled up with loud _STUPEFY's_ and falling people onto the pillows. For the next hour, he knew that everyone would be tired out by now. He blew the whistle again and the room fell quiet.   
  
"Excellent work you guys, I think our first meeting is a successful one. I know most of us are pretty worn out by now and well, it's our curfew now and I think we all should get going back to our houses," said Harry. Some of the students groaned, but they were short-lived because Harry gave a cold look. "I don't want anyone to complain because this is the longest meeting for D.A. yet so I suggest you to all keep your mouths shut. Well, good night everyone, I'll inform you of the next meeting later on," said Harry, dismissing everyone. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were the last ones to go. Some of the original members had congratulated Harry for the success and that everyone had a lot of work to do. Harry nodded and gave them thanks back to them and headed back to the Gryffindor tower.

* * *

Before Hogwarts even knew, Halloween was upon the school of witchcraft and wizardry again. Mark had enjoyed the feast with bats flying around in Great Hall. Jack o' lanterns replaced the floating candles, some of the students dressed up as zombies, trees, were-animals such as were-rabbits, Ron had dressed up in a tropical fish, called clownfish. Professor Snape had avoided the feast like the plaque that night, or so the students thought. But Harry had known better than that, he felt a tingle in his scar when he saw Professor Snape walking down the Grand Staircase to the front doors.   
  
Later that night, there had been something strange happening that not even the Professors knew what to make of it. Nor did Harry could make understand of what had just happened. At twenty-three to ten, what had been a clear sky became troubled clouds, thundering and cackling of bright lights above them. The enchanted ceiling was showing many lightning, and cackling of loud booms. But as soon as it came, it vanished into clear crystal night again. Students looked around at their friends worried and fearfully. Harry had known that this was the anniversary of his parents' deaths and Voldemort first fall in wizarding world. This had been the night when everything in his life changed.   
  
But he wasn't sure what had just occurred in the skies that evening. He thought it could have been a coincidence, Deep down, Harry knew it could not be, because the 'storm' had been excessively unnatural for that to happen. He hoped that nothing horrible had happened. Or he would have another thing to deal with in his life. He then realized that the feast went back to normal, as if forgetting there was ever a storm happened. He told his friends that he was retiring for the night, but on his way out, he found Malfoy standing by the doors.   
  
"Hey Potter, leaving so soon?" sneered Malfoy.  
  
"Yes, and it's none of your business, so why are you standing there? Afraid that something will happen here tonight?"  
  
"Shut up Potter, I just want a chat with you."  
  
Harry stared at him skeptically, let out a shallow sigh, and nodded, allowing him to continue. He wasn't sure what he wanted to talk about, but if he was willing to speak in everyone else, then nothing bad should happen. Right?  
  
"Have you thought about letting me in the club yet?" asked Malfoy. Harry sighed, remembering his intentions on the paper and stared him in the eye. Malfoy didn't blink, or flinch, instead he stared straight back at him. Then Harry exhaled deeply, closing his eyes, thinking.  
  
"On some nights, yeah," admitted Harry.  
  
"Well, when will I join?" asked Malfoy coolly.  
  
"If you keep this attitude up, I'm not letting you in at all," said Harry, getting annoyed by his demeanor.   
  
"Oh, right, so this club is for goody-goody two shoes?"  
  
"No Malfoy, there had been little fights breaking out between kids, but that's none of your business."  
  
"Oh, others get to fight, but _we _ don't? That's one hell of an irony you know," said Malfoy conversationally.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure it is," said Harry coolly. "Fine, I'll give you an answer in a week's time." With that, Harry left Great Hall and returned to Gryffindor tower. He climbed through the portrait hole, walked over to a plush chair, and sank down into it. Then he grew restless and stood up again. He paced the common room, thinking of what to do with Malfoy.   
  
_'Well, he would try to sabotage the meetings, but then again he seemed so…_ sincere. _What other reason can't we invite him? He'd be a great asset to the club because of his father in the ring with Voldemort.,'_ thought Harry. He sighed and would have to call another meeting very soon about these matters. Harry then decided to retire for the night and to avoid any questions from his friends. He went up to the dormitory, dressed into his striped blue PJs, and opened the curtain to his bed. He pulled away the covers and tucked himself into bed and drew the curtains close. He focused on Occulemency and slowly fell asleep.  
  
Next day at breakfast, a _Daily Prophet_ was delivered to Hermione and she paid the owl a knut. She then opened the newspaper and devoured herself into the news while eating breakfast. From what it sounds, there is no major news as of yet. Or anything worth mentioning, and continued eating his breakfast, thinking of when to call a special meeting for D.A. abut Malfoy. He hasn't voiced this to Ron or Hermione, he knew that Ron would say no while Hermione may be reluctant.   
  
"Mmm, interesting," said Hermione softly, before turning the page.   
  
"What is Hermione?" asked Harry, as his curiosity rose.   
  
"Oh, this article here, remember the sudden lightning storm last night? This happened right around that time Harry," said Hermione, giving him the front page. Harry read the front page to himself as it read:  
  
**Fifteen Murdered at the same time!**  
_Last night,, on Halloween night, at about 20 to 10 P.M. A murderer has committed manslaughter on 15 wizards and witches at a private party in Godric's Hallow. Investigators have said there are no connections to You-know-who or it's followers (Death Eaters). However, some of us are led to believe that they may some how connected one another. The way they were killed is mysterious to us all. The murderer who wishes to go by as Tengu, have used the Black-Essence cursed and left on the victim's bodies. Tengu have also left behind black feathers. This, as far as we have learned, are raven feathers.   
  
How Tengu managed to kill all fifteen wizards and witches in one go may remain a mystery. I trust that the Ministry will not let this one go unresolved. "It's a terrible thing, we have lost some valuable friends in that attack last night," said Minister Weasley after appearing at the scene last night. "I will not let this go away until it is solved, or catch this murderer. I advise everyone to watch out for any suspicious activities along with You-Know-Who and it's followers." For anyone who wishes to contact for information on who has died that could be your loved ones. Or if you have any information on whereabouts of Tengu, I urge you to use the fastest owl possible to the Ministry, or report there yourself._ - Rogers Fettig  
  
Harry looked up, mildly intrigued. This wizard or witch must be very powerful to perform such a feat. As Malfoy could not perform one himself in his first DADA lesson. Black-Essence curse, it's something interesting about the power that wields the curse on a victim, let alone, fifteen! Hermione then frowned as she took the paper back from Harry, as though she was thinking.   
  
"Where did I know this Tengu? Why is it so familiar . . ?" asked Hermione to no one in particular. Harry stared at her, loss for words.   
  
"Maybe it's a word from another language," joked Ron as he ate his hashbrowns. Hermione and Harry looked at him as though he said something valuable and looked at each other. "What? I wasn't serious," said Ron.  
  
"Mate, well, let's just say you just opened up more possibilities, anyways, we have our classes today so I suggest we get going or we'll be late," said Harry. Hermione sighed and followed, grabbing her books, _Daily Prophet_ and waited for Ron to finish eating. When he did, he also complied and the tri went down to the dungeons, as Potions was the first thing they had to do today.   
  
After they had finished their classes for the day, Hermione had left to the library for some _researching_ as Ron would say. Mark and Ginny were playing Wizarding chess, which Mark was still relatively new to the whole process of the game.   
  
"No Mark, you can't move your knight that way," said Ginny politely and Mark frowned slightly, trying to drown out the voices from the chess pieces. Such as _'Hey, you've got to move me to there, so we can take the bishop!' 'No, no, he should move Rook to take the queen.' 'But we need to sacrifice this pawn here in order to make a check!'_   
  
Mark sighed and decided to move Rook to take the queen, as he knew, queen was quite powerful in chess. Harry grinned at his success as Ginny looked mortified. He had a feeling that Ginny didn't expect Mark to take the queen.   
  
"Ginny, don't ever underestimate your opponents. Imagine this as a real life war that we are all having," said Harry.  
  
"Oh really good comparison! I don't take the game _that_ seriously as Ron does."  
  
"Well, it makes you a better thinking person, if I had to choose who to plan for war. I'd choose Ron to help me," Ron flustered his ears bright red as Harry said the words. He sighed and slumped into one of the comfortable chairs. "You know, I wish we didn't have to have this _war_ because it creates all kinds of tension."  
  
"Like what?" asked Mark.  
  
"Like Malfoy," replied Harry, leaning forward. It was now or never. "You know, remember that Hermione said it would be a great asset if we have someone from Slytherin for our club?"  
  
"What are you getting at?" asked Ron, not getting the point.  
  
"What I'm trying to say is, Malfoy _is_ looking for a truce of sorts. Not that I'd let him in our club in a heartbeat."  
  
"Wait, are you thinking about letting _Malfoy,_ of all people, into D.A?" asked Ron incredulously. Harry nodded in answer, fully aware of what his actions would be.   
  
"Mate, I think you've gone mad," said Ron.  
  
"No I have not Ron," defended Harry. "All I'm saying is keep your mind open. As far as I know, he is _not_ a Death Eater right now. Maybe he could even be salvaged from his father's grasp. I mean, he's barely treating me horribly ever since he heard about his father in Azkaban."  
  
Ron, Mark, and Ginny fell quiet, thinking about the new angle of perspective in regarding to Malfoy. Ginny seem to have a recognizing look dawning on her face, Mark had an indifferent look, unsure what to say. Ron was still holding the furious look on his face but apparently thinking.  
  
"Harry, what about the others? I don't think they will be very happy to see Malfoy there."  
  
"I know Ron, that's exactly why I'm going to call a meeting tomorrow evening," said Harry. The portrait opened suddenly and a fast figure ran across the room towards the four certain Gryffindors. Harry realized that it was Hermione with several books in her arms.   
  
"Harry! I know what Tengu is!" exclaimed Hermione, setting the book down. She licked her forefinger and thumb and began flipping the pages quickly. Harry, confused, looked over her shoulders. It was the ancient Japanese wizards/witches again. But why would a tengu be originated from Japan? Then his answers were immediately answered as Hermione stopped the page at a picture of what looked like, person with black wings but at a closer inspection. This creature had beak, wings, and claws of a bird, but has the body of a human being, a male.. He read what it is at below the picture.   
  
_Tengus are not always evil, but rather pranksters and always find way to make fun of people with their jokes. However, some tengus do some evil deeds such as kidnappings, eating children, starting houses on fire. They also hold the power to transform into a man, woman or a child. Nevertheless, tengus are interpreted as good natured demons who are often found helping people. Tengu means_ 'Heavenly dogs' _in Japanese.   
  
Tengus were originated as evil demons, but over many years have changed their ways into that of pranksters and helping people. However, there were some indications that tengus had past lives as human beings such as arrogant samurais or priests. Though, if they do good deeds, they will be reborn as humans.   
  
Their feathers are ordinary, and often described as shimmering like hummingbirds' wings. They can also seem to have telepathy because they never speak with their mouths open, they can possess and talk in people's dreams if they wish. . . '_  
  
Harry stopped reading there, looking up to Hermione, still feeling somewhat puzzled but have some sort of understanding. The feathers must come from the tengu. Harry gave the book to Ron for him to read. Harry thought about what had said in the passage. It all seems very strange, he had never heard such beast, it wasn't even listed in the _'Fantastic Beasts and where to Find them.'_ Then again, he supposed that not _every_ single magical creatures could actually be listed. When Ron was finished, he looked up wordlessly.  
  
"So, there's this tengu demon or what? Why are they here in England? You don't think that V-Voldemort would . . . ?" asked Ron tensely.  
  
"I don't know Ron,, according to _Daily Prophet,_ they say it's not connect. But of course, since when have we _really_ trusted the _Daily Prophet?_ So, we can't take them word for word. They could intentionally leave some things out."  
  
Hermione bit the bottom lip, thinking what to do next, then a sudden look appeared on her face.   
  
"We could owl the Ministry and ask for information. Well, I suppose we could find out who have died too. I hope it isn't anyone we know . . . .."   
  
"I'm sure they would tell us if someone we knew got killed last night, don't worry Hermione," the portrait opened again and came Dean Thomas. He looked around the room and found Harry and the others. He came over and whispered to the group.  
  
"Professor McGonagall wants to see you," said Dean and he went up to the dormitory. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Mark looked at each other warily and began their way to Headmistress' office. 


	16. Spider On The Chair

_Chapter 16  
  
Spider on the Chair<_

* * *

The group of Gryffindors made their way to Headmistress' office, with their own thoughts wondering what she would want to talk to them. Some of them were going through the list who could have been killed the night before, others were thinking if this was just a completely different matters. Nevertheless, Harry wondered if they were going to be lectured on exercising even more caution and watch for suspicious activity and what not.  
  
After giving the password, the group got on the spiraling staircase to her office. At the top, Harry knocked the door, then heard a 'come in', and the Gryffindors that came, entered.  
  
"I'm glad you all came quickly, I would have called you in this morning but of course, you had classes. Now, please sit," said Professor McGonagall, sitting behind the desk with pile of papers. Harry sat in the middle chair, Ron sat on the right of him while Mark was on the left. Hermione sat next to Ron and Ginny went to sit next to Mark.  
  
"I'm sure you have heard of the attacks last night, have you not?" she asked, and everyone nodded in answer skeptically. "Well, I'm afraid that one of our numbers have died at the hands of this Tengu," she paused.  
  
"Who is it?" whispered Ginny, worried.  
  
"Your brother, Percy," replied McGonagall.  
  
"What? You have to be kidding me!" exclaimed Ginny in shock.  
  
"No way, we haven't heard from Percy in ages. Plus he's not the type to go to parties," said Ron, in shock by the fact that his brother was killed.  
  
"No Mr. Weasley, we have confirmed that he wasn't there for the party. But sadly, that is all we know, we have no idea if this person is tied in with You-Know-Who. I don't even understand the significance of tengu means."  
  
"I do Professor," said Hermione, getting over the initial shock. Professor McGonagall did not seem at all surprised and smiled, letting her continue. "Tengus are from Japan, they are demons which loves to play prank and help people. Also some demons are evil, such as one last night. If only I could study the feathers that was at the scene . . . "Hermione trailed off. McGonagall studied the three in front of her and exhaled quietly.  
  
"Ms. Granger, and the two of you young men, I know that you have a knack for solving mysteries. As much as I would love to try to stop you, I know it futile to do just that. I will give you permission to investigate, but why would you want to find out if it doesn't have any links to You-Know- Who?"  
  
"It is just as you said Professor, we don't know if they tie in together or not," said Harry. Professor Minerva McGonagall stared at him over the glasses and nodded.  
  
"That would be true Mr. Potter. So, what information do you want?"  
  
"Everything," replied Hermione.  
  
"Of course, well I'll write to the Ministry for all the information you need. Including the feathers?"  
  
"Yes, including the feathers," replied Hermione, getting enthusiastic.  
  
"Well, I think Ms. And Mr. Weasley need some alone time . . . "she said, looking at them. When Harry looked at Ron and Ginny, they were in state of shock. "I think you all should go back to your Gryffindor Tower," said Professor McGonagall, dismissing them. Harry took a while to snap Ron out of his state while Ginny stood up numbly and had to have Hermione help her walk.  
  
"Ron, Ron, come on snap out of it. We only have ten minutes left before dinner is over. Come on Ron . . . Ron, there's a spider crawling on the chair you're sitting in," he finally got a reaction. Ron stood up immediately, but promptly knocked Harry to the floor, holding his chin. "Ugh Ron!"  
  
"Mate, I'm sorry, I didn – I – I was out of it . . . It's been months that I've spoke to Percy. I wonder how Mum is doing?" Ron babbled, as he helped Harry up. Harry nodded slightly to Professor McGonagall, apologizing for lingering. Harry guided Ron out of the office and down the stairs where the others were. "Mate, I don't know what to do . . . "  
  
"Write a letter to Mrs. Weasley of course," replied Harry.  
  
"Good idea mate," and they set off to their common room.  
  
When they arrived in the common room, Harry got parchment, quill, and ink out for Ron. He didn't think he would be capable of doing such tasks except for writing. He left Ron to do his writing to Mrs. Weasley. He sat back in the chair, reviewing in his mind of what had happened so far. The so-called storm last night, the news this morning, finding out what Tengus are, and to top it all, Percy was killed in the attacks. But Professor McGonagall had confirmed that he wasn't there for the party.  
  
He thought about why would Percy be there in the wrong place at the wrong time. The more he thought about it, the confusing it got. He came to two solutions, either he saw something was happening at the murder scene or that he had to talk to a colleague. He figured it would be the latter one. Harry sighed and looked over to Ron, who seemed to have written only three sentences so far. He had to imagine how hard it would be for Ron to write. First, he had to find the right words to write and to actually put it down.  
  
He didn't know how to deal with such loss. He supposed that you had to get know someone all your life, even if it's someone you don't really like. Then he remembered Dursleys and sighed. Sure he didn't like the times with them at all, but he really did not want them dead and felt a sense of loss. He had come to depend on them, a constant thing in his life. He knew what to look out for when his _behaviors _and when he act in _not-so-normal_ way. Also the fact that they hardly ever change. From behaviors to what they stand on issues.  
  
Harry wasn't sure what to think whether to hate them in memory or love them in memory. He had no reason to actually love them, in fact, it was their fault that he didn't even know what love is. In Weasley family, he felt a lot of love emitting from each and every members of the family, even Percy. He supposed that it was because of that, Ron and Ginny was at loss for their _git-of-a-brother_ who had been killed last night.  
  
He then began to ponder, they were grieving over their brother, and Harry hadn't grieved over his own relatives. Or even Percy, but he remembered how Percy had treated last year, in his fifth year, and supposed that would be the reason why. Harry also wondered if he even amended his troubles with his family over the summer and made a mental note to ask Ron or a Weasley about it.  
  
He also had to ask someone, to see if it is wrong not to grieve over the Dursleys or not. Because he certainly did not feel like doing some grieving at the moment, or if ever. He looked to the time and that it had read eight twenty-five in the evening.  
  
"Mate, what about dinner? Didn't you say something about it...?"  
  
"I only said that so you can snap out of it earlier," replied Harry. He pulled out some homework and began working on his charms essay. His thoughts drifted to Black-Essence curse and it's significance with the murders in the previous night. He only hoped that this person did not tie in with Voldemort. He had enough problems as it is. But it never hurts to do some researching however . . .

* * *

_Writer's block ahead! I know what I have in mind for December and beyond, but I really don't know what to do next, but I would love to have some ideas from you! Thanks, and sorry for being so short again, but with writer's block, and on vacation (with Internet access) and all. As I have already said, you will be facing some irregular sized chapters but bare with me for now and so sorry for the cliffhanger! I never had the chance to upload this and with writer's block, so I'm sorry! ;; Thanks again. -Rini_


	17. Quidditch Season Begins

_Chapter 17  
  
Quidditch Season Begins_

* * *

Harry felt well put out, feeling so exhausted, and he had to attend to his team before the upcoming match. Considering that on top of investigating the murder scene, doing their own homework, as well as some animagus training with his group of friends and, of course, in secrecy with Mark for the animagus section. He also squeezed in some for D.A. club and finally, training his Gryffindor team nearly day in and out before the match against Ravenclaws. True Harry was exhausted from all the extra activities, but he had several motivations to keep him going. One thing that was always seen the top of his head, is training for the _war.   
_  
He even included some maneuvers that would deemed best for battle, and dodging flying monsters such as dementors and in such cases, Death Eaters. He drilled some of that into Ron about defending the rings with his life. Harry asked Ron to think of the hoops as if it is his only home. He had heard no complaints from Ron, which surprised Harry by a large amount. Harry gathered the chasers of Ginny, Dean and Pavarti to have the tactic of going on offensive whenever possible. He also said that they would go on defensive when they have the Quaffle and to imagine that the Quaffle was their only lifeline in their life.   
  
He spoke to the beaters, Jack and Andrew that they were warriors on _war front_ and that they had to defend wit their lives to protect their _homeland _and its people. Harry described the Bludgers as flesh-eating monsters and they had to do everything in their power to protect their people from Bludgers with their only means of defensive item, the bat. The team in turn, visualized of what Harry described vaguely for them with few particular moves he taught using the board.   
  
_'Oh, all this leadership is making me sick,'_ thought Harry as everyone fell quiet. Then he 'mediated to the world of Quidditch, and the only thing that mattered for Harry is the Golden Snitch. He saw the snitch as the only way to win the war with the efforts of their chasers and the protective 'nature' of the beaters. He saw that Golden Snitch was paving way to victory over the battle but not the war. Since there were other matches to do. Then at the end, he saw the Quidditch cup and the House cup and silently grinned to himself.   
  
_'Perhaps not all the happiness in this world is truly gone . . .'_ thought Harry, feeling as though he was first and second year all over again. He could understand how Wood and Angelina felt when they took captaincy. They had wanted to win, to push their team beyond what limits they had thought to have. Some of the players were amazed, such as Jack, who had knocked himself out with a bat last year, were doing impressively well this year. He could tell that some of them practiced over the course of the summer before his sixth year.

* * *

The eve before the match began; Pavarti went up to Harry, looking pale. Harry took one look at her and sighed, knowing what is coming. It was time to comfort the team. He unconsciously put a hand on her shoulder, and spoke first.  
  
"Pavarti, it's is just like we have always practiced. You've seen the matches haven't you?" Her face went a little red Harry noted.  
  
"Y-yes, I have seen the previous matches, but that doesn't comfort me in the least," said Pavarti, on the verge of panicking.  
  
"Pavarti, take a few breaths, count from thirty and do that to yourself or even say it out loud. Do it whatever it works for you," said Harry, rubbing her back to make her feel a bit better.   
  
"Y-yes," then she began to count backwards in some native language he did not know. He was baffled at this, Pavarti was bilingual! When she finished counting to zero and looked at Harry. "Thanks Captain, that really helped. You know, you really are a I great /I leader. All the things you do . . . ."  
  
"Pavarti, now is not the time, I think we all should go to sleep, do you agree?"  
  
"Yeah, I am a bit sleepy," agreed Pavarti and Harry turned to the common room.  
  
"Hey-HEY _TEAM!_ Let us get to sleep now! Ah now don't be so nervous or complaining and get your arse in bed!" said Harry loudly. He saw his teammates slowly getting up from their seats and made their way to the dormitories.   
  
"Night Harry," said Pavarti.  
  
"Yeah, night," replied Harry, muttering as he went to his dorms. He changed into his PJs and felt the butterflies in his stomach. Harry groaned, reminded of his times in his first and second year when he was nervous. _'I suppose it's because now that I'm a captain...' _harry figured as he pulled over the covers and practiced the Occulemency and at once, fell asleep.   
  
The next day, he woke up to Ron and Dean waking him up with pillows. _PILLOWS!_ thought Harry, alerting at once and defended himself with his own.   
  
"You guys, we can't waste our energy this way! We've got to conserve them for the match," said Harry, scolding them.   
  
"Sorry mate, we - uh - we just thought there was a way to get rid of this... funny feeling in us," said Dean sheepishly, squirming slightly.  
  
"Yes, and that's exactly what we need for the match! I have them too," stated Harry. The two boys nodded and Harry found that Seamus was somehow still sleeping. Harry grinned. "But there are other things to wake up with..." he grinned mischievously at Seamus and the other two caught on. Harry took his wand out and pointed at Seamus.   
  
_"Aquadis Buffitis,"_said Harry and a stream of water shot out of his wand and hit Seamus' face full on and sat up spluttering. The three boys in front of the soaked Gryffindor laughed hard. "And _THAT'S_," breathed Harry, "how you save energy! But don't laugh so hard now," said Harry.  
  
Seamus pouted in front of them as he heard that he was being used as an example of a prank. "What was the big idea!??"  
  
"Oh nothing, you were sleeping through everything now, so we thought we had to wake you or you'll miss our match!"  
  
"Awight, awight!" mumbled Seamus, as he got up from his bed. "You better win this one or you own me a few chocolate frogs," said Seamus as he went to the bathroom. Harry laughed as Ron was trying to prevent from laughing any harder while Dean was holding onto the bedpost for support.   
  
"Okay, I'll see you all at breakfast," said Harry, taking a deep breath.  
  
"But I don't feel like eating," said Dean.  
  
"Oh Dean, you've got to eat something, we warriors need food to battle you know," said Harry. Dean nodded numbly and the two went down for breakfast. Harry thought back when he started training the team. They were such in a bad shape, no teamwork whatsoever. He was proud of himself for scraping up from a 'bad team' to a decent team. He had started applying battle tactics as a way to figure few things out as the real war intensify.   
  
He also discovered that telling the other on his team about his plan, they had improved dramatically. He reasoned that some sort of motivation was needed to improve on an area they were weak in. For example, Ginny used to make a lot of sloth grip rolls, which made it easy to detect her movements for other team. He hoped that his secret of using battle tactics he found in books and applying to Quidditch practices won't be found out of his team circle and a select few such as Hermione and Mark.   
  
He had made his team so unpredictable but with a lot of plans in mind, that he has no doubt that other team or even the audience will ever see a move repeated twice. Harry even included himself on the unpredictability so that the other seeker won't tail him so much. Harry thought all of this as he got dressed, went out of the Gryffindor tower and to Great Hall. He found his team in one area and grinned.   
  
"Morning guys, I see that none of you are not eating," said Harry, frowning. "I know the feeling, I don't feel like eating either. But we have got to eat something or we will be weak out there. Do you want to pass out from lack of food?" asked Harry with a smile. "Tell you what, if I see who eats the most healthiest, a butterbeer's on me. Myself included," said Harry, chuckling.  
  
"Oh Harry, not fair! But if that's the deal . . ." said Pavarti slowly.   
  
"We'll accept it!" said Ron, piling himself with mounds of eggs, bacons and pancakes.   
  
"And we don't want to overstuff ourselves either. I don't think puking is one of our to-do list," said Harry as he helped himself to toast, eggs and bacon. Ron shrugged and began eating.  
  
"Uu to no datz nee arrie?" said Ron, asking.  
  
"Ron, I don't understand you when you have food in your mouth."  
  
"Disgusting," said Pavarti as Ginny giggled as she ate six pieces of bacon. Ron took a big swallow with a loud lump in his throat.  
  
"You do know that I eat this much right Harry?" repeated Ron.  
  
"Of course, of course," replied Harry mindlessly as he ate another toast and drank down the pumpkin juice. He stood up and announced that everyone had eaten healthy for their match.  
  
"That means, butterbeer's on me, for all of you. So, we'll get together at next Hogsmeade okay?" asked Harry and everyone nodded enthusiastically.   
  
"Great, well I think it's time to head for the lockers now, come on troopers," he said with a laugh and the others chuckled with him. After changing into their red uniform made for Quidditch, he cleared his throat, feeling the ever-increasing queasy feeling in his stomach.   
  
"H-Hey guys, ho-how are you all feeling?" stammered Harry. Not only, he felt like nervous, he was speaking like one. How on Earth he could not lose cool when he was under extreme situations but he would under lighter circumstances? He supposed it was because this one was for more competition and fun. He knew that no risks were necessarily be taken besides the occasional injuries.   
  
So, why was he losing his posture over something so trivial? Then he remembered the pep talk and sighed. Of course, he was the leader, the captain of the team. Others were expecting him to be great and all that. Sure he had over three hundred members in the D.A. but this group was much smaller and knew everyone. He was not exactly comfortable commanding his friends.   
  
"Nevermind how you feel, I know we are all nervous as hell. I do not really like the leadership status so much. I think it is because I don't really like commanding my friends to do things my way. It is just, its never really happened to be before besides the D.A. of course. But that's besides the point, you are all my friends, my housemates and I'm getting to know each one of you even more than we could have achieved otherwise. Andrew, I didn't know you were into theories on different areas of magic. Jack, you have surpassed even what I thought had been possible, if you keep working, well, there's no telling of what you can do."  
  
"Ginny, I have known you practically since my second year if you don't count the first and second meeting in my first year," he said with a chuckle. "But things about you continue to unveil. I didn't know that you would go for extreme limits in Quidditch. Dean, well, your creativity, let's just say, I've used some of your ideas in some of the moves. I'm sure you recognized some of them."  
  
"I knew it!" exclaimed Dean, grinning. Harry grinned back and continued.   
  
"Pavarti, you proved me wrong when you tried out for the team, I had thought you, well, didn't have what Quidditch needed, and you continue to prove me wrong in all of our practices. Finally, Ron, you have changed so much since, well, our first year, but I like to say since fourth year. You've matured, and yet you are still a funny person, easy going and well, several qualities you developed in Quidditch in past few months. You became even more determined."  
  
"Team, I just like to say, we have something that other team don't have," said Harry. Ron frowned in thought.  
  
"What's that?" asked Dean.  
  
"Six years of real Quidditch experience for a captain, I don't mean to brag, but it has some advantages."  
  
"You're right mate," said Ron, brightening.  
  
"Hooray for the captain!" chorused the team happily. Harry grinned, feeling rush of blood to his cheeks.   
  
"Okay troopers, are we ready to battle? Like I said, no one is not going to die today, so, let's go!" Harry turned, and his small cape twirled behind him as the team followed him out of the lockers and out into Quidditch pitch. He heard enormous cries of applause and a new voice of commentary.   
  
"Look! Here's the Gryffindor's team making way to the center! As it comes, it's Harry Potter, Ronald We-"  
  
"You do not say their first names Collin!" said Professor McGonagall, scolding.  
  
"Sorry Professor, as it goes, Potter, Weasley, Patil, Weasley, Kirke, Sloper, and Thomas taking up the rear! Oh look, here comes the Ravenclaws! Chang, Smith," Harry zoned out the names as he saw her making way across the field and stopped in front of Harry. She smiled at him and Harry returned the smile back in playful-evil way. "And the match is about to begin! This is between Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw! Both captains have turned out to be both seekers for their own team and here's Madam Hooch now..."  
  
"Captains, shake hands," she said and the two shook firmly and Harry nodded and Cho nodded back. They knew they were serious about this match and going to take to the full blast. "Mount your brooms!" Harry mounted his own broom and felt the sturdy, hard grass.  
  
_'Good take off... '_   
  
A whistle blew and the crowd went wild as fourteen brooms rose into the air as Harry literally skyrocket up above the match. Effectively losing Cho on his tail and zoomed steeply back towards the ground but stopped at the game level. He was going to throw Cho off for awhile.   
  
She had taken the bait, but her new Nimbus 2000 was no match for the Firebolt at all. At one point, he spotted several familiar faces in the crowd with Dumbledore but shook it off as he made a swerve turn to the right towards Ravenclaw's hoop holes. He watched the game, and finally listened to the commentary.   
  
"-OUCH! JACK JUST BLEW A BLUDGER TO SMITH ON THE BACK AND LOSES HIS QUAFFLE! GINNY WEASLEY TAKES THE QUAFFLE AND HEADS TO THE RAVENCLAW'S SCORING AREA!" Harry spotted Ginny as she made several 360 degrees around a chaser randomly and spiked up to the air and back zooming towards the scoring area. She then circled Smith and made herself what looked like that she's going to score through the hoops and instead passes the ball on to Dean. Harry saw that he entered the scoring area on a faster broom and scored through the unguarded hoop on the left where Ginny had been aiming for the right.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR SCORES! 10-O NIL TO GRYFFINDOR! THE KEEPER SENDS THE QUAFFLE TO BROOKE WHO DOVE TOWARDS THE GROUND AND WOW! LOOK AT THE TEAMWORK! KIRKE SENT A BLUDGER DIRECTLY IN FRONT OF -" Harry saw the whole thing, Kirke sent the Bludger in front of Brooke as Dean appeared on the Ravenclaw's left. This had effectively made him lose concentration and got a blow in the chest as he lost the Quaffle. Dean chased the Quaffle but Pavarti reached first and swooped up.   
  
Checking to make sure Brooke was okay and continued to follow the game as he unconsciously made several round the loops in the pitch. Then he saw it, the snitch was down at the end of Gryffindor hoops and Cho was close. Much too close and decided to go for a drastic measures. He did the spectacular Wronski Feint. He was only about hundred feet off the ground and felt something was on his tail and grinned to himself. Cho took the bait.   
  
""LOOK! POTTER HAS FOUND THE SNITCH! CHANG IS FOLLOWING AND -"  
  
Just inches before he swerved up, and heard several screams and groans as if they were wincing. He heard a sickening crash behind him and found Cho lying there.  
  
"OUCH, THAT HAS TO HURT! SOMEONE CALL FOR HELP! THIS DOESN'T LOOK GOOD!" said Collin, panicking for his D.A. member who had just made a crash.   
  
His skin grew cold and yelled to Madam Hooch for a time out. Then he flew to Cho to see if she was okay. There had been a lot of blood spilled from her head. How had he been so reckless? "C-Cho?" choked Harry.   
  
"Move out of the way Potter, Ms. Chang, can you hear me?" He had turned around, not willing to face his shame. But as he would have it, he heard a few words, felt a hand on his shoulder, looked around, and saw Cho standing there, however bloody.   
  
"Great move Harry," laughed Cho. "That was great, let's finish the game!" she said, mounting her broom. Harry nodded numbly and mounted his.  
  
"LOOKS LIKE CHANG IS BACK ON HER FEET AND READY TO PLAY AGAIN AFTER FOR FALLING SUCH A TRICK! THAT MOVE WAS USED AT WORL-"   
  
"DO THE COMMENTARY WOULD YOU COLLIN? DON'T TURN INTO JORDAN ON ME!" said Professor McGonagall. "ARE YOU PAID TO TELL ABOUT THE HISTORY OF EACH MOVES?"  
  
"NO PROFESSOR I WAS JUST-" Then the microphone was cut off for the moment and Harry had to laugh and pushed off the ground.  
  
_'Well, of course, girls really ARE tough . . . first Hermione, then Ginny . . . Pavarti and now Cho . . . What's up with girls anyways?'_ wondered Harry as he flew into the air aimlessly as the game continued in motion. He saw that Smith now has the Quaffle and was too dangerously near the hoops at the end. "Come on Ron!" he whispered to himself as he shot the goal and Ron dove for the Quaffle and caught it with both hands. Harry grinned and did a few loops the loops as Gryffindor crowd cheered as Slytherin and Ravenclaw groaned and hissed. Ron sent the Quaffle to Dean and did several series of movements of using sloth grip roll, circling players, skyrocketing and diving at different magnitude. It was so hard to tell what move he was going to do next that baffled the Ravenclaw keeper as Dean neared him and shot through the middle hoop when the keeper went to the right.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR SCORES AGAIN! 20-O TO GRYFFINDOR!"   
  
Then the keeper became more desperate and sent the Quaffle to Brooke again who dove up into the sky and zoomed over the game while trying to avoid the chasers and Bludgers being sent by Andrew and Jack. Harry had to admit it, they were doing so well, and they haven't even cheated. Ginny flew from behind, gave a burst of speed in her broom, and punched the Quaffle out of his grasps and into Pavarti's arms who was there the entire time. She dove down and did a barrel roll while diving back towards Ravenclaw's end. She did series of rolling and diving up and down at different times, and again, Keeper could not know what they were going to do next. Pavarti zoomed by the keeper from the side and before he could even noticed anything. The commentary screamed again for another point.  
  
"ANOTHER TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR! 30-0 TO GRYFFINDOR! I HAVE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THIS BEFORE! IT IS AS IF THEY ARE PREPARED FOR ANYTHING THAT CROSSES THEIR PATH! THESE FLIERS ARE AMAZING! THE TEAMWORK WORKS SO FLAWLESSLY, I FAIL TO SEE ANY INFACTIONS IN THEM! NOW KEEPR CORNER SENDS THE QUAFFLE TO SMITH-"  
  
Harry saw the snitch again and decided that they had enough and saw that Cho wasn't tailing him at all and found that she most certainly learned her lesson and grinned. _'That would be her downfall in this game...' _thought Harry as he zoomed towards Ginny, the snitch was only behind her tail on the broom. He added the burst of energy, and zooming in and out of the players and Bludgers who were desperately trying to hit him. He was faster than that, Harry knew. And saw the surprise look on Ginny's face and Harry grinned and lurched forward and the snitch flew straight up. Harry made nearly 90 degree angle turn upwards towards the snitch. Some how, the Snitch wouldn't come closer as Harry flew further and further away from the ground.   
  
He told his Firebolt to give everything its got and still won't get closer to the snitch. His skin grew colder and colder as his breathing grew harder to breathe. His fingers danced around the Snitch and felt something tightly grasped in his palms as the wings fluttered trying to get away. Harry felt lightheaded and his Firebolt was shaking badly now. He looked down to the ground and saw his vision not in doubles but five times. He could faintly see Hogwarts, the mountains, Forbidden Forest seemed so small from here and he lost the grasp of his broom.   
  
Wind was whistling rapidly in his ears, his hair whipping his face like leashes as his eyes screwed up against the plowing wind. As he neared, he distinctly could see Quidditch pitch and saw fliers coming up after him but saw the shock on their faces as Harry continued to fall. He could feel the warmth of the atmosphere, began to feel hot, and knew that nothing was going to slow his fall from so high up. Sometime in the past, at primary school, when he was in fifth grade. They had talked about velocity and were only going to go faster the further they fell. He couldn't die now, no, not with the war coming. He couldn't and never would give into this!   
  
"NO! I WILL NOT COLLIDE!" screamed Harry, as he neared the ground no further than fifty feet. He had so much to live for, as much as he hates to admit it. People out there look to him as a role model. He remembered his mother and the sacrifice it took for all of this stuff. He couldn't die now and let her efforts be in vain. He saw the white light again and knew no more. _'Typ... ic...al...'_ thought Harry slowly as darkness took his mind.   
  
Sometime later, in the dark, Harry wondered if he was dead or not. But he had remembered the light, then the screams, his own screams, the fall, the flier's horror on their faces. The Snitch and everything came all back to him. Of course, he wasn't dead, if he wasn't; he wouldn't be in this pain he was in now. The light in past events seemed to have saved his life and became more restless than ever. _'What was the damn light anyways?_' thought Harry. He tried moving his body but felt so heavy and too weak to do anything at all except for thinking. He could not even tell if it was light or dark outside and wondered if he was bandaged again.   
  
He had fallen after all; it was a similar occurrence as it was on the first day of school. This time, he didn't mean to fly so high, or fall from higher elevation. Harry sighed, at least in his mind since he couldn't tell if he was sighing or not. He wondered how long before he would actually move a single muscle. An eyelid would be fine by him. He suddenly felt something cool against his arms or something in that location since he couldn't tell and it was moving rather fast. He could not tell what was going on or if he was in Hospital Wing for that matter. He distinctly heard voices and began to strain his ears.  
  
"I'm sor...ut he's st...l in co....a, ho... you e....ect to v...sit so....one w...o ...ad such a n...ty fall ye...erday!" said one voice. His hearing wasn't all that well either but he could assume that someone was trying to visit him and that he was in a coma. I Coma. /I He sighed mentally again and reasoned that it must be why he couldn't move at all. He strained his hearing again.  
  
"Hi ...Rry, I do..t kno... if yo... can year me. Mut ...Rry, that was som... fly..ng you di... just to...k a nas..y fall is all."  
  
Harry wished he could speak, that he was hearing him, but he couldn't move his mouth. He tried but came with nothing. Then he had an idea and forced his throat the need to cough. It worked, and began to send messages through his coughing.   
  
"CoROgNh, coIugh, CoANugh cough, couHEgARh coYOuUgh." He layed there, resting himself. He felt exhausted.  
  
"Mate? You can hear me?" asked Ron, exclaimed. Harry blinked mentally. He could hear him now, clearly too! He reasoned that his coughs must have neutralized something in his ears, enabling him to hear even better.  
  
"So you can hear me, but you can't do anything but force cough?"  
  
"CoYEuSgh," replied Harry, starting to sound as if he was wheezing.   
  
"Damn mate, I thought you had it bad, but this is worse!" said Ron, laughing. Harry had to agree, this was the far much worse condition to end up. His amnesia didn't even compare to this. "Well, you bored?"  
  
"CoYEuSgh," replied Harry.  
  
"I think you want to know what happened you were knocked out. Turns out Sirius, Remus and my mum was there watching. My mum fainted when she saw you falling...."  
  
_'What, they came!?'   
  
_ "We were wondering why you took off but Cho had said she spotted the snitch but didn't go after Harry. She had said that Snitch was to be confined to Quidditch pitch and nowhere else, and not more than five-hundred feet in the air. I'm wondering why _you _went after it, when you clearly knew it wasn't right? I suppose I'll get straight answer later... anyways, me, Ginny, some of the Ravenclaw teammates, and few others like Madam Hooch and some others went to get you. You were nothing more than a speck in the sky. Like a... like a black star in daylight. It was good thing that clouds cleared otherwise you'd be soaked and with pneumonia."  
  
"Everyone's fretting over you Harry, mum's crying, Sirius thinks you have died, and Remus was... well comforting Sirius. I think they failed to see the white light just before you actually crashed.... Damn Harry, how many times did that happen? The white light?"  
  
"CoTHREugEh," replied Harry.  
  
"And we still don't know anything about it yet, we need to look into it..." Harry mentally groaned. He had too much stuff going on as it is. Perhaps he would do it during the holidays or something. Not right now, as long it doesn't harm him, why bother researching?   
  
"Mr. Weasley! It is time for you to leave, no point of keeping you here when he lies there-"  
  
"Actually Madam Pomfrey," interrupted Ron. "Harry's awake, the only way he can communicate is by coughing with some messages in them. Go on Harry, say hi," said Ron, smirking. Harry laughed in his head and responded.  
  
"CouHIgh, cough, coMADAugMh, coPOMuFghREY."  
  
"Oh my goodness, he _is_ awake! Potter, are you hurt anywhere?"  
  
"CoNOugh, coIugh, CAouN'Tgh coFEugELh."  
  
"I see..." there was a concerned hinted in his voice. "Potter, I'm sure you'll be please that you now have your own bed, I'm tired of it as it is," said Madam Pomfrey. Harry felt a shock of Horror going through his body. Then he felt intensity of pain.   
  
"AARRUGGHH!" groaned Harry. He now wished he didn't have to feel a single thing. The pain was unbearable.  
  
"Potter! Ron, oh, watch him," there were sounds of hurried footsteps and back and shoved something down his throat. He didn't spit the contents out. He could care less what it tasted like. Then the pain slowly receded away from him and slowed his breathing. "Potter?"  
  
"Arugh, I should have not wished to move. I would've liked to stay the way I was. The pain, damn...." Said Harry, rubbing his eyes and opened them. Ron gave him glasses, and gratefully accepted them and put them on. He saw the two-worried look on their faces of Ron and Pomfrey.   
  
"Potter, I think you should rest now...."  
  
"Yeah, I'll just do that, I'm so tired now..." said Harry, feeling sleepy but not before he did Occulemency did he fall asleep.   
  
For the next few, but hard recovering days, Harry was finally walking but only for a short distance and as long didn't include climbing stairs. While he had been in the Wing, many of his friends visited him and gave him tokens of candy and cards of get well soon ones. Cho came privately and gave him a pot of tulip flowers, which Harry thanked her for. Soon Pavarti came as well, and she gave him miniatures of Quidditch balls. If he wasn't careful, he would lose Snitch forever since it was so _tiny_ but cute nonetheless.   
  
Ron gave him the usual candies and Ginny gave him some books on Dark Arts but Harry later saw that it was a _'Kid's Version'_ type of book. But intrigued nonetheless. It would tell what parents would be most likely to teach their child at an early age. He thanked her and said that it was most invaluable.   
  
After lugging all of the stuff from Wing to his rooms. Before he could even make his way through the common room. He found himself in a surprise party. Needless to say, Harry was surprised yet overwhelmed. He chuckled and spoke few greetings to few people as he made way through the common room and finally reached his trunk. _'Apparently a few girls in my life, that I'm important to them. . . '_ thought Harry. He approached Cho last year so it was out of the question. They would remain friends for now, and Ginny, well is Ginny. He could only see him as a younger sister of his best friend and Ron did show some hostility towards boys who date her.   
  
So he was left to Pavarti, but he wasn't all that attracted to her anyways. He thought about the original D.A. members, there was Susan Bones, she's nice. Then there's Lavender and well, the odd Luna too. He stopped himself, he hadn't spoke to Luna in ages and this is how he treats her after giving the opportunity to have his voice heard in the Quibbler last year. He made himself a promise to talk to her in next D.A. meeting to catch up with the I 'times' /I or so the two would call it.   
  
His mind scrambled for more girls that was in the original D.A. and remembered Hannah from Hufflepuff, she wasn't too bad. She has a great attitude when being taught a new spell and had something interesting to talk about. He sighed and still felt tired from his accident, and one question that didn't fade since he caught the Snitch. _Why did the Snitch leave the pitch and why the urge to go after it when even he knew was wrong?_


	18. Crux of Trust

_Chapter 18  
  
Crux Of Trust_   
  
The next morning, the kids around Harry grinned in their celebration of winning the match. However Harry thought it might have been a fluke, some illusion or something. Harry ate his muffin and started drinking pumpkin juice when he saw Professor Conan came up to Harry. He leaned down and whispered that Professor McGonagall had wanted to see Harry at once. Harry nodded in reply, swallowed a mouthful of pumpkin juice, and stood up. _'What now?'_ wondered Harry as he made his way to the High Table and stopped in front of Professor McGonagall.   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Potter, I think you would be informed that ever since you caught the snitch four days ago, we have been checking to see if it was tampered with," she sighed. Harry knew what else was coming, and waited for her to continue.  
  
"It's been tampered with, I never saw such magic performed on a snitch. Whoever did it, put Mind's snare and took off what makes snitch stays within the pitch. It really is no wonder why you have not come back when you flew so far high," she said.  
  
"Oh, that explains everything, now who I wonder did that?"   
  
"Another thing that needs to be note is that since well, your second year, added security was put on broom shed, specially the balls for Quidditch. The only time that it gets taken out are for practices by Quidditch players."  
  
"I see, thanks Professor McGonagall," he thanked her and turned around. _'That Malfoy!'_ Then he berated himself, _'You can't get mad right now, save it for later,'_ thought Harry as he sat back down.  
  
"What was it Harry? What did she say?" Hermione asked anxiously.  
  
"Snitch's been tampered with, you know the charm that prevents Snitch from escaping pitch?" she nodded, "Well, its been taken off, on top of that, added a Mind's snare, so that would be the reason why I came after it. ..." He said. Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Mark's face widened in surprise and in horror.   
  
"Do you think that--?" Hermione began.  
  
"Plus, Professor McGonagall just admitted to me that the broom shed along with the balls have been added security since my second year because of the Bludgers. So, none of the Death Eaters or Voldemort himself should not be able to get it open. Therefore, I would think that it is someone on Quidditch team. My first thought was Malfoy . . .."  
  
"That git!" snarled Ron.  
  
"But I thought he wanted to join the D.A. club? If I were him, I wouldn't do that to mess up the chance," said Ginny.  
  
"Mmm, perhaps, okay I'll talk to Malfoy. Don't worry, I know a method that will prevent him from telling any lies," said Harry, assuring his friends. "Since it's Tuesday, and we have no classes right after breakfast. So I'll corner him after him then and if he says he hasn't tampered with it. Well, do you think we should let him join D.A?"  
  
Ron frowned at this, and sighed. "But mate, didn't you say that it should be left up to the D.A. members from last year?"  
  
"Okay Ron, I'll hold the meeting tonight only if Malfoy says he's innocent. Oh he's leaving here, be right back," said Harry, standing up and running after Malfoy.  
  
"Malfoy!" Harry yelled out after shutting the doors to Great Hall. Draco Malfoy turned around from the stairs, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"If you're here to gloat, I don't need to hear it," said Malfoy.  
  
"Malfoy, I'm only here to talk to you about some truth. If you answer it honestly, well two different things can happen depending on your answer."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"Did you tamper with the Snitch?"  
  
"I did nothing of the sort," answered Malfoy.  
  
"Don't lie now Malfoy, I know how to squeeze truth out of you," said Harry, trying to make sure if he is indeed telling the truth before going for drastic measures he did not want to take.  
  
"Potter, why would I tamper with a Snitch, I much rather face you in match than see you in last place this year," said Malfoy. "Is that enough?"   
  
"No," replied Harry, he had expected something like this.  
  
"Alright Potter, what can I do to prove you I'm innocent?" Now this was not something Harry had expected. He went to be more testy.  
  
"How about I give you a drop of Truth serum?" asked Harry.  
  
"I would let you, but where would you get it?"  
  
"I'll just steal from someone, or just brew one myself, you still willing?"  
  
"Yeah, if you so badly want to know that I'm telling the truth. I'm as clueless as you are Potter, now leave or you'll get hexed," threatened Malfoy.  
  
"Cool down Malfoy, I believe you, I'll let you know of the decision tomorrow."  
  
"About what?" asked Malfoy, about to walk away.  
  
"You can figure that one yourself Malfoy, I don't want anything funny from you if you come," said Harry heading toward the library.  
  
"About D.A?" asked Malfoy.  
  
"Bingo," replied Harry quietly and they left to their own ways. Harry took out his certain galleon, the one that Hermione had made specially only for D.A. members from last year. He touched to that they would meet at eight tonight.   
  
After classes ended and finished with dinner, all day long Ron, Hermione and Ginny had been bugging Harry as to why they were calling a private meeting.  
  
"Isn't it about Malfoy is it?" asked Ron at one point.  
  
"Yes Ron, now drop it," replied Harry.  
  
"I know he's lying," said Ron, trying to persuade his friend.  
  
"Ron, I have my ways of finding out the truth. Do you remember my lessons with Legillimency? Didn't think you would forget," said Harry. "Anyways, I respect people's privacy and on top of that. Snape would have my head if he finds out what I did to Malfoy if I used it on him."  
  
"Can't you do it discreetly?"  
  
"I don't know how to do that yet, I'm only doing basic stuff right now. Every time I perform that on Professor Snape, well, he gets really exhausted. That's all you need to know. Who knows what Malfoy could end up as?"   
  
"What do you mean?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Professor Snape has a very strong mind, and I don't think Malfoy even practices his Occulemency. I'm sure you can draw a conclusion from there."  
  
"Oh..." said Ron softly.   
  
"Yes, anyways, stop badgering me," said Harry standing up from the plush chairs. "We have Transfiguration, we need to go or Professor Conan will take off points. Come on," said Harry.  
  
Harry shook his head as he made his way to Room of Requirement, it was nearly eight now and he had been thinking all day of how to approach the people about this matter. He saw no other way except for direct way. _'Get over with the bad stuff first,'_ thought Harry as he sat down in one of the chairs in the room and waited for other people to arrive. When everyone came into the room and Harry checked to see if everyone was here tonight. After nodding to himself that they were. He cleared his voice quite loudly for everyone to listen to him.  
  
"Hi guys, I know you are all wondering why I called a small meeting today. Something came up during my match and at breakfast today."  
  
"What's wrong Harry?" asked Cho, concerned.  
  
"First, before we _assume anything_ it is not Malfoy's doing."  
  
Murmur went around the room, some were still confused and others were a bit outraged.  
  
"Let me continue, the snitch at match had been tampered with. Professor McGonagall has informed me that the broom shed along with the balls for Quidditch have been added security since my second year. Because, well, of an incident that had happened to me at a match," said Harry a bit lamely. Some of them did not see his match. "If those who saw or what happened, I know who did it so don't worry."  
  
"Who did it Harry?" asked Collin, interested.   
  
"A house elf," replied Harry.  
  
"No way!" exclaimed some of the students.  
  
"Yes well, it's complicated, I'll tell you some other time. Anyways, as we know, snitch has been tampered with. The only time when the balls are let out are for practices and during matches. When I was told of this morning, I later went after Malfoy."  
  
"Did you hex him?" asked Dennis eagerly.  
  
"No, I did nothing of the sort, however it was on my mind . . . But that's not the point. As I said, I know who are telling the truth and who isn't. So I made Malfoy tell the truth, and he did tell the truth."  
  
"Let me tell you something else," said Harry. _'What ever happened to talk to the point about Malfoy?'_ "At Halloween feast, Malfoy asked if he could join our club. Now before _any of you_ argue. D.A. _is_ a matter of trust isn't? If he break his promise and do anything harmful in our club, I'll make it so that he won't regret it."  
  
"So, did Malfoy tamper with the snitch?" asked Collin.  
  
"No," replied Harry softly.  
  
"I don't believe it!" Said Dean.  
  
"Malfoy didn't tamper with the snitch? Unbelievable," said Terry.   
  
"Well, he _did _tell the truth. As I have said, it is a great asset if we have Slytherins in our club for future uses. I'll keep my eye on him. So, all I need is your affirmation of him joining the club."  
  
"Can we test him in one meeting and see how he does?" asked Hannah.  
  
"I suppose a test will do," replied Harry. "Is that a yes for the majority? Raise your hand for Malfoy." He saw that at least seventeen hands went up into the air and nodded. "Then Malfoy's in, I'll let him know tomorrow. We will hold another meeting on Thursday for everyone. I'll privately tell him when the meeting starts so he won't know about the secret gold yet."  
  
"Good idea Harry," said Cho, and Harry smiled in response.   
  
"Yeah I suppose, I guess this meeting is adjourned unless someone wants to say something else?" Everyone looked around at each other for five seconds. "No? Okay you guys can leave then. Oh Luna, can you hang back?"  
  
After everyone left and Luna came up to Harry, questioning look evident in her eyes.   
  
"Hey Luna, sorry, I haven't talked to you in a long time. I can't believe after what you have done for me last year. I -"  
  
"It's okay Harry, it happens all the time," said Luna serenely.  
  
"But I didn't want this to happen!"  
  
"Well, I suppose you want to reform this friendship?" asked Luna.  
  
"Yes, I would like that, we'll keep in touch. So, how iseverything with you?" asked Harry.  
  
"Oh, everything has been going wonderfully. Our vacation was fantastic last summer. The interview with you has really changed everything. I would like to thank you."  
  
"No, I should be the one thanking, because the truth was out there then. But now everyone knows the truth thanks to Voldemort at the Ministry."  
  
"Yeah, you're right," said Luna. "I should be going now Harry."  
  
"Okay Luna, good night," said Harry. Then she left the room quietly.  
  
After Harry had sat down and sometime later Mark came to the Room of Requirement and found Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Harry sitting on the couch. Mark walked over to Harry and put his hands in his own pockets, waiting for something.  
  
"Hello Harry," greeted Mark.  
  
"Hi Mark, what's up?"  
  
"Oh nothing, I just ran into that Zabini," said Mark.  
  
"Having girl problems?" said Harry grinning.  
  
"No, nothing of that sort!" replied Mark, flustering. "She gives me a hard time!"  
  
"Tell you what, I'll have you two paired up for the next meeting if this don't get resolved now," said Harry, having a plan forming in his mind.  
  
"Harry, you can't do that!"  
  
"Yes I can, in fact, I'll assign everyone in the room a partner," said Harry.  
  
"But Harry-" started Hermione.  
  
"I know there's a lot of people, but I have a solution," said Harry, standing up. _'I need a way to have all the names from my club grouped into houses somehow..._' thought Harry. Then nearby, he saw a huge board of listed names from D.A. club grouped in their own houses. He grinned, marveling at what this room can do.   
  
_'Okay, I need a place where I can tell or point my wand to names to pair people up for their partners on a new board...'_ A new board appeared next to the current one.   
  
"Our problems are solved," said Harry and turning around again and faced the board with student names. He found that only twenty-five people were in Slytherin. Other houses were in some fifty something students. He frowned at this and wondered how to work around this. _'I need a way to know which student is what year...'_ and numbers from 1 to 7 appeared in front of their names. Harry discovered that most of the Slytherins were from first year to third years. He sighed again, and knew that most Slytherins above fourth were not exactly good.   
  
He began to work, and start matching names, such as a second year Gryffindor with a second year Slytherin. He soon got all the names together for partners and thought that it was well balanced. Some Gryffindors had Slytherins for partners; Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws had some Slytherins for partners as well. He would need a lot of help to watch those certain pairs as they could stir up trouble. After having six official meetings, he thought that they had to start meeting other people from other houses.   
  
After all, if they were to be confined to one group of people, they would not get very far and have less motivation. He had to spark things up to get people moving around. He turned to Mark and smiled.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"I think you are asking for trouble Harry, I mean some of those you put together. Well, some of them have feuds with each other. You do know that not only Slytherins cause troubles? Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs I know hate each other."  
  
"I know, that's why I paired Marta and Megan together. I saw some of their shouting matches this year so far," said Harry.   
  
"You really do mean to ask for trouble?" asked Mark incredulously.   
  
"Why? Maybe this way so that they can resolve a few things. Some relationships that started out as hating each other eventually become best of friends. I saw a few of those over the past six years at Hogwarts. Not to mention my primary school years."  
  
"Oh yeah, I guess you are right Harry. I hope some of them won't end up hexing each other so much...."  
  
"Plus Mark, if anyone _do_ hex each other, of the ones that I did not teach. Well, they're in for some trouble," said Harry grinning.  
  
"Oh, you're right, you wouldn't let fights aside," said Mark. "Well, I hope it'll work out, bloody hell! It is eleven now! We should get back to Gryffindor tower. I hope no one catches us...."  
  
"Hang on," said Harry. _'I need something that's hard copy of the names I have matched up. Paper, anything,_' thought Harry and saw a small book appearing at a table and smiled. "Now that's handy," said Harry, picking the book up and flipped the pages. "Excellent. Let's go," and the group of friends headed back to Gryffindor tower. Luckily, on the way there, they hadn't been caught by anyone at the dead of night.   
  
Next morning, Malfoy and his cronies approached Harry. Harry took one look at them and sighed, putting his knife and fork down and drank a gulp of pumpkin juice and stood up.  
  
"Out in Entrance Hall," said Harry, leading the three people out of Great Hall. He was sure that people were staring at them, wondering if a fight would break out. After they reached the doors, he turned around to face Malfoy, Goyle and Crabbe.  
  
"Malfoy, you're in, but I'm afraid that your cronies are not. I did not know the would like to join," said Harry, almost too coolly.  
  
"I'm not joining if they aren't coming," said Malfoy.  
  
"Sorry, your loss," said Harry, shrugging. Malfoy softly growled. Malfoy turned to his _'body guards'_ to talk about something. Harry leaned against the wall next to the large doors. He waited for their decision, apparently Malfoy seem to be getting a bit of help from the others or something. When Malfoy finally turned to Harry.  
  
"What's the answer?" asked Harry.  
  
"This isn't a trap is it?" asked Malfoy.  
  
"Oh, so you're saying you don't feel protected if you are not surrounded by your body guards?" asked Harry.  
  
"Don't start Potter," snarled Malfoy.  
  
"What's going to be Malfoy? In or not? Perhaps later I'll have your cronies in," said Harry.  
  
"Why not now?"  
  
"Because the reason I didn't give you the answer last night is because I had to talk to third parties about letting you join. I don't know if they would be any more keen on letting the other two in. Maybe in your second meeting they'd be in."  
  
Malfoy turned around again and faced Crabbe and Goyle privately. Harry stared at his fingernails and slowly cleaned them of dirt, waiting for their discussion to finish. When Malfoy cleared his throat, Harry looked up.   
  
"Fine, when's the next meeting?"  
  
"Tomorrow, meet here before breakfast so I can give you the time," said Harry. "Then when I give you the time, you will meet here again so I can lead you to the room that we are in."  
  
"Isn't it the same room that we found you in last year?" asked Malfoy smoothly. Harry stayed quiet, staring at him and nodded. "Then you don't have to lead me there."  
  
"Fine, just meet here before breakfast tomorrow," said Harry, going back to Great Hall. He sat back down with his friends, stabbing the hash browns in front of him. Ron became alarmed at his behavior and swallowed his food.  
  
"Mate, what's up?"  
  
"Just a nice chat with Malfoy. His cronies want to join. Told them that I had to let them know if the are in or not later."  
  
"Oh no, we don't need those buffoons in D.A.," said Hermione, frowning.  
  
"Yeah well, I think Malfoy feel safer that way with his cronies around."  
  
"Next thing we know, Pansy would want to be in!" said Ron.  
  
"I won't let that happen, I'll just say that we have enough people," said Harry, already coming up with a back up plan for further people who want to join.   
  
"Okay," said Ron, going back to his breakfast.   
  
Before breakfast the next day, Harry went down to wait for Malfoy to show up. But he found that he didn't have to wait, he was there already. He walked down the stairs and toward Malfoy.   
  
"What time?" asked Malfoy.  
  
"Six tonight," replied Harry, and went back up the stairs; he needed to do something. As he turned in a corridor, he ran into someone. "Ow!"  
  
"Ow, what have you been talking to Malfoy lately? What about?" asked Blaise.  
  
"About the meeting, that's all, tonight's his test to see if he would be able to stay for the rest of the year," said Harry.  
  
"But Potter, he means to harm you," said Blaise Zabini.  
  
"Really, I haven't noticed," said Harry sarcastically.  
  
"So why are you letting him join?"   
  
"Let's just say, it's a crux of trust," said Harry, continuing his way. But her words didn't leave Harry's mind, Malfoy means to harm him_. 'Well, once I get better at Legillimency and do it discreetly, I'll find out,'_ thought Harry. He dove behind a tapestry and into an alcove. He took the gold coin out, the one for everyone in the club and set it to six P.M. tonight. He leaned against the wall, wondering what to do next. He suddenly not feeling very hungry anymore. Classes weren't to start for another three hours. He wanted a break from reading of any sort of things such as researching his cougar, investigating the murder.   
  
Hermione had found out that this [newly discovered] serial killer are documented in other countries such as China, Russia, France, Turkey, Italy, Sweden and most of the murders were in Japan. Harry later found that Tengu steals the victim's wands as its trophies. So far, he found no line whatsoever between Voldemort and Tengu. He felt relieve about that at least. He certainly did not want a serial killer on his tail among other Death Eaters and Voldemort himself.   
  
He needed something to do, something different. Then he had an idea and grinned to himself. He walked to the corridor with the one-eyed witch and looked around to check for people coming by and said, _"Dissendium,"_ the witch moved and Harry climbed through and walked down a few stairs. To the point where he would not show up on the map. Sure he would cause few problems but he needed time to himself, and this tunnel was the perfect solitary place to be in. His mind went back to cougars and remembered that the animals were solitary creatures and sighed. He could feel some of the majestic creature running through him. It was just a matter of time before he could become one.   
  
He concentrated on his Occulemency skills, feeling more calm since meditation and Occulemency were almost the same thing but different. His mind was more warded than simple meditation, which would enable Voldemort to see his mind. He had to find a way to keep most of himself _himself._ Or he would not be recognizable to even his friends. He did not really need to scare his friends and realized the mistake he had made. He had deliberately hid himself to even the Marauder's map. He looked at his watch and saw that it had been over two hours already.   
  
_'Okay, I think they must be fretting by now, but I hope they haven't noticed me yet...'_ thought Harry, making his way back to the entrance. He pushed the door open and closed the statue and went to his first class, knowing that his friends would either be there by now or catching up to him. Before he entered the classroom to Charms, he heard his name-calling.  
  
"HARRY! THERE YOU ARE!" screamed Hermione, and Harry flinched. "You weren't on the map! How did you do that? Are you okay? What's wrong? Where did you go? I have been looking for you for past ten minutes," she said in one breath. Then she frowned, "I informed of Professor McGonagall...."  
  
"Mr. Potter!" Harry winced at his name in the tone that was being used. "Ms. Granger says you have disappeared from this particular map which I have never heard about. Where have you disappeared to?"  
  
Harry sighed, knowing that he was in for a lecture. "I went down into a tunnel and walked halfway so I wouldn't show up on the map."  
  
"What tunnel?" asked Professor McGonagall.  
  
"T-the one to Honeydukes," said Harry, knowing that his once secret were ruined.  
  
"There is a tunnel to Honeydukes?" repeated Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Yes Professor," replied Hermione, taking the map out. "See, here's the tunnel."  
  
"Well, no wonder you haven't been caught after night since, well, I think your third year," said Professor McGonagall. Harry nodded quietly, "I see, well now you're sixth years and I'm sure you won't abuse your map right?"  
  
"Yes Professor," said Harry. "I think we need to get to Charms now...."  
  
"Of course, I have some errands to run now, good day Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger. Oh and bye Mr. Weasley," she said as she strolled down the stairs. Harry saw Ron running up the stairs to Harry.  
  
"Mate! You're okay!"  
  
"Yes Ron, let's go in," said Harry tiredly.  
  
"Where did you go?" asked Ron.  
  
"Halfway in the tunnel to Honeydukes," replied Harry dully as they sat down for their class.   
  
"Oh mate, you didn't..." groaned Ron.  
  
"I did, why?"  
  
"I looked in there like two minutes ago!"  
  
"I left four minutes ago."  
  
"...Bloody hell," said Ron.  
  
"At least you looked in the place where I was, that proves you know where to look," said Harry. Now Harry knew his secret was out. His hiding places were running out and felt that Hogwarts were too small for him now. _'Well, now that's saying something,'_ thought Harry sarcastically as Professor Flitwick began the class.   
  
That night, at five to six Harry leaned against the doorpost, waiting for everyone to file into the room. People had started coming in twenty minutes ago. Among them, included Malfoy. In Harry's hand held the book for the pairing up the partners for this particular meeting. Harry had paired himself with Malfoy because he knew that no one else would be close enough to Malfoy right now. After the last five people entered the room. He made way to the podium, waited for everyone to be quiet, and did not wait long.  
  
"Evening everyone, tonight is something different because I have been watching that a lot of you still have the same partner or two for last six meetings." _'I need a large board with everyone's names in this room.'_ The board appeared behind Harry. "As you can see, you names are grouped within the house. Few days ago, I decided to do something different. Before I start pairing you off. If I see _any_ fighting. I will deal with you in the ways you thought that would not be possible. So, don't try me."  
  
"First, in order to see if you are with the right person..." said Harry quietly, but everyone in the room heard him. _'I need a way to know everyone's names visibly on top of their heads...'_ thought Harry. Then white letters appeared above each student's head and several exclaimed at their fiends and their own. Harry noticed that he had his own name above his head. "Okay, that will do."  
  
He flicked his wand to the book and pointed at the new board next to the current one. "No complaining now, start finding your partners," said Harry as he saw several, scratch that. Majority of their faces was appalled by their pairings. Apparently Harry had paired with their enemy and grinned to himself. "Don't worry, I paired myself with Malfoy, now get moving!" He saw Malfoy walking towards Harry, smirking.  
  
_'Oh, I need a way to know if a fight breaks out...'_ thought Harry and saw a table and bracelet appeared next to him and put it on his left wrist.   
  
"Interesting Potter, very interesting," said Malfoy.   
  
"Thanks Malfoy, I try to keep it interesting," said Harry and he turned to the crowd and saw that everyone was with their partners. "Okay everyone, I know all of you are not exactly pleased right now but work with me for tonight. Anyways, we will be working on several defensive charms tonight. Malfoy, you don't mind being the assistant for now?"  
  
"... Of course I won't mind," replied Malfoy coolly.   
  
"Okay, this one is called 'Knocking Enemy hex'. Now before _any _of you get any ideas, if you abuse this or use other harmful hexes, as I have said earlier. I _will_ deal with you." He turned to Malfoy, needing a cushion behind him and everyone in the room. "Everyone spread apart so that you have some space. Now watch carefully and hear when I say it. Oh and please observe from this start and to when I say end. Start, Malfoy, are you ready?"  
  
".... Yes Potter, let's get this over with already," said Malfoy. Harry sighed and rose his wand.  
  
_"Pulsus Abenstis!"_ his wand sent purple streams with blue sparks and sent Malfoy back fifteen feet and Harry thought that he need the cushion right under where Malfoy is. Harry ran over and stuck his hand out for him to get up. "You alright Malfoy?"  
  
"Urgh, yeah I'll live," he accepted the hand and the two stared at each other for two seconds and Harry pulled him up.   
  
"End, that is what I would like to see. Plus, about the cushion, this room is called Room of Requirement. If you think about what you need, such as 'I need the cushion back ten feet or right under your partner's name.' If you fail to do that, again, I will deal with you. Thanks Malfoy for the demonstration."  
  
"Pleasure's all mine Potter," said Malfoy.  
  
"Okay, you can all begin. Malfoy, your turn since I did you first," said Harry. Malfoy nodded, and rose his wand.  
  
"Are you ready Potter?"  
  
"Yes Malfoy," replied Harry.   
  
_"Pulsus Abenstis!" _yelled Malfoy, sending Harry some twenty feet and crashed into the cushion. Harry realized that it was so poofy that he could not get to his feet alone and growled in frustration. Malfoy came and stood in front of Harry, sticking his hand out.  
  
"Need some help Potter?" asked Malfoy sarcastically.   
  
"Yes Malfoy," replied Harry coolly, accepting his hand and got to his feet. "...Thanks."  
  
For the next ten minutes, Malfoy and Harry had decided to help the others and for next twenty minutes, he took the whistle out and blew it.   
  
"Okay guys, that went very well, I'm glad that no fights had broken out _yet."_ Harry knew better, the fights would happen eventually, sooner or later and he had to be on the watch for it. "Our next charm is the blocking charm. After that, there is a complicated spell that I think only a few of you will achieve, depending on whom you are partnered up with. Now that is where all of this partnering comes in."  
  
"Anyways, this blocking charm only blocks standard to intermediate spells such as Bat-bogey hex, Knocking Enemy hex and so on. Of course, these cannot be protected against spells such as the Unforgivables, Black-Essence Curse, Freezing curse and other Dark arts spells. When you study more in magic, you will know what are advanced spells and which are standard. Some of you may already know," he said, looking at Cho, Hermione, Ron, Dean and Malfoy.   
  
"Malfoy, throw a standard spell at me," said Harry.   
  
"Okay Potter, you ready?"  
  
"Yes, let's go."  
  
_"Petrificus Totalis!"   
_  
_ "Fortifyia Aegis!"_ Yelled Harry at the same time as Malfoy and Harry conjured a blue shield in front of him as Malfoy's hex collided with the shield and both exploded into smithereens but left nothing behind.   
  
"Whoa..." said Harry and Malfoy at the same time.  
  
"Wait, are you saying this is your first time?" asked Malfoy. Harry grinned sheepishly.  
  
"What else was I suppose to practice?" Harry turned to 'audience and found that everyone was stunned and Harry sighed.   
  
"Okay, you all know what to do, but if you get hexed, just do an counter on them. If you cast anything that needs to be sent to Hospital Wing, once again," everyone groaned at this. "You will deal with me," he said with a smile. "Okay, you can begin. Malfoy, ready?"   
  
"Whenever you are Potter," drawled Malfoy.   
  
"Okay, _STRINGO!"   
  
_ _"Fortifyia Aegis!"_ Malfoy yelled three seconds after Harry yelled his charm. However, this three seconds proved to be too slow as Harry found Malfoy on the ground, bound up in strings. "HEY!" Harry snickered quietly as he flicked his wand to let him go.   
  
"Sorry, but you shouldn't have waited," said Harry, "You were-"  
  
"I know Potter," said Malfoy, not at all pleased. "Hey Potter, I have this theory I want to try," said Malfoy suddenly.  
  
"What's that?" asked Harry curiously.   
  
"Well, you did say that this blocking charm can't protect against Unforgivables...."  
  
"What are you saying?" asked Harry.   
  
"I just want to try to see if it works with I you," /I replied Malfoy, rubbing his wand with his forefinger.   
  
_'He has a point...'_ thought Harry.   
  
"Which one would you use to test your theory?" asked Harry.  
  
"I don't know, Imperius, Cruciatus Curse. But of course, I wouldn't use the Killing curse. Suppose if it didn't work?"   
  
"Yeah, I guess you are right Malfoy," said Harry quietly. "But all of these people...."  
  
"Didn't you say this room requires anything you need?" drawled Malfoy.   
  
"You're right," he remembered the day when he spoke to Mark in a small room away from his friends in this room. "Okay, hang on..." _'I need a room where it's big enough for magic and that no one can hear or see us,'_ thought Harry and soon walls appeared from all sides around them. "How's that?"  
  
"Good Potter, so which one do you want me to use?"  
  
"Well, I can throw off Imperius curse, so use Cruciatus," replied Harry. He started having funny feeling in his stomach as he prepared to block this curse.   
  
"Oh yeah, my father told me that you can throw Imperius curse off back in our fourth year..."  
  
"Yes Malfoy, okay, I-I'm ready," said Harry.  
  
"Okay, here it goes, _CRUCIO!"   
_  
_"Fortifyia Aegis!"_ screamed Harry, putting all his efforts into this blocking charm. The moment that Malfoy's curse collided with the blocking charm, it shook so much that it started to crumble the walls around them. The collided spells grew big in space and exploded into many stars and Harry fell to his knees, feeling put out but stunned. He saw Malfoy staring at Harry with a look that he never saw in him before. Admiration. He supposed it was because of the power he had in him.   
  
"Harry! What happened!?" Yelled Hermione, worried.   
  
"Mate, mate, are you okay!?" said Ron, fretting over his friend.   
  
"Yeah Ron, just... uh, I need to recuperate a bit," said Harry as Ron helped him up from his knees. "T-th-your theory's right Malfoy, it worked...."  
  
"What worked?" asked Hermione, frowning.   
  
"I'll tell you later Hermione. Not here, oh no, not here," said Harry, a bit dazed.   
  
"Harry, you don't look good at all, you sure you're okay?"  
  
"I think I just put a lot of my magic into my blocking charm that's all. Okay, I need to help the others..." said Harry, walking down the small stairs but keeled over.   
  
"Harry!" yelled Hermione, helping him up.  
  
_'Okay, so what's the use of using that against Voldemort if I can't move at all?' _thought Harry.   
  
"I think you should just sit, I'll tell the older members to start helping others," said Hermione, leaving Malfoy and Harry where they are as Ron followed Hermione. Harry sighed, staring at the bracelet. He was surprised; no fights have broke out yet. Did he really have _that_ much of an influence over the others?  
  
"What's that bracelet anyways?" asked Malfoy.  
  
"A way of letting me know when a fight breaks out in here. I'm sure you know that most people are paired with their enemy."  
  
"Yes, I did notice," said Malfoy smoothly. "So, what do you want to do about that now?"  
  
"Well, I don't think that will be much help in any heavy fighting if I'm really weak afterwards. I had thought that maybe if someone and I could train or something. You know, I have a new theory, what if it works against the Killing curse?"  
  
"Yeah, I've thought about that too, after that worked...."  
  
"I think I'll just practice with safer ones and only use against that in well, real fighting," Malfoy nodded. Harry wondered what side Malfoy was on for this war. He wondered if he could work his way to that question eventually.   
  
"Well, I'll just find a partner for that then," said Harry, wondering if Malfoy would offer.  
  
"I'm sure no one else except most Slytherins would be enthusiastic to use an Unforgivable on you Potter," said Malfoy.  
  
"I can teach Mark," said Harry.  
  
"Mark?"  
  
"Er-yeah, Mark, he is a first year. Said that he almost ended up in Slytherin," he could not let Malfoy know that he's related to Mark. At least until he could do Legillimency discreetly and find out which side he is on in this war.   
  
"Oh, yeah, I have seen him hanging with you and your friends most of the time. Isn't he the shortest one with straight hair?"  
  
"Yeah, that's him," replied Harry.   
  
"I see," said Malfoy. "Well, he's a first year, I don't think you would want teach that to him. He is young after all. I only learned the Unforgivables in my third year."  
  
"Really? I thought...."  
  
"Potter, don't assume anything you don't know, my father only teaches me what I needed to know," drawled Malfoy.   
  
"Sorry," said Harry curtly. "So, I guess for now, would you be able to train with me? Maybe you could practice some too," said Harry.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose that would do..." said Malfoy.  
  
"Okay, how about this, since we don't have Quidditch practices on Saturdays, we'll meet here at three?"   
  
"In the afternoon?"  
  
"Well of course, what, are we going to sneak around in the dead of night?" said Harry sarcastically. Malfoy sniggered and Harry looked around in the large room and nodded to himself. "Okay, next for next assignment."  
  
"The difficult one?"  
  
"Yes, I haven't practiced this one either or tried it, it's Power-joint charm."  
  
"I heard about that, I guess you are right, it is difficult."  
  
"You tried it?"  
  
"No, but I heard it is," replied Malfoy sarcastically. "So, that was your plan?"  
  
"Yeah, I had to have people learn about each other a bit and then eventually have some teamwork with each other. Well, as you know, there's no telling who you would be partnered with after Hogwarts or even here."  
  
"I presumed that," said Malfoy.  
  
"Okay, let's see if I can stand up now..." Harry said, standing himself up from the stairs and found that he has his energy back. "Oh goodie," said Harry. He took out the whistle and blew it.   
  
"Okay guys!" he called for quiet in the room. "This one, requires teamwork, and I ask each of your two people with another two people. Because this one is called Power-joint charm. Few of you know about this one, and it is indeed difficult and I do not expect everyone to get it right away. It will be our focus for next two or three meetings okay?"   
  
"Hey, Hermione and Luna! Come here please," said Harry, summoning them. When the two girls came on stage and stood in front of the two boys. "Okay you guys, you have to watch carefully. First, you have to have some sort of plan before you do it. Most of the time you discuss with your partner before performing it. So I'll say what spell we're going to do to Malfoy. Privately of course," said Harry grinning at the girls. Luna looked calm but Hermione had the look of terror on her face, wondering what they would plan.  
  
"Hey Malfoy, what do you think we should do?" he whispered.  
  
"Well, we could levitate them, that would freak Granger," he snickered.  
  
"Nah, how about Mud Hurling hex? I wonder what that would do...."   
  
"Mud?" he whispered, "Ha, ha, Potter, you amuse me!" laughed Malfoy, causing everyone to be wary of the two boys now, especially the two girls on stage. Even Luna was affected, she had the look of suspicion on her face.   
  
"So, Mud Hurling hex?" asked Harry, still whispering.  
  
"Yes, let's do that, and the incantation is Limustrudos unita?"  
  
"Yes, okay on the count of three.... " Malfoy nodded. "Ready girls?"   
  
"Harry, what are you going to do?" asked Hermione; her voice set in high pitch.   
  
"Nothing damaging," drawled Malfoy.   
  
"Don't worry Hermione, we're going to count of three okay?"  
  
"Okay Harry...."  
  
"One, two, _THREE!"  
  
_ _"Limustrudos unita!" _yelled the two boys. What would have been only about two cups of mud with one person, but with power joint charm. Pool-sized mud came shooting out of their wands, surrounding by pink light and hit the girls full on and hit some of the kids in the background who got splattered. Some of them whooped, and laughed as Hermione stood there wide-eyed and Luna looked at her cloths interested. Hermione then started giggling.  
  
"And I thought you were going to do something more horrible than this!" said Hermione, giggling as she took her wand out and used Scourgfiy spells on herself and Luna. "That was great Harry, that was so much more than it was with one person! If I am not wrong, two cups for one person, 2 people would be twenty gallons of mud. I don't want to imagine how much more that would be for three people, or even four!"  
  
Harry looked at Malfoy, arching an eyebrow. She was right, there was no telling how strong Power joints could be.   
  
"But what's even more amazing, you two did it!" Hermione exclaimed. Harry flustered a little, scratching his back, and Malfoy only smirked.  
  
"Well, I would suggest not getting your hopes up you guys," said Harry to everyone. "I think only a handful will be able to get this. Well, Hermione, Luna, your turn? Oh everyone can begin, same rules apply as I have mentioned today."  
  
"Why thank you Mr. Potter, I think I will get you back for that stunt you pulled," said Hermione in her formal voice. Harry just laughed as Malfoy stared at her as if to dare her to do just that. The two girls whispered to each other and grinned evilly but playfully.  
  
"Okay, you two ready?"  
  
"Yes," replied Harry as Malfoy nodded.   
  
"On the count of three... one, two, _three!"  
  
"Lacrimosus Unita!" _yelled Hermione and Luna, shooting a mixed of blue and green streams surrounding by thin sheet of pink similar to the one Harry and Malfoy used earlier.

* * *

_I am sorry; I really need to end here! It is 32 pages long! 7,000 words in this chapter. I usually do 5,200 words and this is so long and I have to stop here or it would be twice as much! Heh-hehe ;; I'll try to post another one up soon. I already have parts of it written and sorry for cliffhanger there_ -Rini 


	19. New Theories

_Chapter 19_

_New Theories_

The boys were hit full on and Harry felt the instant urge to start crying. No, not just crying but bawling. He bawled so loudly, as his tears fell so freely down his face, his nose running. Harry spluttered and continued to cry. He did not know why he was crying but he had. For all the pain, he had suffered, and he had pent it all up inside him. He cried for Cedric, Neville, all the people lost in the last war. He remembered the stay with the Dursleys.

He kept crying, it seemed that there was no end to his tears as the kept coming. He could only barely make shape of Malfoy who was also bawling as well. His face was so red compared to his white blonde hair. He imagined his face was red too. He continued to splutter, sobbing and crying. He wondered how long he would cry. He cried for all the privacy he could not have. He cried for the times he lost house points, and for the times, that Voldemort was out to get him. He cried even harder at the loss of his parents. Crying by the amount of injuries, he had gotten at Hogwarts. Times with Dudley beating him and he cried for the fact that he was taught not to cry.

He cried for Sirius for wrongly imprisoned, for Remus being a werewolf. As for the fact that Wormtail's a traitor and sobbed, his nose feeling so wet, he couldn't control anymore. His heart ached for something he never had. Something he did not know what it meant. Love and he cried for not knowing love. He cried for his friendships he had created here at Hogwarts. He remembered Dumbledore's disappearance and continued to cry. There was no end to any of this at all, wasn't this suppose to wear off after five minutes? He cried for not being able to stop crying. He then slowed his sobs, his tears coming to a halt. His ache nearly disappearing. He felt something in his face and could not see clearly. His glasses were fogged up from crying so much. All he heard was silence in the room. Wasn't everyone supposed to be practicing their Power joint charm?

"Harry? Have you stop crying?" asked someone faintly.

"Y-yeah," replied Harry, sniffing.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that," said the same voice.

"It's okay, it's okay Hermione. I think I feel different now, I…" said Harry.

"Malfoy isn't doing good either, I never saw anyone crying so much. That spell we cast, well, its called Tear-jerker, but it's… supposed to relieve all the moments you wanted to cry…."

"Oh and you think I never had any moments when I wanted to cry?" asked Harry.

"…Yes," said Hermione softly.

Harry sighed in exasperation, he thought that she should have known better. "Where did everyone go?"

"Well, it is as you said, it's a difficult charm to pull off. Only a handful made it… but…" she bit her bottom lip, looking over to Malfoy who was getting himself together, more specifically his pride.

"But what?"

"Most of them ended up in Hospital Wing," she said as Harry gave a weird sound of huff but in aggravation. "I'm so sorry Harry, we shouldn't have put that on you two."

"Sorry, but I have to go," said Harry, standing up, making his way out of the Room of Requirement and went straight for the Hospital Wing. When he came there and found himself beyond baffled, he was bewildered. All of the beds were filled with students but luckily none of them were in any serious pain. Just oddly placed and misplaced spells that had gone wrong. He berated himself for not being able to watch the situation that had gotten out of control. The other half had been helping Madam Pomfrey and assumed that they were the ones that cursed or hexed their opponents.

Collin came up to him, fear evident in his face, and Harry knew what was coming. After all, they might be thinking that t full out fight had broke out.

"Harry, it's not what you think. We weren't capable of doing the magic yet," said Collin meekly.

"It's okay Collin, I was informed of the situation. I'm sorry I couldn't have seen to that everyone do the charm okay."

"But back there, Hermione and Luna cast a really powerful spell that made you cry. You, well, didn't stop crying for like twenty minutes."

"Really? Man, and it's supposed to last five minutes or less," remarked Harry.

"I know, we tried to take you two to the wing but well, you had refused. Did something with some light or something," said Collin with confusion in his face.

"Light?"

"Yeah, from both of you," replied Collin.

"Mmm, well I'll check on the others, you go see what you can do," said Harry, walking to a student who got hexed with Full-Body bind and even with a simple counter charm could not take the hex off. Harry frowned at this, looked around for a partner, and found that Malfoy just came in.

"Hey Malfoy, come here," said Harry, calling after him.

"What is it Potter?" asked Malfoy silkily.

"We need to do the Power joint, I can't counter with this full-body bind. Care to try?"

"Why should I help a Hufflepuff?" he sneered.

"Malfoy," said Harry in his threatening tone of voice.

"Or what you will do? Hex me?" he smirked.

"In fact I will do just that if you don't help right now or you can go away and help the others. Maybe preferably from your own house?"

"Yeah I'll do just that," said Malfoy, about to turn away.

"Only if you help me countering with this Full-Body bind Malfoy. Or I'll come and hex you so much that you cannot even recognize yourself in the mirror."

"Potter, stop threatening me or you'll have something up your neck!" growled Malfoy and sighed, looking around. He took his wand out. "On three."

"Good, one, two, _three!"_

_ "Finite incantatem unita!"_ The spell hit the third year Hufflepuff and his arms sprang loose as well as his legs as he gave out a breath of gasp.

"See, if you hadn't argued, you would have already be away by now," said Harry smoothly.

"Shut up Potter," he said as he left the bedside to other beds to see if any Slytherins need some help. Harry said in irritation and looked back at the Hufflepuff.

"T-thanks," he said meekly as he got out of the bed.

"It's no problem really, I have to help the rest," said Harry leaving him.

"Mr. Potter!" screeched Madam Pomfrey from behind Harry. Harry winced inwardly and turned around to face her. "How on earth did this happen?"

"Well, in our meeting today, we were practicing defensive spells. The last one I was teaching, Hermione and Luna performed the Power-Joint with the Tear-Jerker hex. Well, as you can imagine, we cried for twenty minutes straight."

"We?"

"Oh an anonymous partner. I'm sure he would not like to be known."

"It's Malfoy sir," said one student. Harry gave a loathing look to the student who blabbered to her and made her look away scared.

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy? Interesting… well, I can infer from there then," she said, bustling around with the students. Harry went to help the rest of the kids and when everyone who were able to leave for the day left. Only a few stayed behind for an overnight observation. Harry almost left to go back to Gryffindor tower when he heard a familiar voice calling his name.

"Mr. Potter," greeted Professor McGonagall.

"Evening ma'am," said Harry.

"I heard of several things that had happened in your club tonight. Why were you teaching them a powerful spell?"

"It was my intent to have some teamwork among their own enemy here at Hogwarts and that seemed to be the best way to go. Of course, I did not expect _everyone_ to be able to do the spell on their first or second try. However I have failed in keeping watch of what is going on, because of that, many ended up in the Wing," he said with a sigh. "I did not want anyone to end up there."

"That is a foolish thought Mr. Potter, every magical lessons has its own risks. Yours are the highest, how can you expect not to see anyone in the wing from your club? Heavens, I have lost count of how many students ended up going to the wing because of their foolishness in Transfiguration."

"So, you're saying that I'm expecting too much and that I have to be more realistic?" asked Harry.

"Indeed Mr. Potter, that is exactly what each of the professors here at Hogwarts need to keep in mind. Including all of the clubs founded here at Hogwarts. Goodness, some injuries even came out of Gobstones," said Professor McGonagall, shaking her head sadly. "You simply cannot prevent injuries, but you can to the best of your abilities. Having seven meetings and only one meeting had ended up in the wing. I should say that's something to be proud of."

"Thanks Professor," said Harry. "I need to get some sleep now, good night Professor McGonagall."

"Good night Mr. Potter," and Harry left to the common room. He found Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Mark in the room and made his way to the table they were sitting at.

"Hey guys, were you waiting for me?"

"Yes Harry, we want to know what happened when the walls came up around you and Malfoy," said Hermione, getting to the point.

"Oh," said Harry, laughing slightly. "That, well, we just wanted to test a theory out. Promise me not to freak or anything? Don't even report to _any of_ the Professors. Okay? Can I have your word?" The group looked around at each other anxiously.

"Sure Harry, I don't see what's the problem," said Mark.

"I suppose I can keep this a secret," said Ginny quietly.

"But mate," began Ron but Harry gave him a hard stern. He gave a sigh and nodded. "Okay Harry, I'll keep my word. Hermione?" She stayed quiet, looking at Harry. Harry supposed it was because she had relied on reporting to the professors when things happened.

'_Well, not all the time,'_ thought Harry. She finally gave out a deep sigh and nodded.

"Okay Harry, it had better not be anything serious or anything that breaks the magical law," said Hermione. Harry stayed quiet, wondering how to go about that. "Harry?"

"Well," began Harry, biting his bottom lip.

"Does it do something with the laws Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Hermione, please, it's a theory that we have worked out on and it worked. Please Hermione, don't tell anyone until we know more about it. Okay?"

"More about what?" asked Hermione sharply.

"Just give me your word."

"Fine, I won't tell anyone until we're ready to!"

"Thanks Hermione, well as you know the Blocking spells can only defend against standard to intermediate spells right?"

"Yes Harry, and its always have been, get to the point!" said Hermione impatiently.

"Well, Malfoy brought up the point that I am a powerful wizard and what not. I doubt that I'm stronger than Dumbledore though. Anyways, he mentioned that it may work against the Unforgivables against me."

"Oh no Harry!" said Hermione as the group except for Mark realized something.

"Yeah, we tested, so that is why we put up the walls around us, we didn't know it would explode in such magnitude. So, he threw the Cruciatus curse at me while I defended, as you saw, it worked."

"You mean, that explosion, that it had _worked?"_ asked Ginny, wide-eyed.

"Yeah, except I think it will be useless against Death Eaters and Voldemort right now because I didn't have any energy to keep walking."

"Oh that's right," said Hermione, remembering when he keeled over at the stairs. "What will you do?"

"I don't know, I said that we could train," said Harry.

"We? As in us?" asked Ginny.

"No, not us, Malfoy, and me, sorry for the confusion," said Harry.

"You're crazy Harry, he would jump you!"

"Hermione, do you think I'm gullible?" asked Harry seriously.

"Well no but--"

"I don't see why not then," said Harry. "Anyways, we have this new theory that it may just work against the Killing curse. Of course we wouldn't practice that on each other," said Harry hastily when he saw the horror-stricken on their face and Hermione was about to start lecturing. "I will just have to use the knowledge and hope that it will work against the killing curse. If it does, well, I'm sure I'll find a way to make it so that everyone can defend themselves."

"…" No one dared not say anything, or perhaps that they were speechless.

"If only that could happen Harry," said Harry. Meanwhile Mark was getting confused by the minute and finally spoke up.

"What are you talking about these Unforgivables?" asked Mark.

"Oh, they're spells that if you cast them on a person, you are guaranteed a life-sentence in Azkaban…." Explained Harry trailing off.

"What do they do?"

"Well, obviously the Killing curse is what exactly what it means," said Hermione.

"The second spell is the Imperius curse, which allows the caster to control the person to whatever they wish. The caster could have the victim rob a bank, kill someone, be a spy for themselves, and so on," said Harry. He looked at Mark, pausing for a minute and continued.

"The last one, is called Cruciatus Curse, which casts the most painful thing you can imagine. Just think, every single one of your bones breaking, your organs crushing, your eyes bulging to the painful measures, your muscles and tendons being ripped away. Your skin grows hot and painfully itchy. Of course they don't actually happen, but that is how you would feel if you were to be put under Cruciatus curse. A friend of mine, his parents were put under that curse and were tortured for so long that they became insane. They no longer recognize themselves or the world around them. It is awful to think that you go visit them twice a year and they don't remember you at all…" said Harry sadly.

"Wow, those curses sound horrible," said Mark.

"It is, that's why they are Unforgivables, I, well cast the Cruciatus curse on a Death Eater last year. I went to Azkaban for a time," said Harry with a shudder.

"What about Malfoy?"

"It is purely educational and testing our theories," said Harry, getting up from his seat. "Now you better not repeat what you heard about this tonight unless it's to ourselves. We will not discuss this again until _all_ of us are together again some other time if you wish."

"Okay Harry," said Mark as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Good, I'm turning in for the night. Good night," said Harry going up the stairs.

"Good night Harry!" chorused the group.

Next day at breakfast, Harry was surprised to see Hedwig with mail for him. He held his hand out as Hedwig landed on his arm.

"Hey, morning Hedwig, how are you?" She gave a delightful hoot in answer. "That's good to hear, what you got there for me?" He untied the mail from her leg and Hedwig walked up his arm and sat on his shoulders as Harry gave her some bacon bits. She gave a hoot as she ate them gratefully. Harry opened the letter and began to read the contents.

_Hey Harry!_

_Guess what? Yesterday at the Ministry, we have finalized the Guardian papers, geez, it was so tedious but you are worth having with me here. I hope the school is going good for you. No trouble I hope? Well, of course there has to be some trouble knowing you. Every single year you manage to get in trouble one way or the other. So, I hope you will update me on what is going on. _

_Oh, and I think you should note that your Ministry hearing is on November the twentieth. Which is only four days away by the time you read this, I know you will miss some lessons, but I'm sure they will understand. But if that slimy git is on that day, I'll make some sort of deal with him so don't worry. (Harry chuckled at this) Well take care Harry, I'll see you on the 20th. _

_Sirius Black _

"Who's that from?" asked Ron, eating hash browns.

"Sirius, he's officially my Guardian, isn't that great?" asked Harry, drinking pumpkin juice.

"Congrats Harry!" exclaimed Ron. Harry grinned as Hermione gave him a smile and Ginny gave him a bit of congratulations. Harry saw that Mark had stayed silent. He knew that he was still the ward of Ministry and frowned. He hope that he could convince Sirius to at least take Mark in. It should be easier than with Harry couldn't it?

"Hey Mark, cheer up, I'm sure we'll let you stay with us," said Harry.

"I hope so, I don't want to go to an Orphanage," said Mark.

"Me too, I heard horrible stories about them, well of course, from my aunt and uncle. So I cannot be precise, and the time when Voldemort was in Orphanage when he came here. He wasn't exactly happy with the muggles I guess."

"Damn, now I _really_ don't want to go there."

"Don't worry, I'm sure we can convince the Ministry now that Ron's dad is the minister. It should be a piece of cake."

"Piece of cake?" asked Ron while Ginny looked confused.

"Muggle saying," said Hermione, Harry and Mark, and they all laughed.

"Oh," said Ron, frowning, trying to understand what piece of cake really means.

"It means that it will be really easy," explained Hermione after a time because Ron wasn't eating his breakfast.

"Oh, but that doesn't make any sense…."

"Imagine this then Ron, you know when there's a slice of cake and you can easily get them?"

"Oh yeah, well not with my mum around…" mumbled Ron.

"Exactly, a piece of cake," said Hermione, grinning.

"I think I get it," said Ginny, smiling.

"Wow, I actually know and understand a muggle saying! Wait 'til Dad hears about this!" said Ron, laughing. The group laughed as they ate their breakfast.

Four days later, Harry had to wake up an extra hour earlier than usual, of course he had to continue his hearing and he felt the familiar feeling in his stomach. He growled in frustration, this was the third or fourth time that's happened this month! Of course, he knew he would have to get off this one easily. There was no reason to expel him from Hogwarts, no reason at all. He got dressed in his school uniform, the better he looked, the better chances he would have. Plus, it never hurts to have good impression against the people he would see today.

He went down to the common room and found Mark waiting there, confused; he walked to where he was standing. "Morning?"

"Morning Harry, ready?"

"Oh, you're coming?"

"Yeah, I got a letter in the middle of the night, have to come, anyways, where do you think they would meet us...?"

"I expect the Entrance Hall, first lets get some to eat," said Harry, exiting the common room, followed by Mark. They walked down the moving stairs and taking short cuts down to Great Hall. Two boys found them to be empty, and felt fine with Harry. He sat down, grabbed some warm toast, and poured himself some pumpkin juice.

"Think you'll get off this one?" asked Mark.

"I should," replied Harry, eating his breakfast. "I mean, there are no reason to expel me unless they hate me and that was last year. Luckily, I have a good judge on my side, in my first and second hearing. Hopefully the third as well," muttered Harry, drinking his contents from the cup. Harry finished his breakfast, looked to Mark, and saw him finishing up as well. Harry stood up without word and he followed suit.

"Okay, lets go," said Harry, going to Entrance Hall. They waited there for few minutes and did not wait long, Sirius and Remus came in with Hagrid. "Hey Sirius, Remus, Hagrid. Morning to all of you."

"Mornin' 'Arry," replied Hagrid. Sirius practically picked Harry up from the floor and hugged him.

"Harry! Hey, how are you doing today on this fine morning?" asked Sirius.

"Sirius, put me down!" said Harry, squirming in his embrace. He put him down a bit sadly. "Sorry Sirius, I'm not used to that yet," he explained sheepishly.

"But seriously, how are you Harry?" asked Remus. Harry nodded and shrugged as if to say okay. "I'll take that as a yes, well, shall we go?"

"Wait, wait, I want to tell them," said Sirius suddenly.

"Not now, after the hearing," said Remus.

"But Remus, I think they should know," argued Sirius.

"Know what?" asked Harry irritated.

"Sirius, you shouldn't have said that. Oh I suppose we'll tell you now but I wanted it to be a surprise," he gave Sirius a meaningful glare who seem to shrink but with mirth.

"What?" asked Harry again.

"Well, Sirius not only just made you his legal son, but Mark as well," said Remus, grinning. Harry blinked several times, and it slowly sunk but realized what he had just said.

"What, you mean…" said Harry slowly.

"I think he means to say that Sirius is my…" said Mark slowly, unable to believe it.

"Legal Guardian?" asked Harry, finishing what Mark began. Sirius and Remus nodded in answer; Harry gave out a laugh. "And four days ago I was assuring Mark that he wouldn't have to worry about the Orphanage! And I was going to convince you to take Mark in as well, apparently I don't have to do that," he said with a grin. He gave Mark a brotherly hug.

"Alright!" exclaimed Mark.

"This is certainly a big surprise!" said Harry happily. He would have to add this moment to the list when he had to conjure a patronus next time. He felt really happy, living with his Godfather and his father's best friend Remus, as well as having his only distant blood relative living with him. How can things possibly be any better? He gave Sirius and Remus a big hug after letting Mark go.

"Thank you so much!" exclaimed Harry. "But shouldn't we need to get going?" asked Harry on a more serious note.

"Ah! Yes, yes," said Remus and Harry turned to Hagrid and found him crying but smiling under the large amount of beard.

"Oh Hagrid," said Harry softly as he hugged him. "I'm sorry that I couldn't visit you, can I do that tonight?"

"Yea, I woul' be deligh'ed!" said Hagrid while wiping away a tear. "Oh seein' yeh like this makes me so 'appy," said Hagrid. Harry grinned at looked at the others. "Well, best if yeh get goin' now."

"Yeah, thanks Hagrid, bye," said Harry and the newly formed family exited Hogwarts to the entrance of the grounds. Sirius had explained that they would be taking the Knight Bus. This made Harry cringe horribly and Mark saw the discomfort on his face.

"What's wrong with the bus?" asked Mark.

"I don't like the rides too much," admitted Harry. "You'll see what I mean when you ride the bus."

"Ah Harry, it is not that bad," said Remus, chortling.

"Oh but it is," argued Harry. "Don't listen to Remus."

"Hey, you shouldn't say that!" said Remus with a scornful look. Remus sighed exasperatedly, and stuck out his wand for the bus. The bus appeared with a loud bang, and the door opened.

"Hello, welcome to the Knight bus, it is only thirteen sickles for a ride to anywhere that is on land, add five knuts if you would like some pumpkin juice! Welcome aboard, welcome aboard," said the familiar face he saw back in his third and fifth year. He climbed on and the rest followed. Harry decided to stay to the front as possible. He saw that few old witches were in the back row, muttering something about Knight bus. Harry sat down in one of the sofa chairs and Mark sat next to him. Sirius and Remus had gone to the third floor of the bus.

"I don't see how this is horrible, this is better than the muggle system!"

"Don't say anything like that until _after _you ride the bus," said Harry darkly, paying the fare with a galleon and nine sickles for Harry and Mark.

"Whatever you say," said Mark and the bus took off with a loud bang, effectively sending the seats over and colliding with other chairs. "OW!" The bus made a sharp turn and sending Harry and Mark crashing into the window and falling back on the couch. Mark groaned in pain and saw everything in front of him to be jumping out of the way. "This… this is madness!" Another loud bang and went across a field of grass, sending Harry and Mark backwards and crashing on top of their heads.

The bus came to an immediate halt, hurling the boys forward into the back of sofa that they were sitting in. Mark groaned again in pain. "Y-you are right Harry, I don't like this ride at all… how much longer?" moaned Mark as they stood up.

"I don't know, I hope it's soon," mumbled Harry as they sat down again. One of the old witches had gotten off and Harry heard a whiff of her mutterings.

_"…Finally, I'm home! Home, home, oh my lovely home… "_

Then with another loud bang, Harry smartly grabbed a handle, which he only just realized it exists. He berated himself; this would have been so much better if he saw that there were handles in the previous rides.

"Oh…I'm glad you got that handle," said Mark, lying down against the sofa.

"Yeah, me too… if I had seen this before…"

"Heh, you sound mad," said Mark.

"I _am_ mad," said Harry with a grin. When they finally reached Ministry of Magic, the four males got off the bus and Harry stretched happily. "Oh thank god that ride's over. Do we have to take it again on the way back?"

"I'm afraid so Harry," replied Remus. Mark and Harry groaned at this and they climbed into Telephone booth that had not worked in years. Remus picked the telephone up and began speaking.

"Hello, Remus Lupin here," he said.

"Hello, welcome to the Ministry of Magic, please state your name and your business here," woman said in her cool tone of voice. Harry sometime wondered whose voice was that and shrugged mentally. He may never actually know.

"Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Harry Potter, and Mark Evans. We are all here for Harry's Disciplinary Hearing," replied Remus.

"Thank you and please put the badges on your shirt where it is visible. Now transporting you down," said the voice. The telephone booth started moving downwards and the view of Atrium came. When the booth came to a stop, the voice spoke again.

"Please go register your wand at the end of the Atrium. Thank you and have a pleasant day."

Harry, Mark, Sirius and Remus made their way to the room where they had to have their wands weighed and registered. After the task had been completed, they went to the elevators and waited for one to be available. After ten seconds, one of the doors opened and they went in. Sirius pressed the number two floor.

"Well, this brings memories," said Harry.

"Oh yeah, isn't this the same elevator we were in when the Dementors came?"

"Yeah," replied Harry.

"Yeah, not a pleasant one though," said Sirius darkly.

"Yeah, not pleasant… oh well, we're here, wow, we didn't stop at any other floors," said Harry as they got off the elevators. They made their way to the room where Harry's hearing is held. When they entered the room and sat down. The judge and the jury weren't in yet.

"We're early," said Remus.

"Yeah, for once," remarked Harry. Then Madam Bones entered the room and someone in front of her said something.

"All rise for the judge!" When Madam Bones sat down in her seat. "All sit down."

Harry sat down, and the jury he saw from the last hearing entered the room. He smiled in greeting them. He had to make them think that he is a good person.

"So, everything in order now Mr. Potter?"

"If you mean concerning my Guardian, yes, I have him with me today. Here's Sirius Black," he pointed to his Godfather.

"Good, good, let's get down to business shall we?" she asked, and Harry nodded.


	20. Return to Hearing And Back

Chapter 20

Return to Hearing . . . and back

* * *

"Very well," Madam Bones said, pushing up the glasses while looking through the papers. "You say that you had amnesia over the summer, is that correct?

"Yes ma'am," Harry affirmed.

"And you have several witnesses for the proof of your amnesia?" Harry nodded.

"Yes, and only some have come with me," said Harry.

"Who are the witnesses with you?" she asked.

"Mark Evans, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin," replied Harry.

"Ah, and of what relation are they to you?"

"Mark Evans is my third or fourth cousin, both Sirius and Remus were friends of my dad and few days ago, Mark is now my legal brother and Sirius is my Godfather as well as my Guardian."

"Thank you Mr. Potter," she said, looking through more documents. "And the magic you used on the way out of here? All of you were on the same elevator were you not?" Harry nodded.

"Yes, dementors came on our elevator, the elevator had stopped working for some reason that I don't know. Remus and Sirius were not holding off well, and Mark did not even know how to wield his wand. So I had to defend them," said Harry.

"Yes, and I did receive some evidence that there were dementors on the elevator. Jury, you are dismissed to discuss of what verdict Harry Potter receives," she said to some ten jury people who got up from their seat and left into a smaller room behind Madam Bones' chair. The judge sat there organizing the messy piles of paper in front of her. Harry looked around the room; he did not really see what the room looked like. It seemed to be a mini-version of a muggle-courtroom. Not very big, since it was probably as big as his dorms back at Hogwarts, except in rectangular room.

After five minutes had passed, the lead jury came back with the other people. Harry's insides froze; sometimes they would take longer than this to decide. But he supposed he saw too many muggle movies when he was young such as 'Twelve Angry Men," and not to mention some judge shows. Why Dudley watched them, he would never know. _'How could they decide something so quickly? I hope they say I am innocent… I don't know how I will take it if I'm expelled. _There _are evidences and witnesses, so what could go wrong in five minutes decision?'_

"You all decided on a verdict I assume?" Madam Bones asked and the Lead juror nodded. "Who say guilty for Harry Potter?" Silence followed, and Harry felt relieved as he saw the faces on the jurors, they were all smiling. "Innocent?"

"Aye," replied the thirteen jurors that Harry finally counted as they all rose their hands into the air.

"Then the verdict is innocent and cleared of all charges Mr. Potter, you are dismissed," she said, slamming the mallet. Harry grinned; he could not help but smile.

"Thank you ma'am, I hope I don't have to deal with this again," said Harry, sighing.

"Well Mr. Potter, you are _almost_ seventeen, try not to get into any trouble before then," she said with a small smile. Harry nodded, grinning still.

"I'll try," with that, he followed Remus and Sirius out of the room, swinging arms around with Mark. He laughed as he rubbed Mark's hair with his knuckles.

"HEY! That hurt!" exclaimed Mark, pouting and punched Harry on the arm. Harry grinned at his _new_ brother. He was still unable to believe it, and he wasn't sure if he will ever get used to the idea. But he would deal for now, enjoy the moment, he never knew when trouble strikes him again.

"You know Harry, you seem happier today than usual," said Remus.

"I know," said Harry. "I mean, I — well — _have_ a family now. You know? And on top of that, I'm cleared, how can I not be happy?"

"Well," said Sirius slowly, but a smile climbing on his face.

"What?" asked Harry suspiciously.

"We'll have to take the knight bus on the way back," said Sirius and Harry sighed.

"You got a point Sirius, can't we get a portkey?" asked Harry hopefully.

"We could pick one on the way out if you want," said Remus.

"All right! Thanks Remus," said Harry as they climbed on to a different elevator.

"Just don't kick the elevator this time…" muttered Sirius as he punched the button to the floor for Transportation floor.

"Don't worry, I won't," said Mark sheepishly. Sirius shook his head, chuckling as the elevator went up. Luckily, without an incident, they got off at the floor where the could get a portkey.

"Come on, it is this way," said Remus, leading them to the right corridor. Remus stopped at the first door and walked in as the rest followed. "Hi," he greeted a lady at the desk.

"Good morning, how can I help you?" she asked.

"We would like a portkey to Hogwarts," said Remus.

"Oh," she said looking at the younger two people. "Of course, this will only take one minute," she said standing up. The lady walked into another doorway, leaving them there standing.

"What do they have to do?" asked Mark curiously.

"They will have to register a portkey, then set the destination on an item, and be given to us. After that, we'll be on our way," explained Remus.

"Oh," said Mark. "Wow, items that can transport you anywhere…."

"Yeah, quite literally," said Sirius.

"What, even to the moon?" asked Mark, arching both eyebrows.

"Yes, even to the moon, or even to Pluto," replied Remus smiling.

"Wow, I want to go there!"

"Well, you will need bubble head charm on or you'll die on lack of oxygen," said Remus.

"Oh, this is so cool," said Mark. The woman came back with some very dirtied up rag.

"Here's the portkey," she said, setting them on the table. "You have about twenty minutes before this goes off," she said. "Thank you and have a nice day."

"Thank you Ms. Carlin," said Remus as they left.

"You know her?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, I tutored her when I was a seventh year, she was a second year," said Remus.

"Oh, couldn't you have talked to her or something?"

"See, she found out that I am a werewolf before exams started, so she freaked out and never spoke to me again," said Remus.

"Oh, sorry," said Harry quickly. _'How can you be so tactless!? Of _course,_ that would be the logical reason the two would not talk!'_

"It's not your fault, you didn't know," said Remus.

"But I was tactless, so I should be apologizing," said Harry, pressing the button for an elevator. No one talked until they climbed on and the doors closed.

"Harry," began Remus.

"What?" asked Harry softly.

"You were not tactless, that's all you needed to know, at least from me," said Remus.

"I suppose, I try not to be tactless after what happened last year."

"What happened?" asked Sirius, frowning.

"Oh, just some girl problems," replied Harry.

"Oh," said Sirius, snickering.

"Real big help Sirius," said Harry sarcastically.

"You mean you wanted help?" asked Sirius in mock-appalled.

"_Of course, _you doofus," said Harry laughing as everyone laughed together.

When they finally got to the main floor, Atrium and climbed off the elevator. "At least we have no problems today," said Sirius brightly. "How much longer until the portkey sets off?"

"Another fifteen minutes," replied Remus, when he looked at his watch.

"Oh, what will we do until then?" asked Sirius.

"We could go back outside," suggest Harry.

"Why would you do that?" asked Sirius.

"I don't know, I just want to get out of here," mumbled Harry. This had been the place that Voldemort; the previous Hearings and he didn't really need reminding.

"If you say so," said Remus as they made their way across the room. On the way, Harry stopped at the statue, stared at the magical creatures, and huffed in disgust. Centaurs and goblins were most certainly not like that way at all; he took out a few galleons and dumped into the pool of water. He continued his way toward the telephone booth. After the four huddled in together, and telephoned that they wished to go outside.

"Transporting you upwards," said the familiar cool voice. Suddenly, everyone on the ride up felt the telephone booth was shaking violently and stopped.

"Oh no, no_, no_ not again!" said Sirius.

"Calm down Sirius," said Remus, trying to soothe him. "Sirius, it's going to be okay, I don't think even dementors could get in here," he said as he stroked his long black hair. Sirius leaned forward, trying to control his breath. Harry tried to look around to see what was wrong with the telephone booth and found nothing. He wasn't sure what was going on and felt a bit claustrophobic. Harry muttered, counting backwards from forty to calm his nerves.

"Sirius, if we do not get out before the portkey detonate, we will be okay, so don't worry," said Remus, continuing to soothe Sirius.

"You're right, we'll be able to get out in how much longer?"

"I would say roughly around ten minutes, _lumos_," he said, looking at his watch. "Oh, we have eight minutes," said Remus.

"Good, good, I'm glad," said Sirius as he causally snuggled with Remus for emotional comfort. Harry counted to zero and still not feeling quite calm. He needed some fresh air, to find some place for himself and hide. He did not think he could handle another eight minutes of this and his breathing grew raspy.

"Harry?" asked Remus.

"I… I don't feel good," said Harry, feeling sick.

"Harry, what's wrong?" asked Mark, concerned.

"I, I don't think I'm fond of small spaces either," admitted Harry.

"Oh no, not you too," groaned Remus slightly. Come here, come here," he beckoned Harry to him. Harry inched his way towards Remus and felt instant comfort in his arms. His breathing grew even and his face returned to original color. "Do you know why you don't like small spaces?"

"Let's see, I slept under the stairs for ten years, I found myself disappearing to distant parts of Hogwarts for myself so I grew fond of space. That enough?"

"You slept under the stairs for ten years?" repeated Remus.

"Er, yeah at the Dursleys, I thought I told you that…."

"Oh, I think I remember, but that's not right at all," said Remus, frowning.

"And you say that you found yourself in other parts of Hogwarts, how often?"

"As much as I can, which is like once every two days. Sometimes in the dungeons, the Astronomy tower, tunnels, corridors, empty classrooms…" said Harry, trailing off.

"Oh, and what about that Malfoy?" asked Sirius.

"We reached some sort of a truce," said Harry.

"Truce? You two made a truce?" asked Sirius, looking surprised.

"Interesting, oh we have three minutes, just take this rag so that way we don't get carried away," said Remus as everyone took hold of the rag. "So, how did that happen?"

"I invited him to D.A. and it evolved from there," said Harry.

"Are you mad?" said Sirius.

"No, I'm not mad, he's been asking to join for few weeks and his intentions seemed clean. Don't worry, I'll know when he's lying."

"How?" asked Remus.

"Er, didn't Professor Snape tell you?"

"W-what do you mean? I don't think he did," said Sirius slowly.

"He's teaching me Legillimency," said Harry as he felt a pull behind the navel.

_"WHAT!?"_ yelled Sirius over the blowing wind and Harry grinned at his expression. Priceless, oh yes, very priceless. After they landed and Harry finally landed smoothly. "Are you saying you're taking Legillimency lessons!?"

"Yes Sirius," answered Harry.

"_He_ must be mad to even teach you that! Does he allow to see any of his memories?"

"Yes he did, he taught me how to find a certain memory…" said Harry. "In fact, I have one with him tomorrow," said Harry.

"This is insane, why would he even allow you to see his mind? Why?"

"Basically because he offered, enhance my advantages with the war," said Harry.

"Well, at least it is very kind of him to teach you lessons in Legillimency," said Remus. "What else have we missed?"

"Well, you have heard about Grawp?"

"Yes we did, we're quite puzzled actually…" said Remus.

"Well, maybe it's just what Giants do?" helped Sirius, but Remus shook his head.

"Perhaps, but I don't think that is right, anything else Harry?"

"We're investigating the murders by Tengu," said Harry. "We're not sure, but we had to make sure there are no ties between Tengu and Voldemort. So far, we haven't found anything."

"Man Harry, why didn't you tell any of this over the mirror?" asked Sirius. Harry shrugged looking around for an excuse.

"I don't know, a topic that we can actually have when we are in person instead of the mirror?"

"I suppose that's logical then," said Remus. "Well, we better go, I think it is lunch time now for you, so take care Harry, Mark," he said, giving both a hug, Sirius hugged them good bye.

"Can we come home for the Holidays?" asked Harry and he realized that the word _home_ felt so foreign to him.

"Of course, we can go and stay at my place," said Remus.

"Good! We don't have to stay at You-know-where!" said Sirius as Harry nodded, smiling. For once, he was looking forward to the holidays completely.

"Well, bye Harry, Mark!" said Remus and Sirius.

"Bye Sirius, Remus!" returned Harry and Mark as they made their way to Hogwarts. Harry looked back and found them gone.

"Where did they go?" asked Mark.

"Apparition," replied Harry, smiling as they went up the stairs into Entrance Hall. When they reached Great Hall and found to be empty. "Mm, we're earl–"

"Mr. Potter! I am so glad you are safe!" said Professor McGonagall, coming up to them from the doors of Great Hall. Harry frowned in confusion at her as Professors Snape, Conan, Sinistra, and Srycry followed.

"What's going on?" asked Harry.

"Something's happening at the Ministry," she said, getting to the point.

"What, no wonder," said Mark.

"Yeah, must be why the Telephone booth stopped working," said Harry.

"So, you made out of there in time then?" she asked.

"Yeah, what's going on at the Ministry?" asked Harry.

"We don't know, but Arthur Weasley is at where _he's_ safe so there are no worries," she said, using the look that Harry recognized from last year. Harry nodded in understanding, _'Of course, the Grimmauld place…'_

"Is everyone in the dormitories?"

"Yes," she answered, "I'll have Professor Conan lead you there."

"Why, we can g–"

"Please don't argue Mr. Potter, we really need to hold a meeting," said Professor McGonagall tiredly. Harry nodded as Mark started to follow Professor Conan. Harry soon ran after them and walked next to Mark.

"How long will we stay in the tower?" asked Harry.

"As long as it is necessary," replied Professor Conan. Harry nodded, and the three walked in silence.

"Major Anuis," said Harry, as the portrait opened up and let the two students in. "Thanks Professor."

"My pleasure," he said, walking away in the direction they came. Harry entered the common room and found everyone eating his or her lunch.

"Harry!" said Hermione.

"Mate, you're cleared! _Right?"_ asked Ron as an afterthought.

"Yeah, I'm cleared," said Harry grinning.

"So, what's going on at the Ministry?" asked Hermione anxiously.

"The only odd thing that happened was the telephone booth stopped working halfway up. I think I'm glad that I said that we had to get outside…."

"You're right Harry," said Mark slowly. "If we argued any longer, we would have been… well…."

"Yeah… there's no knowing, we'll have to wait until tomorrow for the news. Or until Professors tell us," said Harry.

"So, you managed to get out of there in time?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah,, with a portkey, I didn't want to ride the Knight bus…"

"Man Harry, it seems you knew what was going to happen!" said Mark, exclaiming.

"No I don't, it is only a coincidence. Really, purely a fluke that had happened. I did say that I did not want to ride the Knight bus, and I did not want to hang around in Atrium because of the memories held there, I'm not a Seer!" he said heatedly.

"I don't think you are Harry," said Hermione.

"I better not be," grumbled Harry. "I also went my gut feeling, does that count?"

"Gut feeling? Do you mean instinct?" asked Hermione.

"Well yeah, whatever you call that. I felt some of that when we were in Atrium. Just thought that I had to get out of there for some reason, fresh air I guess," said Harry.

"Perhaps, well, that is definitely not the making of a Seer. Plus, isn't being a Seer making Prophecies like Trelawney did and not remember afterwards?" asked Hermione.

"You're right, I feel slightly better," said Harry seriously. "Oh, guess what happened?"

"What?" asked Ron, Ginny and Hermione seriously while Mark looked confused. Harry looked to Mark and grinned, trying to hint at something and he realized something.

"What mate?" asked Ron.

"Well, you know how Sirius is my Guardian now?"

"Yeah?" replied Ginny with a question.

"He didn't only take me in," his grin grew bigger.

"You're joking!" exclaimed Ron, looking at Mark. "Mark?"

"Yes, he's officially my brother," said Harry, laughing as Mark is snickering at Ron.

"This is amazing! You two and with your Godfather!" said Ron and Harry looked to Ginny and Hermione who looked as though they were trying not to weep but looking very happy.

"Oh Harry, Mark!" said Hermione, leaning forward, hugging them both, Harry felt a rush of blood to his face.

"Hey, hey, my turn!" said Ginny, weeping softly.

_'Girls!'_ thought Harry as Ginny hugged them both.

"I cannot imagine what they will say if they catch the wind of this…." Said Hermione seriously.

"Oh no…" he knew what she meant by _they_. As in _Daily Prophet_ and the media, which he isn't exactly fond of. "They can't know," said Harry.

"Well why?" asked Mark.

"I'm not going to make you in a top hit-list for Voldemort," said Harry. "He's got enough targets as it is…."

"But Harry, how will that make a difference?" asked Hermione.

"Oh like, kidnapping, luring, the first person to kill, and so on," said Harry in an almost sarcastic manner.

"Oh, but Harry–"

"Do you remember our second year? Voldemort, or should I say, Tom Riddle lured Ginny," he said while looking at her, " and dragged me down there because _he_ knew that I would go after her. I can't let that happen again," said Harry.

"Oh Harry," said Ginny softly.

"Hang on, I have to let Sirius and Remus to keep this a secret as long as possible," said Harry, running to the dorms for his trunk. When he arrived there, his trunk automatically sprung open and knew his magic was at work. He searched for the mirror, found among his old books, walked around to his bed, and sat down. "Sirius? Remus?"

"Harry, already?" said Sirius, after ten second wait.

"Yeah, er, were you informed about what is going on at the Ministry?"

"Yes we were, and unfortunately we don't know what is attacking the place. We think it is the Death Eaters but we're not sure…"

"Yeah, could be Tengu… you do realize how lucky we are? Having the portkey and getting out of there?"

"Yes I do, and is there anything else you need to say because I'm rather busy with the Order."

"Yeah there is something else. Please keep quiet about us as a family. Especially Mark, I _do_ not want Voldemort to find out that I have a distant cousin and that he is my legal brother. Can you do that?"

"Of course Harry, the press won't get a wind of this," promised Sirius.

"Thanks, that's all I needed to say, you can go now, bye Sirius."

"Bye Harry," and the link closed. Harry shoved the mirror back into his trunk and came back down to the busy common room.

"Well?"

"He'll keep it quiet and they don't know what is going on at the ministry either. I think that is what the Order might be busy with. That's why it was quick because I caught him at a bad time."

"Oh," said Hermione.

"Yeah, I hope it gets resolved soon because I haven't visited Hagrid lately…."

"You haven't all term Harry," said Hermione.

"… Damn," he whispered to himself.

"Don't beat yourself up over it Harry, we'll keep him company too," said Ron.

"Plus we are so busy, you can't blame yourself," said Hermione.

"You're right, but I could have made time…." Said Harry.

"Could've, would've, should've, it's in the past Harry, don't worry and you can catch up with him today, or tomorrow if you can't," said Ginny.

"Thanks guys," said Harry. "So, what did I missed for the morning lessons?"

"Here' the homework assigned for you Harry, just charms today," said Hermione, pulling a parchment out. Harry read what he had to practice a charm and that was it.

"Black Area Charm?" asked Harry.

"Read on Harry," said Hermione, urging him and Harry continued to read.

Black Area Charms are used when oneself wants to be hidden and hard to see. This charm is useful when you want to decorate a room in total black, even the lampshades will be black. How big the area gets depends on the caster's magical abilities. If a child were to cast this charm, it is estimated that it would cover ten feet in diameter. The incantation for this spell is "Ater atra atrum," see me on how to pronounce the word and for wand waving.

Harry looked up and found Hermione looking smug and Harry chuckled. He supposed that she felt proud for making other people read her notes willingly. Harry put the parchment down and turned to Hermione.

"So, you read the whole thing right?"

"Yeah, it's atera tra at rum?"

"No, no, no," she said. "It goes like this, _a-ter a-tra a-trum._ Now repeat after me."

"Aterratra atrum?"

"No, you're speaking too fast," separate the words as their whole."

"Ater atra aatrum?"

"No, you were a bit slow," said Hermione.

"Does that make a difference?" asked Harry exasperatedly.

"Yes, several students in Charms made their spots blue, pink, or yellow because they either stressed the words too fast or too slow!"

"Oh, I see," said Harry. "Okay," he took a breath. "Ater atra atrum."

"Yes, yes, you got it! Now, the wand waving for this spell is very easy. You make a small clockwise movement with your wand point like this," she moved her wand in clockwise motion in not more than one inch diameter. Harry copied her wand movements and got his wand to be half an inch in diameter but Hermione grinned anyways.

"Very good Harry, easy wasn't it? Okay, make this area black Harry," said Hermione.

"Okay," said Harry. _"Ater atra atrum!"_ He said the words while moving his wand in smallest circle he could at the spot in front of him. The spot that hit the floor became not pitch black, but somewhat dark grey and grew slowly at first, but then without warning, sprang fast. He saw that with lightning speed, covering the whole of common room, and Harry saw that it was covering the walls up to the dormitory and Harry looked toward the portrait and heard the Fat Lady's screaming. "Oh no…."

"Oh my goodness!" Hermione said faintly. Harry ran to the portrait hole, peered out, and found that there was no end to where his magic ended and the colors began….

"Um, Hermione, can you come with me, Ron?"

"Y-Yeah mate, I'll come," said Ron as Hermione nodded. Everyone in the common room laughed and some were shocked at what happened to the common room.

"I just want to know where it ends…" said Harry, running down the stairs as he found was still nearly black, even the pictures were as well.

"Harry," said Hermione faintly. "Stop!" Harry stopped running down the stairs.

"What?" asked Harry but she said nothing but pointed out of the small window. Frowning, and went back up the stairs and looked out. He almost fell down the stairs in surprise, there was no way he could be _this magically powerful._ Harry grabbed the rails, catching his breath. "W-what does that mean?"

"Either it was a fluke mate, or that you're really strong."

"Do you think Dumbledore could accomplish this?"

"Actually, I read in one of the books about Dumbledore and I found out that he performed this charm and the entire Europe was in black. That was before we were born of course."

"How will we know if … How- how long does this magic last?" asked Harry.

"Well, with Dumbledore's it lasted a few months, so I think you have about a week… that is if you haven't got the whole world," she said with a grin.

"Please don't joke like that, what if it does?" groaned Harry.

"I seriously doubt that, I mean it was your first try wasn't it?"

"What about Dumbledore? Wasn't it a first try too?"

"….Okay, you're right, same thing happened to him when he was a sixth year here, I think we need to find a professor…" said Hermione.

"I think so too, come on Ron, stop gaping. You might see this for about a week," said Harry, going down the stairs. Ron snapped out of his _trance_ and caught up with Hermione and Harry.

"Sorry mate, it's just that…. Bloody hell, I don't think I can ever duel you…."

"Oh Ron, I'm not even that good in duels. I can't even kill Voldemort. Wait, Dumbledore couldn't either. So, don't worry Ron."

"Well, I just hope I don't get on the bad side of you mate," said Ron.

"Oh there's a professor," said Hermione, stopping the argument between the boys. Harry looked and found Professor Snape.

"Professor, we were looking for someone. Uh…. Err–" Harry didn't know how to say about what just happened.

"Do you know who did this? This… Black Area charm?" Harry grinned slightly as he stared out of the window. "It was you?"

"Yes sir," replied Harry, looking back at him. "I…I didn't mean to…."

_"Of course_, you didn't mean to, we have someone finding out just how big of the area you have made and to see if any muggles are in the area…."

"I'm sorry Professor, I was just catching up my lessons from this morning…."

"Ah, your Hearing, nevertheless, come with me Potter," he said, turning around as his cape billowed behind him. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other and followed him. They came to the staff room and entered, Harry realized this was the first time they were allowed in. "We will wait for the others to return," drawled Professor Snape.

"Is the lesson still on for tomorrow?"

"Yes, regardless of what happens," he replied, looking through some papers. Harry nodded to himself and sat down.

"So prints are still readable even after the Black Area charm is cast?"

"Oh yes, always readable, otherwise we would have canceled all of the classes until things return to normal. If that had happened, I would have taken off so many points that you would not have a single chance of winning the House cup."

Harry grinned sheepishly as he went back to the papers, the door opened, trio looked up and saw that most of the Professors had returned.

"What's this Severus?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"I have found who performed the charm," he drawled.

"Which one?" asked Professor McGonagall, looking at Harry.

"I knew it!" squeaked Professor Flitwick, "It is Harry Potter isn't it?" Harry nodded in answer. "Well I'm afraid to say that you are only a shade too light Mr. Potter," said the Charms professor.

"I know, but close enough," said Harry, smiling.

"Yes, close enough, I had thought it was black at first, but it is only a bit too light. Good for us I think, or we would be blind in this castle," said Professor Flitwick. Harry chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, good thing I guess, so, did you find how far this goes for?" Professor McGonagall looked at Professor Srycry who nodded.

"Yes Mr. Potter…" replied Professor McGonagall.

"Well?" asked Harry, getting a bit anxious.

"It has covered half of this Earth Mr. Potter," said Professor Srycry. Harry shook his head in a negative way, stepping back.

_'Oh no, no, no, this is not what I am hearing!'_ Thought Harry, not believing what he heard. "What, I think I heard you wrong, can you repeat that?" asked Harry. It couldn't be half of this Earth, it just couldn't be. He hadn't meant to do that much of an area.

"Half of this world Mr. Potter, from Brazil to Nepal, to Canada and Turkey. It's in one giant circle…."

"How did you find out?" asked Hermione, interested.

"You do know that Europe is not only without wizards and witches? Well, since we could not just find out from where we are, we had to use our immediate contacts with other schools," said Professor McGonagall.

"I see, well, half of this world, goodness, how long will this last? What about the muggles?" asked Hermione.

"Well, for the muggles, we will just have to replace their memory when this goes away. Now judging from what happened to Dumbledore, I would have to say six months," she said grimly.

"Oh no, I'll be tired of this…" groaned Harry.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter, but only until such counter charm is invented for this purpose, we cannot do a thing," she said with a hint of humor. Harry grinned slyly. Oh he was up for some interesting work, challenge even. He looked to Hermione who caught the drift and grinned.


	21. Uncovering Knowledge

Chapter 21

Uncovering Knowledge

* * *

"So, please return to your tower," said Professor McGonagall.

"Professor, do you know what's going on at the Ministry yet?" asked Hermione.

"Unfortunately no Ms. Granger. We will let you know," said Professor McGonagall, looking at Harry. "Since Mr. Potter is now in the Order, I have no doubt that he will tell you correct?"

"Yeah," said Harry without a thought. _'Of course, he would tell what is going on or they would never stop bothering me…'_

"I will summon you then Mr. Potter, or do you wish to remain here?" Harry looked at Ron and Hermione and back at Professor McGonagall.

"Are you sure about that?"

"I'm sure, Since Albus is not handling these matters, we are all putting in our effort, it is your decision Mr. Potter."

"Can I have a minute?" asked Harry and she nodded in answer. "Thanks," he walked over to a corner with Ron and Hermione.

"I think you should stay mate," said Ron.

"Yeah, so you can get to us faster if it is a Death Eater movement or Tengu's or anything, I will get to researching on counter charm for the Black Area charm. Plus, what else can you do in common room?"

"Well, I could work on my homework, investigate Tengu, learn more about cougars, or plan lessons for the next D.A."

"Okay, okay Harry, I you should get some sort of break and I still say that you can stay here."

"Okay, I'll stay," said Harry, walking back to the group of professors.

"You staying or go back to the tower?" asked Professor Conan.

"I'll stay behind," said Harry, getting a free chair and sits down. "I'll see you a bit Hermione, Ron."

"Yeah mate, bye," said Ron as the two left the staff room. Harry suddenly felt alone and very young. The professors in here were at least twice his age, and remained quiet.

"I'll go and find out if there are any news yet," said Professor Srycry, and everyone in the room nodded or replied okay in answer. After the door closed, Harry finally asked a question.

"Is she using the Floo Network for the news?" asked Harry. Headmistress McGonagall nodded in answer and Harry nodded mindlessly. "Okay, well personally I think it is a Death Eater's movement."

"Why?" inquired Professor Conan.

"Well, one person can't be causing all the problems can it?"

"You would be amazed Mr. Potter, " said Professor McGonagall. "Haven't you learn anything about investigating the murders on Halloween?"

"Of course, but not on such a big magnitude to cause the telephone booth stop working," the door slammed open and Professor Srycry ran in.

"The muggle London is being terrorized as well, directly from where the Telephone booth was. We had just discovered that the bodies in the Ministry are covered in black essence…" Harry wasn't sure of his hearing again as he blinked several times.

"It cannot be Tengu, can it?" said Harry, muttering to himself. "What else did you discover?" asked Harry.

"The wands are gone and placed with black feathers. There are no witnesses yet to who saw this murderer. We have found one message by him…." She passed the note that Harry assumed she written down. When the parchment came to Harry and began to read.

**"The Bird will Bring your DEATH; As the Bird will take Your LOVE. The Feathers will be in Your Shadows.**

**-Tengu"**

Harry then passed the parchment on after he memorized the words. _'So it _is_ Tengu… how is he doing it? The muggle London is falling…'_

"It would seem that Tengu strikes again, Mr. Potter, I think this is the time you should tell what you three found out in these murders," said Professor McGonagall.

"Well, the Halloween murders wasn't his first one, there had been recorded ones in other various of countries such as Russia, France, Sweden, China, and so on. The wands are taken as trophies for himself or herself. We don't even know what gender this serial killer is."

"Do you know how long this has been going on for?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Well, we have found ones as far as the late 1960's. We haven't got much time to do any more research. This serial killer has been around for a long time," then everyone stared at each other. Harry felt some sort of tension in the air and finally broke it with a, "What?"

"P-Harry," said Professor McGonagall slowly. "I think this is quite important now, that Tengu attacked the Ministry. Will you three continue the investigation?" Harry nodded in answer.

"I can do that, but it seems that I have too much to do right now, it is stressful as it is…" said Harry sheepishly. True, he certainly got a lot of things going on, Quidditch, Dumbledore's Army, school itself, investigating, trying to find out who tampered with his Snitch. He had wanted to talk to Hagrid, Grawp, prevent the press finding out about his newly formed family. Not to mention Malfoy, Voldemort and his Death Eaters, and to top it all off, attempt to invent a counter charm for Black Area charm. Then as an afterthought, he remembered that he had to take Legillimency lessons with Severus. He sighed quietly.

"That is why you have Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley to help you. I'm sure others would be delighted to help," said Professor Srycry as Professor Snape scoffed at Harry.

"You're right… I need to learn how to lighten up my load…" the adults laughed around the table as Harry chuckled. "Or is that how all of you have?"

"Something similar to that Harry, something similar," muttered Professor McGonagall, but Harry caught on what she said.

"I can't wait for the holidays, I'll figure something out then," said Harry. "Is there anything else?"

"Oh yes," spoke up Professor Srycry. "I think you ought to know that the telephone booth you were in, is in shambles."

Harry froze where he sat, now if they really _did_ not have the portkey, they would have little to no chance of surviving. Harry swallowed visibly and looked at her again.

"D-do you know how long it has been that way?" Professor Srycry nodded, and looked at her watch.

"It would seem that he attacked the telephone booth mere five minutes after your portkeyed away."

"No way," said Harry, furrowing his eyebrows together. It didn't make any sense at all, he could have found out sooner than here. Perhaps from Sirius, but maybe they had only arrived at Grimmauld place and found out from Arthur Weasley that an alarm went off. After receiving the homework and then he tried the Black Area charm which proved chaotic. He later had asked if there were any news when they found the other professors. They hadn't, and it would have only been about forty minutes since he returned. Taking away five for the attack on the booth, and they could easily find out what is going on at the Ministry sooner. "Why didn't you check earlier?"

"The scene wasn't cleared to have any clear information," said Professor Srycry. "Plus the charm that you had cast, well, its certainly delayed us quite a bit."

"So sorry for delaying you," said Harry in sarcasm tone. "But I understand," said Harry quickly, to prevent any lectures from Professors for using the tone. "I'll continue the research on Tengu serial murders," said Harry.

"Good to hear, I think that will be all, do you need an escort back to the tower?" asked Professor McGonagall, but Harry shook his head no when she said the word escort.

"No thanks, I can go there myself," said Harry. "Oh, and when are we allowed back out?"

"Well, considering that this murder scene is by Tengu, I think it is safe to let students out. Harry, can you tell Gryffindors that they are allowed to leave?" Harry nodded in answer.

"I'll update you as soon as possible, well then, bye," with that, he left the room but Professor Conan came after him. "What?

"Professor McGonagall thought you should have the password into the staff room," said Professor Conan. Harry arched an eyebrow, clearly he wasn't expecting anything like _this._

"Why?"

"So that way if you can't find a professor, you can come here, chances are, there's always one in the room," he explained.

"Oh, I suppose that is logical, but er–okay, what's the password?"

"Tea time," said Professor Conan.

"Okay, thanks, bye Professor," Harry said, walking back to the tower.

"Bye Mr. — Harry," he said. Harry wasn't sure how he was to adjust to this, it seems that all of the professors were in the Order now. Now the Professors are calling him by his first name, which he found a bit odd. He thought that with time, he would get used to it. He sighed as he climbed up the stairs and forgot that one riser included a trick step and fell victim to it and groaned. _'Convenient, _real_ convenient,'_ thought Harry angrily as he tried to pull his leg out of the stair. He realized this was the same step that he fell victim back in his fourth year after _taking_ a bath with the egg and laughed at the memory.

"What are you laughing about Potter?" drawled Malfoy.

"Oh, Professor Snape told that it was safe to be out? Plus, it is none of your business of what I laugh about."

"And it would seem that you are stuck," said Malfoy, smirking.

"Yeah so, I'm getting myself out of here," said Harry, giving another pull at his right leg and growled.

"So, do you want to start training this Saturday?"

"I don't know Malfoy," said Harry, remembering all the things he had to do.

"Oh so you're chickening out then?"

"It's not that! I have a lot of things to do," said Harry, continuing to pull at his leg.

"You're too busy to even train your blocking charm?" he asked, still thinking that Harry is chickening out.

"Yes Malfoy, I have remedial potions, planning lessons for D.A.–"

"What, you still take remedial potions?" he asked with a hint of surprise.

"Yes Malfoy, and I-I'm learning on becoming an Animagus, and you know we have a lot of homework," said Harry trailing off. He couldn't let him know about other things.

"I still say you are chickening out," he said with a smirk. Harry quietly growled again, finally stopping to pull his leg out.

"Fine, how about for one hour on Saturday, five in the morning?"

"Two," Malfoy said, "Breakfast doesn't start until seven."

"We can get something from the kitchens," said Harry exasperatedly.

"Kitchens? We have kitchens?"

"I'm surprised that you managed not to hear about Hermione's S.P.E.W…"

"I heard about _that_," said Malfoy, irritated.

"Oh, well, she found out that there are house elves in the kitchen," said Harry.

"Really? Interesting, I'll have to see the kitchens then…."

"Promise me you won't kick _any_ of them or insult or whatever," said Harry, remembering Dobby.

"Don't worry, I won't," said Malfoy harshly. "Honestly Potter, I think you are a bit high-strung."

"Am I? _Am I?"_ asked Harry, finally exploding. "You don't know _anything _as to what happened over the summer! Oh and besides the attack on Surrey," he said. "Plus, I had my Hearing today clearing my name because I did some magic! Let's not forgot Hagrid's little brother that went out of control for no reason! Don't fo--" he wanted to continue but Malfoy threw a silencing charm at him, causing him to be quiet.

"Potter, I don't need to listen to your rants," snarled Malfoy. "So what if all of those happens to you and more? Potter, if you keep this up, you really don't belong in Slytherin. I did hear that you were almost placed in Slytherin." Harry simply glared at him and pointed at his throat for him to speak. "If you rant and yell, I'll hex you so you won't wake up until tomorrow," threatened Malfoy. Harry nodded, promising not to yell or rant. "Good, _finite incantatem."_

"How did you know that I was nearly placed in Slytherin?" asked Harry quietly.

"Walls do have ears Potter," said Malfoy, not revealing anything else. Harry only glared at him and continued to pull at his leg. "That's it," Malfoy said, walking up the stairs and behind Harry, he pulled Harry out of the trick step with both arms under Harry's armpits. "This one is easy to remember, why did you forget?"

"Oh, I wasn't paying attention," answered Harry honestly.

"Bloody Gryffindors, they never pay attention," muttered Malfoy.

"Slimy Slytherins," hissed Harry, and the two chuckled.

"There's a bit of irony in that, bloody for red colors of Gryffindor, and they are usually the one cause a lot of trouble, causing bloodshed," remarked Malfoy.

"Slytherins have snake for a mascot and they're slimy. Plus most Slytherins I know are either too greasy or uses a lot of gel," said Harry, grinning.

"I should hex you for that Potter," growled Malfoy, but the two chuckled quietly. "I haven't used gel since my fourth year," said Malfoy.

"That's surprising," said Harry seriously.

"Why is that?"

"Because I saw you a few weeks ago with some gel in them," said Harry.

"….Shut up potter, I was trying different styles," said Malfoy.

"I need to get back to the tower, they don't know that they are allowed out and I was supposed to deliver that to them and other things…"

"What other things?" asked Malfoy.

"Oh just pertaining to what happened today," said Harry mindlessly.

"You know what happened at the Ministry?" asked Malfoy, interested, following Harry who started his way back to the tower.

"Yes Malfoy, and I don't think I'm quite willingly to tell you what happened today…"

"Fine Potter, I'll just find out in _Daily Prophet_ tomorrow morning."

Harry sighed, "Fine Malfoy, I'll tell you my version. But only because I hate that _Daily Prophet," _Malfoy smirked slightly. "Well, you know about the murders on Halloween? Tengu?"

"What murders?" asked Malfoy, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I thought you read everything in the newspaper Malfoy," said Harry.

"I do, I just skip some articles that–okay, just fill me in," said Malfoy.

"Well, Tengu murdered fifteen people, left no witnesses on Halloween. Right around the time when there was that strange storm came and left. I think this serial killer is a very fast person…."

"So, you're saying one person single-handedly killed everyone at the Ministry?"

"Not everyone, Mr. Weasley got out of there because of an alarm and few others had left because of the alerts. Again, there were no witnesses. I think whoever rose the alarm were all ready killed. But here's the interesting part Malfoy," said Harry, turning to him.

"What?" drawled Malfoy.

"He uses Black Essence curse, the one you tried in DADA," said Harry. "He leaves the essence on the body and also puts black feathers on the bodies. He takes wands as his trophies."

"Mmm, this _is_ interesting," said Malfoy. Harry then realized something, grew suspicious of him, and asked him a question.

"Malfoy, where did you learn the curse anyways?"

"The same book that you read," answered Malfoy.

"Oh…" said Harry slowly. "Anyways, about what happened today, right now muggle London is being terrorized. But — on the way out, here's another interesting part, but I don't know if I should tell you…."

"Why not Potter?" asked Malfoy.

"I — well, I did tell you that I had my Hearing earlier today," said Harry.

"Oh, is that what you were yelling about earlier?"

"One of the things, yes," said Harry sheepishly.

"You mean to say you were there that happened?"

"Yes," replied Harry slowly. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell him anymore. Nevertheless, he figured what he was going to do with it. Tell his father that he was nearly killed today? Just how useful would that be to Voldemort then?

"Where were you when that happened?"

"Well, after we went on the elevator and got a portkey on the way. I didn't really want to deal with Knight bus — "

"Get to the point Potter," said Malfoy impatiently.

"I am, I have to tell you bits of it so you can understand how I have gotten there," said Harry, irritated as they took the long way to tower.

"Fine, continue," said Malfoy, sighing in irritation.

"After we got the portkey, came back to the Atrium, you been to the ministry before right?"

"Yes, so you stayed in Atrium?"

"No, but we were going to but I suggested that we go back out to muggle London…"

"Are you mad? Mingle with the muggles?" exclaimed Malfoy, a bit disgusted.

"Malfoy, the reason I wanted to get out of Atrium is because one, I wanted fresh air before the portkey set off. Two, there were too many complications in there," he had meant to say memories but Harry felt that it was too personal. "And three, I had an instinct that we had to leave."

"Typical, you seem to run on your instincts," muttered Malfoy.

"… Right, we got on the telephone booth but half way up, the booth stopped moving for no reason. That is when it happened, we were so damn close Malfoy," said Harry.

"Mm, yeah, you were close. I guess luck runs by you again."

"No, it ran by me twice," said Harry, shaking his head.

"Twice?"

"After we were portkeyed away, someone found out that only five minutes after we left, the booth was in shambles.," Malfoy's eyebrows rose in interest and surprise.

"I suppose luck did run by you twice," said Malfoy. "You know what Potter?"

"What?"

"I'm getting tired of the black portraits, walls and the floors. Do you know who cast the Black Area charm?" Harry remained quiet, he didn't want to tell Malfoy what lay outside of Hogwarts. "Potter? You do know, don't you?"

"Yes I do Malfoy, do you even know how far this charm went?"

"No, I don't know who did this or how big the charm covered. Tell me Potter," said Malfoy, getting anxious.

"I ought to tell you first, that this charm covered half of this Earth. The person who did the charm is standing in front of you," said Harry, enjoying the expression he received from Malfoy. It was mixed of surprise, fear, shock, horror, and gaping mouth. His eyes bulged out, and he snapped out of it.

"You're lying Potter," said Malfoy, Harry shrugged.

"Didn't think you would, you can always ask one of the Professors here," Malfoy glared at him.

"I will, make no mistake," said Malfoy. "So, you must be as strong as Dumbledore and the Dark Lord." Harry shook his head. "What?"

"No, Dumbledore only covered the entire of England," said Harry.

"You fool, do you think our magic abilities don't improve with time? I wouldn't be surprised if he could cover twice this planet and the moon."

"Oh, you're right, I didn't think about that…."

"_Of course_ you didn't think Potter! You need to count in how long the person has been around and factor that."

"Yeah, well I'm here now… I'll see you later," said Harry, arriving at Fat Lady's Portrait, however you could only see the outlines of her picture.

"Bye Potter, don't forget this Saturday at five in the morning," said Malfoy, leaving.

"…. Major Anuis…" he climb through the portrait hole and found that the Gryffindor common room was in chaos. "Oh no…" groaned Harry. "Sonorous.. HEY GUYS! PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL SAID YOU COULD LEAVE NOW! HERMIONE, RON, I GOT SOME NEWS! QUIETUS, ahem, okay."

Gryffindors began to run out of the portrait hole, seemingly at the same time and Harry slapped his forehead as the Fat Lady yelled at the students.

"HEY! WATCH IT! WHOA watch out for that wand!" shrieked Fat Lady, but last of the students finally closed the door.

"What did you find out?" asked Hermione.

"It is Tengu alright, and luck did not run by me once, but twice," said Harry grimly.

"Twice? What do you mean?" asked Ginny.

"After five minutes we were portkeyed away, Tengu busted the booth up, if she had set it for even thirty minutes…."

"Blimey Harry," said Ron.

"I know, I know, close call," said Harry. "On top of that, muggle London is being terrorized as we speak."

"Oh no," said Hermione softly.

"All by one person?" asked Mark.

"Yeah, I'm beginning to wonder if he's got any weakness, he moves so fast…."

"How do you know it's a he?" asked Hermione.

"I'm only guessing," said Harry. "Anyways, the bodies are exactly as it was on Halloween night. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Mark if you wish, Professor McGonagall wants us to research more on Tengu. Oh, and for the first _known_ murders he committed, for some reason, they want to know when he started killing people…."

"Well, Voldemort attended here at Hogwarts back in the 1940's, so, if he started killing around there, then we have even better proof that there are ties between them," said Hermione. Harry sat down, thinking and nodded.

"Yeah, that would make sense…."

"Oh, and I found some Latin words that could be the counter charm for Black Area charm."

"It doesn't always need to be something from Latin, we could even use it in plain old English…" he pulled out his wand for demonstration. "I don't think this will work, but here it goes, _Return to normal!_" he waved his wand in counter clockwise and sparks flew out of the point and at the floor. Harry blinked and looked at Hermione who looked puzzle. Harry slid out of his seat and crawled to where Harry shot at.

"Hey Hermione, do you know any magnifying spells?"

"Yes I do," said Hermione, "where?"

"Right here," he pointed in the general area that he shot at. Hermione took her wand out and pointed at the said area.

_"Magnifio!"_ The carpet grew into a 'bubble' big as Harry's hand. and Harry leaned in and found a single thread is colored both red and gold. He looked up at Hermione who was studying it.

"Do you know what this means?" said Hermione slowly.

"What?" asked Ron, confused and went over to look at the colored thread. "Hey! This is back to normal!"

"Well, do you want to spend for the next worthless months, converting every tiny thing back to normal? Ron, half of this Earth is in dark grey!"

"You're right mate…."

"As I was trying to say something," interrupted Hermione. "We achieved one step in making a spell!"

"You're right Hermione, so its 'Return to normal' with counter clockwise, in small circle motion…" said Harry.

Hermione immediately grabbed a quill and began to write feverishly, taking notes of what happened, from Harry performing the Black Area charm to the latest discovery.

"Why can't you try finite incantatem?" asked Ginny.

"…you can try that," said Hermione, continuing to write the notes down.

_"Finite incantatem"_ she said, pointing the wand at the wall, but did nothing. "It didn't work…" she said frowning.

"That's what I thought," muttered Hermione, also putting the spell Finite Incantatem that had failed.

"Guys, you can keep working on this, I'm going to go and research on Tengu's history."

"Okay Harry, do you think you need some help?" asked Hermione.

"Mmm, well, Mark, want to come along?"

"Sure Harry," said Mark, getting up from his seat and the two left the common room and went down the stairs. The two started talking about muggle jokes such as why did the chicken cross the road and theories of what pure families would have to say.

"I would think they would be confused and just say it's because they're stupid," said Harry.

"No, I think some would say that a wizard or a witch lured the chicken across the road," argued Mark.

"I don't think they would say that, a muggle would," reasoned Harry.

"So you're saying that they would say that a muggle would lure a chicken across the road?"

"Something like that," said Harry, laughing.

"Or a pureblood would say that a mudblood lured the chicken from the other side?" drawled a familiar voice.

"Malfoy, don't you _dare_ use that word around me!" snarled Harry, and Malfoy backed away a little.

"Whoa Potter, no need to fly off the handle," he said coolly.

"I can't until you stop using that word," said Harry, glaring. "Besides, how did you hear about the muggle joke of crossing the road?"

"I only overheard your conversation, that is what being a true Slytherin is," said Malfoy.

"Yeah, and I'm the true Gryffindor because I pulled a sword out of the Sorting hat back in my second year with Godric Gryffindor on the blade," said Harry.

"Don't make up stories Potter," scoffed Malfoy.

"Really? I'm surprised that _you_ didn't hear about that one, it's been circulating since beginning of my fifth year."

"…Potter, how am I supposed to know when you are lying and when you are not?" asked Malfoy.

"Ask the walls, they do have ears," replied Harry, continuing their way to the library, leaving the blonde boy behind. After a few minutes of silence, Mark finally asked Harry something.

"Harry, what does he mean by mudblood?"

_'Oh the innocence… if I don't tell him, then he may never find out and he won't have to deal with them…. But he would eventually find out…' _Harry sighed, "It's a nasty word, not used in civilized conversation," he said, remembering what Hermione said back in second year. "It means that a wizard or a witch born of muggle parents. People who say them puts the muggle-borns as yourself below them."

"Oh, that's mean," said Mark, furrowing eyebrows together. "I think that is the worse word I have heard yet…" He said as they entered the room. Harry mentally shook his head at his innocence, and wished he didn't have to drag him into this.

"Okay, you know where to look," said Harry, going over the bookshelves on wizarding criminology. He was surprised at how diverse Hogwarts library has.


	22. Mudblood Girl

__

Chapter 22

Visiting Hagrid's Hut

After milling over several dusty books that Harry and Mark read early on with their investigation. This time, however, Harry went for more thorough search of when was Tengu's first known murder. Harry flipping through pages dully as he skimmed over serial killers in the wizarding world. Most of them were for revenge or avenging or of some sort. Others dealt with family feuds, and the purity of blood.

At one point, he had thought he found what he was looking for because he skimmed over where it said Black Essence curse only to discover that the murderer is captured soon after killing five people in one week. His mind began to wander freely, when was  
Black Essence curse created? He flipped some fifty pages later and skimmed a page about mysterious murderer who keeps using Black Essence curse. He read further, and found that this person killed some fifty people in two consecutive days in Tokyo Japan sometime in the late 1940's.

Harry immediately recorded this possible first known murder of Tengu down on the parchment. He read further, and found out that the murderer had killed two people before the massacre. He frowned, wondering what set him off for killing people for so long. He reached the end of the page, flipped the next page, and found detailed names of the victims. He wrote down the first two names that were killed by Tengu. At least, that is what he thought, and continued down the page and found another detailed description. The murderer had left the Black Essence curse on all victims, leaving black feathers behind and confiscating the wands. He nodded to himself, he was sure this was the same murderer to Tengu today.

"Hey Mark, I found what I needed to find."

"Oh really? Mmm, so he had been killing people since 1949?" asked Mark, looking over what Harry wrote.

"Yeah, I have to report this to the Headmistress, come on; help me put these things away," after they put the books back on the correct shelf in the correct order. The two boys made their way out of the library with parchments of notes Harry had made. He decided to show to Hermione before going straight to Professor McGonagall. Perhaps she could shed some light on a few things, such as the names. After all, she had been reading Japanese culture and the wizarding culture of Japan recently.

"I thought we were going to see Professor McGonagall?"

"I just need to show this to Hermione before going to professor McGonagall," replied Harry as they gave the password into the common room. When they entered, Harry found that Hermione was still trying different ways of creating the counter charm of Black Area charm. "Hey Hermione, I found something."

"Oh, what is it?" asked Hermione, looking up from her parchment and putting her wand down. Harry could see that Ginny and Ron tried to use the same spell as Harry but only spots of red and gold were found throughout the room.

"Not much luck huh? Here Hermione, just wanted to show you what I found before reporting to Professor McGonagall. Perhaps there _is_ a link between Tengu and Voldemort."

Hermione fell silent as she read over Harry's unusually detailed notes. She gasped at one point but continued reading and looked up at Harry. He gave her the look of 'Well-what-is-it?'

"The names of the two people that were murdered by Tengu's sound awfully familiar. I need to duplicate the notes," she said, casting the duplicating spell on the parchment. Harry didn't bother asking where she learned the spell, or how advanced the spell is. "Thank you Harry, I suppose you can go report that to Professor McGonagall."

"Yeah, and after that, I was wondering if we all can go to Hagrid's, well, if anyone wants to come that is…."

"I'll come, just let me pack up these things. I never thought that inventing a spell could be so difficult…" said Hermione, trailing off as she packed up her parchments and notes along with her quill and ink.

"Me too mate, it'll be a change of scenery," said Ron lightly.

"If you mean by change of colors, then I'm sorry," said Harry grinning. Ron pouted and argued with him.

"I meant as a change of place!" Harry laughed.

"I know Ron, I know what you meant, anyone else?"

"Can't, have to do some homework," said Ginny, frowning.

"I'll come," said Mark.

"Ah that's too bad Ginny, maybe some other time," said Harry. "Well, ready?"

"Yes," replied Hermione as the other two boys nodded in answer.

"See you later on tonight Ginny," said Hermione as they made out of the common room into the corridor. Harry turned to the right, making way towards Professor McGonagall's office. Giving the password and entered with Hermione, Ron and Mark following up the spiraling stair case. At the top, he knocked on the door twice.

"Come in," replied the voice and Harry entered. "Oh, what's new now?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"I have found the earliest documented murders from Tengu, it was back in 1949…" said Harry, giving her the parchment.

"Mmm," said Minerva McGonagall as she read the paper. Then she gasped at one part and looked up.

"Are the names true?"

"The ones that were murdered? Yeah, it is, what is it?" asked Harry.

"Umita Ito, Isamu Tanaka…" murmured professor McGonagall.

"Is there significance with their names?"

"Yes, Umita was a professor of a wizarding school in Japan. Isamu was an ambassador for the country in Japan. I'm almost positive that You-know-who is linked somehow with this murderer… Please continue the research."

Harry nodded in answer, "we will Professor, well, is that all we can discuss for now?"

"Yes, thank you Harry for informing of this new information. You may leave now," she dismissed them. Harry walked back out into the corridor and Hermione spoke up.

"I knew those names were familiar…" said Hermione. "Umita Ito was a really good professor, or so I have heard."

"Mm," is all Harry said, thinking as they walked down towards Entrance Hall. When they made their way to the Entrance Hall and down the steps towards Hagrid's hut. After climbing up the stairs and Harry knocks the door.

"Comin', comin'," boomed the voice from the inside that they all know well. Hagrid opened the door, holding Fang back who was barking up at the door. "'Arry! Hermione, Ron, and I believe you are Mark. Come in, come in, want cuppa tea?" asked Hagrid, letting them in.

"Sure Hagrid," replied Hermione.

"I would like to have some," said Harry as Ron and Mark nodded in answer. Hagrid poured some already hot water into their cups and put some tea as Harry spoke.

"Guess what Hagrid?"

"Mm?" he answered as he put the cups out for them to drink.

"Well, of course you might know already, but I'm cleared. Do you know what is going on at the Ministry?" Harry saw that his right hand jerked slightly, and scratched his head.

"I'm glad that yer cleared, but I won' say nuthing about the Ministry. I know you three kids have a knack fer-"

"Hagrid, we already know," said Harry, interrupting him.

"Yeh do? Since when?" frowned Hagrid, but unconsciously shaking the cup in his hand, albeit slightly.

"Oh, don't worry Hagrid, I was told by my professors, since we almost got ambushed earlier," said Harry. Hagrid's face lighten up somewhat.

"Really? That means yeh won't bother with any sor' of inves'gating?"

"Of course not," replied Hermione. "Professor McGonagall told us to investigate Tengu's murders so that we can see if they are somehow linked with Voldemort."

"Don' say the name!" growled Hagrid, wincing.

"Voldemort Hagrid," said Hermione again, persistent that Hagrid should be used to his name by now.

"Hermione, please don't say the name," shivered Hagrid.

"How's your brother?" asked Harry, changing subjects.

"Oh he's miserable, locked up and all," said Hagrid miserably.

"Do you know what might have set him off?" asked Ron. Hagrid stood up so fast that he knocked the table over.

"Hagrid!" shouted the four, spilling hot tea over themselves.

"Ow, this is hot!" yelled Ron, "Oh this burns, bloody hell it hurts."

"Sorry, I'm sorry, I didn' mean to do tha', here, lemme take you to the hospital…"

"No, we're perfectly okay, Disardo_, disardo, disardo,_ and _disardo," _said Harry, casting the healing charm for burns on himself and the others. "Do you know Hagrid?" asked Harry again; ignoring what Hermione is trying to say.

"He jus' went mad, tha's all, sorry, please just go," said Hagrid, begging them to leave. Harry sighed, he was sure that Hagrid _knew _ what he is trying to hide.

"Okay Hagrid, we'll leave," said Harry, leading the others out of the hut. "Bye Hagrid."

"See you Hagrid," said Mark.

"Take care okay Hagrid? Bye," said Hermione as Ron waved good bye to him and everyone went back to Hogwarts.

"You know, he was acting kind of funny," said Harry.

"Well, maybe it is because of Grawp, he _is_ worried about his only family right?" said Hermione. Harry looked at Mark and thought of Sirius and Remus.

"You're right, I probably be acting like that too…" said Harry.

"Well, they won't die mate," said Ron. Harry smiled slightly.

"Harry, I just remembered, tell me where did you learn that healing charm?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, one of the books I read this year," replied Harry, Hermione stared at him suspiciously.

"If you say so…" said Hermione slowly, and everyone went back to their common room and retired for the night.

At breakfast, kids everywhere were talking about Harry's Black Area charm, and to be honest. Harry felt really sick and tried of what they are talking about.

"Is it true that Harry Potter used the spell so he can cloak himself?"

"Judging at how big the area is, he could be our protector…."

"No, he could be the next dark wizard, haven't you seen what Harry had been acting?"

That's not to mention the _Daily Prophet_ that Hermione got, the front lines had said that he was the only person able to defeat Voldemort. But there were some questions arising such as 'will he stay at the light side?' 'Will he go mad and take over?' 'What if he can't handle all this power?' Harry sighed, and having renewed vigor in researching for a counter charm for Black Area charm.

He did not think that he could see another day like this, having everything to revolve around him when he wanted peace and quiet. He would never understand why that bloke, Lockhart, liked all the attention. He supposed that Lockhart was too vain in the first place and thanked Dursleys for the way he is today. _'How surprising, I'm actually giving thanks towards the Dursleys…'_ thought Harry with some sarcasm. _'Only that it is too late for that.'_ He, Hermione and Ron went to their first class of the day, which turns out to be Charms, which Harry groaned audibly at this.

"Cheer up mate, I think Professor Flitwick won't pick on you too much today," said Ron as they entered the classroom.

"Mr. Potter!" squeaked Flitwick as Harry glared at Ron. "I must say again, the spell you cast yesterday was simply amazing. Only if you could have gotten the color right," said the short Professor as everyone laughed. Harry wanted to bust something up right now, but he couldn't do so in front of anyone, let alone, a classroom full of kids and a professor. He swallowed his anger and sat down next to Hermione.

"Stay cool Harry," said Hermione, noticing the look in Harry's eyes. "Take a few deep breaths…" Harry drew in a deep breath, exhaled slowly, and did again.

"Thanks Hermione," said Harry quietly as the class began. By the end of the class, Professor Flitwick had gotten to the point where Harry didn't think he could retain his sanity. He kept asking him for favors, for performing some charms that they had learned in the past and today which was to 'Purify the water'. Their task was to turn watery mud into clean water. There had been lot of voices casting the charm, _"Purifico water!"_ Hermione, Harry and Seamus had cast on so many of them that they had to start using the mud charm to create more. By the end of the class, there was enough water to give to the whole table in Great Hall.

When Harry left the classroom and sighed in relief. He hoped that this would only last one day and not for six whole months if they don't have the counter charm by then. That night, after several classes similar to charms but less extreme, nevertheless, still drove Harry crazy. He knocked on Severus' door for their Legillimency lessons.

"Come in," replied the voice dryly. Harry pulled the door open and closed behind him. He walked over and sat down on one of the desk, and waited. Severus Snape seems to be working on something and not grading classwork/homework for once. He wondered what he was writing about and stared at Professor Snape. He blinked several times at what he had just 'thought'. He could be writing a letter to one of the Death Eaters, but wasn't sure who he was writing to. He frowned at this aspect of idea or thought and decided to wait for him to finish writing.

When he finally signed his name and rolled up with wax to seal the parchment. He set that aside and stood up, walked around to Harry. Severus cleared his throat; obviously, Harry had gone blank in his head.

"Oh, sorry sir, I was just thinking…"

"About what?" asked Professor Snape.

"I don't mean to intrude, but… well, were you writing a letter to one of the D-Death Eaters?" asked Harry, not at all comfortable. Snape said nothing but stared at him with his careful glare and finally sighed.

"Do tell me, how do you know? From where you are standing, you cannot read what I write."

"That is true Professor… I mean, I don't know how, but the thought just… came to my mind."

"How?"

"Thinking," replied Harry.

"No, how? What were you looking at?"

"Y-you sir," replied Harry.

"Where? My torso, my eyes, where?" he drawled.

"…I think I just focused solely on you, not really looking at anything else…" he replied, frowning. Again, Severus didn't say anything else but stare at Harry. Harry sat there defiantly; he wasn't about to let the whole day of people staring at him and let this one push his button to explode.

"Potter, I think we best to start practicing the art of discreet, this is what Dark Lord uses most of the time to know if his followers are telling the truth or not."

Harry felt elated, they were finally moving on something more precise. He nodded, excited by the fact he could finally find out who is lying and who is not, particularly, Malfoy.

"It appears that you have already begun the first step towards that branch Potter. You only focus on the person and only. Tell me, what did you think when you found that thought?"

"Well, I… I had wanted to know what you were writing about, since you weren't grading papers…" replied Harry slowly.

"Mm, unusual, Dark Lord doesn't do that, he just knew when they report him…" drawled Professor Snape. "Perhaps, you just needed something to poke with and not just _know_. So, Potter, you are still quite the beginner, nevertheless, on your way. Now, tell me if I am telling the truth or not. Tomorrow I will assign everyone in your Potions class in writing an essay on properties of Hellabore, knot grass, and Pine dew."

While he was saying the 'phrase', he began to focus on Professor Snape and only him with the thought of _'Is he telling the truth about the essay? Do we have to write that?'_ But after Severus stopped talking for good two minutes and Harry gave up.

"I don't know sir," said Harry.

"Tsk, Potter, you are forcing yourself," drawled Severus. Harry realized that he _had_ been forcing himself to think if he is telling the truth or not. "Let's try this again shall we?" he said silkily. Harry nodded, allowing himself to relax a bit. "Next Monday, we will be working on Unmaleficus potion."

Again, Harry focused on Severus solely, and with a lax question in mind. _'Mmm, is he telling the truth? …Yes, he _is_ telling the truth, there is that flying thought. Something about planning?'_ A grin started to play on his lips.

"You're telling the truth," said Harry, but Severus sighed and shook his head. "What, but you 'thought' of going to plan that!"

"No Potter, one of the things you need to keep in mind. Our thoughts are not something to be read, they are freely, continuous thinking. You simply cannot strip lies from truths the first thing that comes across your mind. Unless, of course, when you are much more skilled."

"So you're saying that I should process more time?" asked Harry.

"Do you need me to repeat? Of course you do," replied Severus dryly. Harry tried not to let that to his head, he was not having a good day as it is, but increasingly losing his control with Severus. "We try again Potter," drawled Severus.

_'Here it goes… more time he says… well fine,'_ thought Harry.

"This Friday, I will be assigning your class with a different partners," said Professor Snape.

_'What, is he implying that Malfoy could be my partner!? Is he telling the truth, this can't be… wait, there's… oh no, so it is true, we _are_ going to be partners this week,'_ Harry stared at Professor Snape, half in horror but in surprise. Why would Severus Snape put him with Malfoy?

"Y-you're partnering me with Malfoy aren't you?"

"Very good," he replied with a semi-sadistic grin. Harry shrank back slightly but still standing defiantly. "You finally achieved what we have been trying to do. Tell me, how did you work through this one?"

"Well, when I started thinking that it can't be true that you're implying me and Malfoy as partners for Potion this Friday. I later discovered in some parts of your mind, you're telling the truth…"

"Now you have gone on to the next step, I think that will be all for this evening, good night," he dismissed Harry back to Gryffindor tower.

_'Well, now I have some idea of what do to next… oh that reminds me, training this Saturday with Malfoy. Well, partnering with him this Friday can't be too bad, can it?'_ thought Harry as he gave Fat Lady the password and entered the common room. He blinked several times; the room was back to their original color.

"What the…"

"Harry!" exclaimed Hermione, running up to him. "I almost have it figured out, but I don't know why this is happening…" frowned Hermione.

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"Well, Mark Evans have cast the charm we were practicing and this room, well, as you can see…."

"What, but…" He wasn't sure what to think. He had thought Mark was a bit powerful.

"Also Harry, we tried having Mark cast the Black Area charm…."

"And?" prompted Harry.

"It only covers fifteen square feet. I have had several first years cast their magic, but most were either unable to pronounce the words correctly or too advanced. So I had them try the counter charm… I got some positive results."

"Really?"

"Yes, most of the dormitories are back to normal, only separately by different people. I don't know what to conclude from all of this Harry."

"Didn't you say that most were unable to do Dark Area charm? Who else did it?"

"Durand, he cast a considerably larger area than Mark did, forty square feet, but when he tried to make it go back to normal… he didn't do much."

"Wait, I think I'm seeing some sort of a pattern here, hey Durand!"

"What pattern? I haven't saw any patterns…."

"Yes?" asked Durand, in front of Harry.

"How well are you doing in charms? Transfiguration? Defense Against the Dark Arts?" asked Harry. "What I mean, is how well you are performing magic."

"Oh, well, I'm usually the one who gets the spells right the first or second time…."

"I see… well that would make sense then," muttered Harry.

"Why?" asked Durand and Hermione, curious.

"Well, you know that he cast the Black Area charm quite well didn't he?"

"Yes he did," replied Hermione, impatient for him to get to the point.

"Well, he couldn't return that to normal right? I'm sure he had to perform the test counter charm twice, right?"

"Four times," muttered Durand, disappointed.

"Don't be disappointed, I think I know why that happens."

"Why?"

"Don't you see it Hermione? The weaker that a wizard or witch has for magic, the bigger the counter charm gets. I could only do a small thread, yet I made half this Earth cloaked in darkness." Hermione's face lighten up, with some new understanding.

"Of course! This all make so much more sense!"

"Yeah, but I don't know, maybe we could strengthen the words or the wand movements, so that more area could be covered? I mean, I'm sure that _I_ would like to cover more area than just a thread…."

"Perhaps you are right, 'Return to normal' sounds a bit weak. I'll go look something up," said Hermione.

"Thanks Durand, you can go back what you were doing," said Harry, walking towards Ron and the others.

"Anytime!" Durand, going back to his circle of friends, assuming that he was discussing the conversation he had with the _famous_ Harry Potter. Harry stopped in front of Ron.

"Hey mate," said Ron, chewing on sugar quill.

"Hey Ron," said Harry, sitting down.

"How was um, your remedial potions?" asked Hermione carefully.

"Different than usual, I'm actually advancing to do that in discreet. I will know who is trustworthy and who is not in time. Though it will take time," said Harry.

"Oh, well that's good isn't it?" asked Hermione nonchalantly.

"Yeah, I'll find out what Malfoy wants this Saturday…."

"You can't mean to actually train with him!" exclaimed Ron.

"I intend to," said Harry dully. "What other option do I have? I do not think none of you are willing to cast…" he looked around for eavesdroppers and leaned in. _"The Unforgivables now would you?"_

"Well, if it means that you will get better in your defenses then yes I _would._ Honestly Harry, I don't think Malfoy's up to any good," said Hermione.

"Really? I didn't think you would," remarked Harry. He didn't think any of his friends would chance in hurting him on purpose while trying to make himself _tougher_ and withstand more. He remembered the spell that he cast on Malfoy last year, the last day before he had to go to _that_ place, the Light Curse. He wondered freely that if he was able to cast the spell but shrugged it off.

"I would for the sake of my friends," said Hermione determinedly.

"Hermione, I really thank you for that, but I think _my_ truce with Malfoy sort of… lighten things up."

"Harry please, consider us," pleaded Hermione. Harry sighed in annoyance and stood up.

"Hermione, I will ask for you when Malfoy is unable to train or whatever. Please Hermione, Malfoy will think I'm, I'm some kind of a coward. But I'm not!"

"Oh I see, so you had to prove yourself to Malfoy then?" sniffed Hermione stiffly.

"Well, something like that," replied Harry slowly. Hermione groaned, throwing her hands up in the air.

"But mate, why Malfoy?" asked Ron.

"Because, another thing to consider with training, not to insult or anything, but he _knows_ his stuff. He has… experience that I do not want to even think how he did it. But he has it," said Harry.

"Then that is the proof we need, he's up to no good," said Hermione.

"That he could still be a sadistic Slytherin and ignore any truce that we have?" Hermione, Ron and Ginny nodded nervously. "Guys, I appreciate this, but by this weekend, I'll know for sure of his true intentions. If he's still that slimy, arrogant, little shit that we all know, or used to know, then I'll turn down his offer. Hermione, I know when the next good time to do that so don't worry."

"How do you know, did you two all ready plan to meet tonight or what?" said Ron irritatedly.

"No Ron, it's the information I got from Professor Snape in remedial potions today. We — er, that is to say, we are partnering up this Friday. He's assigning partners on that day."

Ron and Hermione groaned at this, they just _knew_ that Snape could pair everyone in Gryffindor/Slytherin partners.

"I hope I don't get that Pansy, she's enough trouble as it is," she said, rubbing her temples.

"Why?" inquired Harry. She usually never complains _this_ much about Pansy.

"Most days, when I try to go to the bathroom," she hesitated, "she keeps insulting me and hexing me."

"What? Why didn't we know this?" asked Harry angrily, standing up. "Knowing you, you should be reporting this to a professor," he saw her fidgeting with her fingers. "What, did she threaten you with something?" Silence, "Hermione, please tell me."

"She threatens to — to hand you over to the Death Eaters!" Harry heaved a sigh; at least it was a _death_ threat.

"Hermione, do you think I won't give in without a fight?"

"Well — no but Harry…" trembled Hermione.

"How long have this been going on for?" asked Harry, he couldn't believe that how well she masked her face while dealing with that pugly-Pansy.

"Since mid-September… when you got that letter from Voldemort. I was so scared Harry, I didn't want to chance and tell a Professor."

"Hermione, do you really think she can land her hands on you when you tell a professor, perhaps one in the Order?"

"…"

"Hermione, I thought you knew better, but I guess you didn't, I'm telling now," said Harry, making his way toward the portrait.

"No Harry!" said Hermione, refusing.

"I can think of many ways to hex you without hurting you and none of the kids here won't be able to turn you back to normal if you don't let me through," Hermione whimpered slightly, taking a step back. "Hermione, this isn't you, I really thought that if anything like this happens, you would have told someone straight away. No wonder why you have been complaining about her lately."

"Was it that obvious?" asked Hermione quietly.

"Of course, now that I think about it," replied Harry. "I promise, nothing _bad_ will happen after I report this, maybe you should come too."

"I — I — oh fine," sighed Hermione and followed Harry out of the room. Granted, it was past curfew, but most Professors here will be understandable about this situation. Scratch that, everyone would be. He decided to head straight for the staff room. Hermione frowned in confusion but didn't say anything, which Harry was grateful.

"Tea time," said Harry and entered the staff room, followed by somewhat stunned Hermione.

"Potter, what brings you here tonight?" asked Professor McGonagall, Harry could clearly see that it was faculty meeting time.

"Sorry Professors, but can I interrupt the meeting for a few? Hermione just told me something, go on," said Harry, slightly pushing her in front of him.

"Harry no!" hissed Hermione, while getting a bit red in the face.

"If you don't want to do it, then I can do this for you," hissed Harry back.

"Oh all right, I'll tell," whispered Hermione. "Um, well, this has been going on since mid-September, a-after Harry got the letter from Voldemort…" Harry looked around at the staff members and saw some he didn't even recognize, and after attending nearly six years at Hogwarts, he was surprised. But assumed that one taught Ancient Runs, and some would be teaching Muggle studies. Even Trelawney was here today which Harry found surprising. He looked around the room, and recognized some faces, as some were Professors Conan, Sinistra, Srycry, Snape and others.

"Pansy, she, well, whenever we are in the bathrooms, which is like almost every two days or so. She — she would…" Harry sensed that she needed some bit of help continuing her talk.

"She would threaten her, insult her and hex her. And I never saw any of this, she just admitted this to me not a moment ago."

"Y-yes well," said Hermione, exhaling some excess air. "She threatened that she would hand Harry to the Death Eaters…."

"And you believe this?" drawled Professor Snape.

"Yes," replied Hermione meekly.

"Foolish girl, I never heard such talks from my… fellow _friends_ about using their children to get Harry Potter to them."

"But you don't understand!" said Hermione, tears brimming at the edge of her eyes.

"Then make me understand," said Snape simply.

"The way she said when she threatens, she really _means_ them. Professor, you just had to be there to understand…."

"Perhaps we can," said Professor Snape, looking over to Professor McGonagall who stared at Hermione sternly.

"Sir?" inquired Hermione, confused.

"If, with permission, I can either use Legillimency, or Pensieve. Either way, it's the same thing," said Professor Snape. Harry stared at him, he was _actually_ going to see how Pansy acted, and with permission! He saw that Professor McGonagall shifted greatly, something that Harry sensed that she didn't really expect this, as did most of the professors.

"Well, Ms. Granger?" asked Professor McGonagall, looking over her oval glasses.

"If it means that I will prove myself r-right, then I will use the Pensieve. I… I heard how tiring that a Legillimency can be. I prefer Pensieve method…."

"Very well," drawled Professor Snape, standing up and walked to the end of the room and reached for something. He came back with the familiar looking bowl and put that in front of her. "Take your wand out and put it to your temple, or do you not need my instructions for performing this?"

"I — I read about it, thank you," said Hermione, pulling a certain memory silvery strand out of her temple and placed it in the bowl. Professor Snape tapped the bowl and drew out the figure, which Harry recognized as Pansy.

_"Granger! Stop coming here and tainting with your blood, we don't need _you_ to come here!" _ Another voice spoke, which Harry assumed Hermione's.

_"I have as much right to be here as you do Pansy, so shut your foul mouth of yours and leave me in peace or I'll tell the Professors!"_

_"Oh-ho, scared aren't we? Well, let me tell you on a secret. Anything that you try and sabotage me or Malfoy or any of us Slytherins, you will _never_ see Harry Potter before sunset tomorrow! Oh yes, I have ways of telling my mother and father about the _sweet_ little old you Granger, _Lacrimosus!_" Immediately, they heard her crying which lasted about four minutes or less. Harry realized she didn't have that much to cry about, then again, it could have been the Power-joint charm._

"Is that-" Harry began, but he received hushing noises and remained quiet in annoyance. _'Is that where Hermione learned that spell?'_

_"Poor little ugly mudblood girl, crying," sneered Pansy. "If you try and tell to one of our precious professors, you will regret it!"_ With that, she left the bathroom and the figure went back down to the bottom of basin. Harry saw Hermione crying quietly. Harry sighed, and draped an arm around Hermione. He realized he had been doing that for girls lately and exhaled again.

"Well, that concludes everything, she could be putting on an act," said Professor Snape. Harry's eyes snapped at him angrily. Didn't he take this seriously? It seemed threatening enough! "However, we will put more security on Ms. Granger."

Harry sighed of relief; at least he was doing something about it. He half hugged Hermione whose face had buried into his cloths. He should have known, she was humiliated.

"Hermione, it's okay," said Harry quietly. "Things will be better without Pansy. Perhaps you can start using the Prefects bathroom?"

"…" The room fell silent.

_'Shit, they know that I shouldn't have known about Prefect's bathroom!'_ Harry cursed himself for that small slip. Hermione looked up at him, questioning look in her eyes.

"How did you know about the Prefect's bathroom?" asked Professor McGonagall sharply. He sighed, he should have known that this sort of thing are well kept secret. He remembered how he had told Cedric about the dragons and him returning the favor. By telling him to _take_ a bath with the egg in Prefect's bathroom.

"Well?" drawled Professor Snape.

"I have known si-since my fourth year," fidgeted Harry. He was not sure what everyone was to handle this piece of new knowledge.

"And?" prompted Hermione. Harry groaned, and sat down in the chair, burying his face into his hands.

"You want to know every single part of my life or what?" asked Harry exasperatedly. How was he supposed to have any _secrets_ of his own? But no, he couldn't, with the stupid title, 'The-Boy-Who-Lived

"Potter, tell us or I will take off points for not being honest."

"Fine, I'll tell you, you know how Professor _Moody_ was the imposter right? Well, anyways, I gave a tip off to Cedric that we would have dragons for the first task," he said while looking at Hagrid nervously who also tensed somewhat.

"How did you know this Potter? Where does this lead to?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Ah — well, see, H-Hagrid helped…" said Harry slowly.

"Rebeus Hagrid! I cannot believe what you have done!" reprimanded McGonagall. Hagrid fidgeted still, looking around the room. "However, please continue."

"So because of that, I've had a hard time trying to figure out what the egg means or anything. It wasn't until sometime in mid-January, Professor Moody told me that he told Cedric how he had to _repay_ me. So, he told me how I figure the egg out and that I could use the Prefect's bathroom…."

"I see…" said Professor McGonagall. "Well, that explains how you know about Prefect's bathroom. Please do not spread this knowledge to others."

"Believe me, I haven't," said Harry tiredly.

"Well, we'll increase our security measures on you five, I don't think we would want to risk the Weasleys and Evans as well do we?"

"No ma'am, thanks, so are we allowed to go?"

"Yes, and I daresay you are way past curfew time, so here's a note for pardoning you when Filch sees you," said Professor McGonagall, writing a short note for them. Harry took the note and good nights were exchanged and on their way back to Gryffindor tower.

"See Hermione, it wasn't all that bad was it?" said Harry lightly.

"You're right, I don't understand why I had to suffer because of that bitch…"

"Well, best to move on I guess," said Harry.


	23. Practice Session Period Begins

__

Chapter 23

Practice Session Period Begins

On Friday, after lunch was served, Harry and his two friends made their way down to the cool dungeon corridors. Harry had been anticipating for this lesson since Tuesday. Of course, Malfoy was still _somewhat_ decent. He still has the nasty attitude and the way he carried himself. He half wondered if Malfoy would do something to mess up their potion. But pushed that out of his head because he knew that Malfoy would want to have a grade.

At least, for once he would get a decent grade with a partner, Malfoy no less. Since the end of last year and up to now, he worked on potion by himself. He didn't really think how they would get anywhere with the assigned potion they would have to work on. Still, he sometime wondered if Severus Snape knew about the truce between himself and Malfoy. Perhaps he did, other wise he would have been suspicious by his lack of argument or even to try and get out of being partners with Malfoy longer than he did.

When the three arrived into the classroom, they had opted to sit near the front since they all knew they would be partnering with someone for this lesson.

"Potter, what are you doing sitting up here?" drawled Malfoy, sneering but with suspicion.

"Change of seating, got a problem with that?" replied Harry, not getting his stuff out nor were Ron and Hermione.

"Yeah I do, see you're striking in where you don't belong," replied Malfoy.

"Are you saying that this is a Slytherin zone? Wow, I never knew," said Harry with sarcasm. Of course, he knew that this was the Slytherin part of the classroom. Everyone had without speaking and accepted that fact for past six and half years.

"What else?" said Malfoy coolly and everyone heard the slamming of the door, announcing Professor Snape entering the room.

"Don't unpack your things," said Severus Snape, as he scanned the class, stopped at the trio, and seemed to scowled even more darkly and continued his survey of the classroom. "I will be putting everyone into your assigned partners," he said as he cast his spell onto the board and listing everyone's names with their partners. "Go find your seat, and don't dandle!" barked Professor Snape. Harry half wondered why he seems to be a bit tensed today but shrugged as he carried his bag over to a seat next to Malfoy.

"I hope you don't explode our potion," said Malfoy indifferently.

"Same with you Malfoy," said Harry, taking his stuff out as he looked around for his friends. Sure enough, Hermione was partnered up with Millicent and Ron with Blaise Zabini. _At least Ron and her will behave somewhat'_ thought Harry grimly.

"Good, now we will be working on a _difficult_ potion. Which is precisely why I assigned you all a partner, hoping to not cause any explosions," several of the Slytherins including Malfoy snickered as most Gryffindors paled slightly, excluding Hermione and Harry.

"This potion is called Fame Potion'. Of course, Potter doesn't need that potion as he is all ready a celebrity," he drawled, his eyes upon Harry who felt instantly angry and embarrassed. Everyone even a few Gryffindors laughed albeit quietly. Harry, still feeling abashed and angry, saw Malfoy raising his hand.

"Sir, if we can brew this, then how come everyone in the world is not famous?"

"That, is because I have rare ingredients which I feel will be no longer of use to me," he replied. Harry wanted to smash his head against the table because Professor Snape kept his eyes upon him, however cruelly. "This ingredient is precisely one of the major reasons I have partnered you up. Potter, tell me," Harry inwardly groaned. This day could not get any worse and reminded horribly of his first Potion's class. "What is this rare ingredient we will be using?" Harry saw the smirk on Malfoy's face and wanted to wipe that off his face, badly.

He quietly, but quickly stared at Snape, he knew what he had to do, _All right, how do I retrieve the information about this rare ingredient? I need to know what this is mmm? Is that Hermione raising her hand again?'_

"10 points from Gryffindor Granger for raising your hand out of turn," drawled Professor Snape as he continued to stare at Harry. "Well?"

__

I want to know what this rare ingredient you are mmm? Moon dust of course, he heard that they were so expensive in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade.' "Sir, is it the Moon dust?" asked Harry, hoping that Severus Snape didn't realize what he had just done.

"Yes Potter," he replied stiffly and looked a bit peeved at unable to take off points without telling _about_ what he had done. "It is, indeed the Moon dust, they are highly potent because for many millenniums, the dust itself have not been exposed to oxygen. Therefore, the less it is mixed with air, the more potent it becomes."

He took a large vial out, and showed to the class, it was pure white dust. "This," he said slowly, "has not been exposed to oxygen. What this works with the Fame Potion, is because of the surrealism, and potency surrounding this ingredient is very strong. Who can tell me what ingredient is far more potent than simple moon dust?" Harry knew that Hermione raised her hand, but Snape had ignored her as he scanned the classroom. To most people's surprise, Malfoy rose his hand as well.

"Sir, isn't it the mercury ingredient?" Malfoy said to the Potions Master who sighed and shook his head. Harry was surprised that Malfoy was actually wrong for once and smirked silently.

"Potter, do you know?" growled Malfoy as Severus Snape stared at Harry's smirk, which faltered quickly.

"N-no I don't," replied Harry.

"Make a guess," hissed Professor Snape. Harry sighed, thinking of what could be more potent than moon dust. _It couldn't be anything vapor or how would you put the vast' space into a potion?'_ He frowned and looked back up at his professor, _Bloody hell, how do I figure this one out, what could be more potent than of course'_ he realized for himself, and perhaps from Snape's mind.

"A human's blood?" Harry asked quietly and Severus took a small step back seemingly in surprise but scowled quickly.

"Yes Potter, I will ask you to remain after class to discuss whereabouts of information you have received," growled Professor Snape as he cast the directions on the board. "You may begin now!" yelled Professor Snape. "And _please_ don't mishandle moon dust. Less than a pinch of dust will do. Better yet if you have large hands, I recommend you to have your partner with smaller hands and collect some dust. We do not need an explosion with sleep inducing and boils all of your body," he said over the clattering and moving things as Malfoy collected the moon dust. He stared at his own hands and Malfoy's and realized that Malfoy got the smaller ones and nearly growled in annoyance.

But he didn't, and now he took out some of the ingredients found on the board and began to work. Malfoy came back with the dust and set it on small piece of parchment. The two worked in silence but with few pointers such as We need to add one teaspoon of horse oil next.'

Their last ingredient before stirring the potion is the moon dust. Malfoy carefully tilted the parchment into the cauldron as the stream of blue vapor turned violently white when the moon dust hit the surface of its contents. The two boys had to shield their faces from sparkling liquids shooting out but slowed down as it boiled more rapidly.

"Careful Potter, don't get any on you. We don't people to start bowing to you," Malfoy sneered as Harry glared daggers at Malfoy as he began stirring the contents clockwise for two minutes as Malfoy started cleaning up the mess. Harry couldn't believe how well they had worked together.

Around them were causing a few chaos as one partner, Crabbe and Lavender's potion were over spilling its contents. Professor Snape had come and made their contents disappear with _Evansaco.'_

Malfoy poured some of the contents into a given vial, labeled their names and the potion and then handed it in. When Malfoy came back as Harry cleared up the contents inside of cauldron.

"As you are cleaning up, please don't get the potion on you. We don't need another Harry Potter to worship upon," said Professor Snape walking around the room. Several kids laughed as Harry growled under his breath. Truly not his day, he couldn't wait for the day to be over with. Malfoy then calmed down his snickers and turned to Harry.

"What do you know, we actually brewed something without fighting," drawled Malfoy. It was true, they hadn't fought once and Snape didn't exactly breathe down their necks, especially Harry's. He supposed that Snape wanted to find fault out of Harry so he could take off some points. He couldn't believe the two sides to Snape sometimes.

"Yeah, you're right," agreed Harry, putting his own things back into the bag.

"Well, I'd say you do potions decently with a competent partner," he said, sitting down. Harry felt something small snapped inside of him, he knew he was insulting Hermione, and himself included. But he quickly told himself to regain control.

"I would say the same to you Malfoy," said Harry coolly. He couldn't really believe that only last year, they were fighting outright at the end but now, well, it's just surprising. Malfoy smirked and the bell rang. Everyone but Harry filed out of the dungeon and Harry walked up to Professor Snape.

"Potter," he said stiffly, casting impenetrable charm on the door so no one could hear their conversation. "This is exactly what I want you to do," he said, but Harry was confused. He thought he was in for some trouble, but he was _actually_ encouraging the discreet Legillimency? "However, only during my lessons, if you do in other ones, I will _find_ out."

"Sir, why?" asked Harry.

"So you can have something to practice on," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Besides your friends of course, now how did you receive the information from the second question?"

"Well, I thought it sounded, well, reasonable."

"Reasonable," he repeated as if it was a stupid thing to say. "Potter, just how did you come up with the human's blood?"

"Well, to tell the truth, I'm not sure," frowned Harry.

"Who were you thinking just before you question' what the answer was?"

"Erm Hermione" He didn't think that would help at all, for one, she was several seats behind her, and two, he had to be focusing on someone.

"We will continue our _remedial_ potions on Tuesday next week for further practice and test something out."

Harry groaned inwardly, he had too many theories to try out and he was getting no where with any of them. For one, training tomorrow, and two, Tengu's murders, three, making a counter charm for Black Area charm, and now this. He wasn't sure how much more he could take before his mind spun.

"Yes Professor," said Harry, making his way out of the dungeons. "Good bye sir," he left and made up half way the stairs and found Malfoy standing there. "What?" snapped Harry.

"I just wanted to know what he wanted to talk to you about," drawled Malfoy.

"Just where I got the information from," replied Harry.

"Oh, and where did you find them? In a book?"

"Yeah, some book that I had forgotten about," mumbled Harry, making his way past Malfoy.

"Don't forget our training tomorrow morning," said Malfoy, making his way down the stairs.

"Why would I forget?" mumbled Harry as he made to the next class, Herbology.

At twenty to five in the morning next day, his watch beeped, alarm going off. Harry groggily woke up and turned his watch off and stretched a bit in his bed, yawning. He would be dueling training with Malfoy in twenty minute's time. He hoped that other professors wouldn't catch him, especially during his training. Harry sleepily got out of the bed only to be face to face with Dobby who squeaked and leaped back.

"Harry Potter, Dobby is sorry to wake you!" said Dobby, wringing his hands in guilty way.

"Don't worry Dobby, I just woke myself up, so good morning," greeted Harry.

"Oh, Good morning sir Harry Potter!" squealed Dobby but Harry made shushing noises. "Sorry Mister Harry Potter," he said in more quiet voice, wringing his hands again.

"Just be quiet and you'll be fine. Say, do you think you can get me something small to eat? Or even something to drink" He didn't think he could practice or train in his sense without something in his stomach.

"I am most happy to give you Mister Harry Potter!" with that, he snapped his fingers and disappeared. Harry wondered how house elves could disappear and not people. He reasoned that their magic must either be much more powerful than wizards or that they're magical creatures. On the other hand, even a complete different kind of magic they have. Soon, Dobby returned with toast, pumpkin juice, and some bacon. "Will this do? I'm very sorry, but we are sort of short on stocks of food."

"Really, short on food? Why?" frowned Harry.

"Oh don't worry Mister Harry Potter, deliveries are slower than usual Harry Potter."

"Oh," is all Harry said as he ate this pre-breakfast before training. "Thank you Dobby," he said giving back the cup. "I'll go now so I'll leave for now okay?"

"Yes Mister Harry Potter, Dobby is what he can do, I will keep working. Bye Mister Harry Potter!" Harry left the room and changed his cloths into some wizarding sweats that resembled something like Quidditch counterparts but more loosely and without the guards. Harry left the Gryffindor tower and no one had stopped him. Confident and made his way to Room of Requirement. He found Malfoy standing in front of the door, apparently confused and angry.

"There's no door here!" said Malfoy. "Does this room alternate?"

"No, you have to think what you need while walking back and forth like this," said Harry calmly. _I need a place where Malfoy and I can train where a room can withstand powerful magic without well, blowing Hogwarts up I need a place to duel Malfoy safely'_ The door appeared in front of Malfoy.

"Oh" said Malfoy, comprehension dawning on him. "Well, prepared to go down Potter," smirked Malfoy. Harry only grinned back as they entered the room. This room was something similar to that of when Harry and Malfoy tested the theory back in D.A, however this time it was much bigger and he could feel magic pulsing within the walls. So that it can withstand a lot of magical power and explosions. Nodding to himself and turned to Malfoy.

"This will do," said Harry lightly.

"Yeah, I can almost feel the magic within the walls," said Malfoy, still looking around the room amazed.

"Yeah, I think it is so that we don't blow Hogwarts up or anything. Anyways, ready?"

"Whenever you are Potter, you block first."

"First Malfoy, I think we should start with something light and then build up to the harder spells."

"Precisely what I was thinking Potter," said Malfoy nearly dripped in sarcasm but admitting.

"Well, do your stuff," said Harry, their wands both at ready.

__

"Petrificus Totalis!"

__

"F-Fortifyia-" He had been too slow and got binded, and fell to the floor with a thud. Harry mentally winced in pain as he struggled against the petrifying spell. _Well damn,'_ thought Harry.

"What was that Potter!?" yelled Malfoy, but unable to cover his snickers and his sly grin.

"Nggh," Harry tried to say something.

__

"Finite Incantetum," he took the petrifying spell off Harry and he stood up. "Well?"

"I-I was just not ready, but now I'm wide awake," said Harry. "Try again."

__

"Inflingo!" yelled Malfoy, sending the Punching hex.

__

"Fortifyia aegis!" He finally succeeded in blocking the spell and exploded into small burst of sparks.

"At least you did it right," drawled Malfoy.

"Yeah, I suppose, well, want a turn?" asked Harry, Malfoy shrugged. "Okay, _Limutrudo!"_ he threw the mud hex at Malfoy, exactly the same one as they had thrown upon the girls and in charms lessons few days ago.

__

"Fortifyia Aegis!" shouted Malfoy, encountering the same time as Harry yelled the hex. Harry's hex collided with Malfoys blocking charm and instead of sparks, exploded with solid circle things and faded into nothing as it fell to the ground. "Mm, that was interesting," said Malfoy.

"Yeah, looks like every spell reacts differently to the blocking charm" Without warning, Malfoy struck a hex at Harry who yelled the blocking charm exactly the same time. Harry realized he had thrown the Expillarimus charm at Harry. Again, the spell collided but got a bigger explosion than the previous.

"Do you intend to throw me off Malfoy?!" Yelled Harry, however he had liked that. Because in battles, you could never know when they would attack

"Just testing your reflexes," smirked Malfoy. "Obviously they're good."

__

Shit, did he just complimented me?' thought Harry but he nodded in a sort of thanks way. Oh he was going to throw him off as well.

__

"Aveo Crinis!" yelled Harry just when Malfoy tried to say something but only been able to utter the first part of the word and got hit full on. His hair grew long, and longer without any signs of slowing down. Malfoy's hair became straw-y and bristle, not at all pretty.

"Ahh, Potter!" yelped Malfoy, feeling his hair, and it hadn't stopped growing. "POTTER STOP THIS!" Harry snickered and uttered the Finite incantatem spell on Malfoy. Soon, Malfoy's hair returned back to normal. "You will pay for that," snarled Malfoy, not at all amused.

"I thought we would throw each other off gu-_ Fortifyia aegis!"_

"Lacrimosus!" yelled Malfoy and their spells collided again but with less power as it did with Expillarimus. "Damn you Potter."

"Well, if you went through what I have gone, you would be more vigilant."

"Shut up, you don't know what you're saying! _Stringo!"_

"_Fortifyia aegis," _said Harry automatically, and the strings that were meant to bind Harry dissipated into nothing with the blocking charm. "Really Malfoy, I didn't think you would have problems with your temper. I thought I was having that problem," said Harry lightly. Malfoy growled and sagged his shoulders downwards.

"Just, lets move on something more complicated," said Malfoy.

"Fine," agreed Harry, his wand still at ready. As soon Harry said fine', Malfoy threw another hex at him.

__

"Detergeo visus!"

"Foritiyaaaaa-" Harry couldn't complete his spell because Malfoy had become quicker in speed. His vision instantly became clouded in what looked like, sand and dirt in front of him. He could barely make out Malfoy's form but when he blinked, his eyes began to burn by the dust. "Auhhgggh!" groaned Harry, falling to his knees, holding his eyes.

"It'll go away in five minutes," sneered Malfoy. "I don't think they will let you have this so get back on your feet. Harry willed himself to stand up. As much as he hated to admit, Malfoy was right. Death Eaters and Voldemort wouldn't give him a second to recuperate. _"Pulsus abentis!"_

"Fortifyia aegis!" yelled Harry in the same direction that Malfoy threw and heard that the spells collided.

"You amaze me Potter," drawled Malfoy. "Do you think we can properly duel sometime?"

"Ha, are you signing a death warrant?" joked Harry.

"Perhaps I am," answered Malfoy. _"Cifros Glimmeros!"_

What!? Shi- Harry was taken aback by Malfoy's curse he had thrown and got hit full on. It hurt like hell, knives were stabbing him from all over his body. He was going to die, no wait, he wasn't.

"MALFOY! THIS IS ADVANCED curse, what are you thinking!?" _Shit, I should have known this! What are Malfoy's intentions are anyways!? Oh I see, Malfoy's muttering the counter charm. Hey, is that one no' _Harry frowned. He couldn't figure out what Malfoy's intentions were yet.

__

"Cifros repllious!" yelled Malfoy, seemingly in panic. The curse melted away and dispersed into the floor below.

"Malfoy, what the bloody hell were you thinking!? Those ones are advanced, we haven't agreed to that yet! They're practically Unforgivable!"

"Shut up Potter, of course I know that! I thought you would block that one," muttered Malfoy.

"You just caught me off guard."

"Weren't you saying that it is good to be caught off guard?"

"Yes, with certain kinds of spells! Not in our first training Malfoy, perhaps next time. God Malfoy, use your sense sometimes!"

"I _do_ use my sense Potter, thank you very much," snarled Malfoy.

"That's it, _stupefy!"_ growled Harry, yelling. But Malfoy effectively blocked that one with the blocking charm.

"Potter, you better not do that, rash Gryffindors usually meet their sticky ends," he said coolly. Harry felt like he had been slapped in the face and snarled.

"You shut up! _Silencio!"_

"Fortifyia aegis! Now really Potter, stop acting so rash!" said Malfoy, matching the same glare as Harry.

"I think it is time to take it to the next level," said Harry coolly. "Use all spells you want, and yes, the Unforgivables. However, I won't use that on you since well of course you would know."

__

"Ledo penitus!" yelled Malfoy, sending the curse to Harry. He recognized that one as mild version of Cruciatus curse.

__

"Fortifyia Aegis!" The explosion of the two spells had been somewhat considerably bigger than the Disarming charm.Without a moment hesitation, he added to the blocking charm. _"Aegresere!"_

__

"Fortifyia Aeeeeeaaahhh," yelled Malfoy but he uttered the blocking charm two seconds too slow. He fell to the floor and began throwing up the contents from last night, Harry could see that his fever looked more flush than usual and coughing. The Ill curse, sickened at what he thrown, and began the counter charm for the curse.

__

"Sanesco!" Harry saw Malfoy panting, catching his breath. "S-sorry, I didn't know."

"You didn't know that would happen?" drawled Malfoy, staring at him perplexed. Harry shook his head in answer.

__

"Scourgfiy, sorry Malfoy," said Harry.

"Hah, and you didn't know this would happen. Where did you get this from?"

"A book from Knockturn Alley," replied Harry.

"What, you went there?" asked Malfoy in interest. "Why would _you_ go there?"

"Oh I felt like getting away from some people," muttered Harry. "It's only for knowledge, but I had randomly yelled that one. I didn't even know I had pronounced it right."

Malfoy shrugged and the two continued their training with each other, throwing every spell imaginable except for the Unforgivables. For some reason, Malfoy hadn't thrown them yet. Sometimes one of the two would get hit as they either said the charm wrong, spoke too slow or caught off guard. To anyone else, they would think they were dueling. But they weren't, only taking turns.

Some seventy minutes later, Harry took a step back, panting. Draco leaned down and balanced against his knees with his hands, the two were taking a short break, going over what they had done so far.

"Heh, tired?" rasped Harry.

"You are too, you know," smirked Malfoy.

"Well, I think we should try the Cruciatus curse next, see how much I can take it in this state."

"Y-yeah, sure," agreed Malfoy. The two boys straightened up and faced each other. It was almost seven all ready, Harry hadn't planned on staying this late. He was getting a bit concerned that a professor could walk by but shrugged it off. How likely would one, or even two come by this corridor? Not likely.

"All right," said Harry, readying himself. Malfoy nodded and rose his wand.

__

"CRUCIO!"

__

"Fortifyia," the door slammed open, _"Aegis!" _The two spells collided with each other, and Harry thought he had been a bit too slow but Malfoy's curse exploded into large fireworks and loud explosions.

"MR. MALFOY! MR. POTTER! I have never-!" screeched a woman's voice.

"MALFOY! POTTER! EXPLAIN THIS!" yelled a man's voice, oh, Harry was in deep trouble along with Malfoy.

__

Shit, shit, shit, shit, bloody hell, damnit! Shit, shit, shit!' thought Harry as he collapsed to the floor, sapped of all energy.

"Mr. Potter! Are you all right?" asked Professor McGonagall concernedly.

"Yeah we-we're just."

"Mr. Malfoy, explain this!" yelled Professor McGonagall. Professor Snape was holding Malfoy at the crook of his collar holding him close. It seems that he was talking to him in an unpleasant way.

"Pr-professor we-" Malfoy started, eyes widened still in shock from their appearance.

"Well?" demanded Professor McGonagall.

"Pro-professor, let me speak" said Harry quietly. How on earth were they getting out of this one untouched? The three stared at him, waiting for him to continue. "W-we were just training" said Harry meekly.

"Training? You _call_ this training!?" asked Professor McGonagall, perplexed.

"I don't believe either of you two," said Professor Snape, glaring at the two teens. "Why would you _train_ with Unforgivables!? Of all things!"

"Professor, didn't you hear what I said? I mean, I wasn't hit by the curse" Snape only stared at him with calculating stare as McGonagall pursed her lips together and nodded jerkily.

"Don't you know that blocking charm can't be defended more than intermediate spells?"

"What," whispered McGonagall, Snape looked speechless. The two professors stared at each other and back at Harry. "You're right Potter, how?"

"Well, you two do know how much power I erm, wield Malfoy just had a theory in D.A. club. We tested the theory and it worked. So, now we've decided that we would train each other. S-so that we don't have to be so exhausted. Look at me!" exclaimed Harry. Harry indeed was lying completely on the floor, unable to move a finger. "If I have to have any chance against-against," said Harry. _Wait, this is the time to see his loyalties!'_ He looked over to Malfoy. "Against Voldemort and his Death Eaters." _What are your reactions, do you even want to follow your father's steps? What are your intentions!?'_ Harry thought furiously but he knew he failed. He wasn't that skilled yet. The three of them shivered when Harry said Voldemort, which was all the reaction he had. Nothing more or less.

"Well, if that is true what you're saying Potter," said Professor Snape. "If you two really are training to better each other I prefer that you don't use the Unforgivables. Minerva?" He saw that her lip lining grew even thinner. He didn't think that it was possible in all of his years at Hogwarts.

"I agree, it is best if we keep this a secret. Who else knows?"

"Well" said Harry slowly. "Hermione, Ron, Mark and Ginny."

"What, why Mark?" asked Malfoy suspiciously.

"He's like a brother to me Malfoy," he said coolly. _Why get suspicious about Mark? Oh I see, you don't trust him? Mmm'_

"How often are you two going to meet?" she asked, looking at the two over her glasses.

"We were thinking about this time of the day, every Saturday mornings, from five to six, well. That was the original plan, but we stayed longer. So, I think we'll stay until seven or until we're tired."

"Well, I will be sure to have me or Severus oversee you two. I do not want to risk anything," she said, shifting her eyes at Malfoy.

__

She doesn't trust him' thought Harry, but then blinked. "What!? Oversee our training?"

"Yes Mr. Potter," replied Professor McGonagall. "If you attempt to change to a different times, then you two will receive detention until the end of the year. School year mind you," she added. Malfoy and Harry stared at each other, not liking this one bit. Not at all.

"Potter, Mr. Malfoy, I suggest you two get to breakfast," drawled Professor Snape, leaving the room. Harry sighed, lying there and feeling a bit useless.

"Mr. Potter, if this keeps up, you won't be walking for a week!" reprimanded McGonagall, levitating him. "Let's take you to Poppy, I'm sure she can give you something so you will have energy," she explained when she saw the horror on Harry's face but sighed in relieve. "Mr. Malfoy, please go down to Great Hall," he nodded and the three came out of Room of Requirement.

"How did you know where to find us?" asked Harry, curious.

"Professor Snape and I met in this corridor, and we heard shoutings. Then when we saw the door leading to that room. Well, you can imagine my surprise when we have never seen such a door before. When we heard Mr. Malfoy shouting that curse, we rushed in."

"Oh" said Harry, falling silent. At the doors to Hospital Wing stood Madam Pomfrey, talking to Professor Conan. The two looked over to who was coming.

"Oh_ no,_ Mr. Potter! Again?" cried Madam Pomfrey, "What's wrong?"

"I.. was sapped of energy. I can't move a finger" said Harry timidly. He didn't really like being levitated and now in front of Hogwarts medi-witch. She tutted as she walked away briskly for a potion.

"What happened?" inquired Professor Conan.

"Oh, it was a prank Ron set on me, real funny actually," said Harry laughing, making up as he went. He would have to tell Ron about this later.

"Oh no," groaned Professor Conan. Harry assumed that he would see more students sapped of energy.

"Don't worry, his brothers who invented this one, there's only one made and I fell for it. There won't be others and since this is well, defective. We won't use it," said Harry.

"I see, well I must get to Great Hall, good morning and good bye," said Professor Conan going down the stairs. Professor McGonagall looked to Harry, looking stern.

"Erm, sorry"

"If I didn't know any better, I would have said you were in Slytherin!" she exclaimed, shaking her head. Pomfrey returned with a vial of potion in hand.

"Here, can you set him down in the chair?"

"Of course," replied Minerva McGonagall. She set Harry down in the indicated comfortable chair. Madam Pomfrey helped him drink down the contents, which were surprisingly really tasteful. Soon, Harry began to move his fingers, then his arms, legs and toes.

"Thanks," said Harry, standing up but losing balance, fell back down again, and growled to himself. He tried standing up again, and succeeded. "Well, I'll go down to breakfast," said Harry.

"That's good to hear, get some food in your stomach," approved Madam Pomfrey, walking away with the now empty vial.

"Well, I suppose we can get to breakfast now," said Minerva stiffly. Harry nodded in agreement. The two made their way to Great Hall. He found Ron, Hermione and the others there. "See you later Professor," said Harry, making his way towards his friends.

"Hey mate, erm" began Ron, looking over to Hermione.

"How was the training?" she asked, whispering. Harry waved her question away, indicating they would talk later. He then dug into food, and by the time he finished eating, he surprised himself. He had ate five helpings of food which even shocked Ron.

"Mate, you're eating a lot today!"

"Yeah, I need more energy. So, more food for me I guess," said Harry, grinning as he helped himself to sixth helping. After breakfast, the group of Gryffindors made their way to Room of Requirement. After entering the room, this consisted of many sofas and a large grate of fire. Harry sat down as the others followed example.

"Well, what is it like?" asked Hermione anxiously.

"It worked, until _they_ came. I mean, the training went fine, just a few fights here and there. But mostly great. But when we tried the Unforgivable again, with me blocking Cruciatus. Guess who came?"

"Who?" asked everyone.

"Snape and McGonagall," replied Harry flatly. "Just when he cast the Cruciatus curse on me, they came! _JUST MY LUCK!_" fumed Harry, he didn't want anyone except his friends to know what is going on.

"What, is Malfoy being expelled?" asked Ron eagerly.

"No, we said that we were training," said Harry flatly, Ron looked disappointed and sagged back into his seat. "But they are willing to keep the secret. Only catch is that they have to oversee our training," said Harry glumly.

"Well, that's great!" exclaimed Hermione.

"No it isn't," said Harry, glaring.

"But Harry, how do we know if his intentions are true or not?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out, not much success though," said Harry sullenly.

"Well, we'll find out soon, hopefully," said Hermione, frowning for her friend.

"Yeah, soon."


	24. Eyes of Azkaban

__

Chapter 24

Eyes of Azkaban

After one and half week's worth of schoolwork, researching on several things, D.A. meetings and training with Malfoy, Harry sat in front of fireplace in common room. This was one of the rare nights where he was willing to remain in common room without any reason. He knew that this weekend is the Hogsmeade trip. Few days earlier, he had talked to his friends about sneaking Mark in.

"No Harry, he shouldn't!" she whispered urgently.

"Why? I just want to show him the town. By the time he's in third year, I will have graduated."

"Then show him then!" said Hermione as if it was obvious.

"Hermione, please," said Harry.

"Well if this is going to cause some problems, maybe I shouldn't go at all," said Mark. "Plus we're prefects!"

"No Mark, it'll be fun, right Ron?" Hermione huffed at Harry seeking for his friend on this opinion. Ron looked taken aback and stared at Hermione.

"Well, he's right Hermione, it'll be fun," agreed Ron.

"Oh be on his side why don't you," grumbled Hermione.

"Erm, Hermione, I — I want to ask something," said Ron with nervousness in his voice. "Can we talk over there?" He pointed to a secluded corner of the common room. Hermione looked surprised but shrugged in answer and the two walked over.

"Why does Ron have to talk to her about in private?" asked Ginny.

"We'll find out," said Harry, grinning slyly. About time too,'_ thought Harry while watching Ron and Hermione. Few minutes later, their faces seemed to be beet red._

"Is Ron_ asking, what I'm thinking?" asked Ginny slowly._

"Perhaps," said Harry, as the two came back.

"Well, I — I suppose we can let Mark come," said Hermione.

"Why change of heart?" asked Harry, her face went redder. "You know, your face is red, what did Ron ask you?" asked Harry innocently.

"Well, we er — we are just going to spend some time together," said Hermione.

"You mean to say that you're going on a date?" asked Ginny, grinning happily. Ron and Hermione's face, if possible, went more scarlet red.

Harry grinned at the memory, chuckling quietly. This meant that allowing Mark to come would accompany Harry in Hogsmeade since Ron and Hermione would be together, Ginny with her friends. He would have not gone at all if he didn't have anyone to come. He figured that he would waste an hour or two alone in Hogsmeade because the tunnels were really long to go through because of its twists and turns. Mark and Harry decided that Mark should come out of Shrieking shack since it was more safer than Honeydukes.

Sometime later, after he finished his Transfiguration essays and charms assignment. A sixth year girl came up to Harry and quietly sat next to him on the sofa. He looked over to her and saw that Pavarti was smiling nervously.

"Yes?" asked Harry, arching an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Well," she began, "you know there's Hogsmeade this weekend and" she trailed off. Harry blinked twice, he couldn't believe what she was trying to ask.

"Oh, you want to go out?" asked Harry with a more direct question and Pavarti blushed crimson in the face. "I'll take that as a yes," grinned Harry.

"Well, do you?" asked Pavarti.

"Sure I guess, I don't have anyone to hang out with right now," said Harry.

"What about Ron and Hermione?" Harry was surprised to hear that question.

"You mean you don't know everything?" asked Harry.

"What? Have I missed something?" asked Pavarti, widening eyes in shock.

"Yeah, they're dating," replied Harry.

"Wow, that's a surprise, well not so much because sometimes she would keep talking about Ron before we go to sleep."

"Does she?"

"Yeah, so are we going to go out this weekend?" Harry nodded in answer. Pavarti grinned and nodded and about to stand up.

"But only for about two hours, is that okay?"

"Why?" frowned Pavarti.

"Well, I'm sneaking someone into Hogsmeade, promise not to tell others?"

"Ohh, you're sneaking someone in?" asked Pavarti grinning. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. So, who are you sneaking in?"

"I'll tell you later, not with everyone listening," said Harry and Pavarti sighed in answer.

"Okay, you can tell me later Harry. So, do you want to meet here before go down to Entrance Hall?" asked Pavarti.

"That sounds fine," replied Harry.

"Great, I'll see you then," grinned Pavarti, standing up and left him sitting there. Harry leaned back, thinking about what had just happened.

__

Well, that just solved my problem. I won't have to waste my time standing around in Hogsmeade. At least she doesn't cry_ so much as Cho last year,' _thought Harry ungraciously. He hoped that Pavarti would be a better one to have as a date than previous one. Harry realized that he didn't have any nervousness in his stomach like he had with Cho last year. He shrugged that off thinking it would come to him later. Personally, he didn't really mind who he was dating right now.

Two days later, Pavarti came up to him again and dragged Harry away from his friends.

"Harry, I would like to talk to you," said Pavarti, smiling.

"Sure, I'll be back Ron, Mark," said Harry. After he had been asked by Pavarti two nights ago, he told his friends that he would be going out with Pavarti for few hours. Hermione and Ginny looked surprised as Ron grinned. Mark pulled a face of disgust but shrugged. Harry followed Pavarti to the same corner that Hermione and Ron had been awhile back to ask Hermione out.

"What?" asked Harry.

"Oh nothing, I just, well, if you don't mind" said Pavarti, holding his hands. Harry blinked, unsure what to say, and swallowed the lump in his throat. He started having butterflies in his stomach as Pavarti tiptoed on her feet and leaned in. Harry grinned at her boldness, true Gryffindor. He leaned in and gave her a small kiss on the lips. "So, who are you sneaking in, mm? I think I should know who will you be spending time after me."

"Sure, it's Mark," replied Harry quietly, putting one hands around her waist.

"Oh, that shouldn't have been a surprise," said Pavarti. "You two seem inseparable as much as you do with Ron and Hermione."

"Yeah," he said, giving her another small kiss. Harry couldn't believe he was enjoying this, she wasn't crying like Cho. Her lips were warm and very plum. Pavarti giggled as her left arm pulled him closer to her. "You know, you're bold," he said into her ears.

"Of course I am," said Pavarti. "What else do you think, wait for you to make your first move?"

"I suppose you are right," replied Harry quietly, running his lips across her right cheek who shivered in glee. "Is there anything else?"

"Mmm, no, can we just enjoy ourselves?" asked Pavarti, eyes pleading. Harry shook his head no, and put a finger to her lips.

"Not right _now,_ perhaps we'll enjoy ourselves after Hogsmeade?" asked Harry. He had thought they were moving a bit _too_ fast and wanted to slow things down a bit.

"Well, if you say so Harry," said Pavarti, slowly pulling away from him. "All right, we'll do that," she said, holding his hands.

"See you around Pavarti," said Harry, walking backwards from Pavarti and their hands let go and went their separate ways. Harry came back to his friends, now included Ginny and Hermione.

"What was _that _mate!?" asked Ron, apparently shocked. Harry shrugged, grinning.

"Just asked me a few questions that's all," said Harry, running his fingers through his hair and reminded strongly of his father in Snape's Pensieve. He sighed in annoyance and looked back at Ron.

"A few questions? You two were snogging!"

"Oh announce it to everyone Ron!" said Harry angrily, he didn't really need anyone else to hear what Ron is saying. Hermione and Ginny giggled at Harry. "What?"

"Too late, look at the girls," said Ginny, pointing behind Harry. Harry inwardly groaned and spied what was behind him and saw half dozen girls were glaring either at him or at Pavarti.

"Great, just great," said Harry sarcastically. Last thing he needed was more girls trying to ask him out, he suppose that he could go with other ones _if_ he felt bored with Pavarti sometime later. Then he shook his head, berating himself. He wasn't going to become a player and start attending to the opposite gender! He sighed in annoyance, how was he supposed to keep himself apart from the girls?

__

Well, things are much better with Pavarti than with Cho last year,' thought Harry. He reasoned that he could just finding ways to take breaks from all the things he had to do. He hadn't got much further in investigating Tengu's murders or Black Area counter charm. Hermione had gone through many different sayings, foreign words and wand movements to increase the efficiency of returning things back to normal. Which wasn't improving all that well. To be honest, he was getting a bit sick of same color everywhere but Gryffindor tower. He felt glad for that and had found himself spending more time in confines to dormitories and common room.

Hermione had showed how well the first years did with the counter charm to Professors McGonagall, Flitwick and Conan. They had not told other houses that Gryffindor tower is back to normal. They only wished to have a working spell before letting the public know.

"Well mate, at least they're not screaming for you," said Ron.

"They better not," said Harry darkly. If they were, he would be using a lot of spells upon them, Silence charm and hitting hex for example. The five of them sat down and began working on their homework while Hermione wrote a letter in symbols again.

"Where did I see something like that?" wondered Harry aloud.

"Oh you must have seen me writing a letter sometime ago," replied Hermione as she signed her name.

"Yeah, I think I did," said Harry. "Well, who are you writing to?"

"A pen-pal from Japan," she replied, rolling the parchment and sealed it with wax. "I'll be off to the Owlery," she said as she stood up.

"All right," said Harry, and saw that Ron was following her.

"Can I come?" asked Ron.

"Sure," she agreed and the two left the common room. Harry smirked after them, shaking his head and went back to his homework.

Saturday morning came, Harry got out of his bed and got dressed in dark green sweater and black baggy pants with several pockets. He, again, tried to brush his hair in front of the mirror. _Damn bloody hair, just won't cooperates with me!'_ thought Harry, throwing down the comb on the floor which caused to explode into sparks. _Swell, my accidental magic just spilled out again,'_ thought Harry sarcastically as he left the bathroom. Then he calmed himself down, he didn't want to go down in a bad mood just because he woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Harry felt glad that Malfoy and him decided to take the day off today and informed the two certain professors of this. Smiling slightly and left the dormitory, he found Mark on the way down the stairs.

"Hey Harry," said Mark excitedly.

"Morning Mark, excited?" asked Harry.

"You bet I am," grinned Mark, he was definitely looking forward to Hogsmeade today.

"Well, you — er can come at your own pace, I mean, you know about Pavarti" said Harry sheepishly. "If you don't find me at the Shrieking shack yet, just wait," said Harry. Mark frowned at this, and Harry sighed. "Okay, I'll try to compromise with her so I can show you around the place. Here's the invisibility cloak so that Professors there won't see you. Or any of the prefects, older students as well."

"Okay Harry," said Mark, accepting the cloak. "I'll be careful with this cloak."

"Well, come down after you see people leaving Entrance Hall from that window," he said, pointing to the window at the far left of common room. Harry stepped of the stairs and mark followed.

"I'll do that," said Mark, walking over there and sat down. Harry found Pavarti talking to other girls, and found that she was wearing a bit excessive. Not that she was showing any skin, just a bit tight at some areas. Pavarti saw Harry coming into the common room and walked to him.

"Ready?" asked Pavarti, looking over to Mark.

"Yeah, let's go, sooner the better," said Harry. Pavarti nodded and the two left the common room, Harry found himself that Pavarti grabbed his hand and held it. He felt the butterflies in his stomach then and tried to calm his nerves by detaching himself a bit. Which helped quite a bit.

"So, where do you want to eat?"

"Not that Puddifoot's place," said Harry quickly. He didn't really like the place at all. Pavarti grinned at him and nodded.

"I was thinking that too, too well, romantic," said Pavarti. Harry blinked at her in surprise. "You thought I would like that sort of thing? Why else am I on Quidditch team?"

__

True, she did look somewhat tomboyish this year. I wonder why though.'

"So, what made you join Quidditch?" asked Harry as the two entered Entrance Hall, waiting to be let out of castle.

"Well, three reasons actually, one's sort of obvious, but I wanted to get to know you."

__

Okay, this girl is getting stranger, get to know me, right, she can easily look that up in Daily Prophet._ But she did say she has three reasons'_

"Two is that I wanted something else exciting in my life besides hanging with my friends. Of course, it's always interesting, but I wanted something new."

"Oh, well I can understand that, well, sort of," said Harry.

"And three, I wanted to do something active for once and not just sit around inside the castle, walking everywhere for lessons," said Pavarti.

"Potter, Patil you may leave," wheezed Mr. Filch and they left.

"Well, you have some good reasons then, motivated even," commented Harry on her reasons.

"Thanks, that's nice to hear you know," she said, smiling, hands still holding. Harry realized that he didn't mind so much of this contact anymore. Their conversation fell into silence for about two minutes when Pavarti spoke again.

"At the end of our match in Quidditch your fall, it was so frightening," said Pavarti. Harry looked at her quickly and sighed.

"Do I look that I'm hurt?" asked Harry softly.

"No, it is just that, we all thought you died when you crashed, it was just like in our third year, the dementors"

"Yeah well, I seem to have the worst luck, but I always come out lucky at the end," said Harry bitterly but smiled at her. He didn't want to make her feel bad although he felt like he wanted to be rude. Plus, they hardly know each other outside of classrooms and Quidditch so it didn't seem _right_ to be rude outright the first chance he got. Harry realized that he had been exercising all self-control not to blow up. He figured that the comb this morning had been the outlet for today. Then he started to grin, realizing what he'd discovered.

"What are you smiling about Harry?" asked Pavarti, Harry realized she couldn't help grinning either.

"Oh I think I just found out something," replied Harry.

"What's that?" asked Pavarti, curious.

"Something you won't understand right now," said Harry. He added, "I'll explain later, it's too long," Harry said hastily when she tried to argue but relented.

"Okay, I'll let you explain later. You do seem to have the knack of explaining later after finding things out or revealing secrets."

"Do I?" wondered Harry, true, it did take him awhile to tell his friends of Prophecy, told Pavarti later about Mark and other things.

"Yeah, kind of frustrating when you do that," teased Pavarti.

"Well, we're here now, where do you want to go?" asked Harry politely, changing the subject.

"How about we get something to drink first and go shopping?"

"Well, I thought of doing some shopping first," said Harry.

"Okay, we'll shop first, where at?"

"Zonko's," replied Harry, grinning. Pavarti giggled, obviously the two haven't forgot Umbridge or the twins from last year, truly a nightmare but a blissful one. For next forty minutes, they had shopped in Zonko's, Honeydukes, and a clothing store. Pavarti only wanted to get two new sweaters.

Harry had heard from various of sources that girls take forever with cloths. But Pavarti seemed to know exactly what she needed and got out of the store as quickly as they came in. Harry realized then, that this was a different Pavarti than all those years ago he'd known her. Harry supposed that the one he knew was just a public image, this must be her _'real'_ self.

"You're proving a lot of things wrong that was assumed to be for girls," said Harry.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, smiling softly.

"Well, for one, I had thought you were girly-girl all these years, now you're play Quidditch. Then you don't take forever to shop when cloths are in the store. I heard that girls take forever with those, you can say that you've disproved a lot of myths about girls."

Pavarti giggled and shook her head as if in disbelief. She turned to Harry, "Harry, believe it or not, I've been changing since last year."

"Really, how so?" asked Harry.

"For one, when Hogwarts was attacked' by students when Umbridge was the Headmistress. You can imagine some of the things I've done, it was exhilarating and I wanted to do more. That's one of the reasons why I joined Quidditch because on the sidelines, it looked so much fun. I just had to try," she admitted.

"Interesting," said Harry. "I guess that reign last year changed a lot of people huh?" Pavarti laughed as well as Harry chuckled.

"Yeah, for the better, some Hufflepuffs I know are taking risks, can you imagine?"

"No way, name one," said Harry. He didn't think that Hufflepuff _would_ take anything risky. Then again, he remembered Cedric and sighed quietly.

"You know Hannah?"

"Yeah I do, what did she do?" asked Harry.

"Three days ago, she socked one of the Slytherins in our year," Harry laughed.

"No really?"

"Yes really!" laughed Pavarti. Harry couldn't believe what Hannah did and he never knew that. "You do need to keep your ears open for when things happens you know," said Pavarti.

"Oh right, rumors are always right," said Harry sarcastically.

"You mean they aren't?" asked Pavarti, appalled.

"Yes, do you remember our second year, when everyone found out, as well as I did, about being a Parseltongue? Well, since that incident, the rest of the year thought I was the Heir of the Slytherin. Hah, me, the Heir of Slytherin?"

"So that was a lie then?"

"Yes, the Heir of Slytherin is Voldemort," Pavarti winced but carried on the conversation.

"Oh, well that should have been obvious," she said as they entered Three Broomsticks, which both wordlessly agreed to have something to drink.

"I'll have two Butterbeer please," asked Harry, taking his money out. The bottles of butterbeer set on the table for them and Pavarti picked them up as Harry accepted the change. They found a table near the back of the room, away from windows. Pavarti and Harry sat down, bottles clinking each other as she set them down.

"Cheers," said Pavarti, grinning, picking up the bottle of Butterbeer. Harry nodded, grinning back and they clinked together. Harry drank some of the contents and set it down on the table. He looked around to see how far away other people were. Compared to the rest of the place, they were placed fairly far away.

"What?" asked Pavarti.

"Oh, I was just seeing if we have any privacy," said Harry with a broad smile.

"Ah, well we have the best table for that," said Pavarti, leaning in. Harry leaned in halfway, feeling a bit awkward and Pavarti just gave a kiss on his cheek. They pulled away, blushing light pink in their cheeks.

"So, tell me what you wanted to explain earlier?"

"Well, about that," Harry chuckled quietly. "Do you, ah, see me blowing up at my friends more than usual this year?"

"Mmm, yes I did," admitted Pavarti, thinking.

"Yeah, I think I found a way to calm myself for the better part of the day."

"Really? What's that?"

"I — er blew my comb to shards by accident," confessed Harry.

"What, why?" asked Pavarti, surprised by this information.

"You see how unruly my hair is, never cooperates with me," grinned Harry nervously.

"Well, I think it's cute that way," she said, looking at his hair, Harry realized that she wasn't _looking_ at his scar.

"Heh, thanks," said Harry as he drank more butterbeer as well Pavarti drank hers. They continued to talk for the next hour about several things such as Quidditch, D.A., complaining about schoolwork, and the holidays.

"So, you going anywhere this winter break?" asked Pavarti.

"Yeah, er — well, I'm spending time with my new family."

"Really now? You have a family?" asked Pavarti. "Why wasn't that in _Daily Prophet?_"

"Not everything gets recorded in the bloody _Daily Prophet," _ said Harry coolly.

"Sorry, it's just that it would be a big issue in the paper, I have no doubt that half of wizarding world would want you," said Pavarti. "So, who are they?"

"The reason that it didn't get leaked out is because I do not want well, Voldemort, (she winced) and his followers will be after them. I — I'm sorry, but I don't think I can tell you who they are right now."

"What, you can't trust me?" asked Pavarti sadly.

"I _do_ trust you, but we're in a very public place and I do not want to risk anything. Plus, I'm sure someone overheard our conversation about my new family. What if they decide to torture you?"

"Torture me?" asked Pavarti meekly.

"Yeah, bloody hell, what the hell did I do!?" asked Harry to no one in particular. Harry stood up on his feet, he couldn't believe he had been so careless. If he accepted Pavarti to be one of the people he cared about, then Voldemort would have more weapons.

"What, what did you do?" asked Pavarti in confusion.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think this will work out, I have to leave," said Harry.

"Wait a minute, are we breaking up?" asked Pavarti, tears filling to the brim of her eyes.

"Please Pavarti, don't cry over someone who is risky enough for you to be killed. I don't want you to get hurt, please, you've got to understand from my point of view. Imagine, every year since my first, I've faced danger in one way or the other. I don't want to drag you into the mess. I'm sorry, good bye," with that, he left Three Broomsticks with Pavarti still back at the table.

He covered his eyes with his right hand, groaning in how stupid he had been lately. At this rate, he knew he would mess up everything. He needed something to focus on, he couldn't afford to get distracted. When he finally reached Shrieking Shack and looked back. The coast was clear and went up to the front door. "Mark?"

"Harry!" said Mark from the inside.

"Hey, how long did you wait?"

"About three minutes," replied Mark.

"Well, that's good, here, _Alohomora,"_ he unlocked the front door and let Mark out. "Our date was a disaster," said Harry as they walked down the hill.

"Really, why?" asked Mark. Harry shrugged in answer. "What happened?"

"Just realized that I was stupid and that I was dragging her into the mess I'm in. I got out of it before anything serious happened, I'm sure she's crying right now, but she's a good friend though," admitted Harry. "I hope she'll still do Quidditch."

"Yeah, she does play well," said Mark, reaching the main road in Hogsmeade. "Wow!" exclaimed Mark.

"Beauty isn't it? Better put the cloak on," said Harry, eyeing one of the professors. Mark glumly swung on the cloak and walked in silence. He showed several shops and Three Broomsticks. He realized that Pavarti had all ready left the place. He could only assume that she was with her friends or back at Hogwarts. He got two more butterbeers and gave one to Mark under the cloak. He sat down in one of the empty table, and heard Mark sitting down as well.

"Wow, this stuff is _good!_" blurted out Mark.

"I know," said Harry quietly, grinning. Then he saw Ron and Hermione entering the place as well. They had appeared to be looking for someone but they seem to found who they were looking for. Ron and Hermione made their way over to Harry.

"Hey Harry, how was the date?" asked Ron, while trying to sit in the chair that Mark was sitting in. "YEOW!" Harry snickered at his reaction. "Real helpful mate!" growled Ron, rubbing his backside. They grabbed two chairs from another table and sat down. "Well?"

"It was really good at first, just a complete disaster in the last five minutes of the date," said Harry glumly.

"Oh what happened?" moaned Hermione, frowning for her friend.

"Just realized that I would be dragging her into my mess," replied Harry.

"Harry James Potter, we _are_ your friends, do you think Voldemort won't attack them? Remember last year? They attacked us all!" Harry sighed, nodding slightly.

"That's not the point, she wanted to find out about my new family, what if she gets caught?" asked Harry.

"Oh Harry," whispered Hermione.

"Why can't you?" asked Mark, again, still not understanding the need to hide about his new family.

"Mark, please trust me on this. Voldemort will have you second-highest target when they find out. I don't want to risk that," said Harry.

"Well, that make sense now that you put it that way," said Mark.

"Well, I think we should get back," said Hermione. Harry looked at his watch and read almost to five.

"You're right, we should," said Harry, and the four got up from their table. "Let's use the Shrieking Shack," said Harry.

"Why?" asked Hermione, Harry shrugged.

"Accompany Mark on the way back," said Harry.

"Oh, I suppose we'll come, Ron?"

"Yeah, let's go," replied Ron and they made their way to Shrieking Shack. When Harry climbed up the hill, he felt something raising on the back of his neck.

"Stop," said Harry quietly, cautious. Hermione and Ron frowned at Harry but did what he said. "Something's not right" he whispered, shifting his eyes, examining the surroundings. The area was still charmed by Black Area charm which made everything more difficult but he trained his eyes, watching for anything that went amiss. For next five minutes of silence, Harry relaxed a little and walked five pace but froze again, he frowned at what was missing.

"Harry?" asked Ron.

"Shh!" hushed Harry, and moved another five paces, now on the doorstep into Shrieking Shack. He motioned his hand for his friend to come forward quietly. Soon his friends were behind him, Harry drew his wand out slowly, and his friends followed suit. Harry knocked the door down with his right feet, wand pointing inside the house. But found nothing. He frowned, putting his wand down, looking around, and faced his friends.

"Wh - ?" started Hermione, but came out as a scream. Harry felt something pointing at his back, he froze deathly still.

"Now, now, don't make any drastic move Potter and give me your wand," drawling voice came.

__

Malfoy!? DRACO Malfoy? No, that can't be, the voice is different somehow. More haunted, somewhat familiar when Sirius escaped Azkaban. Oh shit' thought Harry. This was Lucius Malfoy!

"T-tell me how did you escape Malfoy?" asked Harry.

"That's none of your business! It's your own damn fault that I got landed in that hellhole! Dark Lord did not even attempt to get me out!" snarled Malfoy, jabbing at Harry's back, getting painful with each one. "I will kill you so Dark Lord will be happy to have me back!"

"I'm afraid you can't Malfoy," he said coolly. He ducked down quickly, depending on his Seeker reflexes and spun around, sticking his leg out. Effectively knocking Malfoy down to the floor with a loud thud. Harry stood up again, pointing his wand at Lucius Malfoy.

"Potter! That was cheap!"

"Was it? I thought it was a self-defensive move. Don't try to anger me Malfoy, I do know quite a few _painful_ curses now that I've read several Dark Arts book."

"HARRY! You said you wouldn't -!" cried out Hermione.

"Shut up Hermione, who says that I will?" snapped Harry, looking at Hermione. But that very moment proved to be a mistake as Lucius knocked Harry down with both of his legs and both got up to their feet again, wands pointing at each other, panting heavily.

"Well," drawled Malfoy, "this is about to get more interesting."

"Heh, if you say so," said Harry, smirking. Tension filled in the air as the two glared at each other for a few moments, as the three of his friends watched on in the fight with apprehension and scared. Harry felt calm under the glares of Malfoy while Malfoy looked like he was going to break. However, neither faltered from their position, daring another to get tired and putting their wand down.


	25. The Heart of Battle

__

Chapter 25

The Heart of Battle

The two stared at each other with malice sparks in their eyes. Hermione, Ron and a hidden first year boy could almost see lightening crackling between them. Hermione watched them with fear in them, but still confident that Harry would win, Ron watched on in anticipation, waiting for them to continue the fight. Hoping that Harry would win over Malfoy.

Mark wasn't sure exactly why Harry is not making the first move, he had the upper hand earlier but he had lost that crucial second, which spelled out in letting Malfoy take the upper hand. Harry continued to stare at Lucius Malfoy, he could see that Azkaban had taken its toll on Malfoy. He seemed to have aggrandized stressed, and even more angrier than he saw him earlier. Harry took the advantage of knowing his way around in the shrieking shack by ducking and jumping at the same time to the right and hid behind a sofa.

__

"Petrificus Totalius!" bellowed Malfoy when Harry made his move but missed and hit Ron square in the chest. Hermione panicked and cast the Finite Incantetum on Ron who stood back up quickly while thanking her. When Harry saw that Ron was okay, he shot a spell at Lucius Malfoy with a Stupefy hex.

__

"STUPEFY!" Harry yelled, throwing the hex at Malfoy but missing its target and blew up the table into smithereens.

__

"Pulsus Abentis!" said Malfoy, throwing the knocking charm at the sofa, causing to send sofa and Harry hurling into the wall. Harry yelled in shock and pain.

"HARRY!" screamed Hermione.

"Don't you move you mudblood!" snarled Lucius, pointing at the two kids while walking up to where Harry lay. Hermione whimpered in fear, Harry tried to get out from under the sofa but proved to be stuck. "Don't move Potter, today I will get my revenge for sending me there!"

"Shut up Malfoy, Voldemort won't be happy when you get your revenge! Don't you get it," Harry laughed coldly, "have you forgotten the Prophecy?"

"The hell with the blood Prophecy," said Malfoy, but with hesitant in his voice.

"Really, is that fear I sense in your voice? _PULSUS ABSENTIS!"_ yelled Harry, sending the sofa away from him and at Lucius, effectively sending him into the opposite wall. Lucius screamed as he flew through the air and crashed with a sickening thud. "Hermione, Ron, Mark, you guys okay?"

"Yea-yeah mate," replied Ron, Hermione nodded.

"Yeah, I'm okay, what about you Harry?" replied Mark with a question.

"I'm okay, just out of breath is all," said Harry, watching for Lucius. But he saw that he wasn't there anymore and with two loud cracks, he appeared before Harry, pointing the wand directly to his head. _'Bloody hell!'_

"Stop this childish play!" growled Lucius Malfoy. "Who were you talking to!?" demanded Malfoy.

"Ron and Hermione," replied Harry.

"No, no, no, I heard a fourth question," drawled Lucius impatiently. Harry remained quiet. "So, there is _indeed_ a fourth person. Show yourself! If you don't, I will kill you!"

"Malfoy, you are hearing things," said Harry coolly but chuckling.

"I'm not hearing things," hissed Malfoy.

"Perhaps Azkaban did something to your mind?" suggested Harry innocently.

"They've done nothing!" yelled Malfoy, getting irritated.

"I wouldn't be sure, _limosus artus!" _ said Harry, sending another hex at Malfoy. "I wouldn't have just stop fighting to talk you know Malfoy. Now look at you, hardly able to even speak."

Just when Harry threw the hex at Malfoy, he lost all control of his joints from his toes to his bones within the ears. He could not even talk or hear well because all of his tendons, muscles in his joints along with his bones have turned into a slimy substance. Malfoy groaned in pain, rolling around on the floor.

"I'm pretty sure you can't even hear me, but I'm confident this hex is painful, no? Mmm, how about I take that off if you stop talking and get back to fighting?"

"HARRY! No!" said Hermione urgently. "Why are you playing him?"

"He has to know the true meaning of pain Hermione," replied Harry coolly, Hermione looked taken aback. She took a few steps backwards from Harry.

"Harry, this isn't you!" said Hermione tearfully.

"Mate! Snap out of it! We can tie him up!" said Ron angrily, but concerned.

"No Ron, _finite Incantetum,"_ said Harry unenthusiastically, waving his wand to release Malfoy from Jiggle Limbs hex.

"You'll pay for that dearly!" said Malfoy quietly, but clearly wants to shout. He got to his feet, pointing his wand at Harry. "ENOUGH OF THIS! _CRUCIO!"_

'Shit! I haven't been able to improve my blocking charm!" But something stopped halfway and heard someone familiar, screaming in pain

"NO MARK!" yelled Harry, furious that his cousin jumped in the way. _"Detergeo visus!"_ yelled Harry desperately to cut the curse off Mark. He succeeded, the Cruciatus curse was taken off as Malfoy screamed in agony. His vision obscured by dust and sand, he wildly threw his wand hand around, and sending sparks everywhere. "DUCK!"

Harry carried Mark as Ron and Hermione hid behind a downed table. He heard more sparks going off, scorching everywhere. Soon the room they were in is on fire. Hermione quickly put out the fire with the water charm with Ron helping her so that they wouldn't be trapped in roomful of fire. Malfoy continued to scream in pain for his burning eyes.

Harry quickly whispered to his friends while Malfoy was distracted with his obscured, painful eyes. "Hermione, Ron please carry Mark out of here, get someone, I don't care who and come back here!"

"No Harry, we aren't leaving you," whispered Hermione fearfully.

"Hermione, I've battled this long for my life since I was one, do you think I will die?" asked Harry sarcastically. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that, just go get someone, please?" begged Harry.

"But Harry, one of us should stay with you!"

"Fine, Ron, stay, just keep out of the way," said Harry impatiently. "Hermione, please go."

"Oh all right," said Hermione, giving in.

"Get under the cloak," said Harry in an even more quiet voice. Hermione nodded and threw the cloak over herself and Mark. "Good, please get back here soon."

"Don't worry, I'll be back in a flash, please be careful," said Hermione and she left with Mark levitated in front. Harry listened hard for the footsteps down the hall, to where the hatch is and heard the closing of the hatch.

"Ron, when I nod, let's do the power joint charm with Entry to Destroy curse."

"What, are you mad?!" whispered Ron in shock.

"Ron, you do know how right?"

"Yes but mate, we can't - " began Ron.

"Which is exactly why we have to do the power joint charm. So I'll give you the signal and do it, got it?"

"Yes mate, but why that curse of all things?"

"Are you saying that a Death Eater don't even deserve it?"

"No, not that! Okay, I'll do it," said Ron hastily. Harry smiled softly to Ron to calm him down. Harry then heard that Malfoy had stopped screaming just now.

"POTTER! I'm getting really mad now!" Harry stood up from where he had hid. "Potter, Potter, Potter, do you really want to play games now?"

"I thought we were," said Harry sarcastically.

"Shut up Potter! If you want to play adult's game, fine!"

"Suits me, because I've been fighting adult fights for sometime now have I?"

__

"PULSUS ABSENTIS!" snarled Malfoy, sending the table at Harry.

"_Gelosilium!"_ yelled Harry, freezing table before it hit Harry and Ron in hiding. _"PULSUS ABSENTIS!" _he sent the table straight to Malfoy.

__

"STUPEFY!" he blew the table up into small wooden shards. _"HURTAILUS DISKUS!"_ he conjured flying sharp discs at Harry and now-exposed Ron.

__

"Fortifyia Aegis!" yelled Ron and Harry, blowing the discs into dust. Harry nodded to Ron who nodded back hesitantly. _"Insiminovast unita!"_ They both combined their magic into one beam and hit squarely in Malfoy's chest, sending him backwards ten feet and crashed against the rug. He yelped in pain, arching his back.

"That was good Ron," said Harry, watching Lucius Malfoy. Then he heard the opening of the hatch and thought that it was too soon for Hermione. But he found that Hermione and Mark had come back. However, he did not see anyone with them. He frowned as they came back to Harry.

"Harry," said Hermione breathlessly.

"What, is Hogwarts under attack again?" asked Harry worriedly.

"No, Mark just woke up half way and he wanted to come back here. He wouldn't listen"

"Mark!" said Harry furiously, understanding now. "We needed help and you decide to come back here where it's most dangerous for you!"

"And for you too!" argued Mark. "I can't leave you alone here with Ron and against that man!"

"Mark, am I in pain?" asked Harry patiently.

"No, that's not the point!"

"Augh Mark, just go get someone! That's it, get upstairs now!" said Harry, ordering them all upstairs. He saw that Malfoy was coming around, but wincing in pain. When Harry saw no one moved from their spot. "MOVE!" they scrambled to the next room and up the stairs.

"Foolish Potter, augh, that was stupid of you to do that Potter, if you join your powers like that, it is not as effective!" Harry's face went blank shock. "Oh yes, this curse cannot work if you do it with another person. Only alone, however very painful, _CRUCIO!" _Harry didn't have time to react and yelled in pain. He fell to the floor, his body arching at painful angles.

He felt that his organs were being gored out with small wooden spoons, groaning in pain, large imaginary knives were stabbing him horribly. Harry twisted and flipped around, trying to stop the endless pain that he found himself in. He wanted to stop breathing, to stop living. The pain was unbearable; his bones began to crack in every single centimeters of his body. The tendons ripped out of his joints, eyeballs falling out of his head. He wanted the pain to stop, he continued to scream in agony and no one was helping.

He shouldn't have sent his friends upstairs, somewhere in the background; he could hear Lucius laughing ruthlessly. He could almost swear that Voldemort was there too. But it couldn't be possible, his scar hadn't hurt more than anywhere in his body. He kept screaming, all he wanted to make the afflicted pain to go away, he felt that something was squeezing painfully out of his nose. He hoped that it wasn't his brain coming out but he cried out in anguish.

Soon, his pain stopped coming for more, his energy spent and Harry groaned, sitting up. Harry saw that Ron had diverted Malfoy's attention. Harry quickly assessed the situation, and stood up. Ron had cast a hex long enough to make Malfoy stop paying attention to Harry.

"WEASLEY! THIS IS NOT YOUR FIGHT! _CRUCIO!"_ yelled Malfoy, sending the Cruciatus curse at Ron. Angered, Harry threw the Mud hurling hex and sent another curse which was the Semi-Crucio curse.

__

"Ledo Penitus!" he directed the curse straight at his neck, causing Malfoy to fall backwards and clutching at his neck. He could not even scream in pain. Harry quickly went to Ron. "Ron, you okay? I should thank you for that, but get back upstairs!"

"No mate, admit it, you need my help," said Ron hoarsely, sitting up. When Harry was about to argue, Malfoy slowly got back to his feat.

"Fine, just wait over there got it? _Aegresere!"_ he sent the Ill curse at Malfoy who doubled over and started puking over one area. Harry saw that he was starting to sweat from his sudden rise in temperature, and dizziness. When Harry saw Ron was in a safe place, he took the curse off Malfoy.

"If, if you are toying with me Potter," said Malfoy slowly. "THEN YOU WILL DIE! _AVADA KE - !"_

"EXPILLIARMUS!" yelled Harry, knocking Malfoy away while grabbing his wand. "You think I'm toying with you? Perhaps I am, maybe I'm not," said Harry, staring at Malfoy straight in the eyes. He knew that Malfoy knew that he was in deep shit without his wand. "Mm, what should I do with your wand. Hmm? How about I snap it in half?"

"You wouldn't dare," snarled Malfoy.

"Would I? Don't try me Malfoy," said Harry testily. For a good ten seconds of glaring at each other, more so with Malfoy staring at his wand. He assumed that Lucius was thinking about the very fate of his own wand. "Well, perhaps I will," said Harry finally, about to break the wand in half but the sudden movement of Malfoy lurching at him. Tackling him through the torso, sending Harry and himself to the ground with a loud thud.

Harry struggled against Malfoy's hold on his torso, he twisted and thrashed in ways he never knew possible. Finally, Harry broke free out of Malfoy's hold, but while he had been trying to get free. Lucius had regained his own wand. Harry leaped back, breathing hard and fast. Malfoy also followed suit, glaring at the dark-haired boy.

"You didn't snap after all," sneered Malfoy.

"I almost did," said Harry coolly. _"Villi face!"_ he threw the furry-curse at Malfoy's face. Suddenly his face sprouted dark fur, and growing rapidly. Soon the fur obscured Malfoy's line of vision.

__

"Impetunda!" said Malfoy, in rage, blindly sending the hex at Harry. Who immediately sidestepped the attack, and threw a counter hex at Malfoy.

__

"Enervocadaver!" Lucius lost all control in his right leg and promptly fell to the ground. "Helpless now are we?" asked Harry, sneering.

"Shut up Potter! I'm taking you with me, even if it means death!" Harry blanched at what he said.

__

'No, he can't mean that_ curse! It hasn't been in used since before 18th century.'_

"Oh yes, quite an old spell, now say good bye! _Solusreicio!"_

__

"Mundofinis!" yelled Harry, not at all confident in trying to counter the curse. He had felt glad that he remembered this curse and the countercharge for it. Otherwise he would not have made it nor would Shrieking Shack withstand. The explosion came out of Malfoy's wand and met with Harry's counter with the curse. He didn't know if he had succeeded in preventing the Self-Explosion curse. All he saw was pure white then sudden blackness.

Harry woke up sometime later and found himself still in Shrieking Shack. No one else had come down, since Lucius was still there as well. Harry figured that they have been out for only a few seconds. Harry cautiously got up from the floor, watching Malfoy's movements. He hadn't moved at all, except for the steady rise of his chest. _'I can easily finish him off in here but what if that would send his son to the edge?' _ With that thought in mind, he tried to wake him up.

__

"Enervate," said Harry. His life would be spared just for today. Lucius Malfoy moaned and shifted a bit, but rapidly, he got up, taking his wand out at Harry. "And I thought I would spare your life just for today," said Harry coolly. Lucius Malfoy snarled, he couldn't believe that he was in a wizard's debt. "I didn't want to anger your son any more than necessary. I suggest you to put your wand away."

"Shut up Potter! You are not the one to negotiate these things!" snarled Malfoy.

"Really, let me teach you a lesson," said Harry quietly, raising his wand. He heard quiet footsteps walking down the stairs and cursed them for even coming down. He only hoped that they would not come into the room right away. _"Xenolotifius Curicitus!"_

He had cast the very same curse on his son last year and now onto his father. He waited for him to wrench in pain, teach him that this was worse than the Cruciatus. However, nothing had happened, suddenly his wand backfired at him and Harry fell victim to his own curse. Harry felt every patch of his skin feel as if it was on fire. He let out a scream in agony. _'Why did that backfire at me!?' _ Was the only coherent thought he had, while he was questioning himself. He continued to scream in pain.

Harry was fully aware of Malfoy laughing at him but something had happened to Malfoy. He was stupefied, by whom, he did not know. He continued to yell and twisting in pain. Everything he saw was in red hue, and it hurts badly. Real bad, Harry went to claw his eyes out but something prevented him. He couldn't stand the pain anymore; this was worse than the Cruciatus curse he had experienced back in his fourth year. He felt something cool and his pain had stopped at last.

He let out a calming breath, trying to calm himself down. He still felt the after effects of the pain on his skin. He looked down and saw that everywhere was drenched in blood. He had unknowingly scratched himself beyond pain.

"Oh my god Harry," said Hermione tearfully, trying to help him. _"Contamitats baniuis, injurus wrapis," _she whispered, getting rid of germs from Harry's wounds and now wrapped in bandages. Harry soon found out that he could not even stand up. "Oh my god," she repeated, "that curse you tried"

"What about it Hermione?" asked Harry shallowly, trying not to be in much pain.

"Mate, erm, well you would have to be good natured person to cast that"

"I'm a good natured person!" said Harry exasperatedly. The three stared at him, looking doubtful. "Have I?" Ron and Hermione sighed and shook their heads in answer.

"Well, erm, no Harry. I think it has to do with what you have been reading and everything"

"Oh right, so choosing what kind of magic determines if I'm a bad person or not!"

"Harry please, calm down, we've got to get you to the Wing."

"What about him?" asked Harry coolly, looking at Malfoy who is out cold.

"Ron, can you transport him?" asked Hermione, using the Mobile Person charm on Harry so he would not have to walk.

"Whoa" said Harry, staring at the ground. "Heh, I'm flying!" Ron and Hermione looked as if they were flabbergasted but ready to laugh as well. Mark just laughed and everyone finally left down the hatch back to Hogwarts. No one spoke anything.

In the tunnel, many thoughts went through his head, about how he could not perform the Light curse anymore. He mentally frowned at the new discovery that he was going _'dark' _and he did not like the idea at all. _'Well,'_ thought Harry, _'I can always put that blame on Voldemort. Since his personality is becoming one with me'_ he shivered at that very thought. Being intertwined was worse than anything and he didn't want that to happen.

Once they were finally out of the tunnel and walked toward the Front doors when Malfoy somehow woke up from his stupefied-state. Immediately, he thrashed around and finally got his feet on the ground. 

"Well, well, well," said Lucius, drawling. "Oh shit," said Lucius, looking past the foursome kids. Mark looked back while the other three were not falling for his 'tricks'.

"Hey! Hagrid's coming!" said Mark. Harry felt relieved as Lucius ran off into the Forbidden Forest.

"Hagrid!" screamed Hermione, running to him as Hagrid came to them.

"Was tha' Malfoy!?" roared Hagrid.

"Yes, we need to get Harry to the hospital," said Hermione. Hagrid took one look at Harry and leaped away.

"Oh 'Arry! Yeh three get him to the Wing now! I need to er - get back to Headmistress McGonagall, yeh, I'll do that," said Hagrid hesitantly as he ran inside the castle. Hermione, Ron, Harry and Mark shot each other a confused look but shrugged as they walked to the Wing. On the way, there they found Draco Malfoy walking out of the library.

"What's this, did you get in a fight?" drawled Malfoy, sneering.

"Yes, your-good-for-nothing father attacked us!" yelled Ron.

"Did he?" asked Malfoy, arching an eyebrow. He had definitely not been expecting the turn of events. "Well, I'll let you all get to the Wing," he said, stepping out of their way. "Potter, this does not mean you can skip our training next Saturday if you're still in the wing!"

"Don't worry, I'll still train, mark my words," replied Harry, smirking as Malfoy grinned evilly back. When they continued to walk to the Wing, Ron spoke up.

"Are yo sure we can trust him?" asked Ron warily.

"No, not yet," is all Harry said, Ron nodded slowly.

"When will we find out?"

"When I get the opportunity to scry his thoughts," replied Harry. When they finally entered the Wing, Madam Pomfrey walked briskly up to them.

"What now?" asked Pomfrey, setting Harry on the bed.

"Lucius Malfoy attacked us, that's what," said Ron bitterly.

"Goodness gracious, did he escape? How did he get here so fast?"

"We don't know, Hagrid's getting Professor McGonagall," replied Harry.

In no time at all, Professors McGonagall, Snape, and Hagrid came into the Wing, followed by Draco Malfoy. McGonagall soon stopped in front of Harry, waiting for his story.

"His father attacked us," said Harry, pointing to Draco.

"Oh no, we were too late," said McGonagall. "We had just found out that he escaped from Azkaban half an hour ago."

"Oh well, we're all alive, aren't we?" asked Harry as his wounds are being treated. He winced in pain as Pomfrey put some of the healing lotions on them. He didn't really enjoy having his wounds treated while he was awake. Majority of the time, he was usually knocked out while having his wounds treated. Not this time however. He saw Malfoy's watchful eyes who opened his mouth to speak.

"What kind of curse is that anyways?" asked Malfoy, pointing to the majority of Harry's wounds. The adults seem to agree what Malfoy had asked and waited for the answer anxiously. The four looked at each other, wondering how to phrase this. Harry sighed and spoke nearly inaudibly.

"The Light Curse backfired."


	26. A Surprise From the Guardian

__

Chapter 26

A surprise from the Guardian

"What?!" yelped Hagrid, looking fearful. Madam Pomfrey looked up; gasped at what Harry said. She wordlessly repeated what Harry said (Light curse backfired?). She got up from the bed and went away in a somewhat shocked state.

"Potter, are you serious?" asked the Headmistress, looking very pale. Malfoy looked like as if he had been smacked in face with the look of interested, in awe yet fearful and hate. Snape had spared him of no emotions whatsoever.

"Why would I lie? You can see what was the last spell I have uttered on my wand," said Harry, offering his wand slightly.

"Y-y-your word is enough Potter," stammered Professor McGonagall, unwilling to believe that one of her students have _'gone'_ dark. "On top of that, we will discontinue the training between you and Mr. Malfoy for the time being."

"Professor!" cried out Harry and Malfoy.

"No, Minerva is right, until we determine _why_ Potter has these unusual terms, you two will not train," drawled Professor Snape. Malfoy and Harry simply glared at the two.

"'Arry, yeh can't go dark!" said Hagrid, still obviously in shock.

"Hagrid, do you see me going around killing people?" asked Harry coolly. "Besides the fact that I killed a Death Eater or two," he added as an afterthought.

No one spoke after that, daring not to break whatever the spell it was in the air. Harry sighed, annoyed by their behavior.

"Really! I do not see what's all this exaggeration is about! I suppose you can blame this on Voldemort!" Hagrid visibly winced at the name. "Hagrid, you ought to stop wincing whenever I say the name," said Harry.

"'Arry" began Hagrid.

"Hagrid please," said Harry, rubbing his temples with one hand. Ron, Hermione and Mark looked at each other warily until Mark spoke up.

"Honestly, I don't see what's the big problem with Harry with this dark business or whatever."

"A muggle-born such as yourself wouldn't understand very well," sneered Malfoy.

"Excuse me Malfoy, I had perfectly--" began Hermione.

"I don't mean you Granger," sniped Malfoy.

"Well, I was brought up by the Dursleys who were muggles, and I still understood," said Harry slowly.

"Yours different too!" said Malfoy, "I meant muggle-borns in general!"

"Wow, I thought I'd never see the day where you would not use that M-word" said Ron, looking a bit awed.

"Oh you mean mudblood?" sneered Malfoy.

"That's enough, Mr. Malfoy, I do not want to hear that word again," said Minerva McGonagall. "Now get out so Mr. Potter can rest."

"But--" Ron began.

"No buts Mr. Weasley, please leave," said Professor McGonagall.

"C'mon, I'll take yeh out of here," said Hagrid, who is _still_ in shock. The teenagers save for Harry trailed out of the room sadly as they exchanged their good byes.

"Really" murmured Minerva, shaking her head. "Mr. Potter, do you really think your theory about V-Voldemort influencing your?"

"It has to be, what else is there?" answered Harry, in an almost too cool tone.

"Well, I'll have to say this, the Dark Lord's not very happy at how he is acting either. He says he's getting more foolish and _'Gryffindor-ish'_ if you know what I mean," drawled Snape. Harry only smirked, and shook his head. He could not see Voldemort taking rash decisions. At this rate, Harry may not be able to do anything at all to defeat him, Voldemort would destroy himself.

"However amusing that is, this is serious. If we lose you to the dark," said Snape, trailing.

"Oh I don't think that will be possible sir," said Harry. Minerva and Severus only arched an eyebrow at this. "See, if we are becoming like the other, well, as it will get more twisted and things like that. I can only imagine we will reach to a place where it's neither light nor dark. Only in the grey area of shade," said Harry.

"When did you come up with this Potter?" asked Severus. Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Few weeks ago when I was on one of my thinking sessions when I'm alone," replied Harry. "I didn't voice it then, I was only theorizing what would happen and what wouldn't. But of course, we can't know for sure. Perhaps we would become the complete the opposite and eventually kill ourselves just because we don't like what we are becoming."

"Don't say that!" snapped Minerva, feeling that they were getting into a bit of a touchy subject.

"Face it Minerva, this is war, we have to expect all outcomes of this well, _'battle'_ if you can even call it," said Harry. Minerva only gave a resigned look, heaving a sigh.

"You are, however, correct Mr. Potter. We do need to expect at every possible thing that could happen. Where is Albus when you need him?" No one spoke as they fell into silence, Madam Pomfrey came back with a vial of potion.

"May Mr. Potter rest now?" asked Madam Pomfrey.

"Of course," replied Minerva, nodding. "We will be seeing you later M-Harry."

"Good night Potter," said Snape curtly as the two left the Wing. Madam Pomfrey handed the vial of Sleeping potion, Harry downed the drink and immediately fell asleep under the comfortable covers.

The next day was in abuzz of news from the _Daily Prophet_ as well as the general Hogwarts' population. Even the professors were speaking about the escape of Lucius Malfoy and attacking four students in Shrieking Shack. Harry had thought that no one was safe within the walls of Hogwarts. He supposed that it would be a matter of time before Voldemort would really try to attack Hogwarts himself. But from the looks of things, Voldemort is trying not to be a 'Gryffindor' and do things secretly and precise.

That day, he received two surprising visitors. Although Harry knew that he should have been expecting them, after all, a well-known Death Eater as well as an ex-arch-enemy 's father had attacked him. Of course, Harry wasn't sure about how Draco Malfoy is taking these things. On top of that, he did not know if the whole thing with archenemy ended or not. He was disappointed by the fact that Malfoy and him could not train any longer, he supposed that he could do so privately anyways. Perhaps at some insane hour of the night. He simply could not drop his practice with the blocking charm.

When Harry refocused his thoughts and saw Sirius and Remus standing next to him, smiling sympathetically. Harry groaned in annoyance. Remus and Sirius frowned at Harry's greets.

"I don't mean to groan like that," said Harry sheepishly, recovering his composure. "You were just giving me that pity look. You _do_ know how I feel about pity don't you?"

"Oh, of course, sorry," said Remus quickly. Harry only grinned and nodded.

"Don't let that happen again okay?"

"All right Harry, if you say so," said Sirius.

"So, hello Sirius, Remus."

"Hey Harry, so how are you feeling now?" asked Remus concernedly.

"Besides my wounds healing and a bit pissed off about the whole thing with Lucius Malfoy."

"Yeah, that's understandable," said Sirius, looking angry at the mention of Lucius Malfoy. Sirius took a sitting down in a vacant chair. "Well," Sirius began to grin, "guess what?" Harry grew suspicious of him again, puzzled and looked to Remus who are also smiling.

"What, speak!" said Harry impatiently. He didn't really like to be held in the dark.

"We're staying here until the start of holidays," said Remus. Harry's eyes went wide in surprise.

"Really? Why?"

"Protection," answered Sirius hesitatingly. Harry groaned in answer.

__

'Of course, it's always the protect him, hide Harry, keep him safe, etcetera, etcetera!' thought Harry bitterly but managed to make a grin all the same.

"Well, then that means we can see you more often!" Remus nodded, while Sirius looked relief that Harry didn't give a lashing. "I just wish that you didn't have to come for my safety," said Harry, frowning.

"Well, with Dumbledore gone, we can't risk anything," said Remus.

"True," said Harry, then the three fell into silence. "Where are you staying at?" asked Harry suddenly.

"One of the vacant rooms for the staff," replied Remus. "You can't imagine how many staff quarters there are at Hogwarts" he said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, considering how many times we've used the Maurder's map when we were younger, we tried to get back that Slytherin head of house" said Sirius, frowning. Harry only grinned at the two, shaking his head.

"You amuse me Sirius," said Harry.

"I'm glad I can amuse you," said Sirius sarcastically, but came out laughing. "So, how long are you staying here in the Wing?"

"Tomorrow morning I expect," replied Harry. "I'm recovering fast." The two male adults frowned and Harry knew what was coming next.

"Harry, you should have never gone through the Shrieking Shack yesterday," said Remus.

"How else would I - oh shit," cussed Harry, remembering something. --Mark

"What?" asked Sirius and Remus at the same time.

"Oh nothing, but can't I visit Shrieking Shack where it was our home for a few months?"

"Well, that's understandable, and what I really want to talk about is how you ended up in this state," said Remus. "We heard that you tried to use the Light Curse on him"

"Yeah, I want to know if you're going dark behind our backs!" exclaimed Sirius, accusing him.

"Sirius, please be rational!" said Remus, glaring at his beloved. Sirius flinched visibly and gave an apologetic look. "But I do like to know what's going on Harry. We're here for you"

"I know, didn't Professor McGonagall tell you about my theory?"

"What theory?" asked Remus, frowning.

"I thought she'd tell you, well, anyways. It is the same as it has been in the last few months. I think it has to do with Voldemort," said Harry.

"Oh, that would make sense," said Remus, nodding.

"Yeah, sorry for what I said earlier," said Sirius sheepishly.

"It's all right, I've received the same reactions yesterday," said Harry dully. He could not believe how much trust the people had in him and was sure that they would be devastated if he betrayed their trust. Madam Pomfrey showed up, and began shooing the gentlemen away and gave Harry one last sleeping draught.

"You will head to class tomorrow Mr. Potter, so rest up!" said Madam Pomfrey, going over his vitals and for any lingering wounds. When she was finished, Harry drank the potion and fell asleep.

The next day, Harry woke up to two figures next to his bed, heard their morning greeting, and recognized who they were. Remus and Sirius stood by him, waiting for him to wake up.

"Morning Harry," said Remus cheerfully.

"Harry, mornin'," said Sirius, with a feral grin. Harry watched the two with suspicion and finally asked.

"Morning, and what?"

"I just want to know when is the next D.A. meeting is," said Sirius.

"Yeah, we were wondering, perhaps we could give a hand or something," said Remus.

"Well, I tend to make the meetings not to fall in any sort of pattern, but we can have one tonight if you wish," said Harry. "But I doubt you'd be much help since I am handling fine."

"Harry, every person's perspective is different when it comes to dueling. It'll be something fresh for all of you," said Remus.

"Mm, that would be true, okay you can partake in some of our activities, show a tip or two," agreed Harry. "Well, I need to go get some breakfast now but before I do that, I'll have to change into my robes. Oh, and hang on," he pulled out a galleon-look alike. Remus and Sirius frowned in confusion as to why would Harry carry money with him in Hogwarts. Then Harry set the dates for the meeting tonight and put the coin back in his pocket as if it was something normal, that happens everyday of sort.

"What did you do the galleon?" asked Remus, confused.

"Oh," said Harry simply, pulling the 'coin' back out. "This isn't an ordinary coin. All of the members of D.A. have this, except I have the coin that can set the dates, saying when the meeting will be. Hermione created that last year," explained Harry.

"What charm did she use?" asked Sirius, examining.

"Protean charm," replied Harry.

"What!" exclaimed the two adults.

"That's a very advanced magic, this sounds somewhat like" said Remus.

"like the Dark mark on the Death Eater's arm" finished Sirius.

"Yeah, that's where Hermione got the idea from, except we wouldn't want to brand it into our skins" Sirius chuckled at this.

"Well, where do we meet you tonight?"

"Just come to the Gryffindor tower at 5:25," replied Harry, getting out of PJs and finally dressed. "Well, I'll see you then."

"Bye Harry, don't get into too much trouble," mocked Sirius, laughing.

"I'll try not to," said Harry dryly as he made back to Great Hall. People had stopped eating and chatting when he entered the room, making his big 'entrance', however, due to recent times, Harry simply ignored the silence and carried on walking to his table. He sat down and helped himself to breakfast, did the Great Hall break out talking again, however quietly at first.

"Harry, is it true that you killed Lucius Malfoy?" asked one of the Gryffindors. Harry sputtered out his pumpkin juice and laughed. Harry had not been expecting anyone to ask him questions all ready. The others stared at him warily as if he had lost his mind.

"No, he escaped to Forbidden forest, so I don't know where he is now," said Harry, regaining his composure. "Any other rumors that needs validating?"

"Did you cast the Cruciatus curse?" one asked.

"No, I did the Light Curse," replied Harry and met with silence until one spoke up.

"The same one you threw at Malfoy last year?"

"That's the one, except it's backfired. That's why I ended up in Hospital Wing," people murmured between themselves at this. Harry was sure that even more rumors would break out. He half anticipated at what theories they'd come up with. Chuckling to himself, Harry finally got peace and began to eat in earnest.

At twenty after five that evening, Harry climbed out of the common room, followed by his small set of friends. He found Remus and Sirius making their way towards him, talking amongst themselves.

"What do you mean you can't?" asked Sirius, sounding a bit angry.

"I have to talk to Poppy about something so we have to be a bit late for the meeting," said Remus, clearly disappointed that he couldn't come early.

"Let me guess," said Harry. "You're going to come in late?"

"Yeah," replied Remus. "I really want to come right now but we can't."

"Mind telling me why?" asked Harry. Sirius shifted and looked at Remus who sighed.

"We're not sure, but there's some research going on about curing my condition," said Remus. Harry widened his eyes at this new information.

"Really? When did they do the actual researching?" asked Harry, curious.

"Last week," answered Remus.

"Ah, not very long ago, do you know who's doing the research?" He met with silence again. "Someone we know isn't?"

"Yes," answered Remus.

"Is it Professor Snape?" asked Ron.

"One of them," said Remus, nodding.

"Not too surprising, well, since you wanted to talk to Madam Pomfrey, is she part of the research as well?" asked Hermione while Harry nodded.

"Yeah," said Sirius.

"That sounds so fascinating," said Hermione. "I hope it goes well."

"We all hope so," said Remus.

"Well, I understand then, here," he handed Sirius the Marauder's map. "So you know which room we're in, you can't miss it," he said cheekily. Sirius chuckled in mirth, staring at the memorable map in his hands.

"This this brings a lot of memories," choked Sirius. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!" he tapped the paper with his wand and saw the ink spiraling to life. Harry grinned at Sirius' face, priceless and happy that he would be able to relieve some good memories of the past. "We'll take care of it. Mischief managed!"

"Of course you will Sirius, you're one of the map makers!" said Harry, rolling his eyes. "Don't you have somewhere to go?" asked Harry.

"Oh, yes, right come on Sirius," said Remus, grinning. Sirius' face faltered a bit but smiled anyways and the pair went in the direction that led to Hospital Wing.

"All right, come on guys," said Harry.

At six, when the Room of Requirement filled to its capacity and still have some room for some duels, Harry cleared his throat for everyone's attention, he decided not to tell them who was coming to 'assist' him. Not even Malfoy knew.

"I have a surprise in store for everyone in here. However, before I reveal that, let's do a few exercises. One of the focal things you have to incorporate in your duel with your partner that I have assigned you is the blocking charm. Then later, you will team up and do the Power Joint charm. Sound all right to everyone?" everyone in the room murmured ok and most nodded in answer. "Very well, you may all begin. Oh, and I am proud that you have not fought with your partner yet. Do keep up the good work," he said with a smile. He faced Malfoy and bowed as he bowed back. Harry desperately tried to discreetly see his mind.

__

'What is he think when he bows? Does he have any lethal means of motivation with me around? Is he really on our side or have we lost him to the d- mm? He's thinking of how to counter some of the attacks I may throw nothing damaging or even painful enough to end up in the Wing' Harry frowned, not happy with his success with Malfoy. He briefly wondered if Malfoy knows how to occlude his mind better than him and allow freethinking swim around at the surface of his mind. This was, of course, unheard of.

Then again, he too, did things that were unheard of as well. Performing the Patronus at age thirteen, able to use the blocking charm against the Cruciatus curse, which however left him weak. Harry leveled out his wand, pointing at Malfoy, who also has his wand ready in his unique stance.

__

"Expilliarmus!" yelled Harry, throwing the disarming spell at Malfoy who ducked to his right and threw the stunning hex at Harry. He put up the blocking charm immediately and threw the Stunning hex off.

Harry then threw the color jinx, _"Hue alterus!" _this time Malfoy was hit and his cloths, even his hair turned into a pink hue. He heard several laughing as Harry chuckled to himself. He didn't even think what color Malfoy would get. Malfoy widened in shock and then glared.

"Potter!" snarled Malfoy. _"Floueba liofon!" _yelled Malfoy, sending the soapy water hex at Harry. Who too, was hit squarely in the chest. From top to bottom drenched in large formation of bubbles as well as water. Harry grinned which threw Malfoy off. "You're not supposed to be laughing Potter!"

"Oh, this is fun Malfoy, _Impetunda!"_ he threw the shock wave at Malfoy who widened in surprise again and quickly threw the electric resistant on himself before the shock wave hit him. "Wow, you're getting fast."

"Of course Potter," drawled Malfoy.

"You haven't even put up the blocking charm yet, so let's see it, _detergeo visus!" _he threw the dusty vision hex at Malfoy.

__

"Fortifyia aegis!" yelled Malfoy, putting up the blocking charm in time to block away the dusty vision hex. "Potter! Don't tell me what to throw next!"

"I was only helping Malfoy, I do need to attend back to the other students after all," said Harry coolly. Malfoy only gave him a glaring look and gave a loud huff, looking at the crowd. Harry too, looked at the students.

"Halt! That's enough warm-up for now!" said Harry, using the room to magnify his voice. Immediately, the duelers stop throwing hexes and jinxes at each other and faced Harry as if they were in disbelief.

"What do you mean, only a warm-up!? You said this was practice!" asked one fourth year boy from Hufflepuff.

"Shut up Hufflepuff, and listen!" sneered Malfoy.

"Shut up Malfoy," hissed Harry and turning his attention back to the crowd. "You should have known that when I mean by practice, it is also a warm-up. We do need to prepare you for what is coming," he said with a grin. Several of the students looked a bit nervous at this new propound from Harry.

"Oh it's nothing _major_ like I would ever ask you all attack and duel me," said Harry matter-of-factly. "Well, perhaps one day," said Harry as an after thought. Several of his friends including Malfoy blanched at this while the rest looked even more nervous.

"You can't be serious! Ask _all_ of us to attack you? Are you insane Potter?" asked Malfoy.

"Malfoy, if we can train like we usually do, I'm pretty sure I can handle them all _one day._ I didn't say that we would do that today," said Harry, enjoying himself by the fact that Malfoy was spluttering.

"Potter!" he began.

"Don't start, anyways, back to where I was," said Harry, throwing Malfoy off for his suddenness about his 'attention span'. At that moment, the door opened and Harry heard a few screams and yells. Harry soon saw that Sirius came into the room as _Snuffles. _Harry chuckled. "Looks like they're here."

"That grim?" asked Malfoy, apparently shocked and scared.

"Of course not, it's not a grim," said Harry sarcastically. Snuffles came up to him, and gave a playful bark. "Okay Snuffles you can change now," he said with a grin. The dog's tail began to wag really fast as he shifted back into human form. Harry heard a lot of screams and yelps in surprise.

"Hello," greeted Sirius to the crowd. Suddenly, students began throwing hexes and curses at Sirius. Harry widened in surprise as he saw Sirius getting hit full on.

"AHH!!!" yelled Sirius, backing up but he was soon deformed beyond identification if he had ended up in a Dumpster.

"STOP! STOP THROWING SPELLS! THAT IS MY GODFATHER YOU ARE ATTACKING!" yelled Harry, conjuring up a huge blocking charm, protecting himself, Sirius and Malfoy, who was also getting some of the stray hexes and curses. The air thick with spells did not relent even Harry ordered everyone to stop fighting. Harry saw that it was younger students that were attacking, the older ones were trying to stop them throwing hexes at the three people on stage because the younger ones were clearly in panic.

Before Harry could do anything else, the door opened again and revealed to be Remus Lupin. His eyes showed of surprise and shock and grinned. Thinking that they were demonstrating for the students, taking out his wand but then frowned when he saw Harry shaking his head. When Harry saw that Remus had further examination, the older students were trying to stop the younger ones to stop throwing spells. Alarmed, he yelled for everyone to stop this madness. This worked, causing nearly everyone to look at the newest arrival.

Suddenly, with a wave of panic from the students, particularly the younger ones began issuing hexes and curses at the former professor in DADA. Quickly, he put up the blocking charm before they'd done any damage. Irritated, and angry, Harry's magical aura exploded and sent a volley of waves to the students. Causing everyone in the room to fall to the floor.

__

'Well, that worked,' thought Harry sarcastically. He finally put down the blocking charm.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? You attacked my godfather, and then you attack a former professor! Both of them were my father's friends here at Hogwarts! Explain!" yelled Harry, furious with them. "You know what, I think I know why, just throw up in green sparks if I say is true. Did you attack my godfather because he was an ex-convict, ex-murderer and was on the run from the Ministry where he had escaped the prison?" He saw the majority of students timidly threw green sparks into the air.

"Oh, right, so even if he was pardoned, you'd still attack him?" asked Harry sarcastically. More green sparks was thrown. "That's sickening, really. Now as for the former professor _Lupin_ that you attacked. He heard many gasps and murmurs going around the room. "Yes, the very professor who was a competent teacher several years ago and you attacked him! Why? I don't see any plausible reason to attack him."

"Is it because he's a werewolf?" spoke up Sirius, who had been a bit shocked at Harry's outrage but finally got the Gryffindor's courage. He saw more green sparks in the air. Harry sighed, shaking his head sadly.

"That's it, hey Remus, please get up here. You're not hurt are you?" Remus shook his head in answer. "Good, now then." He turned back to the crowd, looking even angrier, if that were possible. Even Malfoy flinched at his furious look in his eyes. "I will personally attack each and every one of you!"

"Harry!" exclaimed Remus, shocked at the teen's rage.

"Don't worry Remus, I was going to test their abilities sometime but I planned on doing today now. So while I test them, can you provide some useful demonstration. Even telling a bit about yourselves? I'm pretty sure that they would be fascinated about you being a werewolf. And, as for you Sirius, you can provide on how you fight in duels. Now, I will start at the door, each duel will take, oh say, one minute each student."

Remus and Sirius nodded, too afraid to disagree otherwise.

"Well, I suppose that would be a good idea Harry," said Remus. "Just don't hurt them too badly."

"I won't," he replied, grinning, making his way down the stairs and to the door and began testing each student's ability himself. He did not give them an easy time at all when facing Harry. Once a while he did face some students that had some talent in dueling. Or even experience. When he did find those people, he mentally remembered their names at the back of his head. He knew they would be useful one day. Only three first years showed talent in dueling. The rest of them were too new with dueling.

Harry had watched some of the demonstration by the two male figures in his life and grinned. They were having fun as well as Sirius tried to teach some art of pranks to the students. Remus prevented Sirius from being successful in trying to turn everyone into a prankster. The last thing Harry needed was a good portion of Hogwarts turning into pranksters. He was sure that even Peeves would be overwhelmed by the pranks students would have played.

Finally, he had tested his friends, which proved to be quite challenging. Ron did not look very confident as Harry remembered his informal 'promise' to never duel Harry.

"Oh Ron, stop and put some effort into it!" said Harry, irritated.

"But Harry you're"

"Nevermind what you said when I cast the Black Area charm. This is getting annoying, show me some of your stuff!" Ron's face renewed with determination and the pair dueled for a good two minutes before Harry called for a stop.

"That was good Ron, better than I had expected, keep up the good work," he said with a grin. Ron couldn't help but grin back.

"Thanks mate, I'll keep fighting and practicing," said Ron as Harry nodded in answer. Finally when he dueled against a seventh year Ravenclaw, did he get back on the stage. He waited for the two to stop dueling. Remus threw the final hex at Sirius, the mud-hurling hex. Sirius widened in surprise at this and was hit full in the face. Harry laughed along with the rest of the crowd as Sirius blindly trying to get Remus back for that.

"All right," said Harry. "That's enough Sirius," he said, chuckling.

"Oh go ahead and laugh!" pouted Sirius, wiping his face clean of mud. Harry laughed more openly, shaking his head.

"Good show you two, now as for the rest of you. I'm quite disappointed. Some of you have not improved at all except that you learned some spells. I do realize that a lot of you have talent for dueling. But we will have to keep working on your speed as that is what I saw, is lacking most of the time."

"How do you improve your speed?" asked Hannah.

"Practice, loads, and loads of practice," answered Harry. "You just have to consciously know how fast you are moving. You also have to know when the spells are coming. That is why I gave you the blocking charm to practice with. Those who are slow in speed, are not very good in conjuring one. If you have difficulty, please come and see me and I will see what I can do to help," said Harry.

"Well," began Remus. "It's nearly ten at night, don't you think the first and second years need to be in bed by now?" asked Remus slyly. Harry blanched at how late it was.

"Oh shit!" He then heard knocking on the door and entered five professors. He groaned at what he saw. All of them were head of house and a headmistress.

"So, why have you not send everyone to bed?" asked Professor McGonagall, clearly relieved.

"That is because I was testing everyone's abilities while Remus and Sirius here, demonstrated a few things."

"What do you mean, tested everyone's abilities?" asked Headmistress sharply.

"I faced each and one of them for a minute. Obviously that took quite a bit of time."

"You _you tested them all?_" asked Professor Snape, blanching, while looking around in the room.

"Of course I did, well now you are all here, I was about to send them back to their respective houses."

"Not so fast Potter, you will be receiving a week's detention for holding everyone in here."

"What!" exclaimed Harry then calmed down. "Oh I understand, who'll I be serving detention with?"

"He will serve detentions with me," sneered Professor Snape. Harry winced as everyone whimpered at their Potions master. "Potter, I expect to see you tomorrow at six!" with that, he and a handful of Slytherins left the room. Soon, each of the houses left as groups leaving Gryffindors to go last. Harry glumly walked back to the Gryffindor tower. How he was sick of seeing everything nearly black in color. He wanted to see some red carpet, some limestone on the walls. See the sparkling frames and the portraits within. He could only wait for the counter charm to be created.


	27. Before the Holidays

__

Chapter 27

Before the Holidays

The next morning, Harry walked inside Great Hall for his daily breakfast. Someone approached him and recognized as Pavarti, and Harry realized there were anger in her eyes. Widening in surprise, she pulled his collar down with both hands so that his face was at the same level as her face and kissed him right on the lips.

"What the-" said someone as Harry immediately pushed her away and realized that it was not Pavarti, but Padma, from Ravenclaw.

"Harry? What's..?" someone began but Harry hadn't even heard them.

"Wh-what is it to you?" asked Harry, still a bit shocked from the boldness, especially a Ravenclaw. He also realized that no one was speaking, but watching the pair.

"Harry Potter, I hope you suffer from any romance!" she said. Harry's eyes screwed up in confusion. This is something _not_ expected at all. "I know you are confused, and that is exactly _why_ I did that. You better apologize to my sister!"

"Padma I" Harry began, not at all sure how to handle this, for starters, he was trying not to get angry.

"Do it!"

"Harry" they were being ignored again.

"Listen," said Harry, getting angry. "Do you want me to have your sister in danger when she's around with me? No? Then _back off!_ Oh, and of course, I'll apologize," said Harry with sarcasm. He looked to the people behind him that kept calling his name, and to his surprise, it was Remus and Sirius. Remus' face full of concern while Sirius was not sure how to react so he looked oddly mixed of scared but wanting to laugh. Annoyed, Harry walked away from her and sat down to eat his breakfast. When he looked up aimlessly and realized that he was face to face with Pavarti. Harry inwardly groaned; he should have been watching where he was going to sit. "Pavarti"

"Oh I _perfectly_ understand Harry," snapped Pavarti with sarcasm, cutting him off. "You can't stand to have me around can you? Harry, you have to what, enjoy yourself?"

"" Harry wasn't sure what to say next and kept silent.

"Don't you even know how to enjoy yourself anymore?"

"Of course I do, don't be absurd," said Harry.

"Then go out with some other girls," said Pavarti waspishly, standing up and left Great Hall. Harry had never got the chance to apologize and buried his face into a plateful of scrambled eggs. Not really caring what he is burying himself in a plate full of food.

"Harry!" yelled Hermione, pulling him back by the collar. Harry could feel bits of eggs on his face and his glasses. "Oh Harry, _Scourgfiy._ Go after her if you want to apologize."

Harry numbly nodded and got up from his table and went after her. A minute later, he found her walking toward the Charms classroom and yelled after her. "Pavarti!"

"Harry, I don't want to talk right now," she began, and continued. "I I really mean it, go see other girls," said Pavarti, trying to hold back some emotion from her face.

"I just wanted to apologize for staying with you for short time, but I'll consider your tip though," said Harry, trailing off. "I didn't really mean to hurt you or anything like that."

"Oh all right," said Pavarti. "I will think about accepting an apology, I won't say when that will be accepted but perhaps when both of us moves on and only if you enjoy yourself. God only knows that you have had a hard life so far," said Pavarti.

"Yeah well, thanks, I intend to do that then," said Harry, now going inside the Charms classroom and waited.

That night, Harry told his friends that he had to go serve his detention in ten minutes.

"I say that it is not fair that you have to serve detentions for that last night!" said Ron angrily.

"I really don't mind Ron, I understand why I have to serve anyways. What if something happened and we're all in Room of Requirement? It wasn't safe holding all the kids back," said Harry.

"But still," began Ron.

"Give it up, I'm leaving," said Harry, leaving common room down to the dungeons. Several minutes later, he knocked on the door to Snape's office. He heard the usual _come in_, and pushed the door open. He found him grading papers from Potions class, and from the looks of it, third year essays. Harry went over to a chair opposite from Snape and waited for instructions.

"Potter, I want you to practice your discreet Legillimency on me as I grade papers," drawled Professor Snape. "When you do manage to find out what you learned, write it down." Harry had not been expecting _this_. Especially when it came to detentions; didn't Snape liked to torture students? Shrugging and pulled a quill, ink and two-foot parchment out and set it on the table in front of him. He began to concentrate the necessities for discreet Legillimency.

__

'All right, so you're grading papers, mm is it third year's paper isn't it? Oh, was that thought that the student is horrible at spelling? Mmm, ah, Todd Anderson is bad at spelling' he went to record on the parchment along with the insults that Professor Snape was thinking. Harry quietly chuckled to himself and continued his practice.

Some of the time, he wasn't able to collect any information because Harry realized that he was concentrating too much. For the next ten to twenty minutes, he recorded six inches so far. Harry frowned at how much he had written so far. _'Not very much is recorded I wonder why,'_ thought Harry as he continued his practice.

__

'Okay, so you think Yvonne from Hufflepuff is too timid with her homework? No, not Yvonne, Zorry' thought Harry as he continued to record Snape's thoughts. _'Okay, so what about Zorry? Ah, you think she needs to stop hanging out with Yvonne? Heh'_

He continued in this way for the next forty minutes, and at seven, Harry got up to fifteen inches. Harry's stomach gave a jolt when he realized how much more he had recorded compared to first twenty minutes. _'I'm getting better at this'_ thought Harry as he heard a slight cough. Harry looked up and found Professor Snape staring at him, with a finished pile of essays to his left.

"Well?"

"I'm catching on sir, the first twenty minutes was slow but now I'm up to fifteen inches," said Harry, giving him the paper. Professor Snape accepted it and read over what he had written.

"Mmm, I wager that you are 60% correct of all the statements you've put down," said Professor Snape. Harry frowned at this, 60% was not very much to him. "For you, this is good," he continued.

"How is that good for me?" asked Harry. "I'll be right half the time!"

"No, over you will be right over half of time," he drawled, correcting for him. "Usually at this stage, you would have gotten 40%. So Potter, consider yourself lucky."

"It's not luck, it's practice"

"Are you saying you've been practicing out of class Potter?"

"I'm trying to, but it's hard," said Harry, frowning.

"Who are you practicing on?" Harry shifted in his seat uncomfortably. Harry knew that he had been practicing on Malfoy whenever he could. "Potter, tell me or I'll find out my own way."

"Malfoy sir," said Harry.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

"Who else? Except his father," said Harry. Severus Snape sighed, shaking his head.

"Potter, you are foolish to start that big, Lucius Malfoy have trained him to occlude his mind," said Professor Snape. "Also, why would you want to find out about him?"

"I just wanted to know where his loyalties lay," mumbled Harry, however Snape caught what he said.

"If you didn't, then pray tell, why would you train with him? Let alone, allowing him to D.A. membership?"

"Well, I had to give him a chance," said Harry boldly.

"Potter, you need to stop doing things first and think later."

"Professor Snape, I did give a lot of thoughts before I let him into D.A, and I also gave a lot of thought about training, why would I risk my own life against him?"

"It is because it's simply you Potter," drawled Professor Snape. "Nevertheless, come back here at six sharp. You will continue practice with me for the rest of this week. At this rate you are going Potter, I would say you would get up to 80% correct or more."

"That's comforting," said Harry with no hint of sarcasm. "Well, am I finished?"

"No, that wasn't even your detention, now start scrubbing the cauldrons!" Harry blanched at him, he had practiced all hour and he never found out the plan that Professor Snape would send him to clean cauldrons! "Get to it Potter, and no magic of course."

Harry numbly nodded and began to work, feeling angry and berating himself for not finding out sooner. Of course, Professor Snape would still give him detentions, no matter what. Two hours of grueling scrubbing and washing the cauldrons, did he head back to the tower. After giving the password to Fat Lady, he crawled into the common room, exhausted and fell into plush sofa by the fire.

"Oh Harry, what did he make you to do?" asked Hermione worriedly.

"Practiced Legillimency, then scrub cauldrons," answered Harry, nearly mumbling into a pillow.

"That git," said Ron.

"Don't," said Harry. "I deserved it."

"How can you say that?!" said Ron, surprised at his friend.

"Because he is not a git, he's actually good when you get to know him" said Harry, feeling very comfortable, sitting next to the fire.

"Leave him alone, can't you see him resting?" said Hermione. Harry thought that Hermione sounded really far, and the flicker of flames dancing around behind his eyelids. He soon drifted off to black world of comfort. He felt at peace, very quiet and felt harmony in this place. Suddenly Harry felt a twinge of pain somewhere but faded almost immediately. He slowly blinked his eyes, or so he thought. What he saw confused him at first, but realized that he was in a dark room. Was he still in common room?

Harry then studied a figure on the floor in front of him, and wondered why he was bowing like that. His question was soon answered as his voice spoke in a hissing voice.

"Luciuss, why did you attack Harry Potter and hisss friendss? Now our planss are ruined!"

"My Lord, may I ask what was the plan?"

"To attack Hogwarts thisss Friday, _Crucio!" _he watched the figure squirming and yelling in agony as Voldemort laughed at the obvious pain. He took the curse off him. "Now there will be no doubt that there will be more ssssecurity at Hogwartsss _crucio!"_ he cast the Cruciatus curse upon Lucius Malfoy. Harry realized his forehead was burning white hot, and heard his own voice yelling. Somewhere in the background, he heard several voices saying his name.

"Harry!"

"Come on Harry, it's a dream! Wake up!"

"Harry!"

__

"Harry!"

Harry could clearly understand that there is a lot of commotion going on. Harry flailed around, and pressed against his scar, hissing in pain. He sat up, clutching his scar; he felt a hand patting his back as a cloth of cool damp water against his forehead. Harry realized that people might be thinking he was either insane or sick. Harry groaned in annoyance, but his groan was misinterpreted as pain as he felt another hand rubbing his back.

"Okay, you can stop touching me now, you know!" said Harry exasperatedly. Immediately, people withdrew their hands from Harry and he opened his eyes to find a blurry world. Someone gave him his glasses and put them on his nose. The world came back into focus and found his friends in the immediate circle as the rest of House were watching him fearfully.

"Sorry about that, I'll just go and sleep in my own bed," said Harry somewhat shakily.

"But Harry," Hermione began as Harry tried to get to his feet but felt a bit disconcerted by his balance and leaned to Mark as he helped him stand up straight.

"What?"

"Don't you think you need to see a teacher?"

"It was nothing important, Voldemort just cursed Lucius that is all. But I guess you're right, he _was_ planning to attack Hogwarts this Friday" Loud whispers and worried chattering erupted and Harry groaned. He should have known other people were listening. "Hey guys, nothing to worry about you know!" No one spoke since Harry began speaking. "It is thanks to Lucius Malfoy for attacking us instead of a full-scale battle in here!" Harry sighed, tiredly. He really want to sleep now.

"All right, I'll tell Professor McGonagall, just so that we can have more security," said Harry, attempting to walk; however unable to do so. Mark began helping him by guiding to the common room's entrance.

"We're coming too," said Hermione as Ron followed out of the room. Harry sighed, remembering their promise to never see him out of sight, especially of what would have happened this Friday. But he had to be on the safe side and report that anyways. Voldemort can easily change his mind and attack anyways. Coming to the gargoyle statue and giving the new password, 'Nitwick,' and gained entry to the spiraling staircase.

After knocking on the door and got the permission to enter, he found Professor McGonagall at her desk, working on something or another. When she looked up and grew concerned in her eyes.

"I I had another dream Professor," said Harry.

"Oh no, what is it this time?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Well, Lucius Malfoy visited Voldemort tonight and well, Voldemort said he was going to attack Hogwarts this Friday," she gasped at this news. "But thanks to Malfoy, we have increased security and he won't attack, at least not this Friday. But as the things are right now, we can't know for sure. I think we should increase security more."

"Mm, I suppose you are right Harry," said Minerva. "Well, thank you for reporting, but aren't you supposed to be occluding?"

"I er was too tired and fell asleep in the common room," said Harry sheepishly.

"Ah, I suppose that will make sense, well off you go Harry, it is still a school night after all." Harry nodded in understanding and led his friends back down to corridor.

"Why does she call you by first name Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Well, since I'm basically in the order now, and wanted me to call people on first name basis," said Harry, explaining.

"I wish I was in the order," said Ron glumly.

"You best not," said Harry tenebrously. "I mean, what _can_ you really do in the order right now?"

"Protecting you of course," said Ron as if it was the most obvious thing. Harry outwardly groaned at this, shaking his head.

"No Ron, I can handle myself, but I appreciate that, but I think you'll be able to do something during the next summer. Plus, I don't think your mum will be happy," said Harry.

"Who cares what my mum says!" said Ron but shut up when he saw the dangerous glare in Harry's eyes.

"Ron, I would fill you in anyways, unless it's top secret," said Harry. "Like I could ever keep any secrets from you guys, you're too good at that."

"I suppose you are right mate," said Ron, drooping his shoulders.

"Harry's right though, I don't think we can be much help except researching," said Hermione.

"There! That's the perfect reason to join! Research, isn't that supposed to be a top secret?" asked Ron. Harry looked like he wanted to slap Hermione for giving such ideas but gave a resigned look.

"Plus Ron, I am not in any position to allow other people to join, it has to be a majority vote."

"It's hopeless" said Ron. "I don't like this, I want to do _something._ Not just sit around and research and waiting for something inevitable to happen!"

"Hey, do you see me complaining?" asked Mark, getting impatient with Ron.

"You're only a first year," said Ron. "This is important."

"Ron, don't say things like that!" said Harry, feeling magic surging through his veins. "Especially in front of Mark!"

"Mate, calm down!" said Ron, paling deathly white. Harry breathed deeply five times and calmed himself down. "Easy mate, I didn't mean to piss you off"

"I know one thing you can do Ron, Hermione," he looked at Mark. "I hope you don't mind, but they can protect you if Voldemort finds out." He then sighed, "I wouldn't be surprised if Lucius told him about you by now." The three of them paled. "Even though I tried to keep him hidden, looks like he's discovered. I just hope that Malfoy doesn't know that he's legally my family now"

"Which Malfoy are you talking about Potter?" drawled a voice from behind. Harry's stomach felt like twenty leads had sunk. How much did he hear? He slowly turned around and found Draco Malfoy standing there.

"Your father of course," said Harry while his mind went into an overdrive of trying to find out what his loyalties lay. He could not risk this getting out. _'What is he thinking, where does his loyalty lay? With Voldemort or with me; the light side? Come on Malfoy, oh come on, I do not want to know what you think about Mark!'_ Thought Harry desperately, at least he succeeded in breaking past Malfoy. Nevertheless, he had to deluge this deeper.

"Are you saying that this Mark here, is legally your family Potter?"

"Why do you want to know?" snapped Harry.

Malfoy shrugged his shoulders, "Curious Potter," said Malfoy. Harry did not drop his guard.

__

'All right, come on what are you going to do with the information? Oh I don't believe it, you're shrugging the whole thing with my family off?!' thought Harry as he slowly nodding. "Curious right, don't all of you have some sort of ulterior motive when dealing with information?"

"Potter, as hard as you may find to believe, this one time, I'm merely learning about you. So, what's the deal with Professor Lupin and Black?"

"They're here for security reasons," said Harry, which wasn't too far from the truth either.

"What are you doing here anyways?" asked Mark. The four looked at him as Malfoy pointed to his badge. "Oh duty?"

"That's right," sneered Malfoy. "What are you all doing here anyways? Last time I recall, neither of you have duty, Potter isn't allowed out, and most certainly first years aren't allowed out at this time of the night at all."

"We had to see Professor McGonagall, that's all," said Harry.

"About what, may I inquire?"

"Sorry, top secret," said Harry. Malfoy shrugged his shoulders.

"You better go or I'll sic Filch on you four," threatened Malfoy.

"Oh, I'm shaking," said Harry sarcastically. "But we're going now, bye," said Harry, heading back to Gryffindor tower. Ron laughed several minutes later.

"What?" asked Hermione, somewhat concerned for the sanity of his mind.

"Oh that was good Harry, _'oh, I'm shaking,'_ real good" said Ron. Harry only gave a small smile.

"Glad you can enjoy yourself Ron," said Harry, giving the password to Fat Lady and gained entry inside the common room. The room was still as packed as it had been before they left for Professor McGonagall.

When Harry realized just how tired he felt and told his friends.

"I'm retiring for the night. I am too tired, night Ron, night everyone," said Harry tiredly. He changed into his pajamas and got under the covers of his bed. He did his Occulemency and fell asleep.

The next day, after breakfast, he met with Sirius and Remus before going to his class. Remus stopped him before entering the Transfiguration classroom.

"Morning Harry," said Remus.

"Morning," said Harry, returning his greetings.

"What was that kiss about?" demanded Sirius.

"Oh, I broke up with her sister," replied Harry nonchalantly.

"Now you're a heartbreaker or what?" asked Sirius, feigning his smile.

"You can say that," said Harry dryly. "Anyways, I have to get to class now. Bye Remus, Sirius," he entered the classroom and sat down in the near back of the classroom. This continued for the rest of time at Hogwarts until a day before everyone would go home for the winter holidays. Neither Malfoy nor Harry had been able to be successful in trying to train in secret. But somehow, Filch seemed to come to that particular corridor every half hour, both to their annoyance.

Harry had his Transfiguration last before the holidays; Professor Conan came into the room, closing the door behind him. He scanned the room, checking to make sure that everyone is present, when he did make sure, he pulled out his wand, ready to demonstrate something.

"Today, we will be using the theory that you have learned, and perform them on a large object. You will try to change the object into an animal you wish. The greater the similarity between your chosen animal and the object, the easier it will be for you when performing such task," he said, walking down the aisle as he spoke. He turned around and faced the class again. "You will be using your desk, or your chair for this particular work, now begin."

Harry had all ready gotten his wand out, he performed the incantation and the movement of his wand, while thinking of a snake. He didn't think of any particular type of snake, so he left that to his magic for some random species. When he did not succeed the first two times, he frowned; Harry looked up and found Professor Conan watching.

"Something wrong Mr. Potter?" asked Professor Conan.

"Nothing, I just have to get this right" he tried performing the spell again, but didn't succeed.

"Hmm, you're pronouncing correctly, the wand movement is precise, are you thinking of an animal?"

"Yes sir," replied Harry.

"Hmm, what-" he tried asking what animal he had been thinking of. Quite suddenly, Harry performed the spell again and to their surprise, the desk in front of Harry began transforming and lengthening. Harry heard a yelp from his left and knew that Ron was surprised. When it stopped transforming, blood rushed away from his face, realizing what he had transfigured the desk into. A Basilisk. Hermione and several others let out a shriek. Professor Conan took a few paces backwards in surprise.

"It's the Basilisk!" said Hermione, fearfully. Harry felt hurt, the scared look in Hermione's eyes as she watched the snake. On a closer examination, the basilisk was only a baby.

"Hermione, do you know if baby basilisk don't have the power to kill with its own eyes?"

"N-no, they're fully mature when the basilisk is at least fifteen feet long" said Hermione faintly.

"Potter, change it back into a desk," said Professor Conan, Harry compiled and turned the baby basilisk back into a desk. "Come with me, everyone, please continue and Ms. Granger, I will put you in charge," he said, walking out of the room, followed by an annoyed Harry. Didn't he have enough trips to Professor McGonagall's office all ready?

"Why do you even want to tell her about what happened?" asked Harry, breaking the tensed silence.

"Because transforming an non-animate object into a magical creature is really hard, about one or two people in each century could perform such advanced magic," he explained, taking the spiral staircase.

"I thought you said impossible in our theory part of the class?" asked Harry.

"I was exaggerating, I wasn't expecting anyone to do that," said Professor Conan.

"Well, you should expect everything when it comes to me," said Harry dully.

"Perhaps you are right Harry, what've you done have been extraordinary so far," he said, knocking on the door and entering the office. She looked up from her piling papers.

"Yes?" she asked, looking at the two males in the room.

"Potter has performed something in class today," said Professor Conan.

"What's that?" inquired McGonagall. Harry spoke up next, he wasn't sure what to think of her reactions.

"I accidentally turned the desk into a baby basilisk. The eyes were harmless at that stage, so there wasn't any real danger."

"Wait Harry, are you saying that you have performed the advanced transfiguration, turning a desk into a basilisk, which we all know, is a magical creature?" asked McGonagall, unwilling to believe what she had heard.

"Yes ma'am," said Harry, nodding hesitantly. Headmistress McGonagall grew pale at this and turned to look at professor Conan.

"D-did he perform that?" asked Minerva, trembling slightly. Professor Conan nodded solemnly, "Oh dear goodness me, Potter, you have _got_ to control your powers. There is no telling what you can do. I wouldn't be surprised if you are equal in powers with Albus Dumbledore" her face grew whiter and whiter as she spoke.

Shakily, she picked up a teacup from the plate, slowly drank the contents, and nearly spilled the hot tea on herself when her hand gave a big jolt. "Oh if Albus was here" she said, frowning. "Take a biscuit," she said, giving Harry and Professor Conan one.

"What do you suggest we do?" asked Harry, after he waited for her to calm down.

"Suggest?" she asked, sipping her tea and brought them down again. "Well Mr. Potter, since the holidays starts tomorrow, I will inform Remus and Sirius about this. So that nothing terrible will happen over the holidays. When we return back from the break, we will figure something out then."

Harry sighed, nodding in understanding. "Okay Professor," said Harry.

"Well, you best be going back to class," said Professor McGonagall.

"Of course, come on Mr. Potter," said Professor Conan as the two left the office with their good byes. After a moment's silent walking, Harry spoke up.

"Sir, what do _you _think why I did basilisk and not a regular snake?"

"Well, it depends how broad you were choosing, for example, if you just think of one bird. Literally any kind of bird of that species will be transfigured. In your case, you were not thinking about any particular snake?"

"No, I didn't"

"Mmm, well, there is this theory that I have not taught yet. Nevertheless, when you perform the spell, and pick one general type of animal, like dogs. Basing on everyone's ability, they will conjure the strongest type of animal they can manage."

"So, you're saying that it is because of how strong I am, effects what animal will be transfigured?"

"That's the rough part of the idea, so yes, depending on your ability to cast."

"Bloody wonderful, as if I have enough all ready," mumbled Harry. Professor Conan only chuckled as they returned to the classroom and found everyone to be working in perfect order. Thanks to Hermione, Professor Conan was able to take over the class again.

"Thank you Ms. Granger, ten points to Gryffindor for keeping things under control," said Professor Conan. Harry gave her a grin as he sat down. The class continued to practice their spell, and this time Harry thought of specific animal instead of being too broad. He wouldn't risk that just yet. He did not really want unicorns, vampire bats, familiar cat, post owl, or other magical animals running around.

After class, he had gone to lunch and ate a quick meal. He wanted to check something in the library, detail notes on advanced transfiguration, especially the one he had transfigured into a basilisk. Of all things, it had to turn into a _baby _basilisk. He wasn't real sure why it had not turn into a full-grown snake, but he had two theories. One, the matured basilisk is far too big for a table, and two, it had to do with being linked to Voldemort. After all, Tom Riddle had unleashed the Secret of Chambers.

After reading several different books, he gave up and stood up from his table. Ever since he had come to the library after lunch, there were great deal more people going around in the library. Harry half wondered why there would be so many people in the library on the day before the holidays. With growing suspicion, and overheard of several third year Ravenclaws.

"Do you think he might have actually did that on purpose?"

"What, turn the desk into a - a basilisk?"

"Yeah, I heard of stories when he was in second year, did you know he can speak _parseltounge?"_

"No way," said another third year.

"Yes, I have verified this claim from several fifth, sixth and seventh years. They all agreed to the exact same statement. So, he's a Parseltongue."

"Are you implying that he may have wanted to attack other people?" asked the second person that had spoke.

"Something like that," replied the babbling third year.

"For what?"

"Well, according to other people"

Harry felt his veins surging with new anger. Abruptly, he stood up, grabbed his bag and headed for Astronomy tower. _'Really, the whole thing about rumors is getting ridiculous! No, they've always been ridiculous in the first place'_ thought Harry angrily as he wrenched the door open only to find _Malfoy_ watching the grounds below. Harry gave a small cough and went over to Malfoy's side who had looked back who was coughing.

"What brings you here Potter?" asked Malfoy.

"This is one of the places where I come and think," replied Harry coolly.

"So do I," said Malfoy, scanning the Forbidden Forest. "Is the rumor true that you turned the teacher's desk into a full-grown basilisk?" asked Malfoy, nearly scoffing but didn't when Harry used a serious tone.

"No, they're exaggerating," said Harry hotly. "I only turned my desk into a baby basilisk."

"So you _did_ turn one into a basilisk how frightening."

"Malfoy, have you faced a basilisk at age twelve?" asked Harry, not liking his current attitude at all.

"Of course not, are you mental?" asked Malfoy incredulously.

"Wow Malfoy, I thought you knew better, I fought and slayed the beast down in Chamber of Secret."

"What, is that why you received the special awards trophy that year?"

"Yes Malfoy and titles don't mean a damn thing to me either so stop that."

"Hard to believe" sneered Malfoy.

"You know what, I'm going down to dinner. I've had it," said Harry, annoyed. Malfoy shrugged in his answer, keeping his back to Harry. Harry left Astronomy tower and decided to have some dinner. When he arrived at Great Hall, he was hit by loud whisperings of 'Harry Potter' and 'basilisk' in the same sentence.

Some of the rumors were so obscene that had been the trigger for Harry to blow up at them. He saw Sirius and Remus nearby and inwardly cringes, but then he heard another rumor that was even worse.

"That's it," said Harry to himself. _"Sonorous,_ HEY, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? I MOST CERTIANLY DID NOT SET BASILISK LOOSE IN HOGWARTS!" Yelled Harry, then he began speaking in Parseltongue without his knowledge, remembering his fight with the large snake.

__

"How can you say that I would hurt someone here at Hogwarts when Voldemort is after me!" He spoke back in English, his language changing back and forth. "YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD EVER DO SUCH A _thing!? You are pathetic when it comes to _RUMORS! IF I HEAR ANOTHER OBSCENE RUMOR AGAIN I WILL_ personally make sure you will suffer!"_ He continued to berated everyone in Great Hall. He felt the satisfaction of scaring the kids to death, some of their faces were priceless as he continued to yell.

"I MEAN REALLY, DO YOU THINK I WOULD REMAIN HERE ANY LONGER IF I DID SUCH A THING!? A_ basilisk of all things! _YOU GUYS REALLY SICKEN _me, these rumors are crap!" _He panted, getting tired out from his _'rant'._ He saw Remus and Sirius again, their mouths were gaping wide open. With a jolt, he couldn't believe what he had done, yelling at the kids about _rumors_. When they had hardly let them effect him in the past. Feeling slightly woozy, He slow took a step back, then another hesitant step.

Then Harry took off in a flash, running out of Great Hall and didn't stop running when he heard his name being called out. _'They'll have to catch me, if they can'_ thought Harry bitterly and realized that it was Sirius pursuing him. Taking a quick glance back and he crashed into the wall as a big black animal pounced on him. "Arugh!" The said animal transformed back into human, gripping Harry tightly.

"Harry!" said Sirius urgently. "Are you okay?" he said in a concerned voice as Harry rubbed his shoulders where he had rammed into the wall.

"Yes Sirius, and what the hell are you thinking? I want to be alone!"

"Harry listen, we heard what happened from the Headmistress," said Remus, catching up to them.

"I know, she said she'd tell you," said Harry, sighing.

"How did you know how to speak Parseltongue Harry?" asked Sirius, curious.

"Huh? Did I speak in Parseltongue?" asked Harry, feeling a lead dropping into his stomach.

"Well, when you were yelling, you kept going back and forth in both language" said Remus nervously.

"Oh wonderful, I get to speak in that language when I get mad and not even knowing it! I need to control that," said Harry bitterly. Sirius and Remus stared at Harry, unsure what to say. "You do know that I have that gift right?"

"Yes, Dumbledore told me in your third year," said Remus. Sirius nodded in his answer.

"He told me in your fourth year, I hope you don't mind that" said Sirius tentatively.

"I don't mind him telling you that, anyways, I can't really control my gift in speaking Parseltongue. Except when I imagine a snake, then I can," said Harry.

"Well, were you thinking of the basilisk?"

"A few times" admitted Harry.

"Well, that answers it then," said Remus. "But you need to keep your temper in check Harry. Harry opened his mouth to argue. "I know, I know, you say you can't control it because of Voldemort. But come on, at least try harder."

"Remus, I _did_, and do try!" said Harry hotly. He pushed himself off the floor and started to run away again, in pursue of being alone. This time, Sirius nor Remus followed him as he ran down towards the dungeons and slowed his walk and sighed. He wasn't real pleased with himself, scaring the kids nearly to death in Great Hall including Sirius and Remus. He didn't want to face his friends right now. Oh no, he wouldn't, as he continued to walk for several hours, surprising himself, he hadn't met anyone. Nevertheless, he liked that, not running into another soul for sometime now.

Harry lost all track of time as he leaned against one of the walls in the bowels of Hogwarts. He sagged his shoulders, enjoying the cool air, quiet and peace. Harry felt anxious again and continued to walk, thinking of how to deal with _these_ emotions that he would experience because of Voldemort. Harry took a peak at his watch and nearly fell down the stairs when he saw the time. It was nearly two in the morning, his friends might try to find him with the Marauder's map. Sighing knowingly, he retreated back to Gryffindor tower. He would board the train tomorrow and need all the sleep he could get.

He grinned to himself, this is the first time he would use the train to come _home_ for the winter holidays. He gave the password to Fat Lady and entered the common room and winced as everyone in the room yelled his name.

"HARRY!"

"Don't you come back so late at night!"

"Why did you walk in the dungeons for so long?" asked Ron.

"Guys, I'm tired and I have a train to catch to come home," said Harry, not pausing his walk to the dormitory.

"But Harry" Hermione began.

"Not now Hermione,," said Harry. "Later, I don't want a lecture right now." He climbed the stairs and the common room disappeared from view. He changed his cloths and got under the covers. He soon fell into an exhausted sleep.


	28. Home With Family

_Chapter 28_

_Home With Family_

Trunks packed, students dressed in cloaks and hats with mittens, people milling about in the common room. In a seat near by the fire, sat Harry and Mark, they were glad that they had packed earlier in the day or things would be lost. Like right now, where students were scrambling around for their missing things.

Harry and Mark watched on with amusement on their faces. Some of their fellow Gryffindors shot them nasty looks for not being helpful in the slight. Mark gave Harry a grin, which he returned and chuckled. Hermione and Ron came up to them, heaving trunks and panting slightly.

"Could have at least helped me find my pair of my favorite socks!" said Ron, glaring but without malice. Harry laughed at him, "oh go on, and laugh then mate," grumbled Ron.

"Sorry, it's been a funny morning so far," said Harry, still grinning. He was actually going _home. Home for the holidays._ Professor Conan came through the portrait, causing everyone to fall quiet for their respective Head of House.

"You may get on the train," people began to clamor for the door with heavy trunks. "However, please do so one at a time, how about first years go first?" Harry had to appreciate the professor; otherwise, it would be like the repeat of last time when there was an attack at the Ministry. Flailing wands everywhere and Fat Lady had not been at all pleased.

Slowly, the students began to filter out of the common room, and when it finally came to sixth years, Harry crawled out of the room with his trunk. He knew that Mark was waiting outside by the train. _'Or perhaps inside a compartment with Remus and Sirius,'_ thought Harry, going down the stairs. Harry supposed he would have to be thankful that the house elves at least brought the trunks _up._ He almost pitied the Slytherins when he thought of the dungeons, and snickered to himself.

"What're you laughing about mate?" asked Ron.

"Imagine, Slytherins dragging their trunks up the stairs," said Harry.

"Oh, that's so horrible," said Ron, laughing as his own trunk thunked down the stairs easily. "I almost feel sorry for them."

"So do I Ron, so do I," said Harry. "So, you're going to the Burrow right?"

"Yeah mate," said Ron, affirming.

"And I'm going to Japan for the holidays with my parents. Oh, it will be so fascinating!" Silence fell upon them when she mentioned Japan.

"Er - you're going to look up some _stuff_ right?" asked Harry, thinking about Tengu.

"Of course, the best information to get is from the source," said Hermione.

"Well, do be careful Hermione," said Harry.

"Of course I will, I - I - Ron, please don't get angry," she said, looking at Ron warily.

"Why would I be?" asked Ron, frowning, slowing his steps on the stairs.

"Victor Krum is going to be, my sort of body guard, of course, we are only friends you know," she said hastily, seeing the reddening on Ron's ears.

"Right, friends… okay Hermione, I trust you with Victor," said Ron, visibly swallowing the lump in his throat, along with his pride.

"Oh thank you so much Ron!" she dropped the trunk and kissed him on the lips. Loud screams issued as the dropped trunk began to fall down the long winding stairs. "Oh no," she said, worriedly, pulling her wand out. But Harry was faster, and yelled a charm.

_"Gelosilium!"_ he froze the trunk in midair fall, nearly landing on one of the fifth year's head, more specifically, Ginny. Ginny visibly paled at how close the trunk had been to falling on her head.

"Hermione Granger! Really!" screeched Professor McGonagall, from the top. Hermione made herself small, flushing with embarrassment. Harry sighed in relief when he saw no one was hurt. They had been really lucky. Harry used the summoning charm and gave the trunk back to Hermione.

"Do be careful next time," said Harry, as he caught up with Ginny. "You all right Ginny?" asked Harry.

"Y-yes, thank you, I seem to have the worse luck when it comes to trunks and packing…"

"No kidding, first you erm… forgot that book in your first year," said Ron hastily, "and then your fourth year, the twins…"

"I know, I know Ron," said Ginny, heaving a sigh. Harry remarked to himself, that Ginny had gotten much better since the Secret of Chambers and Tom Riddle. He had to give the girl some props for being resilient. He supposed that he, himself, a resilient person as well. When they finally reached Entrance Hall and outside. The group got themselves a carriage, seeing that Mark had all ready gone on with the other carriages. Harry stared at the threstral in front of him, chills running down his spine.

The dragon-horse pulled on the carriage and moved toward the train station in Hogsmeade. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione chatted of what they were looking forward to over the holidays. As well as wondering what Tengu or Voldemort would do during the holidays. Harry sincerely hope not, since he would actually celebrate the holidays with his real family. He would be damned if anyone tries to interfere with his vacation from Hogwarts. Granted he loved the castle, but Harry felt tiresome from all the projects, schoolwork and countless others had drained him. Sighing in peace, at least he would not have to worry so much about schoolwork. Now he would have to do something on how to organize his disorganized schedule and budgeting time.

Arriving in train station, everyone stopped talking and began to get out once the threstral stopped moving. Getting their trunks and dragged onto the train, Harry searched for Mark as he set the trunk up above the compartments. At the end of the car, he found Mark waving for him. Nodding to him and Harry told his friends that Mark had reserved a compartment for them at the end of the car.

"Good ol' Mark, I didn't want to find a compartment right now," said Ron, wiping his hands off dust on his cloak. The four of them made way to Mark, who stood by the door of the compartment. The five of them sat down on the seats. A moment later, Luna peered around into the compartment and smiled.

"Hello, may I join you?" asked Luna, sounding more serene than ever.

"Of course," said Harry before anyone could say no. "You are most welcomed."

"Thank you Harry, there was no compartment left for me to sit in," said Luna. "So, where are you going for this winter holiday?"

"Home with my family," said Harry. "What about you?"

"Really? I thought…" Luna began, frowning.

"Someone took me in," said Harry, grinning and looked at Mark. "And my cousin too."

"Oh, that's wonderful news! Harry Potter has a family, oh that is such a great news!" said Luna, looking much happier than moments ago. "Oh, for my holidays, I'm going to France to find some heliopaths. Apparently the old Minister never had an army of heliopaths," said Luna, with a hint of serious in her eyes. Harry quickly looked at Hermione, who was trying not to laugh or make any derogatory marks.

"That sounds like fun," said Harry, sounding interested. Though on the inside, he wanted to laugh out loud for Luna's innocence and then frowned. He wished he could have that, things would have been so much easier in life. He supposed that he couldn't have everything especially when Voldemort had marked him as his equal. Heaving a sigh mentally, he looked out the window, as the landscape untangling itself and smoother. There were a lot of snow on the ground, pure _black_ everywhere as the train traveled south.

He really wished he hadn't cast the Black Area charm, he wanted to enjoy the snow, and found that he couldn't. Sighing to himself and turned his attention to his friends.

After several hours of chatting, playing exploding snaps, gobstones and using twin's newest pranks, which had everyone in fits of laughter, one of the pranks had turned Ron into a black widow spider the size of a Quaffle. To say that Ron was freaked out is an understatement. Ron was in hysteria, running all over the seat that he had been occupying only moments ago. The spell only lasted for five minutes, but long enough to cause any damage.

"I'll kill them!" yelled Ron as soon as he got his voice back. "I'll really kill them!"

"Ron, please!" said Hermione, alarmed by Ron.

"That was sick, horrifying and not to mention a bad joke of them to do that to me!" said Ron, clutching his fists. His ears were the color of flames as his face screwed up in extreme anger.

"Ron, come on really, what's to be scared of? They're only spiders…" said Mark.

_"Only Spiders?__ ONLY SPIDERS?! _What, are _you_ mad Mark?" asked Ron furiously. Harry sighed, he didn't really want to do this, but this had reminded him of Sirius when the Dementors came on the flat. Harry casually pulled his wand out and pointed at Ron who was about to open his mouth in protest and confusion.

_"Stupefy,_ it's for your own good Ron," said Harry as Ron fell limp to the ground.

"Harry! You - you shouldn't have done that! Oh Ron," said Hermione, bending down to Ron. "I suppose there's a bit of reasoning in that…"

"Why do I sense a déjà vu?" asked Mark suddenly.

"That would be because Sirius was in the similar situation," replied Harry.

"Oh yeah…" said Mark, leaning back in his seat. "How much further?"

"About twenty minutes I believe," said Hermione, looking outside. Indeed, there were more and more muggle houses appearing and roads twisted into view. "When should we wake him up?"

"When the train stops of course," said Harry, sitting back and relaxing as he watch the passing scenery. Then he realized that Malfoy nor his cronies had bothered them at all during the journey. Frowning at that thought but merely shrugged it off. He supposed he would see them later after the holidays. When the train gave a hissing as the brakes slowed to a stop, did Harry wake Ron up with the Enervation spell. Ron looked at him dazedly at first, and then he sat up quickly, anger returning into his eyes.

"Harry! Why did you do that?!" asked Ron.

"I had to, plus you wouldn't calm down so I had to stun you for the time being. Anyways, we're here."

"How long was I out?" asked Ron.

"About twenty minutes," replied Harry, as he got out of the compartment.

"Oh…" said Ron, is following him. Everyone got their trunks down and dragged through the door. On the platform, he found Sirius, Remus, the Weasleys and Hermione's parents. Grinning, Harry came to them.

"Hey," said Harry.

"Oh Harry, how are you dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley, concerned.

"I'm fine, really," said Harry, when he saw that she seemed not to believe him.

"Oh all right, you take care won't you?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Of course," nodded Harry.

"Harry, we're going to have a Christmas party at my house, the Weasleys are invited as well. I don't suppose you Grangers will be able to?"

"I'm sorry, but we can't. We're going to Japan," said Mrs. Granger, giving a sad smile.

"That's what she had told me. She sounds really excited," said Remus, smiling.

"Yes, I know," chuckled Mrs. Granger. Hermione flushed light pink in the background and Harry had to snicker lightly by the looks of Hermione. She flashed him a pout look, causing to make Harry laugh harder.

"Oh don't be so rude Harry," she said, huffing.

"Sorry, I suppose we all should go? Hermione, you'll write us won't you?"

"Are you mad, the owls would take forever to get from Japan to England!" said Hermione, horrified.

"Oh, that's true, well be careful okay?" said Harry.

"Yeah Hermione, if Victor…" began Ron.

"I know, I know, I will be able to take care of myself, thank you very much," she said, giving Ron a kiss goodbye. "Now Happy Christmas Ron," she said, "oh and do behave." She said, as an afterthought.

"Hermione!" said Ron exasperatedly. Hermione gave him a smile, which made Ron flush slightly. Earning laughs from everyone around them.

"Okay, I better go, goodbye," said Hermione, pushing her trolley through the barrier with her parents. Harry felt something felt not right, watching her go, but he shook the feeling away as he turned to Remus and Sirius.

"How are we getting there?" asked Harry.

"Portkey," said Remus, pulling an old atenna that used to be part of a radio, out of his pocket. "We have about two minutes before this goes off."

"Okay, well bye Ginny, bye Ron, we might even see you guys tomorrow," said Harry.

"Okay mate," said Ron, nodding. Mrs. Weasley and the family walked out through the barrier into the muggle world. Harry faced Mark and nodded.

"All right, we have about thirty seconds so touch this now," said Remus, holding the portkey out. When the four of them touched the portkey, Harry felt the hook behind his navel and pulled through the whirl of dark grey and wind blowing in his ears. Then he landed almost gracefully but Sirius had knocked him down from behind, causing to lose his foothold and fell over his own feet.

"Arugh!" yelped Harry as he collided into something hard. Wincing in pain, he looked up, rubbing his head. He realized he had crashed into a fireplace, of all things.

"Harry, are you okay?" asked Sirius, worried as he crawled over to him.

"Ah, I - I will be fine," said Harry, trying to reassure him.

"Okay, I think we should … " Remus said, waving his wand as Harry felt something cold on his head where he had crashed. Harry tried to feel for what was the _thing was,_ only to find that he touched his own forehead. "It's a charm," said Remus, clearly seeing the confusion on his face.

"Oh," said Harry. Harry looked around, and found that it was a modest home. Neither too fancy nor too shabby. He knew that Remus did not have a lot of money, but the sheer size of his home seems adequate to the four males in the house. "Wow, nice place," said Harry, looking around. There were some sofas by the fire, a table in the next room surrounded by six chairs. Harry began to explore the house, followed by other three, with Remus flushing slightly. Harry found the kitchen was small, but not horribly tiny, but enough.

Harry climbed up the stairs adjacent from the kitchen door and found that there were two bedrooms, an office and a full bathroom. Harry liked the house so far, because it really felt like a _real_ home. However, he could not really see the portraits on the wall because of his magic. Frowning, he would have to take another look when everything is back to normal color. He turned to Remus, smiling.

"I love it," said Harry.

"I'm glad," said Remus, sounding relieved somewhat.

"I like it too," said Mark.

"See, they love the house, you needn't worry!" said Sirius, grinning. Remus only mocked-scowled as he flushed even more.

"You're right, I had been somewhat worried by your reactions…" admitted Remus.

"You shouldn't have," said Harry, shaking his head. "It's a really nice place. Granted, I can't tell what's within the portrait right now."

"Courtesy by you of course," said Mark, earning a scowl from Harry, but without malice. The boys settled in, as Harry claimed the top bunk.

"Oh no fair," said Mark, pouting.

"Ah Mark, I think I should have the top bunk anyways," said Harry, taking stuff out of his trunk to make their room more personal-fied.

"Fine," said Mark, giving up, as he helped to make the room more at home. Harry made a mental note to add some posters on the walls. He couldn't believe that he had a room, however he had to share, but a room nonetheless. Feeling more content than ever, he turned to Mark and saw him finishing up the room as well. Harry grinned and picked Mark up and began to tickle him. He really wished he had this much fun when younger. Mark laughed as he tried to get away from Harry's grasps, which would not loosen until Mark gave in.

Which is precisely what Mark had done and Harry showed no mercy in tickling him. He felt something whacking at his head with a pillow. Alarmed, he looked back and found Sirius joining the fun. Laughing, he attacked Sirius with his tickling maneuvers. Sirius nearly succeeded in escaping his wrath, but the pillow from his side distracted him and Harry attacked right then. Remus whacked Harry with the pillow.

"Whoops, sorry, that was for Sirius!" said Remus as Mark tried to get a pillow from the bed. "Oh no you don't!" exclaimed Remus, thwacking Mark with his pillow. Pouting, Mark tried to get away from Remus, the fun between the four continued for nearly two hours.

"Okay, I give up," said Sirius, falling to the floor and lay in star-shaped.

"Me too," huffed Remus, lying next to Sirius. Harry lay down as well, Mark had been tired out a few minutes ago, the four of them were too tired to even smile anymore.

"W-what do you suggest we do now?" asked Sirius.

"I don't know, I'm not cooking," said Remus, sounding as though he was trying to sleep.

"Remus!" exclaimed Sirius and Harry.

"I'm hungry," complained Sirius.

"Go get your own Padfoot," said Remus.

"Moony…" whined Sirius.

"Mr. Moony does not feel like cooking today," said Remus.

"But Mr. Padfoot wants Mr. Moony to cook some dinner," said Sirius. Harry couldn't help but simper at their antics.

"Oh but Remus, I don't think I ever had your cooking yet," said Harry, hoping that this one would work on him. It did.

"Oh fine, Mr. Moony will cook. Though he expects that Mr. Harry Potter to prank against Mr. Padfoot."

"Hey! Mr. Padfoot does not like the sound of that!" said Sirius, alarmed.

"Of course I will," said Harry, grinning.

"Mmm, we need to get you a nick name. Something to do with cougars…" said Remus.

"And coyotes," added Harry, staring at Mark.

"And Coyotes," said Remus, nodding. Sirius grinned, which Harry warily watched him and his antics.

"Yeah, we will have to do that, after all, you are the new generation of Marauders," said Sirius. Remus nodded as he finally got to his feet. "Thank you Mr. Moony, Mr. Padfoot is very happy that Mr. Moony will cook."

"Mr. Moony will find a way to get you for this," warned Remus with laughter in his voice. Sirius mocked-fear on his face and laughed. Remus chuckled as he went down the stairs.

After what seems like twenty minutes of resting, Remus yelled that the dinner was ready. Harry gently woke Mark up for dinner and the three walked down the stairs. When they entered the dining room and smelled the food. _'Mmm, smells good…'_ Harry grinned at Remus as everyone sat down.

"Looks good Remus," said Harry as Remus nodded in appreciative way. Sirius immediately wolfed down the food as Harry helped himself to mashed potatoes, peas and steak with sauce on them. "Are we going to go shopping any time soon?" asked Harry, eating bits of steak.

"Actually, that's what we're planning to do, the day after tomorrow if that sounds okay."

"Sounds great," said Harry as they continued to eat and chatter with each other. After dinner, everyone washed up, went upstairs and turned in for the night as everyone wished everyone good nights. The next day, Ginny and Ron came by floo. The four of them enjoyed themselves by playing in the dark grey snow, playing several games and just being happy in general. Harry was thoroughly happy that not even the fluctuating moods drive from Voldemort could destroy. The holidays turned out to be a much better one than the last Christmas. After all, they got to go outside and play in the snow.

At near eleven that night, Ron and Ginny had to go back to the Burrow and said they would come to Diagon Alley the next day as well. Harry anticipated the arriving day that night, he had many gifts to choose for his friends and newly formed family.

The next day arrived with Mark shaking the bed, waking Harry up from his slumber. Harry groggily threw a pillow at Mark and promptly head back to sleep. His efforts were in vain as Mark literally dragged him out of the top bunk, causing him to fall flat on his back. He scowled at Mark, eyes still sleepy, Harry winced as he got to his feet. Harry grabbed Mark into a headlock, and began to rub his head with his knuckles.

"Don't you wake me up like that again!" said Harry, grinning slightly.

"Okay, okay! Let me go, it hurts!" said Mark, trying to push himself away from Harry.

"You promise?" asked Harry.

"I promise, I promise!" yelped Mark. Harry let him go, sending him fall on his rear. "Ow, thanks a lot," muttered Mark.

"Your welcome," said Harry, fully aware that Mark had said thanks with sarcasm.

"You know what I mean," growled Mark slightly.

"I know, lets go get some breakfast," said Harry, heading down the stairs. He found Ron and Ginny all ready there at the table. "Oh morning guys," said Harry.

"Morning? _Morning?_It's noon Harry!" exclaimed Ron.

"Sorry," said Harry sheepishly as he helped himself to some oatmeal.

"What will I do with you mate?" asked Ron, shaking his head.

"Well, it's been a long time that I got some decent sleep," said Harry, drinking some pumpkin juice. Ron didn't say anything after that, knowing that Harry was telling the truth. When everyone was finally read to go to Diagon Alley, Remus spoke up.

"This is only for safety measurements, I will go first and Sirius will leave last," said Remus. "I know Harry, I know you're not fond of flooing, but we can't keep getting portkeys all the time," said Remus.

"I understand that, I'm just not fond of Flooing is all."

"Oh, and you should know, Kingsley and Moody will be there for our protection," Harry rolled his eyes at this but nodded.

'Okay," said Harry.

"Oh and _please_ do not go into Knockturn Alley. But now that we understand your needs to further your education," said Remus hastily when he saw a flash of annoyance and anger in Harry's eyes. "So if you want to go in there, at least let us go with you this time okay?"

"Fine," said Harry. "You can't object to anything that I will buy though," he said.

"What you can't just - "

"Remus, please," said Harry.

"Fine, just as long it's nothing _terribly_ dangerous or anything cursed," said Remus.

_"Remus…"_ said Harry, is using a tone of annoyance.

"Harry, we're here to watch over you," said Sirius, speaking up.

"I know that, but remember when I didn't want a guardianship? This is exactly why I don't want one because you would limit me!" said Harry exasperatedly. Then he saw hurt look fell upon Remus and Sirius' faces. Harry sighed, rubbing his temples with one hand. "Sorry, I didn't mean to say that, just, if you have trust in me, then I need to be able to buy things that I think _will_ be important."

"Okay Harry, we won't limit you," said Remus sadly. "Well then, I'll go," he picked up a powder of floo and threw into the fireplace. "Diagon Alley!" he disappeared in green flames. Mark went next and too, disappeared in green flames. Harry looked at Sirius, who still looked somewhat down. Ron went next and after that, went Ginny. Harry sighed, picking up some powder floo and he turned to Sirius.

"I'm sorry Sirius, Diagon Alley!" yelled Harry, and the wind twirled around him as he tucked in his elbows, squeezing eyes shut. Then he fell through a fireplace and got up from the floor, he heard a charm to clean the soot off Harry and faced Remus. Sirius soon followed behind Harry and too, cleaned himself up. Harry found Kingsley and Moody next to Mark and Ron.

"Hello Kingsley, Moody," said Harry, nodding to both of them, who greeted back to him with their nods of head. "Okay, let's do our shopping," said Harry and the hesitated. "I think I'll just go with Kingsley and Moody. I plan to get everyone some gifts. How about we meet up at the ice cream store before going into Knockturn Alley?"

"What?" asked Kingsley as if he hadn't heard him correctly.

"What do you want from there boy?" asked Moody suspiciously.

"I only wish to further my knowledge in protecting myself the best I can against Dark Arts and the only way to do that is to the source."

"Constant Vigilance eh?" asked Moody.

"Yes sir, so sound okay to you Remus, Sirius?"

"That sounds perfect," said Remus, smiling, Sirius had to smile as well. They would be able to accompany him to the Knockturn Alley. Harry felt that he had owed them that much. Harry went off with Moody and Kingsley, making a pit stop at Gringrotts and did the Christmas shopping. After about two hours worth of shopping later, Harry went to ice cream parlor and sat down, exhausted.

"Who've thought that doing the actual Christmas shopping could be so exhausting?" asked Harry to no one in particular.

"That's why I always order by owl," gruffed Moody.

"Yeah, I think I'll just use owls from now on, all though it is nice to have more variety to look at…" said Harry. He found Remus, Ron, Ginny and Mark coming toward him. "Finished with Christmas shopping?"

"Yeah, let's rest a bit first and then we'll go down to Knockturn Alley. Do know what store you want to go into?" asked Remus.

"I want to browse around a bit," said Harry, ordering an ice cream.

"Ah, okay," said Remus, ordering some tea. When everyone finished resting up in the restaurant, they all headed down to Knockturn Alley. Ron looked agitated while Ginny looked nervous, other than that, no one else seemed to be in the slightly nervous about going into Knockturn Alley.

_'Must have been there before then…'_ thought Harry as they entered Knockturn Alley. He gestured to Ron and Ginny to pull their hoods over to hide themselves as everyone else had done. When conspicuously hidden from other wizards and witches, Harry began to browse the stores, one after the other.

Harry stopped in front of the store, something inside the store attracted Harry's eyes, and he went inside the store, surrounded by his friends, family and guards. He left them to their own devices, but most of them stayed with Harry anyways. Harry went to the item that caught his eye from outside. It was an oblong shape of a cylinder, Harry looked around for the owner of the shop. He knew what the item is and may buy it.

When the shopkeeper came up to Harry, "May I help you?"

"Yes, is this the Spell-Enchanter stone?" asked Harry, pointing to the item.

"Yes, would you like to buy this?"

"How strong is the stone?" asked Harry.

"Ah, a wise customer," he chuckled, Harry got a good look at him and he was missing an eye like Moody's and the same kind of eyeball. Harry frowned at this similarity, and he looked for Moody, but he was nowhere in sight, shrugging mentally.

"So, how strong?"

"Well, this one is rated six on the Magical level," said the shopkeeper.

"Oh, would it be possible if I can get a fifteen?" asked Harry. The shopkeeper widened in surprise, but nodded.

"Yes, but why would you..?"

"What are you crazy Harry?" asked Remus.

"Harry? You don't mean…" said the shopkeeper, in a hushed voice.

"Quiet both of you!" snarled Harry, looking around for eavesdroppers. "Now, can you please get me that stone, how much will it cost?"

"F-fifty galleons," said the shopkeeper. Harry nodded, pulling out his sack of money. Harry could hear Ron's whimper at the cost while Ginny made no sounds. The shopkeeper tried not to show his awe at how much Harry was carrying and immediately left the room.

"Fifty! Are you mad?" asked Ron, bewildered.

"I would give you half my fortune if you want," said Harry dryly.

"Would you?" asked Ron, but Ginny elbowed him in the stomach. "Ow!"

"I would," said Harry. "Not like that I would be running out of money anytime soon."

"Listen Harry," said Ron, getting closer to him. "I um, I saw something in the other shop and I was wondering if…"

"How much do you need?" asked Harry, cutting him off. Ron gaped at him.

"You don't want to know what I was going to buy?"

"Ron, you're my friend, best mate in fact, so I don't really care about money. I thought you knew that," said Harry. Ron nodded hastily.

"You're right, you never did, well I would like to have twenty galleons… please?"

"Of course," said Harry, giving him the said amount. "Ginny, want anything?" Ginny flushed red at Harry's offer and immediately shook her head no. "Okay, I'll just give you twenty galleons anyways," he gave her the same amount as Ron's.

"I cou- I couldn't!" said Ginny, holding the vast amount of money in her hands.

"Ginny, it's the holidays, enjoy yourself," said Harry, the shopkeeper returning with a box in his arms. "Ah, thank you sir, here's the money."

"Thank you sir, would you be interested on coming back anytime soon?" he asked hopeful for a returning customer with a fortune. Harry thought about it, while looking around in the store. There were certainly a few things in the store he may be interested in getting sometime in the future. He turned to him, and nodded.

"Yes, what's your name sir?" asked Harry.

"I'm Randy, and you're…" he looked around and used in the most quietest voice possible, "Harry? Harry Potter?" Harry sighed, and nodded. "I'm pleased to meet you…"

"At least not all the stores are as dark as this place," said Harry dryly, chuckling. Randy nodded, agreeing.

"I know, it is most unfair that the majority of wizarding world consider my shop dark, so I had to move here from Diagon Alley."

"That's ridiculous," said Harry, frowning. "Don't everyone know that not everything's black and white?"

"Unfortunately no they don't," replied Randy sadly. Harry nodded in understanding and turned to the other people.

"Ready?"

"As always Harry," said Sirius.

"I'll be seeing you later Randy," said Harry.

"Good bye Mr. Potter," he returned and the group left the store. He found Moody standing outside and remembered Randy.

"Sir?" asked Harry as they began to walk out of the Knockturn Alley.

"Hmm?"

"D-did you ever meet Randy?" asked Harry. Moody snorted, guffawing slightly. "I'll take that as a yes then. How?"

"We had dueled," replied Moody, face darkening. "He's the reason that I don't have my eye anymore. Not that I'm glad because this eye is better. Let's me see through things."

"Why did you two fight?" asked Harry curiously. He had to make sure that Randy wasn't anything too _dark._

"He had refused to move his shop from Diagon Alley, all the complaints that we had received from parents and the Ministry…" he said, shaking his head. "Most people were in an uproar."

"He did mention that he didn't want to move his shop into Knockturn Alley," said Harry. "I thought it was stupid too," said Harry honestly.

"But Harry," started Kingsley.

"Don't you know that most things are in shades of grey? Can you really define something that's pure white?"

"Well, that's easy, the unicorns," said Ginny.

"Okay, besides that," said Harry, impatient.

"Phoenixes?"

"Other than that," said Harry, then everyone fell quiet, trying to come up with something that's pure. "See?"

"Okay, you are right," said Ron. "What's the point?"

"Define evil," said Harry, stepping out of Knockturn Alley.

"Voldemort," said everyone at once.

"Not quite…" said Harry quietly.

"What, are you saying that he's not pure evil?" asked Sirius, shocked by his strange logic.

"Almost pure evil," corrected Harry. "In his mind, he believes he is doing for the better of this world. He wants to make this place a _better_ world. Why else would he pursue his dreams?"

"I believe it is because he's sadistic," said Ginny, frowning as she pulled down her hood.

"I understand that… but since he's nearly pure evil, we are opposite because I'm almost pure good."

"Oh, you're making sense…" said Ron slowly. "I mean, sure we fought a few times. But other times you were…"

"And please, take it into account when I was not affected by Voldemort's link since fourth year."

"Oh… okay so before Voldemort interfered…. I'll have to say that you are right, you were pure good…" said Ron.

"Exactly," said Harry, looking inside the box Randy gave him. He gave a smile and looked back up at Ron. "Yeah, I was."

"What is Spell-Enchanter stone anyways?" asked Ron.

"Well, this stone multiplies a spell by ten times. only one downside, you can only do with one certain spell. First spell you cast onto this stone, you can only use that spell for the rest of it's stone's life."

"Stone's life?" asked Ron.

"Most of these stones last until it is broken by force means, so it can last a millennia if I kept it safe."

"Wow, what are you going to use?"

"I had wanted to ask that, but what are you going to use?" asked Remus.

"The blocking charm, I figured that since I can fairly throw Cruciatus curse off with that spell, it might work with the killing curses. Of course, I wouldn't test that theory right now and hope that I will be right with I duel with Voldemort again. Or with anyone else that tries to kill me."

"Oh," said Ron, understood what he meant. "That figures, will you be able not to expend so much of your energy then?"

"I plan on trying to limit my power when throwing the blocking charm and mix with the stone. You see, this item isn't exactly dark."

"But why label that as one?" asked Ginny.

"Because most wizards and witches had used this stone to er - wreck more havoc on people or things," explained Harry.

"That would make sense, multiplying magic by ten fold is a lot..."

"I know, level 6 stone only multiplies the power by three. The most powerful is a level thirty. This one is half as much as that. Level thirty multiplies magic by hundred times and I don't think I need one _that _powerful."

"Hundred time?" repeated Ron, paling.

"Yes, fortunately only that stone had been used for the good, basically. Nicholas Flamel in fact," said Harry, grinning at the memory.

"Nicholas Flamel?" repeated Ron, again. "What did he use on the stone?"

"Rock-shifting charm, he couldn't get the stone to the way he wanted with his own power, so he used the Spell-Enchanter stone for that purpose. It worked quite well didn't it?"

"Yeah…" said Ron, in awe. When they got back to the place for flooing, Harry turned to Kingsley and Moody.

"We're lucky today, no suspicious actives," said Harry. "But thank you for accompanying us."

"It's not a problem Potter. Better to have no trouble at all than have some," said Moody.

"Yeah, true, I don't want anything to ruin my holidays," he said, grinning at his new family and his friends. "Here, Happy Christmas," said Harry, giving Moody and Kingsley a present.

"What, when did you buy this?" asked Moody.

"When you weren't looking," said Harry, grinning.

"Impossible you can't…"

"Plus, you thought I wouldn't be getting you two anything, right?" Kingsley and Moody nodded, smiling.

"Well, thank you Mr. Potter, go on and floo back home," said Moody, putting the present in his pocket, as Kingsley did the same. "We'll open them on Christmas day."

"Okay," said Harry, watching Remus going first, then Mark, Ron and Harry went next. "Bye, _Lupin__ Chateau!_" He spun through networks of fireplaces, kept his eyes squeezed shut. Then he landed back home, more gracefully this time around. Ginny came through and dusted herself off when Sirius brought up the rear, knocking Ginny down toward the table with a yelp.

"Sirius! Stop being so bloody clumsy!" said Harry, and began to laugh.

"I can't help it you know," said Sirius, pouting.

"Well, I'll go make everyone some dinner," said Harry, going to the kitchen.

"You can cook?" asked Remus, Sirius, Ginny and Ron.

"Of course I do, don't forget the Dursleys," said Harry coolly. "Plus the short time after the attack in Surrey," he added when he saw Mark. "So, what do you want to eat?"

"I'm open to anything you can cook," said Remus and everyone nodded eagerly. Harry sighed and looked at Mark for some ideas.

"How about some pizza? I haven't had one in a long time," whined Mark. Harry grinned and nodded.

"Pizza?" asked Remus, curious.

"Why did that sound familiar?" asked Ginny, wondering.

"It's a muggle food, I bet your dad told you about them. I don't know if you tried it though If you haven't, then I'll keep it a surprise," said Harry, going into the kitchens.

Three hours later of putting things together, cooked dough, and added toppings with cheese and tomato sauce. Harry announced to everyone that dinner was ready and carried three pizzas, one with plain cheese, another with pepperonis and one filled with vegetables. Everyone sat down curious. Ginny exclaimed when she saw the food.

"I remember now! Dad took me to a restaurant when I was ten! Oh it was so good…"

"Was it a place called Pizza Hut?" asked Harry, grinning.

"Yes, how did you know?" frowned Ginny.

"It's a well known restaurant for pizza, well, help yourselves," said Harry, taking two slices of pepperoni as did Mark and Ginny. None of the others knew how to eat a pizza. "Watch and learn," he said as he held with his hands and began to eat.

"What, no silverware?" asked Remus, appalled at the very idea.

"No, have you ever ate a sandwich?"

"Sandwich?" asked Remus.

"What, sandwich's been invented back in the 1700's, I'm surprised," said Harry. "Then again, I haven't seen a sandwich at Hogwarts… Wizarding world should be modernized," said Harry.

"Modernized?" asked Sirius, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I mean inking your quill after every few words is frustrating and they spill… pens don't do that."

"Yeah, I was quite surprised when no one heard of a pen," said Mark, "except for muggleborns or people raised by muggles."

"Well, you can blame people who does not want to do with muggles," said Remus lightly. "Though sandwich, pizza and pens sound intriguing… this _is_ a good pizza Harry. Can I have a recipe for it?"

"Sure, it's on the counter," said Harry. After everyone finished their meals and Ron, Ginny head back to Burrow, Harry head upstairs for bed. Only a few more days until Christmas time.

------

Oi! The chapters are all royally screwed up! I'll get it fixed soon. But in the mean time, please review!


	29. Black Christmas

_Chapter 29_

_Black Christmas _

On Christmas morning, Mark who was jumping up and down on the bed shook Harry wide-awake. "Arugh! Mark!" yelled Harry, throwing the pillow at him who promptly jumped off the bed in time.

"Happy Christmas Harry!" said Mark cheerfully. Harry couldn't help but grin, the two ran down the hall in clad pajamas. Their laughter and thundering footfalls shook the hall.

"REMUS! SIRIUS!" yelled Mark, pouncing onto the bed, "TIME TO GET UP!" Harry jumped on the bed, however more softly than Mark did. Sirius yelped in surprise then groaned in pain. Remus had his werewolf acuity sense of hearing and had turned from Harry in time to avoid any collusion.

"That really hurts Mark! It's..." he looked at the clock and exclaimed, "five in the morning! Are you mad!?" Mark and Harry only grinned cheekily at them two.

"Pleeease, can we open the presents now?" asked Mark, with puppy eyes.

"Why, we've never opened this early before!" complained Sirius.

"Aw come on Sirius," said Harry, playfully punching him. "Let's enjoy Christmas as long as we can!"

"I don't see why not, they won't go back to sleep, the state they're in," said Remus, grinning.

"But I ... I wanted to sleep in 'til noon!"

"Sorry Sirius, not today," said Mark, dragging Sirius off the bed. But Sirius grabbed hold one of the bedpost. "Nuh-huh, lemme sleep in another few hours at least!"

"Fine, you won't get to open presents then," said Harry, huffing.

"Okay, okay!" said Sirius, letting go of the bedpost. He shouldn't had done that as he fell to the ground. "AUGH!" The three laughed at him as Sirius rubbed his shoulder from ramming into the ground. "Not funny," said Sirius gloomily. The four finally made down to the living room, where they had decorated the tree the night before. Presents lay under the large pine tree covered in candles and ornaments. Harry sighed happily to himself, cherishing the moments he had with them, of last night and for the rest of the Holidays.

"Who's first?" asked Harry.

"Youngest goes first," said Remus as he summoned tea for

Harry saw Mark pulling his present out, the size of a small box. Mark stared at Harry questionably and proceeded to open the present. Out came a necklace of pure silver, on the chain is a coyote howling at the moon. Mark gasped, marveling the piece of jewelry.

"Harry..."

"Like it? It's not just for show, it's a portkey. It will take you to Headmaster's office in case you get in trouble. All you need to do is hold the coyote with your hand and say 'Be as one,' and you'll be in Dumbledore's office."

"Thanks Harry, I appreciate it," said Mark.

"Harry, you next," he said with an air of anxiousness. Harry went through the piles of presents and found one with his name on it. He ripped the wrapping and to his semi-surprise, he found a book in his hands. _'Guide for my fellow Parsletongues' by Salazar Slytherin_. Then Harry did blanch out at the name. The book looked nearly new!

"However, no one really knows what that says, so I thought you could-" Harry interrupted him.

"But- But -But it says it is a guide for Parsletongues," said Harry in awe and confused and the three glanced at each other and at Harry. "I assume this is written in Parsletongues that none of you can read?"

"Yeah, I was going to say that you could crack it... guess you already did," said Sirius, chuckling. Harry had to laugh, it was just purely a coincidence and he set that aside. "Who's the youngest of you two?" asked Remus and Sirius. However, Sirius pouted as Remus grinned. "You?"

"Yes Harry," said Remus, chuckling as he picked up a present.

"I had assumed that it was Sirius...."

"Well, personality and looks can be deceiving," said Remus as he opened the present. He held up a glass figurine in a shape of a wolf and a dog. "Oh this is most beautiful, thank you Harry."

"You think that is just for display?" asked Harry, smiling.

"What else can it do?"

"It protects you against most hexes and jinxes if you keep it inside a pocket or turn into a necklace. It is much tougher than it looks, it won't break as it has unbreakable charm on it," explained Harry.

"Wow, that's a really thoughtful of you," said Remus, setting it on the table as if it would break, despite what Harry said. Sirius picked up a present and opened it with vigor. He held what looked like a rune stone, but on closer look, it seems like a plain black rock. He frowned, thinking that he got a coal. Harry got his wand out and pointed at the rock.

_"Revelo,"_ said Harry and the rock changed into three rings. "Those," he began, "are healing rings, which will heal all minor cuts, bruises and other minor injury."

"Heh, we all know that I need these!" said Sirius, grinning as he put them on his right hand. "Thanks Harry, however you had me there with the rock!" Harry laughed.

"I couldn't pass the opportunity up like that Sirius," said Harry as Mark picked up something long and rectangular.

"I bet I know what this is!" exclaimed Mark as he ripped the box open, only to find three set of books. "What!" yelled Mark, frowning. Harry had to laugh again, as well as Remus and Sirius who laughed the hardest. Sirius got his own wand out.

"Sorry, _revelo,_" the three books merged into one and became a Firebolt. "Happy Christmas Mark," said Sirius, Mark blanched at the sight before him and punched Padfoot on the arm.

"That was for scaring me!" said Mark, but a smile made his way on his face as he studied the broom. "Thanks Sirius! Can we go flying?" he asked, eagerly.

"After we've done with the presents! Plus, it's still dark out if you haven't noticed," said Harry as he opened another present. He found that Remus gave him a scrapbook. Feeling compelled to open the book and found that it was dedicated to years at Hogwarts when the Marauders had reigned and in later pictures, of his mom. Trying to hold back tears, he set it next to the book.

"T-thanks Remus," said Harry. Remus smiled at him.

"You deserve the scrapbook," he said and for the next two hours of fun opening presents and laughing. Remus got breakfast going, making pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage and orange juice. After they had disposed of wrapping papers, they all ate a hearty breakfast meal. The four got their brooms, but Sirius complained that the two have Firebolts and they only had Shooting star model.

"Should've thought of getting one then Sirius," said Harry cheekily.

"Oh shush Harry, I'll beat you somehow in racing!" said Sirius indignantly. Harry and Mark only laughed as Remus chuckled.

"Sure Sirius, sure," said Harry as he mounted his broom as did Mark. "You are saying such inane things you know!" said Harry to Sirius as they took to the air. However, at first, Harry considered serious equity in broom racing with Sirius. Nevertheless, he knew that it would infuriate him to no end. Therefore, he ended up racing Mark. Using his own skills and experience, he kept outdoing Mark, but several hours later, Mark had closed in distance with Harry. He grinned at Mark who grinned back.

"You're improving Mark!"

"Thanks! But it's getting freezing out here!"

"Really? I'm sweating," said Harry, laughing at Mark's face crest fallen.

"You work hard at flying don't you?"

"'Course I do, how else would I have not caught snitch?" he asked, grinning at somewhat a neophyte flyer.

"True Harry, true," said Mark, flying side by side with him. The pair flew over parts of sylvan forest near by Remus' place. Harry took in the breathtaking view, blanketed in black snow that seemed to sparkle. At least the clouds weren't affected.

"That's it, I want to see some white snow!" said Harry, irritated.

"Well, it's not actually that bad. Imagine, Black Christmas," Mark said, laughing but Harry did not laugh at the moot point. He wanted a _white_ Christmas. Black reminded him of Tengu, which also reminded him of Voldemort and then the impending prophecy. He sighed, shaking his head.

"Let's go back, we should get something to eat for lunch," announced Harry. Harry resolved to himself that he would try not to be so testy today, no matter what it takes. He couldn't let whatever is happening to him take control on one of the most magical days of the year. Mark and Harry flew in motif movements as they flew towards the other pair, who was trying to outdo each other.

"Come on Moony, you can fly faster than that!" taunted Sirius.

"Sirius, drop that attitude," said Remus, grinning, "You wouldn't want to be caught in a snow fight would you?" Sirius paled as Harry and Mark flew to their side.

"What about the snow fight?" asked Harry.

"Don't you dare tell him," said Sirius, glaring at Remus who was about to explain. Remus rolled his eyes and told him a short explanation.

"Back in our fifth year, during the holidays, James, Padfoot and me raced each other and," he chuckled.

"And both of them and Wormtail started throwing snow balls at me so to slow me down so Remus can finally win," said Sirius, smiling slightly, not to abject the memory anymore.

"See, it was funny wasn't it?" asked Remus, grinning. Sirius realized this and widened in mock-horror.

"Moony!!! How could you!? _Snorolower!"_ he shot the black snow from the ground and splattered Remus from below and soon covered the entirety of him. Remus spluttered in surprise, and took out his own wand.

_"Snorolower!"_ gasped Remus, shooting the snow from the ground up at Sirius who was laughing and yelped in surprise when the snow hit.

"Hey!" pouted Sirius. Harry laughed, taking his own wand out.

_"Snorolower!"_ said Harry, trying out the spell, however, it didn't just get Sirius, but Remus and Mark as well. Harry stopped, frozen in horror. "W-wha-" stuttered Harry. Sirius frowned in a way that he thought that it wasn't fair that Harry got him with the snow but then grinned when he had accidentally got Remus and Mark as well.

"Snow fight!" said Sirius, flying down towards the ground as the other three eagerly followed, with relieved Harry in tow.

_'At least they didn't make a huge deal out of it... I really need to focus my magic,' _thought Harry, landing with a soft thud.

"No magic!" said Remus, packing a snow into a ball and threw at Harry square in the chest.

"Hey!" said Harry, packing a snowball and threw at Remus who ducked and the ball landed square in the first-year's face.

"Ow! Oi Harry!" he yelled, throwing at Harry who had rolled to the left, effectively hitting Sirius in the stomach. The snowball fight turned into a full-blown magical snow fight an hour later. Harry felt intermittent pains causing from the numbness of snow, but ignored as he enjoyed the moment. He would worry about the pain later; he couldn't wait to sit in front of the fire, drinking hot chocolate...

Not once all day, did he had any image of effigy about Voldemort or his followers, as everyone trooped inside as they had called a truce when Mark finally went down. Remus had cooked a large dinner meal where the Weasleys and the Grangers joined them for the hearty meal. It was one of those days where Harry would never forget and he subconsciously stored the special memory away for use when calling upon a patronus.

It was several days later, when the true horrors have begun during the holidays. In a town not far where the four are staying, are under attack of Voldemort. Harry felt intolerable pain in his scar, realizing that Voldemort wasn't so far away, perhaps five miles away. His face screwed up in pain as he fell off the warm, seemingly safe couch in front of the fire. He couldn't hear other people calling his name. All he knew was that Voldemort was attacking wizards and muggles alike.

"V-Voldemort's... attacking," said Harry, gasping.

"What, are you certain?" asked Remus, paling, knowing that Harry had always been indubitable when it comes to these matters.

_"YES!"_ said Harry, enraged and trying to stop the pain in his scar. His best shots at trying to have a derelict mind off Voldemort, trying to occlude his mind. But when he tried that, the pain worsened, if that was possible. _"Augh, I _can't_ occlude my mind!"_ He didn't care if he would have indictment on his actions if he did something rash, such as facing Voldemort _right now_. He couldn't take it anymore, he had to finish Voldemort once and for all.

"I... am _going_ to face him," snarled Harry, swaying on his feet as he got up from the ground.

"No Harry! I can't let you go!" said Remus, alarmed. "Don't you understand the complicity of that action?"

"..._Yes Remus, _now let me go," said Harry. "This has gone on far too long _for my _liking."

"No, not now Harry, how would you find him?"

"Easy, _accio Firebolt!"_ said Harry, calmly as he waved his wand that he somehow gotten from the sleeves of his robes. True, Sirius and Remus were agnostic about the whole thing coming from Harry; they simply had to find a way to hold him back.

"No Harry, you're not leaving alone!" said Sirius, determinate as he summoned his own broom. Harry sighed but saw that as an action of loyalty and smiled. Remus literally growled in irritation, not caring if his words were anything of diatribes towards the two people he loved and cared.

"No, I will not let you two go off and fight. I don't care if you feel that you need to do something. We _must_ stay here and I do _not_ care if Voldemort is attacking in few miles away! What all I care right now is keeping all of you safe!"said Remus, panting, but worried and fatigued showed on his face. "Please, just stay, for the stake of this, our family?"

Harry flew his broom down lower, realizing his reasons, but he felt that he had to fight, to protect other people. He couldn't believe that Remus didn't care about other people dying, only to keep his, our family alive and not broken. When it is so newly formed only less than a month ago. Harry hung his head in shame; there he did it again, wanting to be the hero again, though he felt that it was his responsibility.

"But Remus, it feels as if it is my responsibility to save them..." said Harry quietly, frowning as the pain from his scar throbbing rather painfully.

"But it is not your job, you're, I know you will hate this, but you're still too-"

"No," Harry cut him off angrily.

"Harry, I said I know you hate it, but if you could just put yourself in our shoes and see people your age when it comes to... these stuff. You can only imagine..." said Remus sadly. Harry remained quiet and still, thinking. He finally sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, I suppose, thinking about kids younger than me, like ten, eleven year olds... no offense meant Mark, but I can't see you doing anything major," said Harry.

"You see?" said Remus.

"But that's besides the point, when I was eleven, I fought Voldemort who was living on the back of his head, fought a basilisk in my second. Not to mention, learning patronus from you in my third, seeing Cedric die in my fourth, and general hell in Azkaban in fifth year, and now, well..." Harry trailed off, sighing wearily.

Remus pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back up and down and sighed. "Oh Harry... you shouldn't have to do so many things at such an age. When you're older, you will understand why you shouldn't have had faced so early on..."

"I do understand," said Harry. "You're a werewolf and you had been one for a long time haven't you? You shouldn't have had the burden to become a wolf every 28 days."

Harry suddenly realized that the pain in his scar had faded completely and widened in surprise.

"What is it Harry?" asked Sirius.

"My scar... it's... gone, he's gone now, not dead of course," he added. "But gone for the moment... can we go see if there are any survivors?" asked Harry, pleadingly. Remus sighed, and nodded.

"Let me contact Dumbledore, he needs to know about this new attack... or perhaps he already knows..." Harry nodded. Remus went off for some floo powder and returned. He sat in front of the fireplace and threw in some powder.

"Albus Dumbledore!" Remus called, and a few seconds later, his face appeared.

"Yes?"

"Devon's been attacked, but we're okay because he didn't come out into the country, but we thought we'd ought to let you know...'

"No one left to fight?" he asked, worried if someone had gone to do something rash.

"No, no, everyone's fine," and the two heard a snort.

"You two don't trust me not to do something rash?" asked Harry. "I'm hurt," he said sarcastically. Dumbledore sighed in relief. "Anyways, I'm going to go and inspect the damage and find any survivors," said Harry, getting up from his seat.

"Not yet Harry, some could still be lurking," said Dumbledore sternly. "Remain where you are, and his head disappeared. Harry growled in irritation. But he did keep perspicacity on the matters at hand, as not to waste any second when he was allowed to go and help. With a sudden jolt, staring at the fire.

"Bloody damn!" cursed Harry.

"Harry!" reprimanded Remus.

"We could've saved them..." said Harry, face crest fallen.

"What do you mean?" asked Mark.

"We could've told Dumbledore just when my scar had started to hurt... we've... I've..." Harry buried his face into his hand, curling up into a fetal position on the couch. Remus realized that Harry was feeling guilty and tried to tell him that he couldn't have had known.

"I _could_ have known! I was being stupid and rash; I could've called Dumbledore and the order! Lives could've been saved! Don't you see Remus?" asked Harry, eyes brimming with tears as he stood up and mounted his broom in the living room. He tore out of the house, through the window in the kitchen. He couldn't believe he wasted time when he could have put into a good use. He feared in what state the town was in. Five minutes of high-speed broom ride, he arrived at the town and gaped at the predicament the town is in.

Everyone was in utterly chaos; aurors were trying to calm wizards, witches and muggles alike. Harry saw a slew of dead bodies, some where charred beyond recognition, others had the terror frozen on their faces before the, what he guessed, killing curse hit them. Harry's heart sank even deeper as he told the broom to go down. Among the bodies, held Madam Pomfrey's frozen terror face, body in haphazard way. He stopped in front of the medi-witch, unbelieving.

The medi-witch had been helpful in times of tiring time. He knew he had thanked her for her care but he felt a deep pang of loss, grief. He did not want this caring, yet strict woman to go. More importantly, the research for Werewolf cure seems to be lost. There may have been some secrets, some ingredients that she may have taken to the grave. Kneeling down next to the matron, feeling worn and sad, Harry stifled a sob as he stared at the medi-witch he knew for five and half years. In which time she had been a wonderful help to Harry, how she was a constant in his new world, in his new life and now she was gone.

With renewed vengeance, he stood up, pulling his wand out, ready to strike any Death Eater or particularly, Voldemort, to death. He knew he already had enough, but this was the breaking _point_ where he had to find someone to kill. He swore revenge on the murderer who killed the matron of Hogwarts. "UP!" yelled Harry, his broom jumping up to his hand and Harry mounted. He tore off.


	30. Blind Revenge

_Chapter 30_

_Blind Revenge_

He flew at top speed, looking around in the town that he is in, where the matron of Hogwarts had died. He knew there would be Death Eaters lurking in crime scenes. After all, most muggle people tend to do that. In one of the alleyway, he smirked at the sight he found them in. there were three Death Eaters standing around and talking animatedly.

How utterly stupid, they were talking too loudly for Harry's taste. He flew closer and he was able to hear what they were saying. "What a victory! Dark Lord shall be celebrating tonight; our raid is a successful one. Most muggles and muggleborns are practically wiped out in this slum of a town!"

"Of course you idiot, we did," another said mockingly then laughed. "Ah the faces of terror on the victim's face was so priceless. I had forgotten what it was like to see that face since the last reign. Surely, we can beat that blasted Potter..."

"Only a matter of time Goyle, only a matter of time," said a different male voice. Harry arched an eyebrow, this Goyle must be the father and he sounds almost _too_ smart. He landed suddenly in front of the three Death Eaters, glaring dangerously.

"Why, in fact the bitsy baby Potter came to see us!" said Goyle, mockingly. "You will do the Dark Lord a great favor if you can just come with us... nicely."

"Fat chance Goyle," snarled Harry. "Who killed Madam Pomfrey!?"

"The matron of Hogwarts you mean?" asked the other male, sneering. "She was a great victim for me, her face of terror was priceless. Strong too," he said, his voice sounding like a sadist grin behind the white mask. _"Stup--"_

_"Expilliarmus!"_ roared Harry, faster than the opponent and sent him flying while Harry caught his wand smoothly. "Now, since you killed her," said Harry coolly. "No one, and I mean, _no one_ escapes the wrath of my revenge."

He paused, staring at the three; "Oh I will get Voldemort (the three cringe and yelled at him for using his name), shut up, Voldemort eventually. You three are just lowly, pathetic Death Eaters who are always on hands and feet, doing whatever Voldemort barks out an order."

"So, _stupefy! Stupefy!_" he stunned the other two standing males while watching the Madam Pomfrey's murderer who was paling a deathly white color. "Any regrets?" he asked indifferently, practically ignoring the murderer's stuttering. "Guess not, _crucio!"_ he grinned, watching the murderer scream in agony.

Harry never felt anymore alive than he had since he cast the last crucio, on Bellatrix. Then he blinked, his eyes slowly widening in horror at what he had done. Hastily, he took the curse off the Death Eater. He had gone to Azkaban the last time he had done. He looked around hurriedly; he didn't want to go back so soon. He couldn't believe how reckless he was.

The Death Eater on the ground chuckled and pushed himself off the ground, still laughing. "Well, well, well, you _do_ know how to play games after all. The Dark Lord wasn't joking; you did cast on Miss Lestrange, did you not? Then you ended up in that, oh dear," he mocked, "in Azk--"

He never got to finish his sentence as Harry threw the silencing charm on him. Harry glared hard at him, baring his teeth at the murderer, but at the same time, he was right. He would end up in Azkaban. Fearing for his own life, he knew he wouldn't last very long in that place called hellhole. Harry sent a curse upon the Death Eater, which would quickly drain the blood of Death Eater, killing him but not long after Harry had disappeared. He didn't want to cast the Killing curse or they would have more reason to put him in Azkaban.

Harry grabbed his broom by yelling 'up', got on and flew away. In the opposite direction from Remus' house. Harry hated himself for being so reckless; he should have at least controlled himself. But the--falling into darkness with Voldemort--is increasing higher, he knew he was falling towards the darkness. He prayed that the theory that he would reach the area where it is neither light nor dark, is the correct one. If it wasn't, well, he _would_ be in deep shit.

Then Harry had realized; he couldn't even remember _how_ many people he had killed so far. Shuddering to himself, he hoped it was only two people so far. Otherwise, it would be another proof that he is; indeed; falling to the dark. He could have gone to Snape, since he dealt with these things. However, he didn't know where he would be during the holidays, much less his house. Nor he did even want to talk to him. Then Harry frowned, hadn't they got some sort of a truce with him? So, why was Harry not willing to go see Snape?

He knew the answer; he couldn't bear the idea of him reporting to anyone that he did another one of Unforgivables. He knew that he was being a coward, but he knew that the Sorting Hat _wanted_ him to be in Slytherin. So he could blame the Slytherin part of himself, sure the idea was ludicrous, but he couldn't care less about it.

Harry flew five towns over at top speed, urging his broom to go as fast as it can go. The faster he was away from there, the better off he would be. He had no idea _where_ he would go. He only hoped that he could hide somewhere. Even if it was for a short time so he can think for himself.

He flew for about half-hour, seventy-five miles away from the town he had left. He saw the familiar ruins of Surrey, he had no idea where he was going or which way he was heading and ended up in Surrey. No one had even bothered to clean up the mess, there was just simply too much mess, and everything in shambles. He led his broom down toward the Privet drive, six months ago, he would have never thought he'd be back here again during winter break. He landed on the front step, or what it used to be a front step as it was shattered, standing in front of his old, so-called home. Someone had obviously taken the Dursleys bodies away, because they weren't there anymore, as there weren't even a single bone left.

He strongly suspected that Aunt Marge ordered someone to take their bodies, he truly had felt some pity for the woman, as she had lost her only relatives. Sure Harry could be considered one, but they weren't even relatives at all. Going up the crumbled stairs, slowly and cautiously as to be careful not to fall down the stairs. It had snowed inside of the house as there wasn't even a roof anymore and was amazed that the second floor remained intact, if not in worse condition as downstairs. He stopped in front of the smallest bedroom in the house, staring at the hole he had crawled out of so many months ago.

Well, if the floorboard had kept him safe from fires, he knew it would provide against any other dangers. He only had to worry about anyone who would try to find him in Surrey, let alone, under the loose floorboard under the bed. Nevertheless, he felt confident that no one could find him since he was in the least likely place. Harry squeezed himself into the room along with his Firebolt and sat down. The small room was even warmer than it was moments ago above the room and he felt grateful. He snuggled down to himself and fell into troubled sleep.

---------

After he woke up, disoriented but remembered the events before he had fallen asleep. He didn't know if it was still the same day or a new day, but he dared not peek out of the room lest he be discovered by any tracking charm. After all, the room he had created so many months ago, included some untracking and unplottable charms that he hadn't realized he cast at first. He supposed he added that along with the enlarging charm out of fear at the time.

He pondered, there had been the white light as well, over the course of past six months, and he saw appearances of light whenever he was in danger. He knew he should have pondered on those thoughts, it was too much of a mystery to let even it go. He wondered if he was doing accidental magic, since all they had ever happened was when he was in life-threatening situation. Nevertheless, what had the light represent? The good side of the war? Himself, or even his strength of the powers he had possessed.

Then his mind slowly drifted to where he had cast the Cruciatus curse on the Death Eaters. Why he even through that curse, of all things, he would never know except for his theory. Which he really hoped he was right. Otherwise, if it was his own recklessness, then he would be doomed to a life of misery in Azkaban. He reflected on what he had done so far. True, his actions were becoming darker and darker, even the Light Curse backfired on him, proving part of his theory.

He sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Should he risk it? Shaking his head no, he couldn't risk that _right now_. He didn't want to found before he was ready. Let other people worry, Voldemort angry and the Wizarding world frantic with fear. Harry could hardly care less about it; he _needed_ time to himself. He felt a pang of shame for leaving his family like that.

Before he let his mind to go further than that, shaking his head. He would worry about his family later. They couldn't be in any danger, could they? Harry bit the bottom lip, frowning in thought. _'Well, what else can I really do?'_ thought Harry, his stomach grumbling. _'Just great, I go into hiding and I don't even bring food or water with me!'_ Sighing in irritation, he would have to starve for a few days and then come back out. Problem was, he didn't know _how long_ is days. He remembered the time he spend in the cupboard, not even ten years spending inside of that place could he know how many days it's passed. However, he did know when it was daytime or nighttime. However, inside this small room, he couldn't even know, as there wasn't a crack to shine through.

He lied down on his back, staring up into the darkness, he felt safe and it was quiet. More peaceful than it is in the dungeons and enjoyed the endarkment he felt and learned. For some odd reason, it was better than enlightenment. He could stay in this room for many weeks but he couldn't fall behind in his classes or die of dehydration or starvation. Whichever came first.

Several days, or what it felt to Harry, had passed with more thinking. He knew that he would have to come out of hiding eventually. Harry felt his energy was draining, as he hadn't anything to drink or eat. Even from ten years of being intentionally starved, summers of starvation as well, and he couldn't even stay strong now. Harry suspected that it had been over a week since he went into hiding, because he _did_ feel weak. Sighing, he picked the broom up and slowly climbed out of the hole and realized it was nighttime.

Harry mounted his broom and soared out of his old bedroom window into the starry night sky. He enjoyed the air flying past his skin and hair, feeling the freedom. He was glad that it was nighttime or he would have been blinded by the daylight. He took in how beautiful the stars were tonight, no moon and he could even see the Milky way. He decided not to go at top speed, since he had all the time in the world to fly because he had been in hiding so why rush it?

Since he knew that he had no idea if classes were starting up or not, he flew to Hogwarts. Later, he had deeply regretted, the ride was so long, his arse grew sore, his back aching and his fingers were frozen to the broom. He should have had at least brought warmer apparel. Nevertheless, he enjoyed the cold air, making him feel alive but not more so than when he cast the Cruciatus curse...

Harry shook his head; he couldn't give into the darkness, trying to forget how he felt when he cast that particular curse upon a Death Eater. He thought of Mark, Sirius, Remus, and he smiled softly, he felt grateful to have them as his legal family. The first family he ever felt love since his parents died. Although he never remembered any warm moments with his parents, he knew he was loved.

Love, it was a funny emotion to Harry. He felt all warm and squirmy inside of him as he thought of his three male as his family. Grinning wildly, causing his broom to go even faster. He whooped in joy and did several loops. He felt he could do anything, love certainly felt like a powerful emotion. He saw an owl flying by and grinned, and wordlessly raced the owl who caught the hint and tried to fly faster. However, no animal was even close to his broom, Harry had far outrun the owl who hooted indignantly as Harry left out of the owl's view. Several minutes later, he saw the familiar mountains, the ridges and the lake. Soon, the castle loomed into view, smiling fondly, he flew down to the Entrance doors and tried to pry himself away from the room, having to sit there and fly for a long while. Finally, he got off his broom. Firebolt in his left hand, he tentatively opened the door, not knowing what to expect who would be in there. He wasn't even sure if the students were back or not.

He greeted with loud noises from the Great Hall; dinner was in the progress. He could even smell of the food wafting towards him. Grinning, he walked to the Great Hall and paused before the doors. Taking a deep breath, shrinking his broom and pocketed, he went in. Silence immediately fell as Harry casually walked over to the Gryffindor table as if nothing had ever happened. He sat down in the free spot next to Seamus and began piling his plate on food.

"Boy, am I hungry!" exclaimed Harry, eating his dinner. No one dared to speak, even after Harry had said something to try to break the tension. He hadn't even glanced up at the high table for their reactions. The Great Hall exploded with exclamations and questions. Harry only ignored them, he had a funny feeling that Hermione and Ron were trying to ask him or talk to them. He felt a hug around his waist, looked to his left, and grinned.

"Hey Mark, how are you holding up?"

"Harry! How can you say that when you have disappeared for three weeks!"

"What? Three weeks? You've got to be kidding me," paled Harry but continued to eat, somehow.

"You didn't know?" asked Mark, widening eyes in surprise. "Where were you?" Harry only grinned mischievously.

"Nice try Mark, I'm not saying in here," said Harry, winking. He soon finished his meal as a band of professors approached him, Headmaster in the lead.

"Harry," he began, smiling, but frowning at the same time. "Can we talk in my office?" Harry looked at the other professors and sighed.

"Of course," said Harry, his stomach clenching. _'Could they know what I've done?'_ Harry stood up and turned to Ron and Hermione. "We'll talk later."

"Damn right we will Harry!" said Ron furiously. Harry nodded apologetically and the group left Great Hall. Everyone walked in silence, with Harry in the front besides the Headmaster. When they reached the gargoyle (M&M's) and went up the escalating stairway, entering the office. Harry walked to the most comfortable chair in the room and sat down, putting his feet on the coffee table. Snape glared at him for the obvious disrespect and Harry only shrugged indifferently.

"Harry, mind telling us where you were?" asked Dumbledore, getting to the point for once.

"What if I don't tell you? I'm safe so obviously the place I was hiding in is safe."

"So you admit that you went into hiding Potter," sneered Snape.

"Yes well, that's basically the only things I am willing to share," said Harry, leaning back. _'Oh, the chair is so comfortable, compared to what I've stayed at... but three weeks? Man, I've lasted longer than I thought...'_

"Potter..." gritted Professor Snape.

"Please Harry, we need to know," said Dumbledore, frowning at his attitude. "What happened to you? More importantly, why did you go into hiding?"

"Safety sir," replied Harry. "It was too dangerous to come out."

"What was dangerous Mr. Potter?" asked Srycry curiously.

"I can't even divulge that information, it's too dangerous," said Harry, shaking his head. "Remember my theories professors? The one that dealt with Voldemort?"

"Yes, how would-" said Professor McGonagall, but got cut off from Harry.

"It does deal with it ma'am, please believe me, it's for our sake. I _may_ tell you in the future. But not any time soon as it is too dangerous," said Harry tiredly. "May I go back to the Gryffindor tower?"

"Absolutely not!" said a new voice, which Harry recognized at Remus. Harry mentally cringed. "Harry, oh Merlin, you are safe!" exclaimed Remus as the two hugged him. "We had thought..."

"I had told you many times, the Dark Lord had nothing to do with Potter!" interrupted Snape, growling softly.

_"You _weren't even sure Severus!" said Remus, looking over Harry for any injuries. "Harry, have you ate _anything _for the past three weeks?"

"No Remus, I practically starved myself," said Harry sighing.

"Why?" asked Sirius, worried.

"Because I couldn't come out of the--the place I was hiding in. It had untrackable," everyone widened their eyes, "and unplottable charms on them. Harry then paused and finally decided. "Fine, I'll give _you_ a hint where I hid at, it is the next safest place, according to Dumbledore, to Hogwarts and Gringrotts for me.

Albus Dumbledore's eyes had some of realization dawning on him and opened his mouth to say something, "Yes professor, where I had lived with my muggle relatives."

"But Harry..." said Sirius, frowning.

"We searched there," said Remus, also frowning as everyone else in the room. Harry rolled his eyes and shaking his head.

"Honestly, don't you all remember what happened during the summer?" Everyone looked at each other, remembering the attacks on Surrey. "Remember the loose floorboard, the room is still there where I had left."

"Well, I must say it's... very..." Snap struggled to say, "impressive."

"I know sir, thank you," said Harry, standing up. "That's everything you all need to know. Except for the exact reason why I went there in the first place of course."

"What reason?" asked Sirius and Remus at the same time, suspicious.

"Nice try, good night professors, Remus and Sirius, we'll talk more tomorrow," said Harry as he went back to the Gryffindor. No one had even tried to stop him. Harry soon came to the portrait of Fat Lady. "....Damn..."

"No password, no entry," she said, smoothing out the wrinkles on her dress.

"I know that, but see... I was in hiding for the past week..." 

"No excuses," she said, glaring. Harry sighed, might as well wait for someone to come by. The door to the common room opened, revealing Ginny peeking out.

"Harry! Come on!" said Ginny tentatively but grinning, opening the portrait wider for him to enter. "The password's Dancing ball."

"Thanks Ginny," said Harry, grinning as he met with loud applause and cheering. Harry blinked as everyone welcomed him back. _'Honestly, if they knew what had really happened, they wouldn't even be doing this...'_ Harry only mentally shrugged as he grinned. "Hermione! Ron!"

"Harry!" the two hugged him at last.

"Oh Harry, I was so worried..."

_"We_ were really worried," corrected Ron, grinning at Harry.

"Sorry guys, but it was too dangerous to come back. But I had never intentioned to stay in hiding for three weeks... honest! I was going to come back at the start of new term," said Harry hastily at Hermione who glared at Harry but didn't say anything.

"Where did you go into hiding at?" asked Mark.

"Under the loose board at Privet drive," said Harry, grinning as Mark widened in surprise as his other friends.

"But we checked there!" said Ron.

"That was because it was untrackable and unplottable. None of you even checked the loose floorboard," said Harry, picking up a bottle of butterbeer. "Cheers!" he said, drinking the butterbeer. Everyone roared in cheer as everyone enjoyed themselves.

"But why did you go into hiding, after the battle?" asked Mark curiously. Everyone else fell quiet, hearing why he went into hiding. Harry sighed, trying to place the words.

"I told you, it was too dangerous to come back," said Harry quietly. "The threat was too much to even come back home Mark."

"And you didn't even go for help?" asked Hermione, frowning.

"I thought about it, the problem was that I didn't know where Snape is," said Harry, drinking more of the butterbeer.

"Snape? Why him?" asked Ron incredulously.

"Because the situation I was in, he would have had helped me with something, but I didn't," he said shrugging. "So, can anyone help me catch up on work?"

"Of course!" said Ron as Hermione smiled, nodding.

"Oh Harry, we've almost solved the charm for reversing of Black Area charm! We just need... you to perform it."

"Really?" asked Harry, widening in eagerness. He took his wand out, waiting for the next set of instructions. Hermione nodded, smiling as she walked to the window. Harry followed her, not questioning what she was doing. She turned to him, anxious and hoping that the charm would do it.

"Okay Harry, ah, um, just point anywhere outside and say the incantation, _'Ornatasulvis'_ with a stress consonant on the 'ul-vis'.

Say it Harry."

"Orrnatass_ulvis_," tried Harry. Hermione shook her head.

"No, don't stress the first part of the word, it's _'Ornatasulvis'_," corrected Hermione. Harry nodded, not in the least bit irritated for being corrected. True, for the past three weeks, he had thought about Hermione and other people. They were all trying to help.

_"Ornatasulvis,"_ said Harry and Hermione beamed.

"Now, for the wand, it's very tricky mind you, there's a very small wand movement you have to pay attention to. I will exaggerate so you can see where the small movement that is easy to miss," she said and then started exaggerating her wand movement. She made a counter clockwise one way and then a big jab upwards, "that's where you will have to make a very small movement with." Then she continued but clockwise this time. "Now for the real wand moving, watch," she made a small counter clockwise, very teeny tiny jab and did a smaller clockwise. "See?"

Harry nodded, and tried for himself, he made a small counter clockwise, very small jab but Hermione shook her head.

"No, not that big of a jab! It makes a huge difference!"

"How big of a difference?

"All of the second years who tried that, got leaves in their mouths!" Harry arched an eyebrow as he looked around and saw some embarrassment on second years' faces.

"Okay, thanks Hermione," said Harry, as he tried again. He made a small counter clockwise, did a teeny tiny jab and went clockwise. Then Hermione beamed at him.

"Very good, now try that again, we can't afford you to suffocate by the leaves!" she said, almost jokingly. Harry smiled and did his practice with the wand moving. He got them perfect four times in a row, satisfying Hermione. "Okay, now put the two together... and... erm, point outside..." she said as everyone watched both him and the window tentatively. Harry looked back at her.

"How will we know if it's restored back to normal?" asked Harry, jabbing his thumb outside. "It's night out."

"Oh don't be so stupid, the light from this castle will be reflected!"

"Oh right," said Harry sheepishly. Taking a deep breath and pointed his wand outside, hoping that it would work. He _really_ wanted to see colors again.

_"Ornatasulvis!" _said Harry, doing his precise wand movement, a jet of color shot out of his wand and went pass through the windows and hit upon a rock next to the lake. Everyone watched with bated breath, as it had collided with the large boulder.

-----

Thanks for the reviews. As for your review Deeps, well, I left clues here and there as to why Harry acts sort of a 'big show' or a 'snob'. It will be explained by the seventh book that I will do after this one is finished. Anyways, thanks for the support. Reviews are appreciated. And for your question on Mediwizard athenakitty, well, you'll see who will take her place temporarily. grins


	31. A Colorful World

_Chapter 31_

_Colorful World_

_"Ornatasulvis!" _said Harry, and doing his precise wand movement, a jet of color shot out of his wand, went through the windows and hit upon a rock next to the lake. Everyone watched with bated breath as it had collided with the large boulder.

Instantly, the once black snow turned brilliant white, glowing for several seconds until fading back to normal gleaming snow. The charm didn't stop there, but continued on well past the peaks of the mountains. Harry blinked, amazed at the dazzling sight. Everything had glowed and was back to normal. Everyone in the common room cheered even more loudly than they had for Harry's return. Harry had to grin, the colors were back.

"You did it Harry!" exclaimed Hermione, grinning happily.

"No Hermione, you did it," said Harry, grinning back. "Without you, we would not have restored things back to normal in less than six months."

Hermione flushed at this praise. They heard the portrait door opening, and in came Professors Conan, Snape, Hagrid and McGonagall. They were closely followed in by a beaming Professor Flitwick, who was looking around curious as to who had done it.

"Who restored the colors?" demanded McGonagall with a smile. Everyone immediately pointed their fingers at Harry, smiling.

"Harry did!" exclaimed most of the Gryffindors.

"Ah, I should have known," said Snape neutrally, staring at Harry.

"Yes, we should have known," said McGonagall, nodding.

"Could-Could you demonstrate?" asked Professor Flitwick, unable to contain his excitement. Harry shook his head.

"Not me professor, I'm not turning this world back to black just so that I can show you," said Harry, smiling faintly.

"Of course. Miss Granger?" he asked, looking at her.

"Of course," she said, taking her wand out and pointing it at the table nearby. _"Ater atra atrum!"_ The spell hit the table and was covered in the perfect shade of black. "Okay Professors, here you have to be _very_ precise with your wand movement, one wrong jab and you will have leaves in your mouth... no, don't ask Professor Conan, now watch my wand."

She did the Countercharm of the Black Area Charm without words to demonstrate. "If you give a big jab here," she showed the jab before going back the other way, "which is a very common mistake, as most of the second years who tried it did and got their mouths covered in leaves."

"Now, the incantation for this countercharm is _Ornatasulvis,"_ she said, pronouncing the words carefully.

"Ornatasulvis?" replied Flitwick, then he nodded. "Interesting, very interesting... well, show us the actual use of the charm," squeaked the small professor, excited. Hermione smiled and nodded; she turned to the table again. Aiming her wand at the table and repeating the incantation, she caused the area to return to normal colors.

"Very good! Very good, Hermione Granger!" squeaked Flitwick.

"Yes, that is a very good job of you Miss Granger, I think 100 points to Gryffindor will do," Professor McGonagall said, smiling. Snape's eyes widened in horror, and he tried to protest. "Never you mind Severus, they deserve it, for all their work for the past month."

Snape quietly growled, glaring at no one in particular as everyone in Gryffindor cheered once again.

"This calls for an all-night party!" yelled a fourth year boy. Everyone agreed, but Professor Conan shook his head.

"No, not all night, you have classes tomorrow. Only celebrating till midnight will have to do," said Professor Conan, grinning, though he was trying to glare but all the more failed.

"At least we have colors back," Professor McGonagall said, sighing as she looked out the window. "Granted, I thought grey snow looked nicer than white snow..." Everyone laughed, except for Professor Snape who had left the room. "Well, we'll leave you to celebrating for the many things tonight. Today is a historical day, Miss Granger. And Mr. Potter, I do hope that you will stay here and not hide from the world again." With that, all the rest of professors left the common room.

"She's right, it's a historical day and we'll finish it with a _bang!_" yelled a fifth year girl. Several wands exploded with booming noises. Everyone was celebrating Harry's return, the success of the new charm and the world back to normal colors. The Gryffindor tower partied well into the dead of the night, when Professor Conan had finally had to come back in to scold everyone and send them all to sleep.

The next day, Harry sat down next to his friends and dug into his breakfast. Then he heard a whistling sound and looked up and saw Professor McGonagall holding her wand, causing the noise.

"Attention everyone, thank you. I know all of you heard about our unfortunate nurse of Hogwarts. I know many of you miss her terribly. However, we have finally found a temporary mediwizard for now. Please, Professor Snape?" Snape stood up stiffly, glaring at everyone but the professors.

There was a sudden outburst of anger and shock. Harry simply stared at his potion's master, unblinking. _'I _really_ don't want to get hurt anytime soon...'_

"What? That git!" whispered Ron angrily.

"Ron!" exclaimed Hermione.

"But _him?_ Hermione, we must be _desperate!_" said Ron, paling sickly white. Harry sighed, blinking again as he shook his head. He drank his pumpkin juice, thinking of the new... circumstances that could arise. He softly chuckled, setting his cup down.

"What's so funny?" asked Ron, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Snape, a mediwizard. I pity all the younger years..." Ron only stared at Harry.

"Harry, have you... have you gone mad? The first years will be coming to us and crying!"

"Well, I suppose you're right, but we'll live. She did say it's temporary," said Hermione, as Harry nodded.

"Well, one thing we all know, is that we better not get hurt horribly bad," said Ron darkly. Ginny, Mark, Harry and Hermione only sighed in irritation.

"Well, classes are starting, let's get going," said Hermione as everyone finished their meals and left the Great Hall.

"But why Snape? Of all people! What getting someone from St. Mungo's?" asked Ron, still complaining.

"I suspect it is because he deals with potions. A lot of the potions that Harry usually drinks, Snape makes them," said Hermione, using her logic.

"What, you mean... no!" said Ron, shocked.

"Oh honestly Ron, do you think Madam Pomfrey had the time to brew a lot of potions?" asked Hermione, rolling her eyes. This silenced Ron for few minutes. Blissful ones they were; they turned at one corner toward the Transfiguration class and met Malfoy and his goons.

"Hello Malfoy," said Harry, almost too brightly.

"Potter," he drawled. "You've come back."

"Of course I've come back," said Harry. "I had meant to come back three weeks ago but I had lost track of time," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Did you do the charm last night, causing all," he waved his hand around, "the colors to come back to normal?"

"That's right, Hermione helped in creating the new spell, I am sure we will learn it in Charms sometime later," said Harry.

"Interesting..." drawled Malfoy. "Now, see here, Crabbe and Goyle have been bugging me to ask you to invite them to the D.A. meetings," said Malfoy. Harry frowned, looking at the two. He remembered that Goyle's father had taunted him and nearly got himself killed because of it.

"Alright, I'll let you know the answer tomorrow," said Harry as the group trooped inside the Transfiguration classroom.

That evening, Harry and the Quidditch team went out for their practice. After about an hour of practice, Harry turned around just in time to see the yelling Ron. The beaters yelped in surprise as the Bludgers made their way toward Ron at top speed and trapping Ron in the middle.

"Ron!!" yelled Harry in horror as the Bludgers made a sickening noise, cracking of his bones, as Ron lost grip of his broom. As if it was in slow motion, just like with the remembrall back in first year, Harry began chasing toward him; he didn't have his wand with him. He kept berating himself for not carrying his wand as he narrowed the distance between himself and Ron. He grabbed Ron's crook of the shirt from behind and the weight dragged Harry down further, until he finally slowed the fall down.

He set Ron on the ground, careful of his injuries. "Guys go get Mada—shit, oh just go get Professor Snape!" Jack Sloper tore off to the castle for help as the rest of the team surrounded Ron and Harry. "Ron, looks like we'll be visiting Snape today..." said Harry, wincing at Ron's appalled face of recognition.

"No! I'm not going to—!" started Ron weakly.

"But Ron, you have several broken bones! You can't even sit up, so just bear with Snape for now, okay? I told you many times in the past. He's not so bad when you get to know him."

"Easy for you to say!" gasped Ron, wincing in pain. "Oh Merlin, this hurts!"

"I know Ron, two Bludgers collided with you, at unbelievably top speed..." he looked at the other beater of the team who flushed deep red. "I won't lecture you for now as I can see how bad you must feel, just be more careful next time."

Andrew nodded numbly as Harry spotted Snape, and a trailing Jack not far behind. When he arrived and saw the scene, he sneered. "What is it you have done now you bloody Gryffindors?"

"Two Bludgers hit him at high speed sir," replied Harry, containing his impatience with the now mediwizard.

"I see, well then," he conjured a floating stretcher and levitated Ron onto the board. The team followed Snape back inside the castle. "You do not have to follow me, you Gryffindors," he drawled waiting till Harry only remained. "Very well, come along Potter."

When they got to the hospital wing, Snape surprisingly set Ron onto the bed carefully. "Headmistress McGonagall," he began stiffly. "She said that I cannot take points off while I'm a mediwizard, nor can I... lecture students for their stupidity," he said to Harry as he worked with Ron, after sending him into an induced-sleeping mode.

"How long before you can go back to Potions full-time, sir?" asked Harry tactfully.

"Until we find a mediwitch or wizard, St. Mungo's aren't very keen on sending any here. Said that Hogwarts is... too rowdy for their taste," he sneered as he healed Ron's bones the best he could. Harry frowned, rowdy? Sure, at times, but...

"I know you may think Hogwarts is not very rowdy, but you students.... Do get rowdy at times," he drawled, checking things over with Ron. Harry nodded in understanding.

"Who's teaching potions for now, sir?" asked Harry.

"No one, so I am putting more, much more homework on all of you," said Snape. Harry nodded in understanding.

"What about me, sir?" asked Harry. Snape looked up at him straight in the eye. He stood up straight stiffly, _'Wow, he must be very stiff today... wonder why?'_ wondered Harry, almost in sarcasm.

"Headmistress McGonagall said that you will be... exempted... however, I suggest you know your materials lest you fail the exams in your seventh year."

"I intend to know them, sir," said Harry as Snape woke Ron up with a wave of his wand.

"Weasley, are you feeling any pain at all?" asked Snape without emotion. Harry strongly suspected that he wanted to ridicule Ron to no end. Ron blinked at Snape, wary of the Potions master.

"F-fine, sir..."

"Then get out! You do not need to stay if you are feeling fine," said Snape, turning on his heels to head back to the office in the Hospital Wing.

"How long was I out, mate?" asked Ron, blinking his tiredness away.

"About twenty minutes, he healed you while we had... a chat," said Harry, staring after Snape in thought.

"What about?"

"Oh just several things, come on Ron, you _do_ feel better don't you, Ron?"

"Yeah..." said Ron as the two left the Wing, but he was limping slightly so Harry watched out for him lest he fall down the stairs. Which is the last thing Ron wanted to do or he would wind up in the Wing—_again._

For the next several days, Harry saw a great number of students looking around in fear. He knew why this was as Harry looked to the High Table. He saw Snape leering at the students as he ate his breakfast; the students who looked scared had ended up in the Wing. Rumors were abound that the students weren't treated very kindly in the Hospital Wing, and everyone wanted a new mediwitch or wizard soon. Harry felt that he agreed with them, he wanted Snape out of the Wing as soon as possible. He just was not meant to be... a Healer.

Shaking his head sadly, he felt pity for the students who ended up in the wing, for one thing or another. For some odd reason, he wanted some action soon; it has been dull ever since the night he returned to Hogwarts. Sirius and Remus were not at the castle anymore. And then, there was that D.A. meeting several nights ago concerning the invitation with the goons.

_Flashback_

"So, should we invite Crabbe and Goyle?" asked Harry to the original members of the D.A. as everyone looked around the room nervously.

"Why? They're stupid for all their worth!" said Zach and everyone murmured in agreement. Harry sighed, hanging his head.

"At least give me a good reason why, so the Slytherin trio won't be out to get me," said Harry.

"Well, for one, I don't think they can tell one end of the wand from the other," said Michael, and everyone laughed. Harry frowned but chuckled slightly.

"A good reason, please," said Harry.

"What if they're Death Eaters? Do they know about the Room of Requirement? If they _are_ Death Eaters, shouldn't we have a hiding place when V-Voldemort attacks?" asked Cho, putting on a brave face but clearly scared.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too," said Dean, and soon everyone nodded in assent.

"Hmm, there _is_ that," said Harry quietly, thinking. "So, how do I tell them without the Death Eater part?"

"Just say that we don't trust them," said Hermione.

"Yeah, if they fight about it, let them," said Ron darkly. "We can fight back just as easily.

"Okay. Now let's talk something else, do you think you all can help teaching the rest of the D.A.? Since I've taught you all quite well so far and I feel that you can help me teach," said Harry, changing the topic.

"Really? That sounds like a good idea, more time to help with other students," said Hermione.

"And so that we can go back to our Houses at reasonable times," said Hannah, and everyone laughed, agreeing. Then Harry spoke about how to do such things as teaching other people.

_Flash forward_

To say that Goyle and Crabbe weren't happy is a great understatement, as Harry looked to the Slytherin table. He saw the glaring looks that hadn't been let up since Harry told them they weren't joining. Harry felt slightly uneasy about them; sure they looked and acted stupid all their years at Hogwarts. But that doesn't mean they can't attack or report to Voldemort...

His eyes traveled to Malfoy who was amiably talking about one thing or another, he really needed to do his discreet Legilimency soon. He couldn't risk his D.A. with Malfoy anymore. Despite all the time they spent time together, training.

"Well, thank Merlin it's Friday," said Ron, sighing.

"Why?" asked Harry in an almost far off voice.

"Because there are less classes today as we don't have Potions, and then it'll be the weekend," said Ron. Harry nodded, half listening, and studying the Slytherin table. He saw Malfoy looking up and staring straight back at him.

_'Is he really loyal? Why does he want Goyle and Crabbe into the D.A. club?'_ wondered Harry, working his discreet Legilimency straight away. But to no avail as the three stood and left the Great Hall. Sighing, he went back to his meal. Some other day, he supposed.

That night, after finishing his homework and going to sleep, a dream came, starting with black cats walking all over the place in the Great Hall as Hermione was screaming for help to get rid of the cats. Then the dream sequence changed, and many black cloaks with white masks appeared.

"Luciusss..." Harry felt himself saying, and he realized that he was in _another_ vision.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"I see you have brought your son tonight..." he said softly. Harry realized in among the crowd, only one was without a mask—Draco Malfoy. He watched him as Voldemort spoke to Lucius, with half an ear listening.

"You said that we needed more followers—"

_"Crucio!"_ yelled Voldemort, and for a brief moment Harry saw shock upon Draco Malfoy's face. "Listen Lucius," he began after ending the Cruciatus curse on Malfoy Senior. "_I_ request who shall join me..." Harry saw panic on Malfoy junior as well as the senior. "However, do not worry if I will kill your son or not. I am sure he is going to be very valuable. We already have several students who are my loyal followers at Hogwarts."

"My Lord? May I speak?" asked Lucius warily.

"Then speak!"

"At Hogwarts, my son is what you call, a ring leader in Slytherin... if my son joins, then he can be an even greater asset for you," said Lucius.

"Mmm, there is that... Draco," he spoke softly, as Malfoy junior nervously walked and stood by his father. "Is it true that you and Potter are ... archenemies?"

"Yes, it is true, s-sir," said Draco, terrified.

"I will let you get away with the sir for today," said Voldemort almost too lightly. "Would you like to follow me, child?" Harry realized that Malfoy's eyes widened and took his chance at discreet Legilimency. "Or would you like time to think? Of course, you wouldn't tell what offers you have been offered now, would you? If you come with me, then all the powers you can imagine will be for you..."

Harry realized, with fast thinking and discreetly finding out in Malfoy's mind, _he_ didn't want to join forces with Voldemort, and he felt terrified emotions way too strong for Harry's liking.

"I would like that, m-m-my lord," stuttered Draco Malfoy. For a short moment, Harry thought he saw disgust in Lucius Malfoy, but straightened.

"I'm sure you need to go back to Hogwarts, so you can come back tomorrow night for your decision, hmm?" Draco nodded in answer numbly. "Very well, you may leave," he pointed to the fireplace for the Floo Network. "I will see you tomorrow night, same time as your father got you."

"Thank you, m-my lord," said Draco, walking to the fireplace and finally returning to Hogwarts. Harry felt a burning sensation that had been increasing since his vision started. Then growing as painful minutes went by. He knew now, Malfoy Jr. isn't a Death Eater nor does he want to be one. He also realized that the younger Malfoy is now in a sticky situation, he had twenty-four hours to come up with an answer.

The pain in his scar grew even more painful and he heard his name being screamed for him to wake up. Harry gasped, waking up, clutching his scar.

"I... I need to talk to... ... who?" asked Harry in wonder, he wasn't sure about McGonagall or Snape. He was sure that Snape was still at the meeting.

"McGonagall, of course!" said Ron, worried for Harry's health, both physical and mental.

"No... I need to find someone, bye," said Harry, taking his Marauder's map and invisibility cloak. He then left the dormitory, with his worried roommates, behind. He hoped that Malfoy was out and about, walking in the corridor. He knew if he were in his place, he'd leave his dormitory and walk around aimlessly. He looked at the map carefully and he was right. Malfoy _was_ walking about, in the Transfiguration wing. Harry made his way toward Malfoy, keeping his eye upon the map.

He found Malfoy leaning against the wall in the alcove, in thought. Harry whispered to Malfoy, "Hey, it's me," he said. Malfoy looked up, widening his eyes in surprise.

"Potter? What are you doing out?" he asked, almost snarling. Harry sighed, taking his cloak off. "Oh, so I was right, you _did_ wear that in Hogsmeade all those years ago," he said, almost laughing.

"Yeah," confirmed Harry. "Um..."

"I need to be left alone Potter," snarled Malfoy. "Why are you even out anyway?"

"I... erm, saw you at the meeting," Harry looked away as Draco paled.

"What, what do you mean, you saw!? I didn't see you there! I thought you were the savior of the world!" spat Malfoy, panicking at the same time.

"Malfoy just listen, I heard Voldemort offering you to join him, and no, I wasn't there physically. Rather, I watched through Voldemort, see, I had a sort of vision tonight. I... know you don't want to join him. I do realize you're stuck in this situation, whether to join him or not..."

"Shut up your blabbering. Hmm... Yeah... I could talk to Severus about what's good about You-Know-Who's side... and for you, what's so good about the Light side..." mumbled Malfoy. He sighed, hating to be trapped, as that was obvious to Harry. He debated whether or not to tell Malfoy that Snape _is_ a spy.

"Uh, well, did you know we have a spy against Voldemort?" Draco's head snapped up, staring at him.

"We have a spy on our side?" Harry nodded in confirmation. "Perhaps I can do that... Who is it?"

"Can't say, or the person will have my hide," said Harry, grinning nervously. It _is _true that Snape _would_ have his hide. "Perhaps after what decision you will make tomorrow, that will really depend whether or not I will tell you who is our spy. Voldemort is good at Legilimency, you know."

"If that is true, then why isn't this person found out yet?"

"That's because the spy is really, _really _good at Occulmency," said Harry.

"Oh, that would make sense, I suppose... well, do you wanna duel practice?"

"Sure, I don't feel like sleeping anytime soon, and I don't want to be out of practice." Malfoy nodded and the two made their way to the Room of Requirement, never noticing the dark figure in a hiding spot, watching them.

* * *

Thanks to MoonpoetessZ for beta'ing this chapter!

Also, this is formerly pennamed _Rini Saiyan-jin_ now "_Prongs Rini_" for my own simplicity's sake. I will take off the Saiyan-jin after two or three chapters are updated of each of my current stories. Thanks and so that I will clear any confusion up. Anyway, reviews are very much appreciated!


	32. Dragon's Predicament

_Chapter 32_

_Dragon's Predicament_

On their way to Room of Requirement, the two boys walked in silence, thinking over what had transpired only moments ago and the meeting Malfoy had attended. Harry wasn't sure what he was thinking or what to do. He knew that by dueling, Draco Malfoy would be able to have an outlet, vent his feelings and think things over. True, he knew that his, questionable friend, is in a sticky situation right now but he didn't know what to make of it or what to do about that. Except for, of course, is to help lead him toward the Light side.

After all, for the past two, three months, he saw that Malfoy underwent a lot of changes about his own values and beliefs. Well, he wasn't sure about that anyway, for all he knew, Malfoy could still hold the same values and beliefs. Oh and _especially_ about muggles and muggle-borns in general. Since Malfoy had practically ignored Hermione, or pretty much that he had.

The pair spoke nothing as they reached the corridor that contained Room of Requirement, after Harry did the required perquisite for getting into the room. Malfoy opened the brass knob that appeared and the two entered the room. The room was in a dungeon-style theme as the teenaged boys set into their stances and bowed to each other as a sign of respect and turned around and walked to the maximum distance and Harry threw the spell first before Malfoy could even utter the first syllable.

_"Pastry Nogginius!"_

"_Protego!"_ screamed Malfoy, deflecting the pastry head hex in the nick of time. _"Expilliarums!"_ This sent Harry flying back as the wand flew out from him three foot away from him. _"Ac—"_

"_Accio wand!"_ yelled Harry, using the basic wandless magic to retrieve his wand, _"Aquadis Buffitis!"_ a spurt of water stream shot out of his wand, knocking Malfoy off his feet. Draco rolled on the floor and pushed himself up with the aid of his wand, landing quietly as he shot another curse.

"_Crucio!"_ Harry was ready for this spell as he shout the necessary blocking charm and both collided with a resounding crash noise. Then the two stared at each other, blinking.

"Something's off," said Harry, frowning, his wand still trained on Malfoy.

"Yea—wait, you're still standing!" exclaimed Malfoy. Harry stared at himself and blinked again and grinned.

"You're right, I _am_ still standing," he agreed, "but why? What happened? I haven't dueled in a long time…"

"Maybe the _'break'_ we had might have helped you to make yourself stronger…" said Malfoy, thinking. "Don't you feel the least bit tired at all?" Harry shook his head in negative. "Mmm… well I still stand by my first theory then. The break did you some good after all."

"I suppose you're right Malfoy," said Harry, nodding. "Do you want to continue dueling?" Malfoy hesitated and nodded.

"C-can I try what you did against me?"

"You mean, casting the Unforgivables on you so you can practice the blocking charm?" asked Harry. Malfoy nodded, his wand arm fidgeting slightly, out of nervousness than anything. "I don't know, all right, we'll try just once, if you fail, we won't try this again until May or something like that."

"'Course," agreed Malfoy, nodding to himself about something. "Okay, I'm ready whenever you are," he said, getting in a defensive stance. Harry sighed and took a deep breath, remembering what you had to do to cast the Cruciatus Curse. He glanced at the door warily, wondering if someone would suddenly barge into the room and back at Malfoy. He aimed his wand at the door and uttered a few spell-locking doors and an Imperturbable Charm to prevent anyone from entering the room unannounced. "Paranoid, are we Potter?"

"Yes, I am," answered Harry and then aimed his wand at Malfoy.

"_Crucio!" _yelled Harry as Malfoy spoke the same time as Harry did.

_"Fortifyia Aegis!"_ The blocking charm did little to block the Cruciatus Curse. For only a few seconds, it _had_ paused at the blocking shield but broke clean through and hit Malfoy. Who let out a yell as he fell to the ground, twitching slightly only when Harry stopped the spell in time before he could hear Malfoy any real screams of agony.

"Well, it did pause a bit," said Harry as he had observed as Malfoy composed himself as he stood up. "Attempt one failed, do you want to try again?"

"Why are you asking this, Potter? You said only one go—" said Malfoy, frowning.

"I know, but clearly you had _nearly_ stopped the Cruciatus Curse. I don't see why we can't try again, maybe if you can do this, perhaps we can improve the blocking charm into something new, newer version for everyone to use," said Harry, thinking about the different aspects of the spell. "As far as I know, you need a lot of power to block the Cruciatus curse and possibly the Imperius curse… hmm, Malfoy, can you just try casting that as well?" Malfoy nodded in answer as they settled into their familiar stances again.

"_Imperio!"_

_"Fortifyia Aegis!" _ yelled Harry, though this time, the spell broke through the shield and hit Harry straight on. He immediately felt calm and somewhat dazed as he heard a small voice.

_Come to me Potter, come to where I am standing…_ He felt compelled to answer the summons but another voice in his head argued. _Why? Why should I come over there?_

_Come now Potter, come to me._

_No, I don't see the reason why._

_NOW Potter! Walk over here damnit!_

_I don't really feel like it, though..._

_Damnit, Potter, come over here!_

_No.... no...._

"NO!" yelled Harry, breaking out of the Imperius curse, surprising Malfoy to no end. Harry panted slightly from the effort he had to break out of the curse, glaring at the floor and at no one in particular.

"Y-you broke—" stammered Malfoy.

"I'm surprised _you,_ about my _unusual_ talent in throwing Imperius curse off," said Harry, arching an eyebrow. Malfoy slapped his own forehead stupidly.

"Of course, I had forgotten you can block Imperius curse," said Malfoy, "but you'll have to admit that this is the first time I have seen you break out of one."

"True," agreed Harry, nodding. "Anyway, it seems that the blocking charm doesn't work against the Imperius curse…." Muttered Harry, frowning.

"Maybe it has to do with the spell itself, made for pain only?" asked Malfoy, throwing theories out. Harry blinked several times, trying to match the spells that had been used to block. Then he shook his head.

"No, it can't be, you used the blocking charm against Silencio in our first time training so it can't be that," disagreed Harry.

"Oh right," muttered Malfoy. The two fell into silence and two chairs popped out of thin air as both sat down, thinking about the underlying 'rules' of the spell. "Well, one thing for sure, is that it's something to think about."

"Yeah," murmured Harry, as he tried to think about the applications of charms and spell casting from Professor Flitwick. He thought of the spells they had all ready learned such as Protego, vigilance charm, freezing charm, anything that helps to stop a spell. He would have to research more into it. Though, he knew he had to worry about Voldemort and Tengu. As such, Tengu haven't been exactly active as of late but throughout his researching with Hermione and McGonagall, they had realized that Tengu usually attacked every three or four months with several murders made in the duration of two months or so. So, basing on that assumption, they had to worry until sometime in March or April for the next move. Still, it made Harry uneasy, not knowing what Tengu was up to. The pattern of his attacks was the _only_ pattern to follow. Other than that, they were pretty much lost in the dark.

"Well, if this is true that it takes another kind of spell to block the Imperius and possibly the Killing curse, then we will have to research…"

"Yeah," agreed Harry, still mulling over his thoughts. "That was what I was thinking, do you think you can cooperate with Hermione for once and … research?" Malfoy looked at him disdainfully and huffed.

"I don't need help in researching, Potter," he drawled. "Do you really want my house catch me _with_ you Gryffindorks in the library? Especially when—when I have the decision to make," said Malfoy quietly, remembering the meeting. "I don't bloody know what the hell I am going to do."

"Talk to Snape then," said Harry, twirling his wand listlessly. "I'm sure he can give you some aspects of… well… all right Malfoy, what do _you_ want?" he asked, sitting up in his seat straighter. Malfoy looked up at him, brows etched together.

"In all honesty? I—I think I have to be a spy f—y—against You-Know-Who," muttered Malfoy, his eyes drifting to the floor. "I would be fried alive if I flatly refused the offer, I don't really think I can just stay here at Hogwarts. Plus Slytherins _will_ have my hide," alleged Malfoy. The two heard the knocking on the door, rather impatient at that. Harry looked at Malfoy away from the door and nodded. He took the wand out of his pocket and spelled the door open, Snape entered the room as his cloak billowed wildly behind him. Then he stopped when he saw the two sitting _in_ the chair and not training.

He narrowed his suspicions at the pair and walked up to them and stopped beside Malfoy. "What _are_ you two up here so late at night?" he hissed.

"Talking, sir," replied Malfoy. He looked at Harry hesitantly and back at Snape. "Just talking is all."

"About what?" he asked coolly, looking at Harry in the eyes.

"Do you really want me to say, sir?" asked Harry, trying to get him to shut up if Malfoy wanted to _ask_ about the 'dark' side later. The glare he earned from Professor made Harry relent.

"We were just talking about the spells, Professor," spoke Malfoy as Harry nearly spoke something about the meeting. Harry blinked and mentally kicked himself.

'_Of course, I forgot about the spells! Can I be any more daft?'_

"Spells," drawled Snape, staring at the boys, disbelieving them.

"Yes sir, we were just wondering if the Blocking charm would defend against the—uh—Imperious Curse," finished Malfoy. Snape arched an eyebrow at the pair, waiting for further explanation. When they didn't speak, Snape handed his hand out to take their wands.

"What?" asked Harry, eyeing Snape cautiously.

"Give me your wand, I have to see if you two have been training or not," said Snape, boring eyes into Malfoy's who gulped nervously as both turned over their wand to Snape. After doing a quick Priori Incatatem spell, which showed the Imperious curse and the Blocking charm.

"So, you _have_ been training," said Snape, returning the wands to their rightful owners. "Before I deem to punish you, did the blocking charm work against the Imperious?"

Harry shook his head in answer, "No, it didn't work, it went clean through, Professor."

"I see.... I assume you broke the spell, naturally?"

"Well, yeah," replied Harry as Draco nodded, apprehensive as to what their punishment might be.

"As I recall," he continued to drawl, "Professor McGonagall has promised detention for the remainder of this year," the sixth year boy's eyes positively widened in horror, just realizing what's to come. "Now, I assure you, she tend to over exaggerate the future punishments, I, however do not."

"Professor—" began Draco, trying to get out of the harsh punishment.

"Shut up and listen to me, do not interrupt me or it _will be_ points. Now, I won't assign detention for the remainder of the year. Rather, I will be having you until May, where you can study for your exams peacefully."

"_May?"_ gasped Harry, horrified at the loss of time. He would have to drop one of the things he was doing, Quidditch, D.A., researching, and becoming an animagi!

"You should have thought about the consequences before coming here tonight, Mr. Potter," he drawled.

"Yes but—" Harry began, looking at Draco. "We came here to vent…"

"Vent, vent your anger?" asked Snape. Harry sighed, finding this argument was a losing battle. "Draco, please head on back to the dormitory as I have something to discuss with Mr. Potter," he drawled, sending Malfoy off. After Malfoy left, Harry was still looking at the ground, wondering which ones to give up in exchange for the cruel detention he was about to serve for practically the rest of the year.

"Listen Potter, I do not need you to be with Mr. Malfoy tonight, he has—" he started.

"—been at the meeting tonight," said Harry finished for him, quietly. Snape stared hard at him and growled softly.

"So, you know of Mr. Malfoy's predicament then?"

"Of course, I do, Professor, otherwise we'd never been here," answered Harry.

"So, that's what you mean by venting," he concluded and Harry nodded. "You've misdirected me," he commented, thinking. Harry wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not but remained quiet. Then Snape sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his left fingers. "What did you talk to him about?"

"Um… well, that he should talk to you… he thinks he want to be a spy," replied Harry uncomfortably. "But he doesn't know that you're a spy," said Harry quickly, seeing the incredulous stare on Snape's face. "He's not sure, but I'm trying to sway him, sir."

"I see, I suppose it is effective," he said, relaxing slightly when Harry said that Malfoy doesn't know he's a spy. Yet. "Continue working on it, and from what your memory in our… Occlumency last year, what Sorting Hat said, work with your Slytherin qualities in swaying the tricky individual. I will see to Mr. Malfoy tomorrow before we have the meeting. So, he suspects that I'm for the Dark?"

"Yes sir, he does," replied Harry quietly. Snape nodded, appearing to think of what to say to Malfoy to sway him to the Light, show that the Dark side in the most horrible way, in descriptive words.

"Very well, good night Mr. Potter, go back to sleep, and occlude your mind!" snapped Snape, not very happy as to Harry's dreaming of visions.

"Sorry sir," replied Harry, meekly. "I was… distracted and fell asleep in the common room."

"_Idiot child,_ you should be occluding your mind at all times! Now, leave or I will take points!" With that, Harry ran back to the common room and into the dormitory, finding no one else awake. He promtly went back to sleep after shedding his cloak.

* * *

I really apologize for the long update! Anyway, I'm in the process of revising of the 'The Mirror's All He's Needed' and this story, to be suitable for the SkyeHawke Archive. So, while I am doing that, I will be rereading the chapters and reacquainting myself with the story. Since I do not know how to go from this point A to Point B, which I know how to end the story. Well, I do have an idea getting to point B, it's just a matter of getting them down on the computer screen. Thanks to Deepps for being so patient and a loyal reviewer along with Zenn. Anyway, it might be a month for the next update. All I'm saying is that, this story is temporarily on hiatus as I am finishing 'To Have Silence'. 

Again, thank you for your patience and I would love to have reviews!


	33. End of All Things

_Chapter 33_

_End Of All Things_

"You two will not be serving detention, _however_," he said, quashing any hopes that were appearing on two boys' faces. "On second offences, you _will_ be serving detention for the rest of the year." He punctuated each word then snapped at the pair, "Now, get back to your dormitories!"

Harry and Draco left the room without word and Snape followed both of them out; the trio walked in silence. Harry felt awful that they had to be caught in such a bad time. Sneaking a glance, Malfoy was staring ahead, Harry vaguely wondered what the blonde boy was thinking about. They kept walking to the point where Harry had to split from them to head on to his tower, pulling over his invisibility cloak. His thoughts were mulling over the latest events; especially about Malfoy and Snape. He really hoped that Snape would find a way to convince Malfoy that being a Death Eater was _not_ worth a Malfoy's life—literally.

Sighing, he hoped that he would be able to sleep tonight, then suddenly, he had the horrible feeling puncturing deeply in his stomach. Scowling slightly, he took a quick look around in his area. Nothing was off, but his instincts were screaming at him to hide, to get away from Gryffindor tower. Shaking his head, it was late at night and he was wearing his invisibility cloak; what could _possibly_ endanger him? Up ahead, he saw some shadows moving about; but Harry squinted his eyes and saw nothing was moving.

_'Something's playing with my eyes… or mind...'_ thought Harry, frowning, _'Are my eyes fooling me? Yeah, that had to be it, I'm imagining things...'_ Convinced that he was only making things up, he pressed on in the same direction to his House of Gryffindors. When he arrived at the portrait hole, he realized that the Fat Lady wasn't in her painting. Harry mentally groaned. He was stuck out of his tower for Merlin knew how long.

Harry dully examined the portrait and something grabbed his attention. He could tell that the frame was off in the painting. On closer inspection, he grew alarmed. The picture was slightly violated, there were some magical sparks flying about the edges of the frame. Knowing that his curiosity could be a weakness of his; he didn't foolishly touch the frames. He took out his wand and muttered a spell to reveal what it was. The words appeared before him, in red letterings.

_Should You Aver;  
Magical Aura Assents_—  
_Any Persons Enter  
Without Consequences_

This wasn't exactly good, Harry knew that. The spell didn't outright tell what was causing the sparks. He cautiously and carefully pulled the door open, his stomach was flip-flopping like crazy; like a fish would do out of water on a patch of grass. He was worried, _deeply_ troubled and fretful about his friends. He slowly and discreetly entered the common room without the help of Fat Lady.

Something was horribly wrong here—for some reason, he almost sighed of relief when he saw nothing sinister was in the common room. Without warning, the fireplace flared bright, lighting up even in the darkest corners of the room. In the stairway that led to the boys dormitory, stood a man with his glaring white eyes burning into the very core of Harry. He couldn't breathe; he was frozen!

'_How can this man see _me_ with my invisibility cloak on! Or he appears to be _looking_ at me…_' Thought Harry, panicking as he watched the eyes of the person in front of him. He couldn't move from where he was; it was as though he was jinxed not be able lift a finger in the presence of this bloke.

As fast as it had happened, the man disappeared without a trace—Harry didn't know how the man vanished. The fireplace has returned back to normal and Harry gasped for breath. He was glad that he is able to move again. 'What_ in Merlin's name was that!'_ his mind screamed, as Harry was looking around quickly for the mysterious man. When he couldn't find him, he grew worried about the welfare of his friends. Still alarmed, he ran up the stairs to his dormitory, hoping to Merlin that his friends were all right.

Harry ran inside his bedroom as he tore off his invisibility and threw it to the floor. To his slight relief, he saw that his dorm-mates Dean and Seamus were untouched. Then Harry ran over to Ron's bedside and pulled away the curtains, hoping to see a familiar sight of Ron snoring and mumbling in his sleep. To his horror, he moved away from the bed, shaking his head in denial then he opened his mouth like a fish, trying to speak.

"Ron, No…" moaned Harry in anguish, trying to breathe, to calm himself down. He came forward, his tears prickling at the edge of his eyes. His hand was hesitant to touch the bed of his best mate. His eyes fell upon three different things: the familiar note, recognizable black feather and the ever present Black Essence Curse—covering Ron's whole body in ebony gist. He had only focused on Ron's bed as he realized that everyone in the room stirred awake from their slumber. Harry picked up the note softly, unable to believe that this was happening.

"Wha-what is it, Harry?" asked Seamus sleepily.

"H-he's dead…" said Harry, his insides squeezing inside of him. He really thought that everything that was happening was far too unearthly. Then Harry read the note quickly.

_Misfortune is near. Your freckled friend also.  
Love of crows and maidens, above may ride.  
You, I will fast see, more fast than you think.   
Potter-sama, one of friends loyalty can you question.  
By my dark spirit love ones death you watch—defy._

_Misfortune is near. Fight of spirit, good you submit.  
Or suffer. Watch. The ones you love fall and still.  
By hand of those, you die._

_Tengu_

'_He couldn't be here at Hogwarts…' _ His stomach squelched and flattened as though a boa constrictor was wrapping around him. "Everyone, get up!" said Harry, trying to regain his composure. "We're in mortal danger," said Harry darkly, his spoken words snarling with revenge. The sixth year boys grew alarmed and all signs of sleep were gone from their faces.

"We need to get the others up!" said Dean, backing away from Ron's bed as his bed was next to Ron's right side.

"What we _need_ is to raise the alarm," corrected Harry and everyone nodded, their faces set. Harry ran down the stairs to wake the Gryffindors up. For all he knew, the man he saw could still be in the castle. The years below him had come around from their beds, grumbling but once they heard what was going on, they understandably grew scared and panicky. Seamus had gone on to the common room to try and rouse the girls up from the foot of the stairs. Eventually, everyone was in the common room and Harry saw that some familiar faces were missing.

"Did any of you see your dorm-mates with a note, a black feather and covered in some type of black essence?" asked Harry, worry gnawing at his stomach again. Several hands raised up in the air tentatively and Harry groaned. "No, this isn't happening, we need to get Professor Conan!"

Abruptly, as though Harry was in a surreal dream, something else happened. There were several thunderclaps of the coming storm as numerous rumbling noises announcing the nearing electrical storm.

The portrait swung open eerily and Harry turned around slowly and found a slack-jawed Professor Conan standing there. Harry moved a foot forward to ask for help but he saw that his professor's eyes were glazed over. Thunderbolts flashed in the nearby window and spilling out of his mouth was shown; like some victim out of a movie he saw when he was with the Dursleys one time. Then a nearby storm cloud flashed lightning and thunder rumbled loudly, causing several girls in the tower to start screaming, Their Head of House's presence was frightening as Professor Conan fell forward, along with the electric storm crackling to exacerbate the screams even worse. The body hit the floor with a sickening thud, Harry felt weak to his stomach, _'This really cannot be happening.'_

"Everyone, I need you to calm down..." When the most of Gryffindors settled down slightly. Harry asked to himself. "All right, now... what to do?" tying to think fast. "We need to stay in numbers, third years and below, please stick together. I think seventh years should be with the lower years," said Harry, his wand drawn, pointing at the portrait hole.

Without warning, a burst of wind flew into the common room as everyone screamed in terror again. Lightning flashed as the fireplace went out then left them in total cold darkness. Harry's wand was still trained at the portrait hole when the storm flashed again. The same man he saw earlier appeared in the hole, and he realized that his hand was visibly shaking with nervousness as everyone recoiled from the hole as most of the girls kept screaming. They fell into darkness once more as everyone continued to clamour in fear.

'_They ought to stop screaming!'_ thought Harry, '_They're not helping matters at all!'_ Harry waved his wand to create a crack to get them to be quiet. This had only made things worse as several guys yelped in bewilderment, but they finally stopped screaming as the storm rumbled on. The thunderbolt flashed again as the person in the hole grinned sadistically. With the shadows that the storm was creating only made the whole thing into a pure nightmare and the wraith-like man walked inside the common room.

_"Stupefy!"_ screamed Harry as other students' curses and hexes flew at the enemy. Before any of the spells could reach the enemy, the man created a shield, absorbing all of their curses as though they were nothing. Harry threw more dangerous hexes and curses he had learned in the last six months, last one ending with the Cruciatus Curse—in the name of Ron's death.

_"Crucio!"_ The curse threw the man off guard and was hit head on. The curse could not even hold the enemy down. He got his will work back up as he stood on his feet again, glaring angrily at Harry. Harry felt as though he was smacked in the face; he couldn't even get him! The man began to chuckle quietly and increased in volume with his laughter.

"Potta-_sama_, think you, over I, can win?" he asked, mockingly tilting his head to his left. "Heh, I think not!"

_"STUPEFY!"_ screamed another voice. It wasn't from anyone in the common room, but from behind the enemy. The man twirled around and ducked in time, shooting off a binding spell at the attacker and missed the target. The storm flashed again and Harry belatedly realized that the stray stunning curse had hit a third year boy and fell with a thump. Someone revived the third year quickly as Harry tried to discern who had come to their desperately needed aid.

Harry heard the same voice again, coming toward them; it was a voice he hadn't heard in many long months. He didn't want to believe that he was hearing things but dare he believe his ears? The dark corridor was lit up again as a bolt of electricity crackled and an old familiar figure appeared.

"I command you to stop this!" yelled the memorable voice.

"No thank you, Dumburudoa, I here to finish Riddo-san business he wish," said Tengu, bowing low with an air of mockery. There was no mistaking the man that had appeared in time for their rescue. Hermione gasped as Harry stared, stunned. When the lightning flashed three times in succession with loud rumbling, he saw a dishevelled look of one—Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

"Headmaster!" bellowed most of the Gryffindors as Harry walked forward numbly. The look in Dumbledore's eyes was grotesque and downright frightening—Headmaster's face was set as he had in the night in the Department of Mystery. Harry looked to Tengu, he saw that the enemy wasn't fazed at all; he looked as though he was looking forward to the fight. Harry also realized that Tengu's back was facing him and grinned at his opportunity.

_"Stupefy,"_ said Harry as quietly as he could. The stunning hex shot off at Tengu. Before it hit the enemy, Tengu shot up a shield again, absorbing the hex. Harry growled angrily at this, Tengu was far too good in dueling.

_"AVADA KEDEVRA!"_ screamed Tengu, sending the killing curse at Dumbledore. Before anyone could do anything, Fawkes appeared in time to take the destructive curse and burst into flames as the phoenix fell to the ground in a pile of ashes. Moments later, a baby Fawkes' head appeared out of the ashes, trilling softly. Tengu swore, reverting to his native language in his increasing rage. Before another curse spell passed his lips, Dumbledore responded with a hex that was accompanied by a purple jet of light.

"_Temee,_ Dumburudoa!" yelled Tengu in heavy Japanese.

The hex missed the target as Tengu leapt to the right and shot off orange-red sparks back at Headmaster as Dumbledore conjured a chair, effectively blocking the spell. Harry saw that there were other staff members in the corridor now, and doing their best in helping Professor Dumbledore—or at least they're trying to with a lot of shields and spells. Tengu blocked them all with ease, infuriating the professors to no end. Others looked as though they were frustrated in not being able to get into the common room. Harry realized this to be a problem as the foe from Japan was still in the way of the entrance.

Harry knew he had to do something but he had never felt so powerless. None of his spell worked on Tengu. Some of the younger years students were crying softly, Harry too, felt like crying but he couldn't. He had to keep his head calm and get some type of control over the situation. Growing with determination, he raised his wand again, hoping to at least distract Tengu.

_"Impedimenta! Petrificus Totalis! Stupefy! Cifros Glimmeros Totalis! Pulses abentis!"_ The last spell Harry threw finally hit Tengu, sending the enemy flying away from Harry and crashed in front of Dumbledore with a crash as the storm gave off loud thunderclaps. Harry kept his pride feelings under wraps; he did not need to let his guard down now. A bolt of light jumped about the walls as Dumbledore pointed his wand at Tengu, frigid twinkle glaring at the enemy at his feet.

"You shall die by your own spell," said Dumbledore coldly. Then he widened his eyes in recognition. He nearly dropped his wand. 'It's you, Ura—" Before he could say the rest of the name, Tengu interrupted him.

Before anyone could even blink, Tengu only grinned evilly and pointed his wand at Dumbledore face and spoke the two famous words.

_"Avada Kedevra,"_ he said calmly, the green light shooting out of his wand. The killing curse has hit in the face of one esteemed wizard; the deadly hex sent Dumbledore flying into the ceiling above as a face of realization and horror frozen forever in the eyes of Headmaster. Tengu muttered a curse that stuck Dumbledore's body to the ceiling.

Everyone stood in stunned silence as they tried to comprehend what had just happened in the space of two seconds. Harry couldn't believe it. After months and months of not seeing him, Dumbledore had just died before the face of Hogwarts. The girls behind him screamed in agony and anguish as they realized that their headmaster had died before their eyes. Harry saw that Tengu was moving swiftly, casting the Black essence curse on the staff members as they tried to fight for their lives and for the lives of children in Hogwarts. Harry tried to join in the fight against Tengu.

Only to find himself that he could not move his feet forward (I would end this sentence with something else of Harry since he is the subject then stop the sentence before the Death Eaters), the Death Eaters had arrived in aid of Tengu. The battle was not in their favour as the students fled for their lives into the dormitories. The seventh years had also run away to the safety of their bedrooms. Only Hermione, Dean, Seamus and Ginny remained with Harry. Where did the Gryffindor courage go? Why had they forsaken the lives of Hogwarts?

The growing storm thrashed against the windows as rain began to pelt down heavily, the cold wind flying through the common room from the dead fireplace. Lightning flashed again and Harry saw the familiar faces of Death Eaters and snarled, as did Hermione. One of them was Bellatrix Lestrange and she was standing before them, her white mask in her hand, wand in the other.

"Well, well, well, look who's here," sneered the woman, her heavy-lidded eyes sparkling with glee. Her wand poised at Hermione, Harry saw that Hermione had grown defiant at the wrong moment.

_'Hermione, no!'_ his mind screamed as Hermione threw a spell to send her away from them. Bellatrix laughed as she sidestepped the spell and threw a curse at her.

_"CRUCIO!"_

_"Fortifyia Aegis!"_ yelled Harry, trying to conjure the beta shielding charm in front of Hermione, his mind hoped to protect his friend. The other Death Eater inconveniently threw a spell in front of Harry's fruitless attempt at shielding. The Cruciatus curse hit Hermione head on. In a slow motion as it had with Sirius in the Death Chamber; she fell to the floor, shrieking and convulsing in pain. The combat around him continued to rage on, maelstrom of curses and hexes flying from all directions as Staff members moved into the common room of courageous Gryffindor. Bellatrix laughed and took the Cruciatus curse off Hermione.

The actions were confusing around him as Harry ran over to Hermione's side. "Hermione!" said Harry worriedly. Hermione let out a small groan. "Hermione… wait here." Harry dragged her quickly under a table. He faced Bellatrix, glaring daggers.

"Ohh, 'ittle baby Potter feels threatened? How cute! Saving your girlfriend—" she cooed in a baby's voice and got interrupted as Harry's glare intensified.

"_SILENCIO!"_ cursed Harry, and Harry's spell hit Bellatrix. "And stay that way! _Ferula._" He then bound her up with ropes that he conjured from his wand.

Harry turned around to face Tengu, his mind reeling as he saw the Black Essence curse hit Professor Srycry in the chest as she flew into a wall from the force of the spell. Harry's insides froze, if the Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts could not hold against Tengu, who could? Who could possibly hold against Tengu in the time of crisis? Was all of this some surreal and grotesque dream that he could never hope to wake up from? He needed Malfoy to use the double joint spell now; the odds of Malfoy coming to help and the chances of that happening were slim to none.

_"STUPEFY!"_ yelled Harry, trying to get through Tengu, to at least get knocked out from the spell. His attempt failed as Tengu conjured a plate; the plate blew into pieces and shards upon collusion. In the corridor, he saw some students from other houses, one of them had a blonde hair. His hope surged forward.

MALFOY!" yelled Harry, urging him to come where he is. Draco looked as though he had been running a marathon.

"Wh-what's—?" stuttered Malfoy.

"It's Tengu, get over here now!" said Harry quickly as Tengu continued to fight with the staff members. Snape was now among them, Harry realized. Malfoy ran over to where he is, panting slightly.

"We need to do the power joint charm, with the Cifros curse."

"Are you mad, Potter? That's going to kill him!" hissed Draco.

"This is _Tengu _we're talking about. We _have_ to put him out!" said Harry. "We don't have time to argue!" Malfoy hesitated but then he finally nodded, face stern as they faced Tengu as one, their wands in equilibrium. "On three, Malfoy... three—two—one—"

_"CIFROS GLIMMEROUS TOTALIS UNITA!"_ yelled the two boys as a light blue stream of light shot out of their wands and intertwined with their two spells and in beeline for Tengu. The enemy turned to his right in time, his face turned and twisted into horror of realization. He was hit suddenly in the chest and flew into the ground with a clashing sound. The ice built up from the spot he had been hit and spread all over his body, freezing him. Harry panted from slight magical drainage.

"We can't rest now, he's still alive," said Harry. "There's Death Eaters too..." he trailed off as Malfoy's eyes widened in fear. Draco looked around in panic and realized there are Death Eaters about. It was a time of which side a person was on, and to Draco—the side of light was made plainly as he saw Professor Snape fighting against the Death Eaters.

"DRACO! Your father won't be happy to hear this!" screamed one of the Death Eaters as he tried to get away. Harry threw the stunning hex at the Death Eater and fell to the ground with a thud.

Quite instantly, the body of Tengu began cracking and sizzling as Harry realized that Tengu was about to break out of the ice. He couldn't react and realized that the icicles could easily impale anyone on sight.

"EVERYONE! MOVE!" screamed Harry, trying to warn the others. Professor McGonagall wasn't lucky; (new sentence) as soon the ice flew apart from Tengu—a large shard of ice impaled McGonagall's face from sheer force as she fell to the ground, blood flowing from the head wound. Harry's stomach crushed mentally at the sight of his dear Professor and Headmistress. Tengu stood up, flexing his fingers, grinning maniacally.

Harry finally realized that they were losing, horribly below par where they should be. Malfoy moved away from Tengu; aghast that the enemy had lived through the Cifros Curse.

"I sorry for say but—fight ends here now," said Tengu quietly, his long straggly black hair covering his face as everyone stood silently in their places. Everyone was far too stunned to keep on fighting. "Fight ends here," he repeated. "I is time for revenge," he said, his volume increasing, "revenge for mortar brood!" screamed Tengu angrily, his wand waving wildly as spurts of curses and hexes hit staff members, friends and Death Eaters alike. Harry could not believe his eyes; Tengu was willing to kill his own comrades. Or were they ever his comrades at all? He hid behind a sofa, as did Malfoy next to him.

"What are we going to do?" asked Malfoy worriedly.

"I don't know, M—Draco, I don't know," answered Harry. He wasn't going to give up just yet. Then Harry saw the face of Tengu appearing above them, grinning as he stared down at Harry and Draco.

"It thank to Hera-my-o-nee Garancher, is true that she the one who the kindness bring _me_ here."

"What, you are lying!" yelled Harry, refusing to believe that Hermione had betrayed him.

"Oh no, she thought I, a friend, a _pen-writer friend _of Garancher-chan. She never think that her friend was I, Tengu. Ever she?" asked Tengu, pulling up Hermione from the ground by the hair. Hermione whimpered, arms flailing slightly, tears falling down her face.

"I'm so sorry Harry! I d-didn't know!" wailed Hermione. Harry felt torn between anger and horror. Harry pointed his wand at Hermione's hair, trying to save her.

_"AVADA KEDEVRA!"_ yelled Tengu in joviality as his wand pointed at Hermione's cheek. Hermione's eyes dulled into lifeless iris of amber. Harry's arm froze; the spell froze on his lips as he could not finish uttering the Diffindo spell that was meant to cut her hair. "You ready to die, Potta-_sama_?"

"N-no… I'm not ready!" yelled Harry, remembering Mark, Sirius and Remus.

"Me think you are," said Tengu softly, his wand pointing in Harry's direction.

"NO, HARRY!" yelled another voice in the direction of boys' dormitory. Harry's face snapped to the voice as the storm thunderclapped again and realized that Mark was standing there, for all the world to see.

"MARK! GET OUT OF THERE!" yelled Harry, wanting his long lost cousin-now-brother to leave. Before Mark could even hide behind the door, Tengu's wand trained on Mark, grinning ever so evilly.

_"TENEBROSIUS ASPHYXIATUS!"_ cursed Tengu, as his Black Essence Curse flew in Mark's direction. Harry's brother could not move in time and got hit in the face of the deadly curse.

"_Maaark_!" bellowed Harry, his tears finally falling down his face. He couldn't breathe; the reminiscences of his summer as he was scavenging for his memories and looting the neighbourhood for food. The flood gates of his times poured out in his mind and he couldn't stop the onslaught of recollections of his past. The special bond he had created between himself and Mark. The joy he had with his younger brother. Harry heard scrambling of footfalls in the direction of portrait hole. Harry's face turned to the direction of yelling voices. He realized that it was the Order and Aurors arriving. He felt a slight hope growing inside, but his heart grieved for Mark's death along with his two best friends. Harry glanced at Malfoy.

He was the last of his friends that he could count on and felt a pulse of determination running through his veins. He wasn't going to go down, nor will Malfoy. Harry heard Tengu cursing several of the members of Order with the Black Essence. Harry stood up, heaving heavy breaths as he pointed his wand at Tengu.

"You have caused us enough grief, it's the end now, Tengu!" yelled Harry as he began to utter the deadly curse. _"AVADA KEDEVRA!" _cursed Harry as he put every living will inside of him wishing and wanting Tengu to die instantly. He almost succeeded but a Death Eater jumped in the way of the killing curse and fell away dead. Harry couldn't believe that he had successfully killed another man, this time with the killing curse.

"Ah, first person you kirred with Kirring curse, Potta-_sama_?" asked Tengu conversationally. "Veri good, _so_ sorry you wirr have to end. _AVADA KEDEVRA!" _The green spurt of spell flew at Harry's way as Harry tried to conjure any type of object but he couldn't. In the last second, Harry saw Malfoy jumping in the way of the killing curse's path.

"_Dracooo_!" screamed Harry in anguish. He fell forward as he caught Malfoy in his arms. Harry couldn't believe that Malfoy Jr. had progressed so much in the last six months, and now he had to die now. He felt defeated. No person could ever hope to put any amount of joy in Harry anymore. Then when he looked up, a renewal of confidence pulsed inside of him. He remembered Sirius and Remus, and Harry wasn't about to quit.

Harry saw that Tengu was currently battling with the last of his family. Harry stood up quickly, he wasn't about to give up on his last hope in regaining joy just yet. Before he could reach Remus, he saw Tengu uttering the Black Essence Curse.

"_IMPEDIMENTA!" _ yelled Harry, trying to stop Tengu from casting the murderous spell. In quick succession, Tengu put up his shield as he threw the fatal curse at Remus. Harry saw that Sirius from behind Remus and pushed the werewolf down to the floor, receiving the ebony curse in full. "SIRIUS! DAMN YOU, TENGU!"

Harry decided to forgo his magical abilities and attacked Tengu by tackling him to the floor. He began punching Tengu in the face furiously. Before he could hook punch his jaw, a spell sent him flying into a wall from behind. Harry let out a groan when he hit the wall, his right shoulder receiving the brunt of his collusion.

"Tsk, tsk, that veri rude you, Potta-_sama_ …" said Tengu from behind Harry. "If you wanta fight martiar arts styr, you have ask."

"The hell like I _would_ have!" said Harry angrily, facing him again. Tengu shook his head and pointed his wand at Remus.

"I sorry, but—" A jet of orange hex shot off from Tengu's wand and went in the direction of Remus' way and got hit as he collided into the window, shattering the panes into pieces. Harry's eyes widened as he saw the horror masking Remus' face as he fell toward the ground. Remus' mouth was open in shock and watched Harry as he fell away. Thunderclaps and lightning clashed as Harry felt the showers of rain splash his face as he felt a feeling snapped inside of him as Remus was plummeting from the tower. He felt that his stomach couldn't handle it anymore. He lost everyone in a single battle. He collapsed to his knees, his hands on the floor, gasping softly. He couldn't think that anyone could ever thought that Harry could continue to fight the losing battle.

No one.

"Oh-ho, poor Potta-_sama_, feering think he defeated!" yelled Tengu in delight. "Rook around! Haari _Potta-sama_ has given up! This is moment new era! First, I had betrayed my dear aged friend, Riddo-san and kirred him," said Tengu, Harry stared at the floor, unbelieving his ears.

'_Voldemort's dead? How? I thought I had to kill him myself…? The Prophecy… How did he…'_ thought Harry, his insides growing cold in fear. _'How can this… monster take out Voldemort, Dumbledore, and even Professor Srycry? Is there any hope for the mankind's future with this… this abominable of a man?' _His thoughts were interrupted by the same voice.

"With courtesy of Marfoy, yes…" Tengu continued, "now, this wirr be end of the Right Pirrar! Good bye Potta-_sama_ …" he said softly then shouted the last two words Harry would hear in his life. "_AVADA KEDEVRA!"_

Harry's face looked up in time to accept the green light—with open arms in defeat. The beam of green light came as though it was in a slow motion. Flashes of his life appeared before him. The abuse he endured at the Dursleys, the friendship he had forged with Ron and Hermione. The love for Mark, Sirius and Remus was strong. The dangerous truce created between himself and Malfoy. Harry blinked once as the green light finally approached him and hit the sorrow-filled boy in the chest. He felt no pain, only acceptance and love. He knew he would see his loved ones again.

He fell away to the ground next to Hermione, his best friend of five and half years.

He was finally in peace.

* * *

**End**

**Yes, I'm sorry to say that this is the end of this story, but I apologize. A close friend of mine over the phone asked me a question when I considered to put this story on hiatus and I figured that I may never return back to this story. If I do, which is unlikely, I'll change this chapter around and continue the story.**

**Anyway, thanks to Sueric (here and and Yfandes (on forums) for helping me with core parts of this chapter. Sueric, for the grammatical parts, and Yfandes for the advice on Japanese accents.**

_Temee: _you bastard/bastard

Thank you and I hope you enjoyed reading this story and for the record, I do love recieving constructive criticisms, and if you think I'll flame you because you were trying to be helpful. Don't worry, I don't flame. I'll only bite who flames me. ) I have even better story in mind and it will be called 'Scream While You Can'. This story is where Severus is Harry's biological father. Though, there's one major twist that's different from all the stories I've read and I hope you're looking forward to them.

Prongs Rini


End file.
